SILVERBERG
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Fanfiction Aventures] Après la mort de Shinddha et le départ de Grunlek, Mani et Balthazar, Théo se ressource auprès de l'Église de la Lumière, traumatisé par les récents événements. Mais la découverte de vieux souvenirs de famille va le forcer à sortir de sa retraite à l'ombre : une mystérieuse malédiction pèse sur Victoria. Terrifié à l'idée de la perdre, il décide d'enquêter.
1. Préface

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans cette toute nouvelle fanfiction sur Aventures !**

Elle porte cette fois-ci sur Théo de Silverberg et sa famille dans une intrigue qui se passe juste après la fin de la saison 4. Théo est l'un de mes personnages préféré dans Aventures, avec Balthazar, et je me suis dis qu'il était grand temps de lui offrir une histoire pour le mettre en lumière. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous êtes amoureux des autres personnages, vous y trouverez aussi votre compte. Je ne vous en dit pas plus !

Pour cette fanfiction, j'ai choisi d'adopter un ton beaucoup plus sombre que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. J'ai décidé d'écrire un Théo traumatisé par les événements de Castelblanc et qui peine vraiment à se remettre de ce qu'il a vécu. Je trouve que c'était un challenge intéressant de changer le caractère que je lui ai donné du tout au tout, pour me concentrer sur ce qu'il pourrait devenir. Je suis très, très fière du résultat, et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Surprise, cette fanfiction sera hebdomadaire. J'ai hésité à la remettre au rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais je m'amuse vraiment à l'écrire et j'ai donc décidé de vous l'offrir une fois par semaine, tous les samedis donc. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours tout au long de l'écriture, ça aide énormément !

Je vous laisse sur ce en compagnie du prologue de cette aventure qui, comme vous allez le voir, est déjà assez riche en émotions.

Bonne lecture, et surtout bon courage, vous allez en avoir besoin eheheh.

Bisouilles,

Myfanwi.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Aventures est la propriété de Mahyar, Fred et Seb du Grenier, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.


	2. PROLOGUE

**SILVERBERG**

**PROLOGUE**

La douleur dans sa poitrine s'accentua au fil des foulées dans la neige qu'il essayait de cadrer sur les pas de son ancien ami. Son cœur battait à intervalles irréguliers, il trahissait le traumatisme récent qu'il avait dû endurer. L'homme n'osait pas baisser les yeux, il savait qu'il perdait trop de sang et que la situation devenait critique pour lui. Il sentait le liquide poisseux couler entre les interstices de son armure. Non, cette fois il n'y survivrait pas. La dague avait touché l'artère fémorale et la douleur le lançait à chaque nouveau pas. Mais il devait tenir, il avait une promesse à honorer.

"Enoch ! rugit-il, déterminé."

Sa cible lui lança un coup d'œil colérique, sans ralentir sa course. L'imposant paladin accéléra et bondit sur un tronc d'arbre. Il s'accrocha à la robe du fuyard qui perdit l'équilibre. Les deux hommes dévalèrent la pente l'un sur l'autre, chacun des partis essayant de garder le dessus sur l'autre. Il y eut des grognements, des mouvements de bras, des coups, des cris. Le plus grand des deux, dans son armure dorée, décrocha son épée et chercha à faucher son ennemi avec toute la force qu'il lui restait. Mais rusé, son assaillant le désarma d'un coup de poing dans sa plaie. Il repoussa le guerrier à grand coup de pied, pour dévier sa route. Les deux hommes se détachèrent, vers deux directions opposées.

Il ne vit le rocher qu'à la dernière seconde, lorsque son dos s'écrasa dessus avec le bruit similaire des lapins à qui l'on brise la nuque. Le paladin s'immobilisa deux mètres plus bas, paralysé par la douleur. Il poussa un cri de douleur et essaya de se relever, sans y parvenir. Il ne sentait plus rien sous l'impact : son dos, ses jambes. Il retomba dans la neige, le souffle haletant. Devant lui, le fuyard s'était arrêté et hésitait. Ses longs cheveux bruns dégoulinaient de sang et il n'était pas en meilleur état que lui. Sa robe rouge déchirée s'ouvrait sur des plaies béantes et sales, des ecchymoses bien plus anciennes.

Tous deux avaient vu et vécu la guerre de la même manière : dans la douleur. Le mage boita finalement vers le guerrier couché dans la neige et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

"Tu peux bouger ? demanda t-il d'une voix qui se voulait neutre mais qui trahissait son inquiétude.

\- Je ne sens plus mes jambes, répondit le guerrier d'une voix faible. Je vais y rester, tu le sais comme moi, alors cesse ton jeu, Enoch. Je ne veux pas te quitter en ennemi, pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble."

Les traits du mage se tirèrent, comme s'il avait pris dix années en quelques secondes. Il détacha doucement le plastron d'acier d'une main experte et serra les dents. Le bassin du paladin ne tenait plus que par quelques lambeaux de chair. Le choc avait été très violent et l'avait brisé en deux. Il n'osa pas y toucher, ses mains tremblaient de terreur.

"Je suis tellement désolé, Archibald… J'ai tout foiré. Tout.

\- L'heure n'est plus aux excuses, vieil ami. Il faut que tu partes. Mon escouade va arriver, tu ne pourras pas les arrêter à toi tout seul. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, tout à l'heure, j'étais venu t'annoncer quelque chose… A propos de..."

Le mage hocha négativement la tête.

"Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne veux plus rien à faire avec Simaë."

Le paladin lui agrippa la robe.

"Elle est morte, Enoch. L'inquisition lui est tombée dessus, je n'ai rien pu faire. Mais… Elle venait d'avoir un enfant, et tu sais comme moi ce que ça veut dire. On a une chance de rattraper notre erreur, on a une chance de tout effacer.

\- Je ne retournerais pas là bas."

Le regard du guerrier s'assombrit. Il relâcha son ami.

"Il le faut, tu le sais comme moi. Tu l'as promis. Tu as fait un pacte de sang, lui rappela le guerrier. Tu as juré de la protéger."

L'homme aux longs cheveux bruns se releva et détourna le regard. Il lui tourna le dos et fit quelques pas vers la forêt. Il s'arrêta devant les arbres et se tourna vers lui.

"La situation a changé. Tu sais comme moi que je ne peux plus approcher de Castelblanc. Je ne peux rien faire pour elle, Archibald. Elle est condamnée. Elle a trente ans devant elle, c'est déjà une belle vie. Je suis désolé, vieux frère. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire confiance à un démon. Après tout, c'est la guerre, et nous sommes dans deux camps opposés. Au revoir, Archibald."

Le guerrier tenta de ramper dans sa direction en vain.

"Enoch ! Sale lâche ! Tu salis ton propre nom ! C'est de ta faute si elle a été maudite ! C'est de ta faute ! Je ne m'arrêterais pas là ! Ton fils crèvera avec elle, tu m'entends, Lennon ?! Il crèvera avec Victoria !"

Le démon ne se retourna pas. Archibald se laissa retomber au sol, épuisé. Le bruit familier des sabots de sa cavalerie retentissait déjà, menés par Viktor. Le magister bondit de son étalon pour le rejoindre. Il jeta un regard à sa blessure, puis blêmit.

"Viktor, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Dans mon… Dans mon coffre, il y a une lettre. Assure-toi que Théo l'aie à sa majorité. Empêche-le… Empêche-le de devenir paladin. Il ne doit jamais… Il… Victoria…"

Il toussa, un filet de sang coula le long de sa bouche.

"Promets-moi que tu veilleras sur eux, comme un père.

\- Je te le promets. Comment… Comment veux-tu mourir ?

\- Dans le cœur, un coup sec."

Le guerrier l'aida à se coucher sur le côté et lui détacha son plastron. Archibald embrassa du regard l'étendue verte devant lui.

"Des… Des ténèbres jaillissent la lumière."

Viktor dégaina son épée et essuya une larme vagabonde du revers de la main. Derrière lui, les compagnons d'arme du général Silverbeg s'étaient tus, casques retirés et épées à la main.

"Où que vous vous cachiez sur Terre, tremblez."

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il serra les poings, déterminé.

"Nous sommes les inquisiteurs !"

L'épée le traversa entièrement, le tuant sur le coup. Les hommes de main entamèrent un chant de guerre en son honneur.


	3. CHAPITRE 1

_Hey ! Voici le premier chapitre de cette aventure qui va être riche, très riche en drama. Merci pour vos retours sur le prologue, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D_

**CHAPITRE 1**

Le chemin de ronde de Fort Tigre avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur Théo de Silverberg. Plus jeune, affecté à la garde de nuit pendant ses années de formation d'inquisiteur, il aimait errer sous la lumière de la lune qui calmait la colère qui l'animait constamment en ce temps-là. A bien y réfléchir, la situation n'était pas si différente : il était seul, il faisait nuit, les paysages alentours détruits ou brûlés le mettaient en colère. A quel moment la situation avait-elle dégénéré à ce point ? Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment connu la guerre, il commençait à mieux comprendre le souhait de son père de ne pas rentrer dans les ordres.

Mais les apparences étaient fort trompeuses. Chaque pas arrachait au paladin une grimace de douleur et sa respiration sifflante pouvait s'entendre à plusieurs mètres à la ronde. Il se stoppa un instant et passa une main sur les bandages qui lui comprimaient la poitrine. Le pansement avait pris une teinte rouge sombre. Ses points de suture avaient encore sautés mais il n'en avait que cure. Immobilisé depuis une semaine dans un lit trop petit pour lui, prendre l'air était devenu un besoin vital.

Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, même quelques minutes, les cauchemars revenaient. Toujours les mêmes, toujours plus violents : le champ de bataille de Fort Tigre, Manaril, la mort de Shinddha, l'errance, le froid, sa propre mort, des centaines de fois… Même ce vieux Viktor, qu'il pensait avoir enterré au plus profond de son subconscient refaisait parfois surface pour le juger de son regard vide et mort. A ces périodes d'insomnies s'ajoutaient les flashs, pendant la journée. Un bruit d'épée, un vêtement trop bleu, n'importe quoi pouvait déclencher une crise de terreur pure. Il restait paralysé, sans la moindre explication, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne le tirer de ce creux sombre.

Balthazar avait tenu ce rôle jusqu'à son départ pour l'Académie des Mages, deux jours plus tôt. Depuis, abandonné, le paladin ne cessait d'errer dans la citadelle, le cœur déchiré entre les cauchemars et l'absence de ses compagnons. Mani se trouvait toujours à Fort Tigre. Mais l'elfe, obsédé par la vengeance, ne parlait guère plus. Théo savait qu'il partirait lui aussi bientôt, dès qu'il pourrait tenir sur ses jambes. Lui aussi aurait voulu fuir de Castelblanc, mais pour aller où ? Et pour quoi faire ? La ville avait besoin de bras pour aider à la reconstruction, il se sentait plus utile ici que sur les routes.

Dans un grognement, il se laissa tomber contre un tas de tonneaux abandonnés, en face du nid de la cocatrix partiellement brûlé quelques mois plus tôt. Il ferma les yeux un moment, profitant de l'air frais nocturne sur son visage. En vérité, le monde tanguait autour de lui depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et il ne se sentait pas prêt à remarcher tout de suite. Peut-être perdait-il trop de sang, pour ce qu'il en avait à faire. Son groupe d'amis avait explosé en miettes, tout comme l'Église de la Lumière, Kirov et Castelblanc. Un mort de plus ou de moins n'y changerait pas grand chose.

"Je savais que je te trouverais ici. Tu es incorrigible, Théo."

Il ouvrit un œil pour dévisager la jeune femme qui se tenait à la lumière de la lune. Son armure dorée brillait d'une luminosité blanche magique, en parfait accord avec sa chevelure blonde. Il n'avait jamais considéré sa sœur comme attirante, les Silverberg n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à se marier, mais elle lui apparaissait sous un jour nouveau. Victoria Silverberg s'installa à ses côtés. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, à contempler le ciel, avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

"Encore un cauchemar ?"

Théo ne répondit pas. Il n'aimait pas avouer ses faiblesses. On avait trop joué d'elles plus jeune et il ne voulait pas apparaître comme un élément faible. Les émotions, les vraies, il les gardait pour ses amis qui avaient appris à l'apprivoiser au fil des années. Il se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise en présence de sa sœur. Depuis la mort de leur père, les deux enfants qu'ils étaient avaient pris des routes opposées et les réunions familiales avaient fini par s'effacer au profit des missions ou de l'aventure. Alors que lui la considérait presque comme une étrangère, elle s'acharnait à le garder près d'elle. Comme pour Viktor, il rechignait à lui témoigner une réelle affection. Elle n'avait cependant pas besoin de mots pour le comprendre. Ils étaient liés par le sang et le caractère de merde légués par leurs parents. Les émotions, ce n'était pas le point fort des Silverberg.

"Tu devrais en parler au médecin. Il te donnera peut-être quelque chose pour t'aider à dormir. Tu es épuisé, Théo, il faut que tu dormes.

\- Je vais bien, grogna t-il en réponse.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que ta tête laisse à penser. Tu as tellement de cernes qu'on dirait que tu t'es fait un masque au charbon."

Il ne releva pas la petite pointe ironique dans le ton de sa sœur. Il savait très bien que son état ne s'améliorait pas. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids depuis le début de sa convalescence et il peinait à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Malgré les sorts de soin, il avait toujours trois côtes cassées et ça faisait un mal de chien. Il ne comprenait pas non plus d'où venait la douleur dans sa jambe droite, qui le lançait dès qu'il la posait au sol. Le médecin était formel : aucune fracture. Il disait que c'était dans sa tête. Mais lui ne pensait plus à rien, ne vivait plus rien. Il se laissait sombrer dans une mer de mélancolie et il se noyait, lentement.

"Tu m'inquiètes vraiment, tu sais. Depuis que tes amis sont partis, j'ai l'impression que tu te laisses mourir.

\- Je vais bien, répéta t-il, plus agacé.

\- J'essaye de te proposer mon aide, tu sais. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie. Mais je ne pourrais rien faire tant que tu refuseras de prendre la main que je te tends. Papa m'a chargé de m'occuper de toi, il y a bien longtemps. Si tu continues sur cette pente, je serais obligée de prendre des mesures plus radicales.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Il y a des discussions en ce moment, sur ta place dans l'Église de la Lumière. Je ne me suis pas encore prononcée. Mais si tu continues comme ça, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de toi."

La remarque, cinglante, lui glaça le sang. Elle faisait ça pour le pousser à réagir, il le savait parfaitement. Son front se plissa et son visage se fit plus dur.

"Ne rigole pas avec ça.

\- Mais je ne rigole pas. Si tu ne te reprends pas, tu seras trop faible pour assurer le rôle de troisième des ordres, tu le sais comme moi. Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, mais nous sommes affaiblis et chacun de mes gestes est scruté. Je suis la première femme à la tête des ordres depuis deux cents ans, c'est normal que je cherche à asseoir mon autorité. Tu comprends ?"

Le paladin poussa un grognement d'approbation. Victoria lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux et se redressa. Elle attendit que le guerrier en fasse de même mais il ne bougea pas, l'air désolé. La jeune femme poussa un soupir.

"Tu as encore ouvert tes points, pas vrai ? Bon sang, Théo…"

Elle s'accroupit près de lui posa ses mais sur sa plaie pour y apposer un énième sort de soin. La plaie était trop grosse pour être fermée avec la magie, mais elle se fermait trop lentement au goût de Théo qui ne supportait plus sa chambre. Victoria lui saisit un bras et l'aida à se redresser. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'entrée de Fort Tigre et elle le raccompagna ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre. Le lit poussa un cri plaintif lorsque le paladin se jeta dedans. Victoria le borda comme un enfant.

"Tu te rappelles de Papa ? lui demanda t-elle soudain."

Théo releva la tête vers lui, surpris.

"Bien sûr… Pourquoi ?"

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit du paladin. Elle posa une main sur celle de Théo.

"Depuis quelques semaines, je fais des cauchemars à son sujet. C'est idiot, je sais, mais… Ils ont l'air réel. Trop réels. Mais c'est… C'est sans doute rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ils racontent quoi ?

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment. De pierres étranges, d'une sorcière et d'un démon. D'un sacrifice aussi. Ce ne sont que des morceaux, jamais dans le bon ordre."

Théo secoua la tête.

"Je vois pas Papa traîner avec un démon et une sorcière.

\- Moi non plus. C'est sûrement les récents événements qui me perturbent. Allez, je te laisse te reposer. Et dors."

Le paladin leva les yeux au ciel et souffla sa bougie. Plongé dans le noir, il se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond alors que les minutes s'égrénaient. Il ne réalisa qu'à l'aube qu'il venait de passer une nouvelle nuit blanche.


	4. CHAPITRE 2

_Coucou ! Désolée pour mon absence ces deux dernières semaines, j'ai eu un petit soucis de PC qui a pris du temps à être réparé. Pour me faire pardonner, ce sont deux chapitres que je vous offre aujourd'hui. Vive le drama ! Bonne lecture !_

**CHAPITRE 2**

Trois jours supplémentaires s'écoulèrent lentement, sans que rien ne change à Fort Tigre. Théo avait enfin obtenu l'autorisation de se lever et il avait repris ses déambulations dans l'enceinte de la forteresse, sans but. Le médecin lui avait dit de ne pas trop se fatiguer, mais il ne pouvait arrêter de marcher, sous peine de devenir fou. Sa jambe lui faisait mal, mais la douleur le rassurait, douce mélodie familière. Il avait reçu un oiseau de Grunlek la veille au soir pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Théo lui avait rédigé un mensonge éhonté mais réconfortant sur son état de santé. Il ne voulait pas de pitié, pas d'aide, pas de soutien. Il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix.

Dans la salle commune, une ombre somnolait près de la cheminée. Théo boîta vers Mani le Double, déplacé de sa chambre le temps de nettoyer probablement. Le paladin s'assit à ses côtés. L'elfe regardait les flammes danser, perdu dans ses pensées. Il tourna un instant la tête vers le paladin, mais celui-ci ne sut pas vraiment s'il s'agissait d'un réflexe ou s'il l'avait vraiment vu. Les médecins suspectaient qu'il ait perdu la vue du côté droit, mais l'elfe cloîtré dans un silence inquiétant refusait de confirmer leur diagnostic. Ils avaient tous une façon différente de gérer les événements. Grunlek avait repris les choses en main dans l'espoir de pouvoir faire mieux, Balthazar s'était enfermé à la Tour des mages pour noyer son chagrin dans les recherches, Mani s'était tu et lui avait simplement abandonné. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui s'était déroulé à l'intérieur de l'Église de la Lumière ce jour-là, mais aucun des aventuriers n'avait envie de lever le secret sur cette bataille qui leur avait tant coûté.

"T'as été le voir ? demanda Théo d'une voix éteinte."

Mani ne répondit pas. Alors Théo continua.

"Je suis allé à la cérémonie hier. Il l'aurait aimé. On a enterré son arc, à défaut du corps. Il y avait de la musique. Et les gens pleuraient. Ils ne le connaissaient même pas. Leur hypocrisie, leurs condoléances, j'avais envie de leur faire bouffer."

Il se tourna vers l'elfe. Il fixait toujours le feu. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Théo baissa la tête.

"Au moins, il est libre maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'il se moque de nous en ce moment.

\- Non, répondit Mani, le surprenant. Non, il n'est pas libre. Il est mort, Théo."

Le paladin serra brièvement les poings, refoulant l'envie de se défouler sur lui. Il lui adressa un regard noir comme la braise que l'elfe soutint, impassible. Il avait changé. Beaucoup changé. Théo ne lui faisait plus confiance, il avait l'impression de faire face à un parfait inconnu. Le paladin détourna le regard et poussa un soupir fatigué. Ses repères, sa vie, tout foutait le camp aujourd'hui. Même ceux sur qui il avait compté des années durant lui tournaient le dos un à un. Mani, il pouvait encore le supporter, leurs relations n'avaient jamais été très bonnes. En revanche, il ne réussissait pas à pardonner Grunlek et Balthazar. Ils avaient beau lui avoir expliqué qu'ils ne partaient pas "pour toujours", il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de leur absence. Les jérémiades de Bob lui manquaient, les conseils sages de Grunlek raisonnaient dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise. Il se sentait abandonné, un détritus laissé sur le côté de la voie. Et il en tenait Mani pour responsable. S'ils n'avaient pas fait un détour pour régler ses petites affaires, Shin aurait peut-être eu assez de force pour lutter une dernière fois contre Manaril. Il serait toujours en vie et ils seraient tous en train de se plaindre dans une chambre de Fort Tigre en comparant la taille de leurs blessures.

Soudainement, la vue de l'elfe devant lui, terriblement inexpressif, le mit hors de lui. D'eux tous, il était celui qui méritait le moins de s'en sortir. Théo serra les poings, avant de se lever et de jeter sa chaise à travers la pièce. Le morceau de bois s'écrasa dans l'armurerie, toujours intacte malgré la force. Voilà ce qu'était Mani. Le bout de bois inébranlable qui renverse tout autour de lui sans jamais se soucier des conséquences.

"C'est toi qui aurait dû crever, lui lâcha Théo méchamment. Tout ça c'est de la faute de toi et de ta putain de secte de merde."

Il ne réagit pas à la menace, ce qui augmenta sa colère. Il saisit l'elfe par le col et le balança au sol. Mani grimaça, mais ne répliqua rien.

"Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre de Shin ? Hein ? Tu le connaissais depuis deux mois. Mais lui, il est mort parce qu'on a dû réparer tes putains de conneries sur le chemin. Tu veux te barrer ? Bah ne te gêne pas ! Va crever sur la route comme la merde que t'es !

\- Manaril a tué Shin, corrigea t-il, glacial. Je ne vais pas te servir de souffre-douleur juste parce que tu ne supportes pas l'abandon, siffla t-il."

Théo prit de l'élan et donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre de l'elfe qui s'effondra au sol, le souffle coupé. Le paladin perdit l'équilibre dans l'action et se retrouva au sol. Il se jeta sur Mani, impuissant, et lui serra la gorge, les yeux injectés de colère.

"Tue… Tue-moi, déglutit l'elfe. J'en ai plus rien à foutre."

Il ne se débattait pas. Il attendait la mort. Théo serra un peu plus fort, jusqu'à lui couper la respiration. Il le regarda suffoquer avec un mélange de fascination morbide et de colère, jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne de fer ne le détache de force de l'elfe. Frustré, le paladin voulut repartir à la charge, mais une douche d'eau froide s'abattit sur lui, le repoussant. Il reprit ses esprits, trempé, face à une Victoria rouge sous l'effort physique qu'elle avait dû accomplir pour le faire lâcher. Mani se tordait de douleur au sol derrière elle, il reprenait sa respiration dans des râles d'agonie.

"Tu es fier de toi ? lui demanda t-elle froidement. Tu te sens mieux ? Je devrais te féliciter pour ça peut-être ?

\- Fous-moi la paix.

\- Non. Non, Théo, je ne vais pas te foutre la paix. Tu as manqué de le tuer ! Je crois que tu ne réalises pas… Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Gardes !"

Incrédule, Théo vit quatre paladins passer timidement la tête par l'ouverture de la porte. Le guerrier chercha à se relever pour leur échapper mais il n'en n'eut pas la force.

"Enfermez-le dans les cachots et attachez-le.

\- Quoi ?! hurla Théo. Tu n'es pas sérieuse là ?!

\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?! Je ne peux pas te surveiller constamment Théo ! Je fais ça pour ton bien, n'oppose pas de résistance s'il te plaît."

Les gardes lui saisirent les bras et le forcèrent à se relever. L'un d'eux sortit une paire de menottes et Théo, fou de colère, commença à se débattre en criant de rage. Il frappa au hasard et toucha aléatoirement ses adversaires au visage, au ventre, pour les empêcher de le toucher. Pas loin de huit gardes, deux médecins et une bonne dose de chloroforme furent nécessaire avant que le guerrier ne s'effondre dans leurs bras, endormi de force et traîné vers les cachots sous le regard inquiet et coupable de sa sœur.

* * *

_Le cor résonna au loin, la bataille de Fort Tigre venait de commencer. La première ligne, quelques mètres devant lui, se mit à courir droit vers l'ennemi, euphorique et emportée par l'excitation des combattants. Théo, dressé sur Lumière, les regarda se faire massacrer, les uns après les autres. Les soldats de Kirov étaient bien plus doué au corps à corps que les agents de la Lumière. La plaine se transforma rapidement en bain de sang. Les cadavres criaient encore et les soldats progressaient rapidement vers la cavalerie. _

_Les mains de Théo tremblaient sur la bride de Lumière. Il n'avait encore jamais participé à un champ de bataille en vrai, et maintenant qu'il en avait un sous les yeux, il n'était plus sûr d'avoir envie de se battre. Son regard était vissé sur le sang qui coulait sous les corps. Il lança une œillade vers Victoria. Concentrée, le cor à la main, elle surveillait les généraux un peu plus loin, qui se préparaient à lancer l'assaut. Le signe arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût du paladin. _

_Victoria leva le cor et souffla dedans. Les cavaliers, pour la plupart des paladins expérimentés, se jetèrent dans la bataille. Théo baissa la visière de son casque, lui qui avait toujours détesté la porter, et lança sa jument au galop derrière la vague de chevaux qui déferla sur les soldats de Kirov. Les premiers réussirent à briser leurs barrières et à faire tomber la moitié de leurs hommes sous les coups des épées furieuses qui dansaient, impitoyables. Théo en toucha quelques uns lui-même, sans trop savoir comment. Au milieu de la cohue, il ne distinguait plus les alliés et les ennemis. Son cerveau s'était comme déconnecté pour se concentrer uniquement sur la survie._

_Perdu au milieu des combats, il repéra trop tard un lanceur, à quelques mètres de lui. Il tenta d'éviter la hallebarde en faisant reculer Lumière, mais coincé par les autres combattants, il ne put rien faire. L'arme se planta dans l'encolure de sa jument qui poussa un hennissement de douleur. Elle se cabra, glissa sur le sang et tomba sur le dos, emportant le paladin dans sa chute. Théo atterrit lourdement au sol, incapable de se relever à cause du poids de sa monture qui s'agitait au-dessus de lui, complètement paniquée. Théo tenta de la rassurer, sans succès. Elle se vida de son sang en seulement quelques minutes._

_Choqué par la disparition brutale de sa compagne d'aventure, Théo mit du temps à réagir, trop de temps. Un cheval paniqué, lui aussi blessé, recula et trébucha sur le corps de Lumière, écrasant le paladin qui se débattit. Il prit le coup de sabot dans la figure et se retrouva sonné, perdu, au milieu de cette guerre dont il ne voulait pas. Il allait mourir ici. Il en était sûr. Quand il parvint enfin à s'extirper de sous les chevaux après de longues minutes d'efforts, la pointe d'une épée se posa sur son cou. _

_Les yeux écarquillés, le paladin n'osa plus bouger._

"_Embarquez-le ! cria l'homme qui le tenait en joue, avec un fort accent du nord. On doit faire des prisonniers de guerre, vous avez entendu Manaril. En plus c'est Silverberg junior, il vaut un joli paquet."_

_Théo chercha son épée et ne la trouva pas. Impuissant, il vit le coup venir, violent. Le bouclier de son agresseur s'écrasa sur son crâne et il sombra dans l'inconscience._


	5. CHAPITRE 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Théo eut du mal à émerger des ténèbres. Une brise froide désagréable lui fouettait le visage et faisait trembler ses membres engourdis. Les yeux encore endormis, il détailla son environnement. Trois murs de pierre humides l'entouraient, le dernier était grillagé et ouvrait sur la cellule d'en face. Il poussa une plainte et se redressa avec pré côtes lui faisaient mal et il se sentait nauséux. Il mit du temps à remettre des images sur sa situation, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

Il ne savait plus vraiment où il se trouvait, et ce simple sentiment fit naître en lui un début de panique. Les souvenirs, confus, s'entremêlaient. Etait-il à Kirov ou à Fort Tigre ? Pourquoi était-il attaché ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Lumière ? Sa respiration s'accéléra et il céda à la crise en quelques secondes. Il donna de grands coups dans les chaines qui lui retenaient les poignets et tomba de la planche en bois qui lui servait de lit. Il se mit à pousser des grognements de détresse alors que son regard allait et venait dans tous les coins de la pièce, complètement fou. A force d'acharnement, la chaîne se décrocha du mur. Sans prise pour se rattacher, il tomba en arrière et se cogna violemment la tête contre le mur. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. C'était là qu'elle entrait en jeu.

Soudainement, il ne put plus respirer. Ses bras, ses jambes s'étaient comme transformées en pierre. Il était incapable de bouger. Autour de lui, tout devint flou et il ne tarda pas à ne plus rien sentir. Il était perdu, il avait peur.

"Théo !"

La voix l'appela, il ne sut pas de quel côté elle venait.

"Théo ! Théo, calme-toi."

Les murs redevinrent nets, peu à peu. Victoria se trouvait devant lui, inquiète. Plusieurs paladins regardaient la scène derrière la grille, certains hilares, d'autres franchement effrayé. L'un d'eux avait même l'arme sortie, prêt à l'abattre s'il s'avérait dangereux. Il débloqua sa respiration et expira bruyamment. Son corps ruisselait de sueur et il tremblait de manière incontrôlée.

Victoria croisa les jambes et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes jusqu'à la fin de la crise, quelques minutes plus tard. Il finit par se calmer tant bien que mal et se redressa pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration avant d'oser un regard vers sa soeur, folle d'inquiétude. Elle lui écrasait la main comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Tu m'as fait sacrément peur, idiot, grogna t-elle. Je suis désolée de t'avoir enfermé, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Je m'en remettrais. C'est rien, dit-il sur un ton qu'il ne croyait pas lui-même."

Ces crises l'angoissaient. Même s'il essayait de se persuader qu'elles diminuaient et que ce ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenirs dans quelques mois, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Un homme saint d'esprit n'arrêtait pas de respirer à la vue d'une épée ou d'un arc. Il essayait de rester digne et fort, mais il en crevait de peur. Un guerrier qui ne peut plus combattre ne sert plus à rien. Comment ferait-il s'il devait repartir à l'aventure ? Le moindre brigand pourrait le descendre sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Mais la simple idée de rester toute sa vie dans un bureau de l'Eglise de la Lumière le terrifia et agit comme un électrochoc sur lui. Il repoussa la main de sa soeur et se releva. Ses jambes tremblaient encore, mais il se sentait mieux. Il s'en contenterait pour l'instant.

"Tu devrais voir un médecin, lui conseilla sa soeur.

\- Non. J'en ai vu assez ces derniers jours. C'est pas ça qui va me tuer. Je peux remonter ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu vas tenter de retuer ce pauvre elfe ?"

Il baissa les yeux, coupable. Il avait presque oublié ce détail. Il allait devoir s'excuser, encore.

"Je suis désolé, je ne me contrôlais pas vraiment. Mais ça ira mieux maintenant.

\- Va t'excuser auprès de lui, on en reparle tout à l'heure, dit-elle d'un air faussement sévère."

Il hocha la tête et quitta la cellule sans se retourner. Dans les couloirs de Fort-Tigre, il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à l'elfe, si seulement il voulait le voir. Mani était rancunier, il l'avait bien retenu après le détour qu'ils avaient dû faire pour sauver Menki Dal, la prêtresse dont il était vraisemblablement amoureux. La jeune femme subissait les humeurs de Mani, Théo le savait. Il l'avait croisé plusieurs fois en larmes devant la porte de l'elfe, avant de se resaisir brutalement et s'enfermer avec lui. Elle lui faisait de la peine. Mais l'elfe ne voyait plus tout ça depuis bien longtemps.

Arrivé devant sa porte, il se convainquit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il voulut se défiler, mais un regard en arrière lui indiqua que Victoria le surveillait. Les bras croisés, elle le dissuada d'un seul regard de faire marche arrière. Il poussa un soupir et frappa à la porte. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur Menki Dal qui lui adressa un regard autant surpris que méfiant. De toute évidence, elle savait.

"Je viens parler, dit-il calmement.

\- Mani est fatigué, il doit se reposer."

Elle tenta de fermer la porte mais le paladin mit son pied sur le chemin. La prêtresse poussa un soupir avant de l'autoriser à entrer. La petite pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Mis à part quelques bougies, tout paraissait mort à l'intérieur. Menki Dal passa devant lui et s'installa sur une chaise en bois à côté de Mani. Elle reprit un point de croix sans lui accorder plus d'attention. Mani, lui, avait le regard braqué sur lui.

Son visage trahissait une certaine hostilité à sa présence. Même s'il ne disait rien, sa position était crispée et ses poings serrés. Une marque violacée faisait le tour de son cou, et l'on pouvait clairement voir les traces que les doigts de Théo avaient laissés. Il baissa la tête et s'en voulut immédiatement. Il n'avait jamais voulu aggraver son état et se sentait terriblement stupide.

"Mani, je…"

Il hésita, avant de lever le regard vers l'elfe, pour l'avoir yeux dans les yeux.

"Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Mani d'une voix éraillée. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais pas dû parler de Shin comme ça. Je sais que le sujet est sensible pour toi. Je le méritais.

\- Non, répondit Théo. Tu ne le méritais pas. Je n'avais pas à m'emporter comme ça, peu importe le sujet."

Mani lui offrit un sourire à moitié tordu de douleur, mais il rassura un peu le paladin. L'elfe l'invita à s'asseoir d'un signe de main.

"J'ai reçu une lettre de Grunlek, lui dit l'elfe. Il m'a demandé si tu allais vraiment bien, puisque ta lettre était plein de mensonges."

Théo fit la grimace.

"Je lui ai dit qu'on allait tous les deux très bien pour pas l'inquiéter davantage. J'avais pas le courage de lui parler de ce qui se passe ici.

\- T'as bien fait. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète inutilement. On s'en remettra, avec le temps."

Un silence plana. Mani tourna la tête vers la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

"Je pars demain, lâcha t-il comme si c'était une banalité."

Menki Dal bondit sur sa chaise.

"Pardon ? intervint-elle. C'est hors de question, tu as vu ton état ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question, répondit l'elfe. Je pars. J'en ai besoin. Je deviens fou ici, et il a fallu que Théo manque de me tuer pour que je m'en rende compte.

\- Mais tu ne tiens même pas debout ! Tu vas te faire tuer dehors !

\- Tant pis. Il n'y a plus rien qui me retient ici."

Théo serra les dents de compassion lorsque la jeune femme colla la baffe de sa vie à l'elfe avant de quitter la pièce, en colère. L'espace d'un instant, Théo se demanda si elle n'avait pas réussi à l'achever en lui déboîtant la mâchoire, mais non, Mani se contenta de frotter énergiquement la joue.

"Tu vois, il n'y a pas que toi qui agit stupidement…

\- Mais elle a raison, répondit Théo. Dans ton état, t'iras pas loin."

Mani chercha ses mots avant de se tourner vers lui, l'air grave.

"Je ne compte pas aller loin, tu sais. Je vais trouver Finéas et le tuer. Mais si je réussis, toute la Mêta-Lignée sera après moi et je serais assassiné dans les deux jours suivants. C'est un voyage sans retour. Je ne reviendrais pas.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Oui. Je ne peux pas laisser cette ordure s'en tirer, et je ne peux pas t'embarquer, toi ou les autres, de nouveau dans mes problèmes sans risquer votre vie. Je veux juste te demander un service, un seul. Veille sur Menki Dal. Si je réussis et que je parviens à leur échapper, ils vont s'en prendre à tous ceux que j'aime et qui sont accessibles. Grunlek et Bob sont en sécurité, mais pas toi, ni elle. Ma décision va te paraître égoïste, mais j'en ai besoin.

\- Je comprends. Je ne te jugerais pas là dessus. Fais simplement attention à toi."

Mani lui sourit. Théo hocha la tête et s'apprêta à sortir, quand il eut la surprise de voir Mani sortir de son lit, en tenue de voyage.

"J'ai menti, s'excusa t-il. Je pars maintenant, pendant qu'elle m'en veut. Ce sera… moins difficile. Pour nous deux."

Le paladin ne dit rien. Il l'accompagna jusqu'en bas de la tour et l'aida même à voler un cheval. Mani lui adressa un dernier signe de main avant de s'enfoncer vers les plaines au galop. Une fois hors de vue, Théo s'effondra au sol et se mit à pleurer de rage. Il venait de perdre la dernière chose qui le rattachait au monde des aventuriers. Désormais, il était seul.


	6. CHAPITRE 4

_Plop ! C'est parti pour le chapitre 4, un peu plus zen et contemplatif que les précédents :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

**CHAPITRE 4**

Théo mit enfin les pieds à Castelblanc un mois plus tard. Officiellement guéri physiquement, si ce n'était que sa boiterie, Victoria avait jugé important qu'il regagne la ville au plus vite pour aider à l'état des lieux. Il avait pris la route avec la première unité au départ de Fort Tigre, mais commençait déjà à regretter d'être parti aussi tôt.

Le nouveau cheval qu'on lui avait offert au titre gracieux de la Lumière ne lui convenait pas. Ce n'était pas de la faute de l'animal, docile et bien dressé, mais il rejetait tout simplement sa présence, comme un sacrilège à sa compagne tombée au combat. De plus, c'était un étalon, et il n'avait pas franchement l'habitude de gérer une monture aussi imposante, surtout après plus de trois mois sans pratique. Le deuxième problème, ce fut la présence trop présente de ses compagnons de route. Il était le plus expérimenté d'eux tous et ils ne cessaient de le déranger pour des indications futiles, ou pour essayer de lui soutirer des informations sur ses voyages. Il perdit vite patience et un éclat de colère dans sa voix suffit à tous les faire déguerpir loin devant. Lui avançait à l'écart, mal à l'aise dans le groupe de soldats.

Après une courte nuit et la disparition de toute civilisation, il commença à se détendre légèrement. Le vent lui faisait du bien, et cette pseudo-libertée retrouvée le rassura. Il lui rappelait des souvenirs plus heureux, du temps où les aventuriers étaient des parias de la société et arpentaient les routes en se moquant du monde. Tout avait bien trop changé. Les rares groupes d'aventuriers qu'ils croisèrent en route n'étaient pas souriants. Les temps étaient durs pour eux : moins d'argent à se faire, moins de ressources, moins de personnes pour leur ouvrir la porte. Théo avait aussi connu ça à une époque et ne put s'empêcher d'être empathique. Il laissa même discrètement tomber une partie de sa bourse aux pieds d'un demi-élémentaire de forêt à la tenue craquée et à son compagnon nain si maigre qu'ils lui firent mal au cœur.

Malheureusement, ce semblant de liberté ne dura qu'une petite fraction d'heures. Déjà, on lui remettait une laisse. L'ombre imposante de Castelblanc apparaissait déjà au loin et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter la ville avant longtemps sans raison valable. Certes, l'hiver approchait et en temps normal, il serait quand même resté avec ses compagnons. Mais toute idée d'enfermement le terrifiait aujourd'hui. Il garda malgré tout son sang froid et reprit la tête des opérations pour se changer l'esprit, surprenant ses compagnons de route débraillés qui se remirent en rangs serrés sur ses ordres. Cependant, le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui suffit à lui faire perdre toute confiance.

L'entrée de la ville était bordée de petits villages où Théo aimait se perdre plus jeune. Viktor y faisait régulièrement ses courses et lui échappait rapidement à sa vigilance. Il employait toutes ses connaissances en chasse pour l'éviter et faisait tourner le vieil homme en bourrique pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde patience et demande à la garde de le récupérer. Aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus rien des étals de fruits et légumes, des habitations aux toits colorés et des tentes des marchands. Tout avait été brûlé ou détruit. Les rares survivants agitaient faiblement leurs marchandises aux passants dans l'espoir d'avoir assez d'or pour manger ce jour-là. C'était aussi ici qu'il avait rencontré Mani, menaçant de se faire couper une main après avoir essayé de voler un haut-gradé de l'église. L'elfe lui manquait un peu et il n'avait pas reçu de ses nouvelles depuis trois semaines, ce qui l'inquiétait. Menki Dal se trouvait déjà dans la ville, le cœur brisé, et elle ne se remettait pas du départ précipité de son ami. Même si elle avait pardonné à Théo, qui avait fini par trouver une amie dans la jeune femme, il savait qu'elle allait mal et s'inquiétait sans cesse.

Elle n'était pas la seule. Lui avait cessé de répondre aux lettres de Grunlek depuis fort longtemps. Elles s'accumulaient dans son sac sans qu'il n'ose les ouvrir. Le nain savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas bien et avait essayé par plusieurs moyens de l'encourager à se livrer. Malheureusement, il avait fini par adresser une lettre à Victoria, désespéré, qui s'était empressée de tout lui dire sur son état et lui passer un savon pour l'avoir inquiété à ce point. C'est sûr que savoir qu'il avait tenté de tuer Mani et qu'il perdait la tête allait le rassurer. Parfois, la logique de sa sœur lui échappait. Heureusement, il était parti peu de temps après ça.

Le passage du pont-levis fut complexe. Les chevaux devaient éviter les nombreux poteaux de métal qui le maintenaient encore debout. Les villageois d'ordinaire nombreux passaient en nombre restreint, leur bœufs et ânes tirés derrière eux. Théo fut immédiatement marqué par la catastrophe qui se présentait peu à peu sous ses yeux. La Haute-Ville était le joyau du royaume autrefois, et il n'en restait qu'un amas de gravas vaguement dorés. L'Eglise de la Lumière au loin s'était effondrée sur elle-même et son dernier étage, là où la dernière bataille s'était déroulée, semblait avoir explosé. Il n'en restait plus rien si ce n'était quelques cailloux. De nombreux paladins arpentaient la ville et offrait assistance aux différentes personnes qu'ils croisaient, sans différenciation de classe. Certains occupaient les enfants, d'autres réparaient tant bien que mal des trous béants dans les murs d'un petit commerce. La ville de son enfance ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'elle était jadis. Ironie du sort, seule la place des exécutions était intacte et avait de toute évidence servi récemment, puisque trois corps se balançaient au gré du vent. Il y avait certaines choses qui ne changeaient jamais.

Théo mit enfin pied à terre, dubitatif, devant le nouveau bâtiment de l'Église de la Lumière. En attendant la reconstruction de l'édifice religieux, les paladins avaient élu domicile dans l'aile est du palais royal, réservée d'ordinaire à l'armée et aux hauts-gradés de son ordre. Cette proximité avec les monarques du Cratère était assez inattendue, les deux factions se disputant sans cesse le règne de la ville. La famille royale gérait plutôt les affaires externes, tandis que l'Eglise de la Lumière gérait l'organisation de la ville. Ils se croisaient en réalité très peu, chacun ayant quelques querelles anciennes dans les tiroirs à l'encontre de l'autre.

Menki Dal l'accueillit sur le parvis, presque soulagée de le voir. Elle le laissa mettre son cheval à l'écurie, puis le suivit dans sa chambre, au quatrième étage. Théo fut surpris en ouvrant la porte de découvrir une suite luxueuse et richement décorée. Le sol et le plafond étaient recouverts d'une moquette rouge pourpre, tous les meubles brillaient sous les peintures d'or. Sur la table de bois de pin, le plus cher du pays, un plateau repas l'attendait déjà, devant une gigantesque garde-robe où un costume noir avait été dressé sur un mannequin à son attention.

"C'est la chambre du Troisième.

\- Bah non, on est au quatrième étage.

\- Le Troisième de l'Eglise de la Lumière, Théo... Victoria a pris sa décision, on dirait. J'ai été attribuée servante ici. Ma chambre est derrière la garde-robe. Je serais discrète, promis.

\- Ne sois pas stupide. Fais comme chez toi. Je vois même pas ce que je vais faire de tout ça. J'ai toujours vécu avec une planche de bois pour dormir et une planche de bois en face pour poser mes affaires.

\- Belle progression dans l'échelle sociale, se moqua gentiment la jeune femme."

Elle tira une chaise et s'installa. A son regard insistant et sa gestuelle nerveuse, le paladin comprit vite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai trouvé une bague d'émeraude sur ma fenêtre ce matin. C'est la marque de la Mêta-Lignée. Je crois qu'ils savent que Mani est à leurs trousses. Cet idiot va se faire tuer, je ne comprends pas à quoi il joue."

Théo ne répondit pas, mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui annoncer qu'il s'agissait en effet du plan de l'elfe. Il préféra se concentrer sur la mission qu'il lui avait confié avant de partir : la protéger elle. Ça, il savait faire.

"Je vais poster un garde sous ta fenêtre jour et nuit. Tout se passera bien, tu verras. Ils ne peuvent plus te faire du mal publiquement, leurs visages sont plaqués dans toute la ville. Mani nous a laissé un carnet avec des descriptions physiques de chacun d'entre eux avant de partir pour éviter qu'ils recommencent.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. C'est Mani qui a besoin d'aide."

Le guerrier ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté d'elle et étala sa jambe pour éviter que la douleur ne se réveille une nouvelle fois. Menki Dal ne le quittait pas du regard. Elle finit par pousser un soupir en comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse à ses nombreuses demandes aujourd'hui et changea le sujet.

"Victoria a envoyé une liste de choses à faire ce matin, pour toi. Elle ne veux pas que tu t'ennuies. Elle a aussi fait commander une chouette pour lui transmettre tes rapports quotidiens. Le rapace arrive ce soir.

\- Super, grogna Théo. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

\- Un état des lieux du quartier bourgeois et une visite de la maison Silverberg."

Les doigts du paladin se crispèrent sur sa chaise. S'il y avait bien un endroit dans lequel il n'avait pas envie de retourner, c'était dans la maison familiale. Une atmosphère assez particulière régnait dans ce lieu qui avait bercé son enfance. La mort de son père avait brisé quelque chose à l'intérieur et plus rien n'avait jamais été pareil ensuite. Mais Victoria n'avait pas choisi ce lieu par hasard. A chaque fois qu'ils passaient en ville, les aventuriers déchargeaient leur trop plein de trophées à l'intérieur. Dans cette maison se trouvaient des bouts de chacun de ses amis, oubliés avec le temps ou simplement posés dedans comme des souvenirs. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de découvrir sa maison effondrée avec tout ce qu'elle contenait ou pire, qu'elle ait été pillée. C'était comme un sanctuaire où chaque chose avait quelque chose de sacré.

"Théo, est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Oui… Oui, je crois. J'en sais rien. J'ai pas mis les pieds là bas depuis un sacré bout de temps.

\- Elle a aussi marqué de te reposer et prendre soin de toi. Tu as rendez-vous pour dîner avec la reine Timarée à huit heures. Victoria a fait venir ce costume pour toi, dit-elle en pointant le mannequin."

Théo se leva pour inspecter les vêtements. Le haut était un gilet noir aux manches bouffantes absolument ignobles, le bas un pantalon de velours et comble de l'horreur, il allait devoir marcher avec des talonnettes.

"Mon armure convient très bien aussi. J'en ai demandé une, elle est où ?

\- Victoria a fait retarder sa livraison à demain. Elle a dit aussi qu'elle savait que tu allais dire ça."

Théo grommela dans sa barbe. Les dîners diplomatiques, c'était tout sauf son fantasme. Les nobles avaient ce quelque chose d'un peu trop pompeux dans la voix qu'il haïssait au plus profond de son être. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de contact avec la famille royale, même s'il savait son père assez proche de cette dernière. Le dernier vague souvenir qu'il en avait était un dîner avec son père, Viktor et sa sœur alors qu'il n'avait que six ou sept ans. Il avait dû apprendre un manuel entier de bonnes manières pour éviter de froisser les richards. Il avait embrassé la princesse sur la joue à son arrivée et avait provoqué un scandale sans le vouloir. A ce qu'il paraît, un homme avait interdiction de toucher la princesse jusqu'à son mariage pour préserver sa pureté. Mais il avait été décidé qu'il n'était pas encore un homme et il avait juste été privé de dessert. Il n'en gardait pas franchement un très bon souvenir.

Désespéré, il leva les yeux vers le miroir. Cela faisait beaucoup à digérer pour ce soir et les marques de fatigue s'accumulaient sur son visage. Il se tourna vers Menki Dal, qui lui sourit gentiment en retour.

"Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. En revanche, tu devrais prendre un bain."

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Son lit l'appelait, mais le reste de la journée promettait d'être particulièrement longue.


	7. CHAPITRE 5

_Hey :D Nouveau chapitre tout gentil tout mignon avant le début des emmerdes et le retour du drama !_

**CHAPITRE 5**

_Les chevaux blancs défilaient dans les rues de la Haute-Ville. Perché sur un muret avec sa sœur, Théo les regardaient partir vers la guerre. Il ne savait pas exactement où est-ce que c'était, la guerre, mais ça avait l'air assez important pour que l'intégralité des paladins s'en aillent en même temps. Victoria reniflait bruyamment derrière lui, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Personne n'avait jugé bon de lui expliquer ce qui se passait, même pas elle. _

_Soudain, un homme aux larges épaulettes d'acier leur adressa un signe de la main. Le visage du garçon s'éclaira lorsqu'il reconnut son père sous la visière soulevée. Il lui adressa de grands signes, contrairement à Victoria qui se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Le visage de son papa se fit soucieux en la voyant._

"_Arrête de pleurer, grogna Théo en la frappant au bras. Tu fais de la peine à Papa !"_

_Elle ne lui obéit pas. Elle s'en alla et le laissa seul devant le défilé. Archibald ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il passe les portes de la ville. Ce fut la dernière fois que Théo le vit._

* * *

Théo sursauta sur sa chaise, les muscles engourdis. Il était finalement parvenu à dormir un peu, contre toute attente. Il jeta un regard pâteux autour de lui : Menki Dal s'était accaparée le lit et dormait paisiblement. Le soleil baissait derrière les fenêtres, il serait bientôt l'heure de descendre.

Le paladin se releva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Déjà habillé, il voulait profiter des quelques minutes de liberté qu'il lui restait pour remettre ses cheveux en état. Le miroir lui renvoya un reflet qui le paralysa. Les vêtements lui allaient plutôt bien, il s'était même taillé la barbe pour l'occasion. Mais il ne ressemblait plus vraiment au guerrier féroce qui arpentait les routes quelques mois plus tôt. Amaigri, des cicatrices visibles partout où sa peau était dénudée, il faisait peur à voir. Il ne se reconnaissait plus vraiment, comme s'il avait échangé son corps avec celui d'un autre. Il détourna rapidement les yeux et saisit le peigne pour arranger ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il sortit, Menki Dal était réveillée et souriante. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, impressionnée par ce changement de style radical.

"Ca te va plutôt bien, le pourpoint. C'est déjà mieux que l'armure ou les bandages. Je n'ai jamais réussi à convaincre Mani d'en porter un. Je crois qu'il se serait roulé dans la boue juste pour me contrarier."

Théo rougit furieusement mais ne répondit pas, gêné et peu habitué aux compliments. Une servante ne tarda pas à se présenter à la porte pour le récupérer. Il s'assura que sa colocataire était en sécurité avant de suivre la femme dans le couloir nerveusement.

Le palais n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il était même plutôt petit par rapport à ceux qu'il avait eu l'occasion de visiter. La peinture s'écaillait, plusieurs fissures traversaient les murs et les portraits royaux. Il croisa peu de paladins sur le chemin, la plupart sagement retranchés dans leur chambre ou encore en ville, ce qui l'arrangea. Sa popularité ne faisait que croître maintenant que les rumeurs sur sa place de Troisième avaient fait le tour de la ville. Toute l'après-midi, des hommes étaient venu lui lécher les bottes pour obtenir des ordres, des faveurs, lui offrir des choses dont il n'avait pas besoin. Et ce statut commençait sérieusement à l'oppresser. Certes, il était prestigieux, il n'aurait jamais imaginé en arriver là un jour, mais les conséquences lui déplaisaient de plus en plus.

La salle des banquets se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Il était l'un des premiers invités. Les bardes peinaient à monter leurs instruments sous l'estrade, le chef cuisinier hurlait des ordres aux serveurs qui couraient dans tous les sens. Il chercha du regard les autres convives, rassemblés autour du buffet apéritif, un verre à la main. Il préféra ne pas se mêler à eux immédiatement. Il s'agissait de grands noms de l'Eglise de la Lumière : des généraux, des maîtres d'armes, des forgerons, certains présents depuis deux à trois fois plus longtemps que lui. Plusieurs lui adressèrent des regards méfiants, d'autre plus curieux. Malgré la renommée de son père, sa soudaine élévation dans l'échelle sociale pouvait très bien être vue comme de l'opportunisme. Personne ne se doutait une seconde qu'il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Un de ses vieux précepteurs finit par venir à sa rencontre en s'apercevant qu'il restait à l'écart.

"Monsieur Silverberg ! Ravi de vous voir nous rejoindre. Nous avons tous entendu parler de vos récents exploits et de la manière dont vous avez terrassé cette hérésie de niveau cinq là haut.

\- Je l'ai pas fait seul, corrigea le paladin.

\- Oui, oui, soit, soit. Mais venez donc ! Vous devez être déboussolé par votre nouvelle fonction. Je vais vous présenter aux autres, aux personnes que vous cotoierez beaucoup plus désormais. Vous devez être soulagé de ne plus avoir à vous coltiner des soldats de basse-classe incompétents."

Théo serra les poings. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas provoquer d'accident diplomatique face au mépris évident que ce richard se permettait d'afficher à l'encontre de "la chair à canon", ces gamins que lui voyaient toutes les nuits dans ses cauchemars mais que ces grands des ordres, qui n'avaient jamais mis un pied en dehors de leur quartier, se permettaient de juger. On le présenta à l'archevêque suprême, qui l'analysa comme une bête de foire, à des hauts-paladins qui s'enquirent plus de la renommée de son père que de lui, et, la goutte de vin qui fit déborder le vase, au chef des bourreaux qui lui adressa des mots qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à encaisser :

"Comment osez-vous prétendre à cette place alors que vos fréquentations sont… hérétiques. Le nain et l'elfe, passe encore. Mais ce demi-démon… Et ce…. Ce monstre élémentaire… J'espère que leur perte vous a soulagé, quel enfer vous avez dû vivre. Je ne comprends même pas que l'Eglise protège ces choses."

Théo serra tellement la prise sur son verre qu'il explosa dans ses mains. Plusieurs serviteurs se jetèrent à ses pieds pour nettoyer. Les regards s'étaient braqués sur lui, choqués et outrés.

"Il s'appelait Shinddha, cria-t-il à l'attention de son interlocuteur. Il s'est battu pour que vos petits culs de bien-pensants soient toujours ici aujourd'hui. Vous aviez peut-être du pouvoir avant, mais je peux vous garantir que ça va changer très bientôt. Je veux plus voir vos sales gueules dans les parages, et je m'assurerais que vous terminiez tous dans des fermes à travailler comme jamais auparavant. Vous me dégoûtez."

Il s'éloigna à grand pas vers l'autre côté de la salle, sous les regards médusés des convives. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, une jeune femme brune d'une trentaine d'années se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte, prête à entrer. Théo hésita, avant de finalement s'agenouiller devant la reine Timarée. Elle lui sourit, avant de l'inviter à se relever. Elle se tourna vers les invités.

"Vous avez entendu monsieur Silverberg. Sortez d'ici."

Théo écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de rougir, un peu gêné. Les convives sortirent en silence, dans des messes basses mauvaises et méprisantes. Le paladin les défia fièrement du regard, avant de suivre la reine en direction de la table, ravi de ne plus avoir à rendre de compte aux vieilles peaux des ordres. Timarée l'invita à s'asseoir en face d'elle, il obéit. Elle était charmante, à n'en point douter. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient tressés autour de sa tête et sa robe bleue brillait, sans qu'il ne réussisse à dire si cet effet était magique ou simplement le reflet des vitraux sur les parties métalliques qui recouvraient ses épaules et ses coudes.

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait assister à ce spectacle, s'excusa Théo. Je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à votre maison ou…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas aussi rigide que mon père sur les bonnes manières. Et tout comme vous, je n'ai jamais pu voir ces hommes en peinture. Ils sont cruels, froids et bornés de mauvaises intentions. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit votre cas. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et de vos compagnons. Je dirais même que vos exploits résonnent dans toutes les grandes cours du Cratère. Mon cousin, en particulier, semble vous tenir en grande estime. Vendis ne vous est pas étrangé, je suppose."

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Théo. Le prince du royaume du sud avait beaucoup voyagé avec les aventuriers, d'abord par crainte de sa nature élémentaire et du regard de son père dessus, puis pour apprendre à maîtriser ses dons. Il s'apprêtait lui aussi à devenir roi bientôt, et Théo lui avait promis d'être celui qui lui mettra la couronne sur la tête.

"Oui, en effet, répondit Théo. Il compte beaucoup pour moi, et je sais qu'il sera un bon roi ensuite, juste et tolérant. J'aimerais qu'il en soit ainsi partout. Enfin… Sans vous vexer ou…

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais parfaitement que la situation est compliquée ici. Depuis le décès de mon père, mon autorité est sans cesse sapée à cause de mon sexe ou à cause de l'Eglise de la Lumière. C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai accueilli votre soeur à sa tête avec joie. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées plusieurs fois et sa vision de Castelblanc se rapproche de la mienne. Je suis certaine que nous pourrons réussir bientôt à aider cette ville pour le mieux, à effacer les cicatrices du passé pour de nouvelles bases plus saines. Votre place n'est pas le fruit du hasard. Vous avez beaucoup voyagé, et je sais que vos inspirations et idéaux sont loin de ce que l'on trouve ici. Et j'aimerais beaucoup développer cette vision des choses. Je suis assez las de voir sans cesse les même rengaines ronger les entrailles de cette ville."

Le premier plat fut posé devant lui. Il s'agissait d'une cuisse de poulet qui sentait fort les épices du sud, sur un lit de légumes. Le ventre de Théo émit une plainte étouffée rapidement par le paladin. Il n'avait pas eu de vrai repas depuis si longtemps qu'il était prêt à dévorer intégralement l'assiette. Il attendit que la reine commence à manger avant de couper la viande à son tour.

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'être l'homme qu'il vous faut, vous savez, reprit le paladin. J'ai jamais été très versé dans la politique et ce milieu, tout ça, ça me fait peur. J'ai… Je sais que la renommée de mon père est importante, mais je ne suis pas lui. Pour tout vous dire, jusqu'à encore quelques semaines, j'étais considéré comme un élément problématique dans ma propre faction, à cause de mes "fréquentations", comme ils disent.

\- J'en suis la première navrée. Je ne vous ai même pas présenter mes condoléances pour votre ami. Je ne l'ai pas connu, mais je suis sûr qu'il était quelqu'un de bon. Je me suis rendue à son enterrement, la semaine passée. Vous étiez si ému que je n'ai pas osé vous déranger à ce moment-là. Je suis vraiment désolée pour votre perte, ce qui est arrivé est terrible. J'ai moi-même perdu mon maître d'armes dans cette bataille. Il est mort pour m'empêcher de le tuer accidentellement."

Théo fronça les sourcils.

"Vous êtes…

\- Oui. Je suis une demi-élémentaire d'air et comme vous, j'ai été touchée par le cataclysme. Enfin… Je suis devenue demi-élémentaire pendant ces événements, après avoir tenu tête à Manaril en personne alors qu'elle tentait de prendre le palais. Fort heureusement, ma couverture n'a pas été révélée au monde et, comme vous le voyez, personne n'est au courant mis à part votre soeur et vous, maintenant. Je peine toujours à maîtriser mes pouvoirs, mais votre soeur m'a recommandé à Vendis qui me donne des cours chaque semaine depuis. Tout comme vous, je suis également touchée par ce qui arrive aux non-humains en ville. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais les exécutions ne cessent pas et des innocents sont tués chaque jour par volonté de trouver un souffre-douleur. Votre soeur et moi-même espérons que vous allez pouvoir nous aider à changer les mentalités. Dehors, le peuple n'écoute plus les figures d'autorité depuis fort longtemps, en revanche, tout le monde connait votre nom et celui de vos compagnons. Tout le monde ici sait ce que vous avez fait pour la ville. Ils vous écouteront, vous."

Théo ne répondit pas vraiment. L'idée de devenir une icone populaire ne lui plaisait pas plus que celle de devenir une sorte de visionnaire de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Il se sentait pris en étau.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint la jeune femme. Je ne vous demande pas de choisir maintenant, vous avez tout le temps de vous remettre. Les dernières semaines ont été compliquées pour tout le monde et vous avez vous aussi le droit de vous reconstruire et d'apprendre vos fonctions. Nous resterons en contact, nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir ensemble, mais nous attendrons votre soeur pour en discuter. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle vous avez donné du travail à faire. Je peux mettre des hommes à votre disposition si vous avez besoin d'aide.

\- Elle m'a chargée de faire un état des lieux de la Haute-Ville. Et de chez moi, dans l'est du quartier marchand.

\- Ah oui. Votre demeure est l'une des rares encore debout. Un incendie a léché le toit, mais les dégâts sont minimes. Elle est d'ailleurs gardée au moment où je vous parle. Votre soeur a embauché plusieurs paladins pour la surveiller pour éviter les pillages. J'ai pu me rendre sur les lieux dernièrement."

Cette nouvelle rassura le guerrier. Tout était intact, il n'aurait pas à fouiller des ruines à la recherche de vieux souvenirs.

"Je peux vous y conduire demain matin, si vous le désirez. Nous pourrions faire le tour de la Haute-Ville ensemble afin que je vous montre les dégâts. Cela nous permettra de faire plus ample connaissance."

Théo hocha la tête. Pour son plus grand plaisir, la jeune femme changea ensuite de sujet. Ils discutèrent longuement de ses aventures, de ses amis, et en particulier de Grunlek avec qui Timarée souhaitait se lier d'amitié pour des accords commerciaux. La fin de la soirée se passa dans le calme, et finalement, le paladin ne vit pas le temps passer. Quand il regagna sa chambre au milieu de la nuit, pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, il souriait.


	8. CHAPITRE 6

_Coucou ! Voici le retour du gros drama ! Avec encore plus de choses horribles à l'intérieur :D Bonne lecture !_

**CHAPITRE 6**

La maison Silverberg détonnait dans le paysage. Seul bâtiment debout au milieu de dizaines d'autres en ruines, elle donnait l'impression de les narguer. Les façades étaient un peu abîmées et le toit partiellement brûlé, mais l'habitation tenait toujours debout par miracle. Le paladin prit quelques secondes pour poser une main sur la construction qui avait conservé à la fois sa jeunesse et ses longues années sur les routes. Ses poils se dressèrent immédiatement. Il recula, sourcils froncés. De la psyché émanait du lieu, et pas n'importe laquelle : celle très significative de Balthazar. Le pyromage avait-il enchanté sa maison pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné ? Ou était-ce l'un des nombreux artefacts qu'elle contenait ? Il n'en était pas certain, mais cela expliquait la survie miraculeuse de celle-ci.

Menki Dal et la reine Timarée l'avaient accompagné jusqu'ici et il les en remerciait. Debout devant la porte en bois, il n'était plus certain d'avoir vraiment envie de rentrer. Plus il y pensait, plus les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire et encerclaient son cœur d'un étau qui se serrait de plus en plus. La prêtresse finit par s'approcher de lui et poser une main sur son bras.

"Tu es sûr que tu es prêt ? Ne te brusque pas pour rien, tu es encore fragile psychologiquement et ça pourrait te faire plus de mal que de bien."

La main sur la poignée, il hésita. Elle avait raison. Il était loin d'être prêt. Tout ce qu'il vivait aujourd'hui, personne ne l'y avait préparé. Il devait l'affronter; il voulait s'en donner la force, leur prouver qu'il ne perdait pas l'esprit. Il finit par actionner la tige de métal et poussa la porte. Elle émit un grincement avant de dévoiler l'intérieur encombré. Théo resta un instant sur le seuil, les jambes tremblantes. Il serra les poings pour ne pas perdre pied et fit un pas dans le couloir qui s'ouvrait à lui, puis un deuxième.

De nombreuses boîtes s'entassaient dans le corridor qui reliait l'entrée, le salon et la cuisine. Une odeur de renfermé régnait partout, comme si on avait laissé de la nourriture à pourrir pendant de longues années, ce qui était sûrement le cas. La maison Silverberg était plutôt petite : en plus du rez de chaussée, une deuxième chambre et la salle d'eau se trouvait à l'étage, surmonté d'un grenier. Quand il était petit, Théo dormait dans la même chambre que sa sœur, rapidement transformée en chambre d'ami après son départ et la mort de son père. Victoria ne venait plus ici depuis bien longtemps. Elle détestait cette maison et les souvenirs liés à son père qui y restaient. Sur les murs, des cadres exposaient les nombreuses décorations de guerre posées par Théo après le départ de celui qui avait été son modèle de vie. Il n'avait jamais osé les toucher, comme un sacrilège à la mémoire de celui que beaucoup considéraient encore comme le plus grand paladin que l'Eglise de la Lumière n'avait jamais connu.

Il détourna les yeux pour reprendre son exploration. Il poussa quelques cartons et sourit lorsqu'une pile de vieux grimoires abîmés lui tomba sur les pieds. Balthazar se plaignait sans cesse de perdre ses livres dans les combats et les entreposaient ici, avant de les oublier et d'en acheter de nouveau. Combien de fois le paladin s'était-il disputé avec lui pour l'empêcher d'embarquer les vieilleries de nouveau ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Le demi-diable lui manquait, tout comme ses jérémiades incessantes. Il trouva rapidement la source de l'odeur pestilentielle : des bols sales se trouvaient toujours dans l'évier en céramique de la cuisine, plein pour la moitié d'entre eux, signe que les "bons plats" de Grunlek avaient encore frappé.

Sur le plan de travail, un gros livre brillait d'une aura inquiétante. Il paraissait tellement inoffensif comme ça, mais lui donnait des sueurs froides, quand bien même Balthazar jurait l'avoir scellé magiquement. Personne ne savait que les Codex se trouvaient chez lui. Plusieurs pays auraient tué pour ne serait-ce que poser le doigt dessus, et pourtant, il prenait la poussière comme tous les objets ici. Il le prit dans les mains, sentit sa magie rageuse et le jeta prestement dans un placard avant que Menki Dal et Timarée ne le voit. Les deux jeunes femmes le suivaient timidement, incommodées par l'odeur.

"Désolé pour le bazar, leur dit-il. La maison ne sert plus qu'à entreposer le bric à brac de mon groupe d'aventuriers. Il n'y a normalement rien de dangereux laissé à vif, dit-il à l'attention de la reine.

\- C'est encombré, répondit simplement cette dernière. Vous devez avoir vécu un bon nombre d'aventures."

Un fin sourire étira le visage du guerrier. Il ouvrit au hasard une des boîtes où le nom de Mani avait été gravé au couteau. Des morceaux de machettes brisées et une quantité indescriptible de gemmes de pouvoir utilisées reposaient à l'intérieur, au milieu de bijoux et de pièces d'or à l'origine douteuse. Le fond était tapissé par ses vieux vêtements de voyage, ceux brûlés accidentellement par Balthazar à la tour des mages quelques mois plus tôt. Le regard de Menki Dal se couvrit de larmes quand elle comprit ce qu'il regardait.

"Elle est à toi, lui dit Théo. Tu peux la garder."

Elle le remercia du regard avant de soulever la boîte et l'emmener à l'extérieur. Celle du dessous lui appartenait. Il eut la surprise de retrouver une épée presque neuve et de très bonne qualité, ainsi qu'un bouclier de fer blanc. Il ne se souvenait pas les avoir utilisé, sans doute était-ce là un cadeau d'un des nombreux monarques ou forgeron qu'ils avaient aidé. Il laissa le bouclier mais attacha l'épée à sa ceinture. A son contact, la lame s'illumina, révélant de fines runes sur l'acier. Il n'avait jamais été porté sur la magie, mais aujourd'hui, un intérêt nouveau lui dictait qu'elle pourrait être utile. Dans le fond de la boîte, il trouva quelques fioles d'anti-venin qui lui rappelèrent des souvenirs moins heureux, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures de toute évidence mâchouillée par Eden, dont les poils blancs coupables traînaient encore à la surface du cuir. Il posa la caisse au sol et ouvrit la suivante, avant de se figer net.

Il recula de quelques pas pour se coller contre le mur. Ses mains tremblaient et sa vision se troubla légèrement.

"Théo, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Menki Dal, qui s'était précipitée à ses côtés depuis la porte d'entrée."

Il ne l'entendait plus vraiment. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et il se laissa glisser contre le mur.

_Shinddha était à quelques mètres de lui. Il pouvait l'atteindre, il en était sûr. L'archer avait raté sa cible et il était maintenant en danger. Théo ne tenait plus debout, épuisé par le combat. Il s'appuya sur son épée pour essayer de le rejoindre._

"_Shin ! Derrière toi !"_

_Le demi-élémentaire fit volte-face avant de hoqueter de douleur, yeux dans les yeux avec le paladin, le bâton de Manaril dépassant de son torse. Il s'écroula au sol, et Manaril se téléporta de nouveau. Théo accourut, le traîna un peu plus loin. Le sang coulait partout, sur ses mains, sur son armure, et lui continuait de spasmer, comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Et soudain, plus rien. Il ne bougea plus, son regard s'était figé sur lui. Il était mort avant même qu'il ne puisse le soigner._

"Théo ! Théo, réponds-moi."

Il expira bruyamment, et l'air lui brûla les poumons. Menki Dal l'aida à s'asseoir contre le mur alors qu'il peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Timarée décrocha une gourde à sa ceinture et lui tendit. L'eau lui fit du bien et lui permet de regagner partiellement ses esprits. Ses jambes tremblaient encore, mais il reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de la situation.

"Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Menki Dal. Tu veux en parler ?

\- C'était… C'était l'ancienne tenue de voyage de… Elle était plein de sang et… Et…"

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en quelques secondes et il se coucha au sol pour empêcher sa tête de bourdonner. Menki Dal s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

"C'est normal de pleurer après un deuil, tu sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de refouler tout ça dans ta tête. Mani le faisait très souvent, avant, lorsqu'il faisait partie de la Mêta-Lignée. Il voyait des choses qui le révoltait, et un jour, il a tué accidentellement un petit garçon. Il faisait des crises, lui aussi, violentes. Un jour, il était adorable, le lendemain, il se claquait la tête contre le miroir pour essayer d'en finir. Et moi, je le ramassais à chaque fois, en me demandant si demain je le retrouverais mort dans le salon en rentrant. Il ne voulait pas en parler, et il en a souffert pendant très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Finéas s'en prenne à son père. Il a craqué, il m'a tout raconté. Les jours suivants ont été compliqué, mais il a fini par guérir et aller mieux. Ne fais pas comme lui. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. J'ai vécu les pires horreurs à ses côtés, tu sais, et je peux tout encaisser."

Théo se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux. Tout le monde se comportait comme ça avec lui depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, et il n'était pas certain de réussir à se confier. Menki Dal le lut dans ses yeux.

"Je ne te demande pas de le faire maintenant, le rassura-t-elle. Apprends à me connaître et à me faire confiance, je serais patiente. Je te le dois. Pour ce que vous avez fait à Mani. Il a tellement changé, mûri à vos côtés, bien plus que ce que je n'ai jamais plus lui apprendre. Je sais que ça prendra du temps, mais je serais là.

\- Merci, répondit simplement le paladin, sincère."

Elle se releva et lui tendit la main. Théo se releva. Il évita soigneusement la boîte du regard.

"Je vais aller fouiller le grenier, dit-il sans préavis. Je préférerais y aller… seul.

\- Bien sûr, paladin, répondit Timarée, compréhensive. Vous êtes chez vous, après tout. Je vais en profiter pour discuter avec votre amie, j'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître."

Il laissa les deux femmes ensemble pour s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible vers le grenier. Quand il était plus jeune et que Viktor le grondait, il s'y réfugiait et fouillait les affaires de son père. Cela le détendait, et c'est justement ce dont il avait besoin actuellement. Il poussa la vieille planche sous l'échelle qui menait à la pièce et se glissa difficilement dans la pièce, très basse. Il tenait à peine assis. C'était plus petit que dans ses souvenirs, il ne savait plus à quand remontait sa dernière excursion ici. Une grosse malle lui faisait face, non-cadenassée. Il l'ouvrit doucement, dévoilant des souvenirs qu'il avait refoulé au fond de lui, pas parce qu'ils étaient malheureux, mais parce qu'il avait vécu le départ de son père comme un abandon. Il lui en voulait toujours, même trente ans plus tard, malgré la prise de recul qu'il avait pu effectuer depuis.

L'armure de son père, en pièces détachées, était impressionnante. Trois fois plus lourde et épaisse que la sienne, il peina à bouger les différents morceaux hors du coffre. Viktor était resté vague sur la manière dont il était mort, mais les griffes, les trous et les renfoncements de l'armure indiquaient un choc violent. Une épée n'avait pas pu faire ça. Le dos, en particulier, semblait avoir fusionné avec le torse sur le bas. Il posa la pièce à côté de lui et se mit à fouiller dans le reste du coffre.

Il y trouva un vieux portrait de famille de poche où il apparaissait avec sa mère, que lui n'avait jamais connu, morte en couches. Victoria parlait d'elle, parfois, mais pour Théo, elle restait une étrangère. Il trouva ensuite d'autres médailles décoratives, obtenues dans plusieurs royaumes différents, ce qui lui semblait toujours un peu étrange. Dans sa mémoire, son père n'avait jamais voyagé hors de Castelblanc, sauf pour aller se battre. Il avait été présent pour lui et sa sœur jusqu'au bout. Son cour rata un battement quand il effleura justement une petite épée de bois, taillée pour un enfant. Pour lui, en l'occurrence. Théo ne la quittait jamais enfant, jusqu'à la mort de son père, où il l'avait mis dans la malle pour ne plus jamais y toucher.

Le fond de la caisse était tapissé de papiers. Théo en éplucha quelques uns : l'acte de naissance de Victoria, des échanges de lettres entre Victor et Archibald, et une qui attira son attention tout particulièrement.

_Enoch,_

_Je sais que tu as été blessé par ma rentrée au pays, mais je souhaite que nous gardions le contact. La guerre n'a pas besoin de nous séparer, peu importe le camp dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Tu n'as pas à mener cette armée, cesse donc ta folie et rend toi. Nous trouverons une solution pour te libérer. Les troupes gagnent du terrain et nous savons tous les deux que ça finira mal pour toi._

_Je t'en supplie, reviens à la raison._

_Archibald._

La coïncidence lui parut trop énorme pour être croyable. Son père entretenait des relations avec le père de Balthazar ? Au nez de l'Eglise de la Lumière ? Ces messages auraient pu le conduire au bûcher, tant les mentalités de l'époque, pendant les guerres démoniques, étaient différentes. Il en trouva une deuxième, plus abîmée.

_Enoch,_

_Simaë vient d'avoir un enfant, un petit garçon. Nous pouvons sauver Victoria maintenant, réparer notre erreur. Je ne lui ai pas encore annoncé ce que je compte faire à son fils. Nous devons être deux pour le sacrifice, tu le sais comme moi. Je t'en prie, ne fais pas la sourde oreille, son temps est compté._

_Aux souvenirs des vieux jours, _

_Archibald._

Le guerrier resta perplexe devant la lettre. De quoi parlait-il ? Ou plutôt de qui ? Ce qu'il lisait ne lui plaisait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et cela concernait de toute évidence sa sœur. Théo reposa la lettre. En poussant un papier, une enveloppe tomba d'un cadre de verre où un portrait de lui enfant était dessiné. Et elle portait son nom. Le paladin ne l'avait encore jamais vue, et resta un instant immobile. Il finit par déchirer le sceau et parcourir les lignes.

_Mon cher Théo,_

_Si tu lis ces mots, c'est malheureusement que la guerre a eu raison de moi. Si Viktor a fait correctement son travail, tu devrais recevoir cette lettre à l'aube de ton vingt-et-unième anniversaire. Je suis fier de toi, peu importe la voie que tu as emprunté, puisse-t-elle être moins malheureuse que la mienne. Cette lettre, en revanche, n'est pas un cadeau. Je vais te demander de la lire attentivement, car c'est à toi que relève désormais la lourde tâche de finir le travail._

_Bien avant ta naissance, j'étais aventurier. Nous voyagions avec un groupe de vieilles canailles et, malheureusement, un démon. Il s'appelait Enoch, et il m'a corrompu. Il était ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami, mais il a toujours été assoiffé de pouvoir et plein de rancœur. Un jour, nous avons été mandé par la garde d'un pays pour libérer un jeune prince des griffes d'une fée. Nous avons réussi à défaire sa magie et à l'immobiliser, mais le mal était fait, elle avait tué le garçon. Fou de rage, Enoch a alors proposé de la faire souffrir jusqu'à en mourir. Nous avons abusé d'elle, tous les deux, et avant sa mort, elle nous a maudite. Mon premier enfant était condamné à mourir à quarante ans dans d'atroces souffrances, le seul moyen de lever la malédiction étant de sacrifier le premier enfant d'Enoch._

_Cette affaire nous a déchiré. Victoria est la victime de cette erreur, et je ne peux la laisser mourir sans me battre. Dans le même temps, peu de temps après toi, la compagne d'Enoch, Simaë, a donné naissance à un petit garçon. J'ai essayé de le prendre, j'ai d'ailleurs réussi, mais le sacrifice ne peut être accompli qu'en présence des deux sangs._

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations sur l'enfant. C'est un demi-démon qui répond au nom de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Je ne pourrais pas achever sa traque, disparu trop tôt, mais je te confie cette mission à toi._

_Sauve-la. Sauve Victoria avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La malédiction n'a pas pour but de la tuer immédiatement, elle va souffrir des mois, peut-être des années avant de rendre l'âme. Je compte sur toi pour faire le bon choix._

_Je t'aime._

_Ton père._

Théo jeta la lettre dans la malle, comme si elle lui avait brûlé les doigts. Abasourdi, il resta un moment immobile, le regard dans le vide.

Ça recommençait. On lui déchirait sa vie, et il ne pouvait rien y faire.


	9. CHAPITRE 7

_Coucou ! On reprend notre petite intrigue avec un chapitre un peu plus calme mais très riche :D Bonne lecture ! _

**CHAPITRE 7**

"Tout est encore de ta faute, pas vrai ? Tu n'as même pas honoré la dernière promesse de mon père. Je te déteste tellement, si tu savais. Tout me ramène toujours à toi, peu importe où mon chemin me mène. Tu aurais mieux fait de jamais rentrer dans ma vie."

Accroupi devant la tombe de Viktor, Théo ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. La lettre de son père dans les mains, il était venu chercher du réconfort auprès de celui qui se rapprochait le plus de la figure d'un père. Mais la tombe, trop silencieuse, l'avait agacé rapidement, ravivant toutes les vieilles blessures reliées au nom de celui n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à le comprendre. Oh, il ne valait certainement pas mieux que son géniteur, il commençait à en prendre conscience, mais le mythe du grand Archibald Silverberg, héros de Castelblanc, avait du mal à s'écrouler dans son esprit. Une semaine était passée depuis qu'il avait découvert cette lettre, et il souffrait de plus en plus de ce secret trop lourd à garder.

Il avait été tenté d'écrire à Balthazar pour connaître sa version des faits, peut-être avait-il plus d'informations que lui, mais lorsque la plume s'était posée sur le papier, plus rien n'était sorti. Déranger le mage le mettait mal à l'aise. Il vivait enfin son rêve de pyromancie, et il ne voulait pas s'imposer et faire voler l'équilibre du mage en éclat. Ils avaient tous été affectés par la mort de Shin, mais Balthazar était celui qui avait le plus de mal à s'en remettre. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu le courage de l'empêcher de s'enfermer dans ses recherches pour essayer de le ramener, alors même qu'ils savaient tous que cela le détruirait encore plus. Le mage n'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis son départ par ailleurs.

Il ne pourrait plus échapper à Grunlek très longtemps. Le nain était en route pour Castelblanc. Officiellement, c'était pour discuter avec la reine Timarée de commerce et d'échanges, mais Théo n'était pas dupe : il venait surtout pour lui, pour s'assurer lui-même que la loque que lui décrivait sa soeur dans ses lettres s'en remettait à peu près convenablement. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le voir. Grunlek faisait partie de ces gens attentionnés et inquiets pour ceux qui comptent pour lui. Mais Théo avait plutôt tendance à fuir ce type de contacts par peur de devoir rendre la pareille plus tard. Il en était incapable.

Il baissa la tête et se releva pour regagner sa prison, le palais de Castelblanc. Plus le temps passait, plus le bâtiment lui devenait insupportable. Trop riche, trop luxueux, trop maniéré. Arrivé aux portes de la haute-ville, il changea de chemin et choisit d'aller se promener dans la basse-ville. Il serait en retard pour le repas, mais la reine Timarée finissait par avoir l'habitude. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché d'elle et de Menki Dal ces derniers jours. Les deux femmes lui apportaient un soutien sans faille qu'il ne pensait pas mériter. Il se confiait à elles, petit à petit, tout en s'assurant son jardin secret, à commencer par le sort de Victoria. Il lui restait six ans de vie normale, d'après son père. Mais il préférait refuser d'y penser pour le moment. La simple idée de devoir trahir Balthazar le dégoûtait, tout comme celui de laisser sa soeur souffrir plusieurs années sans rien y faire. Il ne se laissait du temps pour réfléchir.

Perdu dans ses pensée, il sursauta lorsqu'un petit garçon lui fonça dedans. Il bafouilla des excuses, mais son visage baigné de larmes alarma le paladin.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, gamin ? Tu as des embrouilles ?"

Il hocha la tête. Théo le suivit sans tarder, épée à la main. Le môme le guida dans les entrailles de la basse-ville, mais resta silencieux. Il avançait vite, et jetait des regards dans sa direction de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'il le suivait. D'un coup, il disparut dans un bâtiment, en bordure du grand mur qui entourait la ville. Théo hésita un instant avant de rentrer. Le gosse lui adressa un regard désolé avant de s'échapper par une fenêtre. La porte en bois claqua derrière lui et il fit volte-face, épée dressée devant lui. Personne.

"Qui est là ? gronda t-il d'une voix forte. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?"

Une forme féline glissa des poutres qui maintenaient le toit. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années au visage marqué de cicatrices atterrit devant lui, un sourire provocateur sur le visage. Ses cheveux noirs coupés courts étaient cachés sous une capuche brune, ne laissant paraître que ses yeux d'un vert reptilien. Théo le reconnut immédiatement.

"Finéas, siffla-t-il.

\- Paladin. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire "complice déguisé de Mani" ?"

Il lui tourna autour et le frôla légèrement, juste pour l'irriter. Théo garda son sang froid, la pointe de son épée tournait elle aussi avec les mouvements de son interlocuteur.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici. Et j'en ai une très bonne pour vous : où est Mani le Double ? Mon petit elfe a quitté la maison, et ça me rend très, très triste. Voyez-vous, j'ai de grands projets pour lui et sa disparition m'embarrasse fortement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Lorsqu'il vous plantera une dague entre les deux yeux par surprise, il sera trop tard pour être embarrassé."

Finéas claqua de la langue, agacé. Il donna un grand coup dans l'épée de Théo qui vola de sa main, à sa grande surprise. Elle atterit dans un bruit de métal quelques mètres plus loin.

"Mani m'appartient. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a dit sur moi, mais il m'a été vendu enfant. Il est à moi, et je n'aime pas perdre mon meilleur jouet dans la nature. Voilà ce que l'on va faire. Vous allez l'attirer en ville, et nous nous chargerons de son cas. Sinon… Eh bien, je crains fort que sa petite copine termine avec une dague dans la gorge. Oh, et vous feriez mieux d'obéir. Nous savons tous les deux que votre ami nain vient dans quelques jours, n'est-ce pas ? Les assassinats, chez les rois, c'est quelque chose de tellement commun que ça en est risible. Trouvez un moyen de ramener Mani, ou c'est la tête du nain que vous retrouverez sur votre balcon au réveil. Vous êtes prévenu."

Théo ne répondit pas, tendu. Finéas ouvrit la porte et l'invita à sortir d'un geste théâtral. Le paladin récupéra son épée et s'exécuta. La porte se reclaqua derrière lui. Il s'éloigna à grand pas, avant de se stopper. Dans le coin de son oeil, il vit quelqu'un le suivre. Tendu à l'idée que ce soit un des agents de Finéas, il accéléra légèrement le pas et bifurqua à la première rue qu'il trouva. L'homme le suivait toujours. Il changea plusieurs fois de direction pour s'en assurer, avant de se cacher derrière un mur. Il ne comptait pas se laisser marcher dessus et ce bouc-émissaire tout trouvé allait en faire l'amère expérience. Il saisit l'intrus au col et le plaqua contre un mur, son épée collée contre la jugulaire de l'inconnu. Sa capuche glissa de sa tête, surprenant le paladin qui relâcha immédiatement sa prise.

"Mani ?!"

L'elfe écarta doucement la pointe de l'épée de Théo de sa gorge, nerveux. Le filou retira sa capuche entièrement et fit un tour sur lui-même, les bras écartés. Il avait beaucoup changé : cheveux très courts, une longue cape noire le recouvrait des pieds à la tête. La cicatrice de son oeil gauche était moins infectée qu'à son départ et révélait une pupille blanche, signe qu'il était bel et bien aveugle d'un côté. Il avait maigri également, énormément. Son visage s'était allongé et creusé, tout comme ses bras et ses jambes. Mais il lui parut en meilleure forme.

"Pas si fort ! Je suis désolé, j'ai tout entendu. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je ne comptais même pas prendre contact.

\- Il veut tuer Grunlek, donc tu as plutôt intérêt à trouver une solution rapidement. On a été très clair, plus de victimes collatérales dans tes plans foireux. Tu te démerdes seul."

Il fit la grimace et se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

"Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé. Mais si tout se passe bien, ce soir, le problème sera réglé. Je serais à lui pour de bon ou il sera mort. Comment… Comment va Menki Dal ?

\- Mieux. Elle est en sécurité au palais, il ne peut pas l'atteindre. Elle est dans ma chambre la nuit."

Mani haussa un sourcil circonspect.

"Enfin, elle… Enfin tu comprends, bafouilla le paladin. On est pas… Elle est juste là.

\- Oui, j'avais compris. Enfin, j'espère avoir bien compris. Mais je la préfère en sécurité qu'avec moi. C'est un soutien moral indispensable, mais elle a tendance à prendre trop de risques lorsqu'elle cherche à me protéger. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne doit pas être au courant de notre entrevue. Si elle sait que je suis en ville, tu ne pourras pas la retenir.

\- C'est noté."

Mani baissa les yeux, un peu nerveux. Il commença à s'agiter et à bouger les mains, cherchant ses mots.

"Je suis allé sur la tombe de Shin, ce matin. Mais… Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas certain. Au départ, j'ai cru que c'était Balthazar, donc j'ai voulu le surprendre en lui faisant un câlin, sauf que c'était pas lui. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais cet homme avait quelque chose dans le regard qui me rappelait Balthazar. En plus vieux. Je me suis excusé et je suis parti, mais je suis pas vraiment parti, je voulais voir ce qu'il faisait. Il a demandé à plusieurs paladins où tu te trouvais. J'ai jugé que c'était suffisamment important pour venir te trouver."

Théo avait retenu sa respiration. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qui il était.

"Tu restes longtemps en ville ?

\- Non, répondit Mani. Juste le temps de combattre Finéas et…

\- Non, oublie Finéas, j'ai une mission plus importante pour toi. Chez moi, dans l'armoire de la cuisine, il y a un gros livre magique. Tu le prends et tu l'emmènes le plus loin possible de Castelblanc.

\- Mais Grunlek ?

\- Je sais. Mais si l'homme en question met la main sur ce livre, ni Finéas, ni nous ne serons un problème.

\- Tu parles des Codex là ?

\- Chut ! N'en parle pas ici, les rumeurs vont vite.

\- Attends, tu as une arme de destruction massive chez toi, c'est ce que t'es en train de me dire là ?"

Mani passa une main dans son bouc avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

"Je tente d'abattre Finéas ce soir. Si ça dérape trop, je me sauve et j'emmène ton bouquin maudit loin d'ici. Si ça réussis… Pareil, mais plus rapidement. Mais tu es sûr que ça va aller ? C'est qui ce type ?

\- Le père de Balthazar.

\- Aaaaah, tout s'explique… Pourquoi il te cherche ? Tu as fait une bêtise ?

\- Non, pas moi. Mon père. Mais c'est trop long à expliquer."

L'elfe hocha la tête et se contenta de la réponse. Il regarda autour de lui, avant de poser une main sur la gouttière.

"Je pars, sur ce. Fais attention à toi."

Il grimpa la gouttière sur un mètre, s'écrasa au sol misérablement, avant de se relever et fuir dans une ruelle. Théo secoua la tête, désespéré, avant de reprendre la route de Castelblanc. Ainsi, Enoch le cherchait. Il ne doutait pas une seconde de la raison qui l'amenait, mais préférait ne pas y faire attention pour le moment. Le démon le trouverait le moment venu, aucune porte ne l'arrêterait s'il avait quelque chose en tête.

Il regagna Castelblanc en soirée avec inquiétude. Les jours qui se profilaient à l'horizon ne seraient pas de tout repos.


	10. CHAPITRE 8

_Coucou ! Un nouveau chapitre un peu plus calme avant un peu plus d'actions. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

**CHAPITRE 8**

L'aube pointa enfin à l'horizon et sortit Théo de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'était trouvé une partie de la nuit. Accoudé à la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées, il avait tenu à rester éveillé pour surveiller Menki Dal. La jeune femme dormait encore paisiblement, inconsciente du danger qu'elle risquait à cause de Mani. L'elfe était censé avoir réglé le problème, mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas venu de la nuit l'inquiétait. Avait-il seulement réussi à s'en tirer vivant ? Il l'espérait. S'il devait se débarrasser lui-même des Codex, l'affaire deviendrait plus compliquée encore et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir l'assumer seul. Certes, il restait l'option de le confier à Grunlek, mais mettre en danger Fort d'Acier si tôt après son couronnement lui vaudrait sans doute des difficultés à assumer son autorité. Aucune option ne lui paraissait plus satisfaisante qu'une autre.

Un bruit à la porte le fit sursauter. Une main sur le pommeau de son épée, il fit volteface, prêt à se battre si l'intrus s'avérait menaçant. Il se calma cependant bien rapidement lorsqu'il reconnut la personne à la porte. Victoria lui offrit un sourire maternel et vint le serrer dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire, tendu.

"Tu es arrivée quand ? lui demanda Théo, surpris.

\- A l'instant. On a préféré voyager de nuit pour rejoindre Castelblanc. On n'a plus besoin de haut-gradés à Fort Tigre, les relations semblent enfin s'être apaisées avec Kirov. Du moins pour l'instant. J'ai été autorisée à prendre mes quartiers. Je serais intronisée Seconde de l'Eglise de la Lumière dans deux jours. Et toi aussi, tu devras y aller pour recevoir officiellement ton nouveau grade.

\- Sympa de prévenir. Je… Je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur. J'ai même pas commencé qu'on me critique déjà, on scrute le moindre de mes gestes et j'aime pas ça. Tout ça, ajouta-t-il en montrant sa chambre de la main, c'est pas pour moi. Je suis pas un général, je suis… Je ne sais même plus vraiment ce que je suis."

Le regard de Victoria se voila d'inquiétude. Elle recula légèrement pour lui faire face et le dévisager de haut en bas. Elle plissa les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Théo ? Dans quelle affaire tu t'es encore embarqué ?"

Pris au piège, le paladin sut qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de trouver des excuses. Si Victoria était montée si haut dans les rangs du paladinat, c'était en partie pour son flair. Elle repérait le mensonge avec une facilité déconcertante et ne lâchait pas le morceau tant que la vérité n'éclatait pas. Théo tira une chaise sur la table du salon et se laissa tomber dessus. Il joua un peu avec ses mains avant de relever ses yeux bleus vers sa soeur.

"Finéas est en ville. Il menace de s'en prendre à Grunlek si je ne lui livre pas Mani. Mani devait s'occuper de lui, ce soir, mais il n'est pas réapparu depuis. S'il est mort, il va s'en prendre à Menki Dal, et peut-être à d'autres personnes. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour aider. Si je bouge, je mets la vie de quelqu'un en danger, si je ne bouge pas, d'autres personnes sont en danger.

\- Mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Mani a toujours aimé jouer avec le feu, c'est pour ça qu'on l'a recruté, il y a quelques années. Il est peut-être… étrange dans sa conception de la psychologie humaine, mais il est loin d'être bête. C'est un espion, un des meilleurs assassins qu'on a jamais eu. Je ne m'en fais pas pour lui. Il trouvera une solution."

Théo n'en était pas si sûr. Il comprit au regard de sa soeur que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait comme explication. Pris au dépourvu, il hésita. Devait-il tout lui dire ? Une voix au fond de lui hurlait qu'elle avait le droit de savoir, mais une autre le lui interdisait. A quelques jours de sa prise de grade, cela pourrait avoir un effet dévastateur et lui faire perdre contenance. Il se mordit la joue et choisit de mâcher la vérité.

"J'ai découvert… Certaines choses sur Papa, en fouillant le grenier."

Elle souleva un sourcil, intéressée, et s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui. Théo chercha ses mots un instant.

"J'ai trouvé des lettres dans la vieille malle qu'on nous a légué après sa mort. J'y avais jamais fait attention avant. Mais ce sont des correspondances avec un certain Enoch.

\- Enoch, comme… Enoch Lennon ? demanda-t-elle, aussi surprise que lui.

\- J'ai douté aussi, mais une autre lettre me l'a confirmé. Ils étaient très proches à l'époque. J'ai du mal à le croire. Mais… Ce n'est pas tout."

Il se creusa la tête pour éviter de lui révéler l'information qu'il ne devait absolument pas lui dire.

"Lors d'une aventure, ils ont violé une femme, tous les deux. Elle a maudit leur descendance. Ton sang en particulier est lié à celui de Balthazar.

\- Et ? En quoi est-ce dérangeant ?"

Il se sentit bête. Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas se contenter de cette nouvelle. Elle était troublée, certes, mais ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir. Alors il craqua. Le secret était trop lourd à porter de toute façon.

"Apparemment, tu es condamnée à mourir aux alentours de quarante ans. Mais ce sera dans la souffrance. Et le seul moyen de te libérer de ce mal, c'est de sacrifier Balthazar à ta place."

Elle encaissa le coup, impassible. Elle ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, cherchant ses mots. Théo s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui reproche son manque de tact, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça chez les Silverberg. On disait tout ou on ne disait rien, jamais d'entre deux ou de non-dit. Son père disait souvent qu'il fallait mieux connaître la vérité plutôt que d'offrir une version bridée qui aurait des conséquences tôt ou tard.

Victoria se leva et fit un tour de la pièce, en pleine réflexion. Elle s'arrêta brièvement près de son lit où Menki Dal dormait toujours, avant de se tourner vers lui.

"Et Balthazar, qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ? Il sera aussi touché ou… ?"

L'idée n'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit de Théo. Son père était décidé à tuer Balthazar, mais peut-être que le sacrifice de Victoria serait aussi nécessaire pour le libérer lui s'il était atteint du mal. Son estomac se serra violemment alors qu'il réalisait qu'il n'avait lui-même qu'une version de la vérité. Il ne voulait pas faire ce choix. Il ne voulait pas les voir souffrir, aucun des deux.

"Je ne l'ai pas dit à Balthazar, avoua Théo. Je… Je n'ose pas. Je n'arrive pas à lui écrire, j'ai peur qu'il interprète mal mes propos.

\- Alors va le voir et convainc-le de venir ici. On sera plus efficace pour y réfléchir à trois. Il est mage, il sait peut-être comment briser des malédictions."

Théo admira son sang froid et eut presque honte de sa crise de panique. La voix de Victoria tremblait légèrement, mais elle ne se démontait pas. Sa dernière phrase sonnait comme un ordre, et quand bien même il se le refusait intérieurement, il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait forcément y passer. Elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Le paladin posa ses coudes sur la table et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

"Quand ? finit-il par demander. Je ne peux pas quitter Castelblanc alors que la cérémonie arrive, ensuite Grunlek vient et j'aurais des choses à lui dire. Je ne pourrais pas partir avant quelques temps. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais la force de repartir après tout ça.

\- Toto, tu ne vas pas rester à te morfondre ici, si c'est de ça dont tu as peur. En tant que Troisième, tu auras la même liberté qu'avant avec simplement plus de règles à respecter. Je sais très bien que tu ne deviendras jamais le général idéal, et ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je veux que tu sois là pour m'épauler dans les décisions importantes. Je ne te retiens pas ici. Je commence à te connaître et tu as besoin de partir. Ce que je te demande, c'est pas une contrainte. Je te tend la main pour t'encourager à aller de l'avant. Alors saisis-la bon sang et casse-toi de cette foutue ville."

Elle recula, alors que lui restait songeur.

"Prends le temps de parler à Grunlek. Si je ne peux pas te convaincre, lui le fera."

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de lui ébourriffer les cheveux, lui arrachant un grognement de mécontentement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, quelque chose fut lancé dans le salon depuis la pièce ouverte et rebondit sur le dos de Théo. Le paladin se retourna brusquement avant de bondir en arrière, surpris. Il s'agissait d'un corbeau mort. Il le ramassa et courut vers la fenêtre. Il eut juste le temps de voir une ombre bondir au-dessus des grilles qui entouraient le palais pour s'échapper.

"C'est un message ? demanda Victoria, nerveuse. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Mani a échoué, dit-il d'une voix grave.

\- Il est… Mort ? appela la voix mal-réveillée de Menki Dal."

Les larmes aux yeux et les mains tremblantes, elle s'approcha de Théo pour regarder le cadavre du volatile. Le paladin l'empêcha de le prendre et le jeta par la fenêtre. Il prit son amie par les épaules.

"Il est peut-être toujours en vie. Il a dit que s'il n'arrivait pas à battre Finéas, il quitterait la ville avec… Avec quelque chose que je lui ai demandé d'emporter le plus loin possible d'ici."

Menki Dal écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

"Tu l'as revu ?

\- Oui, avoua Théo. Hier. Finéas m'a menacé de s'en prendre à Grunlek et à toi si jamais je ne lui remettais pas Mani. Mais Mani a tout entendu et m'a assuré être capable de régler la situation lui-même."

Un peu trahie et vexée d'avoir été tenue à l'écart, elle finit par retrouver son attitude anxieuse.

"De quel objet parles-tu ? demanda Victoria, suspicieuse.

\- Chez moi, nous, corrigea-t-il, on a planqué les Codex."

Victoria, choquée, dévisagea son frère de haut en bas.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez vous ?! Vous imaginez le danger que vous avez fait peser sur la ville ?! Et si… Et si Manaril l'avait trouvé ? Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait ? Est-on même certain que le retour de la magie n'a rien à voir avec ça ? Pourquoi tu veux lui faire quitter la ville maintenant ?

\- Enoch me cherche. Et aussi bête soit-il, il est fourbe et peut détecter des sources magiques à de longues distances. J'ai préféré le confier à quelqu'un de confiance."

Pas vraiment rassurée, Victoria reprit contenance.

"Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Si Finéas n'est pas mort, c'est toujours un problème.

\- On va finir le travail de Mani, répondit le paladin d'une voix ferme. Je vais lui proposer un échange."

Il se tourna vers Menki Dal.

"Bravo, tu es désormais un appât."


	11. CHAPITRE 9

_Coucou ! On est de retour avec du bon gros drama sur ce tout nouveau chapitre :D Avec en prime le retour d'un vieil ami._

**CHAPITRE 9**

Une forte vibration dans les murs tira Théo de son sommeil. L'esprit encore embué, il se redressa sur le lit et chercha la source du bruit des yeux. Deux choses le marquèrent immédiatement : Menki Dal n'était pas là et une épaisse fumée noire flottait au-dessus de Castelblanc. Théo tâtonna difficilement le mur pour trouver son épée et se précipita à l'extérieur en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique. Les couloirs étaient déserts, pas un soldat à l'horizon. Il trouva Menki Dal sur le porche du bâtiment, encore en robe de nuit. Elle avait mis moins longtemps à émerger que lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Quelque chose a attaqué un quartier de la Haute-Ville. Les soldats sont tous partis d'un coup, ça a l'air grave."

Théo se renfrogna. Tous les soldats étaient dehors, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient seuls. Il fit signe à Menki Dal de le suivre, l'épée toujours à la main, et il se réfugia dans la grande salle des banquets. La reine Timarée, en pleine audience, lui accorda un regard interrogateur, mais il lui fit signe de continuer. Plus il y aurait de témoin dans la pièce, moins le risque d'attaque frontale était important. Menki Dal, inquiète, s'installa sur un des fauteuils près de l'entrée, destiné aux gardes en service.

"C'est Finéas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. Il vient pour moi ?

\- Je n'en suis pas certain, tempéra Théo. Il est versé dans la discrétion, pourquoi courir le risque de se révéler de cette façon ?"

Sa question resta sans réponse. Un garde poussa la porte et rentra en trombe. Du sang coulait le long de sa tempe et il prit quelques secondes pour calmer sa respiration. La reine arrêta immédiatement l'audience en comprenant que quelque chose de grave se produisait. Elle descendait de son trône et s'approcha à grands pas.

"Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-elle. D'où vient la vibration ?

\- Un démon, madame, annonça gravement le soldat essoufflé. Il a lancé une attaque sur la maison Silverberg. Impossible de l'abattre, il a un bouclier magique et il attaque à vue. Il vous réclame, addressa-t-il à l'attention de Théo."

Le sang du paladin ne fit qu'un tour. Il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Il serra les poings et se tourna vers Menki Dal et la reine.

"Restez-ici, je m'en charge.

\- Seul ? s'inquiéta le soldat. Mais enfin, c'est… C'est un démon majeur, vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter tout seul, il faut…

\- Seul, l'interrompit Théo d'une voix autoritaire."

Interloqué, le garde le regarda passé avec une lueur de scepticisme et d'admiration dans le regard. Théo sortit du palais et s'engagea vers la Haute-Ville avec difficulté, la boule au ventre. Il espérait secrètement que Mani ait réussi la mission qu'il lui avait confié. La situation deviendrait vite complexe dans le cas contraire. Il prit de grandes inspirations sur la route. S'il y avait bien un moment où il ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses envies de violence, c'était maintenant. Le problème devait être réglé pacifiquement ou le démon s'ajouterait à la liste de ses nombreux soucis actuels.

Son coeur se serra lorsqu'il découvrit l'état de sa maison familiale. Effondrée sur elle-même, il n'en restait plus que des ruines. La protection magique n'existait plus. Théo osa penser que peut-être cela s'était produit suite à la disparition des Codex de la ville. Il sentit le démon bien avant de le voir. Ses poils se dressèrent comme si une énergie à l'opposé de la sienne avait pénétré l'air et tentait de l'agresser. Il ferma les yeux. La psyché de l'individu était bien plus forte que celle de Balthazar, et pire, elle était déformée par celle utilisée par le Codex. Même s'il ne l'avait plus en posséssion, Enoch avait payé le prix fort pour son avidité.

Installé sur les débris, une forme humaine le regardait, un rictus mi-sarcastique, mi-douloureux plaqué sur le visage. Théo eut un choc en le voyant. La partie droite de son corps, de son visage jusqu'à ses pieds était intégralement brûlée. La peau était d'un noir charbon, parfois traversée de marques sanguinolentes à force de gratter. L'autre partie était un mélange d'homme et de démon. Ses deux ailes rouges-noirâtres étaient flétries mais ne l'empêchaient malheureusement pas de se déplacer dans les airs. Plusieurs cornes avaient poussé sur son front, et sa peau était partiellement recouverte d'écailles et de cloques purulentes. Il était monstrueux. Instinctivement, Théo plaça une main sur son épée, rassuré par son contact. Même affaibli, le père de Balthazar restait un adversaire redoutable à ne pas sous-estimer.

"Regarde-nous, siffla difficilement Enoch dont la voix avait perdu toute majesté pour quelque chose de discordieux, grave, erreinté. Le paladin boîteux et le pariah des démons. Quel duo d'enfer, ironisa l'homme. Comment en est-on arrivés là, Silverberg ?"

Théo ne répondit pas. Enoch prit appui sur un tas de planches pour se redresser avec difficulté. Il ne tenait plus vraiment droit. La partie brûlée, plus lourde, le forçait à se pencher d'un côté pour avancer. Le paladin eut un mouvement de recul alors que le démon descendait pour le rejoindre. L'énergie qu'il dégageait le répulsait. Elle devait d'ailleurs répulser la plupart des autres espèces. Il dégageait une aura maudite, malfaisante, déformée par un pouvoir qu'il n'avait de toute évidence pas réussi à contrôler. Son physique repoussant ne devait pas franchement aider. Certes, lorsque Balthazar avait attrapé des écailles sous les yeux, il tenait déjà le même discours, mais ces dernières lui paraissaient désormais fort inoffensives par rapport à ce qui se tenait sous ses yeux.

"Quoi ? l'agressa Enoch. Tu n'aimes pas mon nouveau style ? Je t'avoue que la partie cadavre n'est pas simple à gérer tous les jours. Tu vois ces cloques ? C'est le cadeau que vous m'avait laissé lorsque vous m'avez abandonné sur cette île. Des rats ont essayé de me manger les organes."

Il éclata de rire, faisant sursauter Théo.

"N'est-ce pas drôle ? L'homme qui ne voulait pas mourir aimerait finalement ne plus être immortel. Je suis mort, Silverberg. Plus d'essence démoniaque, plus de sensations, plus de besoins vitaux. Je suis une carcasse en putréfaction qui parle et marche toujours. Tu peux donc baisser ta garde. Les flammes, c'était de la poudre aux yeux. N'est-ce pas honteux ? Le dieu des enfers réduit à utiliser des parchemins de qualité discutable pour lancer des flammes.

\- Ne faites pas comme si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, répondit sèchement Théo. Vous avez joué avec des forces qui vous dépassaient, vous avez perdu. C'est le jeu."

Contrairement aux aventuriers qui avaient eu le droit à l'aide inespérée de Sanguinus après la destruction du Titan sur l'île des intendants, Enoch s'était écrasé comme une bouse au sol. Balthazar l'avait trouvé à moitié mort et avait choisi de l'abandonner à son sort. Théo avait pris grand plaisir à l'attacher à un arbre juste avant qu'ils ne s'échappent vers d'autres aventures. Dans l'esprit des aventuriers, il était de toute façon condamné. Mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Plusieurs rumeurs par la suite leur avait confirmé que le démon avait survécu, mais ils n'avaient pas encore croisés sa route. Ce jour devait arriver.

"Mon "fils", si on peut l'appeler comme ça après la façon dont il a traité son vieux père, n'est pas là ?"

Il réfléchit avant de poser une main sur sa bouche, faussement choqué.

"Ah non ! C'est vrai ! Il t'a abandonné comme une crotte de cheval au milieu de la route, désolé. Pas trop déçu ? Ca devait bien arriver à un moment ou un autre, non ? Un démon et un paladin, c'est d'un ridicule."

Théo serra le poing à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il ne devait pas céder à la provocation, il s'agissait exactement de ce qu'il cherchait. Enoch parut presque déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à lui faire aussi mal que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il souffla lourdement.

"Bon, coupons-court, grogna le démon, brutalement plus menaçant. Je sais que tu as fouillé dans le courrier qui ne te regardait pas. Il y avait un seau magique sur cette enveloppe, crétin. Je vais être on ne peut plus clair : si tu cherches à en savoir plus, j'achève ta misérable vie dans la douleur. Le passé doit rester là où il est.

\- Vous avez fait tout ce chemin juste pour me menacer ?

\- Je ne rigole pas, Silverberg. Ton père n'est pas l'homme que tu crois, tout comme, au fond, tu ne sais absolument rien de moi. Les problèmes dans lesquels il nous a embarqué tous les deux sont de notre ressort, pas du tiens. Et tu ferais mieux de t'y tenir ou les choses ne se passeront pas aussi bien pour tes amis que sur l'île des intendants.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

\- Moi non plus."

Enoch commença à quitter les lieux sans plus de cérémonie. Il se tourna vers Théo, le regard toujours sombre.

"Je t'interdis d'en parler à mon fils. Il a bien assez de problème avec son démon pour que tu le mêles à ça. Il n'a pas besoin de toi. Reste en dehors de sa vie.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

\- En effet, approuva Enoch. C'est ce qu'on verra."

Le démon prit de l'élan et s'envola. En quelques secondes, il disparut de son champ de vision. Théo attendit quelques instants avant de courir vers les gravats. Il trouva sans mal l'armoire dans laquelle il avait dissimulé les Codex, partiellement écrasé par un énorme pan de mur. Elle était vide. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa gorge. C'était au moins ça.

Son regard buta sur un morceau de tissu rouge. Il prit la robe de Balthazar dans ses mains et baissa la tête.

"Dans quelle merde tu m'as encore foutu toi ? Tu fais vraiment chier, Bob."

Il se redressa difficilement et se tourna vers le palais, le regard décidé. Enoch n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Dès que Grunlek arriverait, il lui avouerait tout. Grunlek saurait quoi faire. Il plia soigneusement la robe et l'emmena avec lui. La plupart des boîtes avaient été rapatriées au palais, tout comme les affaires de son père. Tant pis pour la maison.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la grille du château, quelque chose heurta son dos. Il crut d'abord à un gamin qui venait de lui lancer un caillou, mais quand il se retourna, son regard buta immédiatement sur le corbeau noir mort à ses pieds. Il leva les yeux pour essayer de repérer l'origine du tir. Il eut juste le temps de croiser le regard moqueur de Finéas avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans une ruelle. Le message était clair.

Il allait devoir avertir Grunlek.


	12. CHAPITRE 10

_Coucou ! On repart pour dramaland avec la suite des aventures de Théo à Castelblanc. Dans le chapitre de la semaine prochaine, on retrouve un copain :3_

**CHAPITRE 10**

La semaine avait été longue et compliquée pour Théo. Entre les menaces de mort de Finéas et Enoch, celles qui pesaient sur la tête de Grunlek, Victoria et Balthazar, les tâches administratives et la reconstruction de la ville, il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui. Le matin de la cérémonie d'intronisation en tant que Troisième de la Lumière avait surgi par surprise et il n'y était absolument pas préparé.

Dès l'aube, des tas de serviteurs avait fait irruption dans sa chambre pour le coiffer, le laver, l'habiller. La préparation était codifiée et millimétrée. Chaque geste avait été répété afin d'être le plus efficace possible. La journée serait longue et le temps trop court pour achever tout ce qui avait été prévu. La matriarche du groupe de servantes lui expliqua brièvement le programme de la journée : sortie en carrosse jusqu'à la cathédrale de l'autre côté de la vie, une messe barbante, la remise des rangs et des épées, puis le serment sur l'honneur devant le Pape, venu spécialement pour eux. Il passerait après Victoria, suivi par les Quatrième et Cinquième de la Lumière, des soldats fiables recrutés par sa soeur qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de rencontrer.

Malgré l'apparence jovialité de l'événement, l'Église de la Lumière avait payé un lourd tribut suite à l'attaque de Castelblanc. La cérémonie serait aussi l'occasion de rendre hommage à tous les paladins tombés au combat, ainsi qu'à, à son grand regret, Shinddha. Théo n'était pas certain de supporter une longue tirade bourrée d'hypocrisie sur son ami, alors même qu'il n'avait jamais pu blairer ses ordres. Mais Castelblanc en avait besoin. Comme Timarée lui avait expliqué, la ville a besoin de héros sur lesquels fondés leurs espoirs et sur qui prendre exemple. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'en être un, il avait commis autant de mal que de bien, mais la ville n'était pas de cet avis. Des rumeurs couraient le palais comme quoi il allait se voir être remis la légion de cristal, la plus grande décoration militaire obtenable par un paladin. Seuls deux l'avaient obtenue dans toute l'histoire des ordres : le Pape et son père.

Théo s'observa un instant dans le miroir. Plus les années passées et plus il prenait les traits de son géniteur. Plutôt que d'en jouer, il considérait cela comme un cadeau empoisonné, une condamnation à être comparé à lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Sauf qu'il n'était plus certain de vouloir lui ressembler. Les preuves s'accumulaient, son père était tout sauf un saint, et pire, quelqu'un de peut-être mauvais. Qui aurait envie de se regarder dans un miroir en songeant qu'il possède les traits d'un monstre ou d'un meurtrier ?

Deux mains vinrent ceinturer sa taille et la tête de Victoria se posa sur son épaule. Théo en eut le souffle coupé. Les cheveux frisés, les lèvres brillant d'un rouge pimpant et une robe blanche où scintillait des éclats de diamants, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. Elle sourit à son reflet dans le miroir.

"Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour le petit garçon qui courait après des rats dans le jardin les genoux plein de terre deviendrait ce jeune et charmant jeune homme, je ne l'aurais jamais cru."

Théo portait une chemise militaire noire au col et aux manchettes de la couleur jaune caractéristique des ordres. La tiare accrochée sur son front, jaune or elle aussi, ravivait l'intensité de son regard beau électrique. Le paladin rougit au compliment, mal à l'aise. Il était en plein dans l'âge recherché pour le mariage et il le savait. Déjà dans la rue, les jeunes femmes essayaient d'attirer son attention, en vain. La vie de couple, très peu pour lui. Il tenait trop à son indépendance et sa liberté de mouvement pour s'enticher d'une femme et de plusieurs gosses. Un chien, à la limite. C'était loyal, gentil, obéissant. Mais ça disparaissait. Comme Shinddha. Comme Viktor. Comme son père. Il déglutit difficilement pour ravaler le malaise qui lui rongeait l'estomac.

"Tu es magnifique aussi, dit-il pour changer de sujet. Je ne t'avais encore jamais vue en robe.

\- Moi non plus, je ne m'étais encore jamais vu en robe. Je déteste ça. Ces manches courtes, l'impression de se promener sans pantalon, je ne sais pas comment font les femmes de la Cour. C'est ignoble."

Le paladin rit de bon coeur. Elle lâcha et le tourna vers elle, plus sérieuse.

"Tu vas tenir le coup ? Il va y avoir tout le gratin de Castelblanc, certains plus sympathiques que d'autres, et j'ai eu vent de ton premier contact avec eux. Je sais que tu ne les aimes pas, moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais ils comptent parmi les vétérans de cette ville, donc si tu pouvais faire preuve juste pour aujourd'hui de diplomatie, ça m'arrangerait.

\- On verra, grogna-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas seul. J'ai une surprise pour toi. Mais la surprise est un peu en retard, donc je vais te laisser mariner jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive."

Théo poussa un grognement de mécontentement, mais accepta. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait faire autre chose de toute façon. Victoria lui sourit, avant de rabattre une de ses mèches sur sa tête. Elle resta silencieuse, yeux dans les yeux avec lui.

"Papa serait tellement fier de toi, confia-t-elle. Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas écouté Viktor lorsqu'il t'as demandé de ne pas devenir paladin. Tu as amplement ta place dans les ordres, même si tu n'en as pas conscience."

Il ne répondit rien, mais son regard trahit une petite montée d'ego. On toqua à la porte. Déjà, la cérémonie commençait. Ils quittèrent le palais main dans la main et s'engouffrèrent dans le carrosse devant les marches de marbre. La reine Timarée et Menki Dal se trouvaient déjà toutes les deux à l'intérieur. Ils se mirent immédiatement à discuter de la cérémonie alors que les chevaux se lançaient vers la sortie.

"J'ai entendu dire que Vendis sera présent, expliqua malicieusement la reine. Il a promis de m'apprendre à danser, puisque mon père était trop fatigué pour le faire. Avez-vous une cavalière, Théo ?

\- Théo avec une fille ? le charria Victoria. C'est comme Théo sans son épée, ça n'arrivera jamais."

Le paladin grogna en cachant légèrement l'arme sous son siège. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait prise. Ils allaient être exposés, une zone de frappe idéale pour des assassins. Malgré la fête, la mission que Mani lui avait confiée restait une priorité et il comptait bien veiller sur Menki Dal. Silencieuse, cette dernière regardait le paysage défiler, mélancolique. Son cavalier se trouvait fort loin de Castelblanc. En tout cas, il l'espérait.

"Ou alors il préfère les mages frêles en robe rouge hérétiques."

Théo leva un sourcil au sous-entendu absurde de sa soeur. Il préféra regarder par la fenêtre plutôt que de subir ses moqueries. Il eut juste le temps de tourner la tête qu'un homme bondit sur le chariot avec une dague. Le paladin réagit au quart de tour et para l'agresseur avec son bras pour l'empêcher de toucher Menki Dal, tétanisée par la peur. Il serra les dents lorsque l'acier transperça sa peau, mais se resaisit rapidement pour frapper la tête de l'homme de sa main libre. Victoria saisit l'épée et acheva l'assaillant en le transperçant de part en part. Il s'écroula lourdement au sol, éclaboussant la reine, la jeune prêtresse et le paladin de sang. Le tout s'était déroulé en seulement une poignée de secondes et tous réalisèrent avec effroi qu'ils venaient de passer à deux doigts d'un drame. Les gardes royaux accoururent, choqués.

"Vous allez bien ? demanda l'un d'eux, le visage rougi par l'effort.

\- Oui, répondit la reine difficilement. Nous allons bien.

\- Théo, ton bras, pointa Victoria, blême."

Théo baissa les yeux. La dague était plantée profondément dans la chair et la plaie saignait abondamment. Le paladin arracha l'arme d'un coup et poussa un juron de douleur. Il posa sa main sur la plaie et une fine magie commença à réparer les tissus. Ses mains tremblaient toutes seules.

"Ca ne suffira pas, dit calmement Victoria en posant une main du son épaule. On va rentrer et te faire des points de suture. La cérémonie est reportée, annonça-t-elle aux gardes. Renforcez la sécurité autour du palais. Et envoyez une unité à la rencontre de Grunlek von Krayn. Escortez-le jusque là bas, je ne veux aucun autre mort aujourd'hui.

\- Grunlek ? s'étonna Théo.

\- Oui, madame, obéit le soldat."

La jeune femme arracha un des rideaux et l'enveloppa délicatement autour du bras de son frère. Il tremblait comme une feuille et son regard semblait absent. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Tu es vraiment pâle. Tu nous fais une nouvelle crise ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas trop. Je me sens pas bien."

Inquiète, elle posa une main sur son front, puis saisit vivement la dague pour l'examiner de plus près. Elle poussa une exclamation en repérant les fines runes ancrées dans l'acier.

"Il a été empoisonné, dit-elle calmement, en tentant de garder son sang froid. Toto, allonge-toi, je vais te maintenir en stase pour ralentir le poison. Gardes ! hurla-t-elle. Au galop jusqu'au palais, on a un blessé !"

Théo se laissa faire, la bouche de plus en plus pâteuse. Les chevaux se lancèrent à vive allure alors qu'il perdait lentement connaissance sous la main impuissante de sa soeur qui ne pouvait que réciter quelques versets de la lumière en priant pour que les dégâts ne soient pas trop importants.

* * *

_L'eau s'infiltrait par tous les orifices de son visage. D'abord calme, Théo commença à s'agiter brusquement en réalisant qu'ils ne le relâchaient pas. L'air manqua rapidement et il tenta de frapper le bras qui lui maintenait fermement la tête pour se libérer. Après de longues secondes de souffrance supplémentaires, on lui tira brusquement la tête en arrière. L'air lui brûla les poumons alors qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces pour respirer._

"_Qu'ont prévu les généraux de Castelblanc ? rugit une nouvelle fois son bourreau. Tu vas parler, ou je te jure que tu vas crever._

_\- Va te faire foutre, cracha difficilement Théo."_

_Un poing lui frappa le ventre avec force et il s'écroula une nouvelle fois à terre, plié en deux sous la douleur. Le contact du sol froid le fit frémir de terreur. Depuis quand était-il ici ? Quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Les séances de torture, les coups, la lumière avaient noyé ses repères dans un océan de brouillard. Il vit le pied de l'homme partir et se protégea le visage par réflexe. Sa mâchoire craqua, mais il tint bon._

_Deux hommes le relevèrent de force. Il ne tenait plus vraiment debout. Ses jambes couvertes de bleus le faisait souffrir et il n'avait plus la force de résister depuis bien longtemps. Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était la provocation, défense ultime contre la mort qui se rapprochait inexorablement. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il allait crever ici. Encore une fois. _

"_On sait que tes amis sont sur les traces de Manaril, reprit l'homme. Tu vas nous donner leur position._

_\- Non._

_\- Ce n'était pas une question._

_\- Ils vont vous crever, vous savez. Quand ils auront appris ce que vous m'avez fait, ils vont vous traquer comme des chiens et vous buter les uns après les autres. Et il y aura rien pour vous sauver. On a vaincu un titan, vous êtes rien qu'une sous-merde sous une chaussure."_

_Il cracha un caillot de sang sur son visage. L'homme ne bougea pas, son rictus toujours plaqué sur le visage._

"_Fouettez-le jusqu'à ce qu'il parle."_

_Ils le jetèrent contre le mur. Une pluie de coups s'abattit sur lui. Théo sentit les larmes dévaler son visage sous la douleur. Il ne dirait rien. Ils allaient venir. Ils venaient toujours quand il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait juste à patienter. En espérant ne pas mourir avant. Il ferma les yeux, pour effacer temporairement la douleur. Ses amis n'avaient aucune idée d'où il se trouvait, peut-être même le croyait-il déjà mort. Personne ne viendrait pour lui. Il était seul._


	13. CHAPITRE 11

_Hey :D On retrouve cette semaine un vieux compagnon ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite de l'aventure !_

**CHAPITRE 11**

"Il ne va pas bien du tout, chuchota une voix familière. Il y a des moments où il reste simplement là, le regard dans le vide, et il me fait de la peine, Grunlek. Je le regarde souffrir et je ne peux rien y faire. Il refuse de se laisser aider, parce que c'est comme ça qu'on lui a appris. Chez les paladins, on n'a pas le droit de pleurer, pas le droit de montrer ses émotions. C'est encore plus vrai lorsque l'on descend du plus grand paladin que l'Eglise de la Lumière a connu."

Théo entrouvrit les yeux difficilement. La lumière l'aveugla. Il se sentait bizarre, comme enveloppé dans du coton. Tout tournait autour de lui et il commençait sérieusement à avoir la nausée. Il se rappelait difficilement de comment il était arrivé ici, et ce fait l'angoissait. Une autre voix répondit à la première, toute proche.

"Je le sais bien. Au fond, même si ça fait des années que je le connais, je ne suis pas certain de vraiment le connaître. Il ne se plaint jamais, il refuse toute main tendue, il peut être aux portes de la mort qu'il s'entêtera à se relever. Peut être qu'on se trompe tous sur lui. Il a simplement besoin d'avancer pour mieux se relever. Le priver de ses mouvements, c'est ça la plus grande menace.

\- Si tu le dis. La vérité, c'est que... On partage le même sang, c'est indéniable. Mais je ne suis pas sa famille. Je sais que même s'il fait des efforts, il ne parviendra jamais à se confier entièrement à moi. On est trop différents. Mais toi, tu le connais mieux que moi, et je suis sûre que tu pourras l'aider.

\- L'emmener à Fort d'Acier est risqué. Les mentalités changent doucement, mais je ne suis pas certain que le palais soit prêt à l'accueillir immédiatement. Mais si ça peut l'aider à aller mieux, je trouverais une solution. Il a bougé, non ? s'alerta la voix."

Quelque chose tira sur ses paupières et la lumière lui fit cligner les yeux de détresse. Il chercha à se redresser, mais son corps était trop lourd. Immobilisé, il commença à paniquer.

"Théo, tu m'entends ? demanda la voix de Victoria. Tu es dans une cabine de stase, c'est normal que tu ne puisses pas bouger. Reste calme, c'est bientôt terminé. Tu es en sécurité, je te le promets. Regarde, Grunlek est là."

Le paladin tourna lentement la tête vers la personne à sa droite. Grunlek lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Le nain lui tenait la main et son visage trahissait de l'inquiétude. Le sort de stase se dissipa progressivement et il retrouva peu à peu les sensations. La douleur revint, violente, et il ferma les yeux un moment pour tenter de la dissiper. Son bras le faisait terriblement souffrir. En baissant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il était bandé.

Mal à l'aise, il s'appuya sur le bord du lit pour se redresser. Grunlek lui soutint le dos alors qu'il prenait une position assise. Toujours dans les vapes, il jeta un regard nébuleux autour de lui, un peu perdu. Il ne se rappelait pas de comment il était arrivé là, mais d'autres détails bien plus inquiétants lui revinrent en mémoire.

"Menki Dal ! s'alerta-t-il soudain en faisant mine de quitter le lit.

\- Elle va bien, le calma sa soeur. Elle est avec Timarée, tu l'as sauvée. Reste au lit, tu es trop faible pour marcher, le gronda-t-elle gentiment."

Elle le repoussa sur le matelas. Il prit quelques secondes pour calmer les battements affolés de son coeur et s'installa plus confortablement. Il reconcentra son attention sur Grunlek. Le nain ne disait rien, sourcils froncés. Théo remarqua rapidement que son visage était crispé par la douleur et qu'une grande bande blanche dépassait de sous son armure. Le paladin fronça les sourcils à son tour.

"Tu es blessé ?

\- Des assassins m'ont attaqué en route, oui. Ils ont décimé mes hommes, mais ils n'ont pas réussi à avoir la peau du vieil ours. L'arrivée des paladins de la Lumière a aussi beaucoup aidé. Je m'en suis tiré avec une épée dans l'épaule. Je m'en remettrais. J'ai connu pire."

Théo serra les poings et baissa la tête. Victoria, se sentant de trop, s'éclipsa discrètement pour les laisser seuls. Grunlek la remercia du regard.

"C'est de ma faute, grogna Théo. Finéas cherche Mani.

\- Il était en ville ?

\- Oui. Je lui ai demandé d'emmener le Codex loin d'ici.

\- Tu as confié le Codex à Mani ? Tu es sûr de toi, là ?

\- Pas le choix."

Grunlek se gratta la barbe, avant de frapper directement là où ça faisait mal.

"Théo, tu vas bien ?"

Le paladin se crispa sur le lit. Son regard fuya immédiatement et il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, comme si ça effaçait le problème. Grunlek posa une main sur sa jambe.

"Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, dit calmement le nain. On a vécu la même chose, toi et moi, et donc je peux t'aider. Mais si tu ne parles pas, la situation ne s'arrangera pas.

\- Non, coupa froidement Théo. On n'a pas vécu la même chose."

Grunlek sentit son coeur se serrer lorsque les mains de Théo se mirent à trembler. Il avait visé juste. Il resta silencieux, pour lui laisser le temps. Le paladin ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Grunlek l'encouragea du regard. Théo jeta un regard à la porte avant de se tourner vers lui et de se lancer.

"J'ai menti, dit-il. Lorsque je vous ai vu aux portes de Fort d'Acier, j'étais pas là depuis longtemps. Je m'en suis pas tiré pendant la guerre. Ils m'ont enlevé, séquestré, frappé, torturé pendant des jours et des jours. Je m'en suis sorti qu'avec l'aide d'Eden. Mon unité m'a abandonné derrière alors qu'ils savaient très bien que j'étais en vie. Quand les tortures physiques suffisaient plus, ils ont utilisé la psyché contre moi, et…"

Il suspendit sa phrase, réprimant un violent haut-le-coeur alors que les images revenaient avec force devant lui. Il ferma les yeux et réprima tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient sérieusement de couler.

"Ils… Ils m'ont montré des choses horribles, articula-t-il difficilement, la voix brisée. Ils m'ont fait croire à votre mort, ils ont transformés des souvenirs en scènes de cauchemar. Je ne pouvais plus dormir, je ne savais plus ce qui était réel ou non. Et ils ont continué comme ça jusqu'à ce que j'abandonne et leur livre les informations qu'ils voulaient entendre. Si… Si Shin est mort, si Melancholia a pu prendre la forme de Manaril, c'est de ma faute, je leur ai dit comment faire. Je leur ai… Je les ai aidés… Je voulais pas… Je…"

Grunlek se releva. Lui aussi tremblait alors qu'il réalisait peu à peu que son ami avait passé la pire des périodes seul et qu'il ne leur avait rien dit pour les protéger.

"Calme-toi, Théo, c'est fini. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ils t'ont poussé à bout. Si tu n'avais pas parlé, ils auraient fini par te tuer. Regarde-moi."

Théo releva des yeux embués vers lui.

"Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Shinddha, lui dit fermement le nain. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué, c'est Manaril. Personne d'autre. Te flageller pour ça ne te mènera nulle part. Tu n'es pas non plus responsable pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Théo, tu es une victime dans cette histoire, ni plus, ni moins. On ne peut pas être tout le temps fort, on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. C'est comme ça. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu as vécu là bas, mais je suis ton ami, je suis là pour t'écouter et t'aider à passer les mauvaises épreuves.

\- Je sais. Mais j'aime pas en parler, tu le sais comme moi.

\- Je le sais, oui. C'est pourquoi je ne te force pas à le faire tout de suite. Prend le temps de faire ton deuil et de passer à autre chose."

Théo hocha la tête, et choisit rapidement de dévier le sujet.

"J'ai appris des choses sur mon père, annonça-t-il de but en blanc. Et ça a peut-être un rapport avec Balthazar."

Grunlek haussa un sourcil et attendit qu'il s'explique. Théo lui raconta ses récentes découvertes, la malédiction qui pesait sur Victoria et Balthazar, ainsi que la mésaventure de Mani et Finéas, sa rencontre avec Enoch et le dilemme qui le rongeait. Le nain l'écouta sans broncher, plus d'une heure durant, absorbé par le récit. Il finit par hocher la tête et relever son oeil vert vers lui.

"Tu as contacté Balthazar ?"

Théo fit la grimace. Bien sûr que non qu'il ne l'avait pas pas fait. Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, Grunlek poussa un soupir.

"Tu devrais, lui dit-il. J'essaye de garder le contact avec lui, mais il est à la dérive, juste comme toi, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la raillerie. Il est perdu dans ses recherches et j'ai l'impression qu'il perd un peu l'esprit. Certaines de ses lettres sont… étranges. Te parler pourrait lui faire autant de bien qu'à toi. Et il s'inquiète de ton silence.

\- Il s'inquiète, carrément ? rit Théo, persuadé que c'était une plaisanterie."

Balthazar ne lui avait jamais vraiment donné l'impression de s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit à son sujet. Grunlek parut cependant blessé par sa réaction.

"Bien sûr que oui. Tu es peut-être traumatisé par ce qui est arrivé à Shin, mais lui est hanté par ce qui t'es arrivé à la Cité des Merveilles. Après ton retour, toutes les nuits, il restait éveillé à te regarder, il était persuadé que t'allait disparaître encore une fois. Il tient à toi, crétin, et bien sûr qu'il s'inquiète. Vous êtes comme chien et chat, d'accord, mais c'est toi qu'il a suivi le premier à l'aventure, bien avant que j'arrive, bien avant que Shin arrive. Vous êtes peut-être pas lié par le sang, mais il y a quelque chose qui vous attire l'un à l'autre à chaque fois, et tu ne peux pas le nier.

\- On dirait que tu parles comme si j'en étais amoureux. C'est un demi-diable, se sentit obligé de rajouter Théo, gêné.

\- C'est pas ce que je veux dire. Vous vous engueulez, vous vous détestez, mais vous continuez à vous côtoyer, il serait temps de découvrir pourquoi. Encore plus maintenant que tu sais que le mal qui risque de toucher Victoria va le toucher lui aussi."

Théo baissa la tête. Il n'avait jamais vu la situation sous cet angle. Bob, c'était juste Bob. Il était chiant, il parlait trop et il faisait des bourdes phénoménales. Mais il était vrai que lui aussi s'inquiétait dès qu'il boudait trop longtemps ou qu'il disparaissait sans raison dans la forêt plusieurs heures, même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Le paladin releva la tête vers lui.

"Je pense que tu as raison, il faut que j'aille le voir. Mais… Enfin, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'aller à la Tour des Mages.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je te parie qu'il sera ravi de te saoûler avec le portrait des cinquante archimages qui se sont succédés à la tête de l'Académie.

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Ce sont ses recherches qui… Enfin…"

Il prit une inspiration et ferma un instant les yeux.

"A chaque fois que je vois quelque chose qui me rappelle Shin, je… J'ai comme des flashs, violents. Je ne peux plus bouger, plus respirer, je… Je ne sais pas comment y faire face.

\- Oui, Victoria m'a raconté. Mais je ne suis pas certain que tu puisses guérir à Castelblanc, tu sais. Il y a trop de souvenirs, trop de… De restes. Pourquoi ne m'accompagnerais-tu pas à Fort d'Acier quelques temps ? Tu ne seras pas loin de la Tour des Mages, et je serais là si tu as besoin de te confier, comme un ami. Ce n'est pas le travail qui manque, et je suis certain qu'une paire de bras supplémentaire fera plaisir au conseil.

\- Même si je suis humain ? l'interrogea le guerrier, septique.

\- Bien sûr. Changer les mentalités, ça passe par affronter la différence de face."

Théo était tenté, bien sûr. Mais pouvait-il seulement claquer la porte de Castelblanc comme ça ? Tout était mieux que cette ville, et quelques temps sur les routes lui feraient le plus grand bien.

"Cela n'enlèvera rien à ton rang, ajouta Grunlek. La cérémonie est reportée à demain.

\- T'es venu pour ça ?

\- Bien sûr. Je n'allais pas laisser un de mes amis seul le jour le plus important de sa carrière. C'est un peu une réussite pour moi aussi, tu sais. Lorsque je t'ai connu, sans te vexer, tu ressemblais à tout sauf à un paladin. Regarde-toi aujourd'hui, jugé assez sage pour prendre les plus hautes fonctions. Je trouve que c'est une sacré évolution."

Théo rougit légèrement. Un bruit au carreau de la chambre les alerta. Contre la vitre, Mani était accroché en étoile, en équilibre fragile sur l'appui de fenêtre. Le nain et le paladin se lancèrent un regard surpris, avant que Grunlek ne daigne venir lui ouvrir, après moultes oeillades de chien battu. L'elfe s'effondra sur la moquette et embrassa le sol sous les regards intrigués de ses compagnons. Il se releva ensuite précipitamment. Théo lut immédiatement dans son regard qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Si c'est pour me dire que tu as perdu le Codex, je te jure que je te bute, l'agressa Théo.

\- Alors, je ne l'ai pas perdu, dit Mani. Enfin, pas totalement. Enfin… En fait, il y avait cette vieille dame au bord de la route, et elle était malade. J'ai voulu l'aider à se relever. Sauf qu'en fait, c'était pas une vieille dame, mais un démon déguisé en vieille dame. Qui l'eut cru ? Pas moi, en tout cas. Bref, j'ai eu peur, il a voulu me tuer. J'ai combattu très, très fort. Mais pour faire court, il a gagné et il s'est envolé avec les Codex.

\- Putain, Mani ! T'es vraiment un incapable !"

L'elfe baissa les yeux et mit ses mains derrière son dos, pris en faute.

"C'est pas tout, ajouta-t-il difficilement.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Grunlek, de moins en moins amusé.

\- Il se peut… Il se peut que le livre se soit ouvert et qu'un truc en soit sorti.

\- Un truc ? Quel truc ?! cria Théo, interloqué.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Ça ressemblait à un lapin, mais très gros et avec des écailles. Non, en fait, ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un lapin. Bref. Il se rapproche de Castelblanc là maintenant tout de suite, et je pensais que vous pourriez être content d'être au courant."

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'un rugissement fit trembler les murs du palais. Théo se laissa retomber sur son lit, blasé. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui faire confiance ?


	14. CHAPITRE 12

_C'est parti pour la réparation des conneries de Mani :D Une réparation qui va coûter cher, n'est-ce-pas ?_

**CHAPITRE 12**

Les rares cloches qui avaient survécu à Manaril rugissaient à nouveau sur un air de fin du monde. Dans une chambre du palais, les aventuriers se préparaient à aller au combat. Grunlek aidait Théo à enfiler maladroitement son armure. Le paladin tenait difficilement debout mais serrait les dents. Derrière eux, Mani, l'air coupable, se faisait hurler dessus par une Victoria furieuse devant l'incompétence de l'elfe qui allait sûrement coûter la vie à des civils et des paladins inutilement.

"Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda Grunlek à Théo une énième fois. Tu es vraiment pâle.

\- M'en fous, répondit-il simplement."

Il ramassa son bouclier et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie, ses compagnons sur les talons. Menki Dal, qui faisait le chemin dans l'autre sens, bloqua net à la vue de Mani. L'elfe tenta de se cacher derrière Grunlek sans grand succès. Elle se jeta sur lui et le rua de coups.

"J'ai crû que tu étais mort, sombre crétin ! hurla-t-elle. Comment as-tu osé me laisser derrière ?!"

L'elfe, qui passait décidément une mauvaise journée, se confondit en excuses maladroites. Mais l'orage passa rapidement. Elle finit par se jeter contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Mani, perdu, regardait ses compagnons, incapable de décider seul de la bonne tenue à adopter. Théo leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit son chemin. Il capta brièvement le regard surpris de Grunlek sur sa jambe traînante, mais le nain ne fit aucun commentaire.

Arrivés devant les portes d'entrée, Victoria l'arrêta.

"Toto, n'oublie pas que tu es encore fragile. Si tu ne peux plus, ne force pas.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre. C'est pas du venin qui va me tuer, je l'ai déjà fait.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ta condition physique."

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Théo ne répondit pas et sortit. Il croisa des gardes qui escortaient la reine. Elle encouragea les combattants d'un signe de tête et rentra avec les autres.

"Tes mâchettes peuvent l'atteindre ? demanda Grunlek à Mani en pointant l'ombre massive qui volait au-dessus de la ville.

\- Je ne suis pas Shin, répondit-il en s'attirant une oeillade meurtrière de Théo. Mais je vais faire mon possible, bafouilla-t-il en détournant son unique oeil."

Il leva les bras et ses mâchettes se détachèrent de son dos pour voler autour de lui. Il en lança une. Elle vola sur quelques mètres avant de retomber pitoyablement au sol au milieu des soldats de la garde royale en pleine formation. Théo soupira, agacé.

"Si quelqu'un d'autre meurt à cause de toi, cracha le paladin, mauvais. Je te jure que tu t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement que la première fois.

\- Théo ! le disputa Grunlek. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Mani, tu le sais comme moi.

\- Bien sûr que si."

Il l'ignora et avança. Derrière lui, Grunlek tenta de rattraper son manque de tact, mais le mal était fait. Le regard de Mani s'était légèrement assombri et il avait serré les poings, terriblement silencieux. Théo ouvrit les écuries. Il grimaça à la vue du cheval noir qui avait volé le box de Lumière. Il prit sur lui et ouvrit la porte. Il commença à sceller l'animal. A l'entrée, Grunlek le regardait.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? lui dit-il d'un ton accusateur. Tu as vu ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Il sait que je ne le pense pas.

\- Théo, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Tu n'es pas le seul à être en deuil. Ce que tu lui as balancé au visage, c'est juste odieux. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher d'être le coupable de la mort de Shin. La seule coupable, c'est Melancholia, personne d'autre.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de morale."

Il tira la bride de son cheval et grimpa dessus. Il le lança au galop, forçant Grunlek à reculer pour ne pas se faire piétiner. L'étalon traversa la ville à un rythme effrené. Théo gardait la bête en visuel, de plus en plus proche. Elle plongeait régulièrement pour emporter des civils qui retombaient au sol sans espoir de survie. Le cheval bloqua dès le premier passage de la créature au-dessus d'eux. Il se cabra et propulsa violemment Théo au sol. Il se protégea le visage juste à temps alors que, paniqué, l'animal lui passait sur le corps pour rebrousser chemin.

Quand il se redressa, le monde tanguait autour de Théo. Il prit de grandes inspirations pour essayer de se calmer et regarda les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Le cheval avait attiré l'attention de l'énorme créature qui fondit dessus. Elle arracha l'équidé du sol et le broya dans ses pattes puissantes. Elle le lâcha à une dizaines de mètres de haut et il s'écrasa au sol, brisé en deux sur le toit d'une tour de guet. Théo se concentra et un nuage noir se forma au-dessus de lui. La foudre s'abattit brutalement sur la bête qui poussa un cri de douleur et de rage. L'espace d'un instant, le paladin espéra que cela suffise à le mettre au sol, mais la bête monta en pique au dernier moment pour esquiver l'impact.

Il s'agissait d'un immense reptile fait d'ombres, pas tout à fait dragon, mais pas tout à fait oiseau non plus. Deux excroissances pendaient de chaque côté de sa tête, sans que le paladin ne réussisse à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'oreilles ou d'yeux. Le monstre essaya de l'attraper, il bondit sur le côté pour l'éviter.

Un deuxième éclair frappa la créature de plein fouet. Victoria passa à côté de lui au galop, son épée dans la main, concentrée. Grunlek la suivit quelques instants plus tard. La bête jeta son dévolu sur Théo une nouvelle fois. Le paladin se jeta au sol. Une griffe énorme lui lacéra l'armure et une partie du dos. Il poussa un cri plaintif avant de rouler sous les ruines d'une habitation pour pouvoir se soigner. Le monstre s'était posé devant lui et reniflait l'air avec insistance. Sa psyché hérétique, détournée, frappait le paladin de face. Il en eut des hauts-le-coeur.

Soudain, un poing métallique s'abattit brutalement sur le bec de la chose, qui poussa un cri de douleur étranglée. Grunlek chargea une nouvelle fois et frappa encore, forçant la bête à reprendre son envol. Paniqué, le nain hurla.

"Théo ?! Théo, où est-ce que tu es ?"

Le paladin fit la grimace et sortit de sa cachette. Grunlek poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant d'apercevoir sa mine crispée.

"Tu es blessé ?

\- Ca va, c'est rien. Il faut buter ce truc."

Un éclair fendit le cieux, la bête retomba au sol. Ils entendirent le cri de Victoria et d'une bonne vingtaine de paladins qui chargeaient pour l'achever. Mais bien vite, ces cris se transformèrent en cris de confusion mêlés à de la douleur. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, c'était un massacre. Cinq paladins gisaient au sol, démembrés, d'autres se relevaient difficilement de l'attaque psychique que venait de leur faire endurer la créature. Victoria, déjà debout, retournait au combat.

Théo sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il ferma un instant les yeux, pour oublier les cadavres. Il n'avait pas le droit de paniquer maintenant. Grunlek s'aperçut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais le paladin l'ignora pour charger le monstre à son tour, dans un cri de rage. Il leva son épée et la planta de toutes ses forces dans le flan de l'animal qui poussa un cri de douleur. Le paladin fut brutalement rejeté en arrière par une boule de psyché. Le souffle coupé, il vit la patte du monstre au-dessus de lui s'abattre dans la direction. Il se tourna sur le côté pour se protéger. L'armure prit tout le poids et tira sur sa blessure au dos, le faisant hurler de douleur. Tout était noir autour de lui.

_Tout était noir autour de lui._

Il tenta d'invoquer sa forme élémentaire. Elle lui donnerait assez de force pour s'en sortir. L'étau de la panique se reserrait autour de lui.

_La montagne était tombée, il en était sûr. Où se trouvait-il ? Il hurla le nom de ses compagnons, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Après la mort, la Lumière l'accueillait dans son palais. Il l'avait appris. On n'avait cessé de lui apprendre. Il trembla. Allait-il flotter ici pour l'éternité ? Il ne voulait pas rester ici._

Deux ailes jaunes se formèrent dans son dos alors qu'il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Il n'était pas encore mort, il pouvait s'en remettre. Il ne retournerait pas là bas. Une énergie dorée chargea autour de lui avant d'exploser, repoussant la patte du monstre. Théo s'envola et sans réfléchir, frappa une nouvelle fois la créature avec un éclair surpuissant, gonflé de magie divine. La bête poussa un cri horrible et se mit à gonfler. Le paladin ne relâcha pas la pression. Il sentait qu'elle mourait, au moins autant que lui. Il ne devait pas appuyer autant sur sa psyché, elle rongeait déjà son essence vitale. La bête gonfla encore et se mit à gémir. Elle explosa brutalement. Son rayonnement psychique balaya tout autour d'elle : les hommes, le nain, les bâtiments et Théo.

Le paladin s'écrasa contre un vieux clocher et ne sauva sa vie qu'en freinant sa chute grâce à un tas de déchets en contrebas. La douleur irradia dans chacun de ses muscles et il se recroquevilla. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Avait-il tué les autres ? Il l'ignorait. Son attente ne dura que quelques secondes. Grunlek sortit des décombres pour courir à sa rencontre. Hormis la poussière qui recouvrait son corps, il allait bien.

"Eh, mon grand, tu as réussi, lui dit-il doucement en s'acroupissant à côté de lui. Il est mort.

\- Je… Je voulais pas retourner… Dans la montagne."

Ses mots troublèrent le nain. Il lui prit la main et la serra.

"Tu ne retourneras pas dans la montagne, Théo. Je te le promets. Tu es en sécurité."

Deux paladins accoururent dans sa direction avec un brancard. L'un d'eux cria à ses acolytes derrière :

"C'est bon, on a retrouvé le Troisième. Continuez à chercher après Victoria Silverberg. Elle doit se trouver dans les parages.

\- Elle a été retrouvée ! répondit un garde dans le lointain. Elle est inconsciente et blessée, envoyez un brancard !"

A ces mots, le coeur de Théo rata un battement. Il s'appuya sur son bras et se releva. Grunlek tenta de le retenir, mais trop tard. A moitié à quatre pattes, à moitié debout, le paladin courait pour rejoindre sa soeur. Son sang se glaça quand il l'aperçut plus loin, alors que Grunlek venait de l'arrêter dans sa course. Elle hurlait de douleur, secouée de spasmes.

"Théo, laisse les médecins faire, elle va s'en sortir."

Il se laissa tomber à contre-coeur au sol, ses jambes ne pouvaient de toute façon pas le tenir plus longtemps.

"Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, murmura le paladin. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure."

Les brancardiers lui forcèrent la main pour qu'il se couche. Le paladin ne put décrocher le regard de sa soeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus dans son champ de vision. A ses côtés, Grunlek lui serrait la main. Théo comprit le message : il pouvait compter sur lui.


	15. CHAPITRE 13

_Eh eh eh. Encore un chapitre qui va faire hurler certains lecteurs, pour mon plus grand plaisir._

**CHAPITRE 13**

_Les roches tombaient partout autour de lui, et Théo se tourna vers Vladimir Hannibal, résigné. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de quitter la montagne à temps. Grunlek l'avait su dès qu'il avait croisé son regard. Le voir traîner Balthazar à l'extérieur avait été pénible, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il se tourna vers l'homme à l'origine de ses ennuis. Affaibli, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, mais s'apprêtait déjà à lui sauter dessus._

"_Vous allez mourir avec moi, paladin._

_\- Ouais. Mais au moins, ce sera avec la satisfaction de vous avoir vu crever d'abord."_

_Hannibal lui sauta dessus, l'épée à la main. Théo l'évita de justesse. Le venin palpitait dans ses veines, il sentait que ça approchait du cœur. Combien de temps encore avant qu'il ne perde connaissance ? L'homme rugit et lui fonça de nouveau dessus. Sa dague transperça Théo de part en part. Le paladin lui saisit fermement les bras. Le sol sous leurs pieds se fissurait._

"_Des ténèbres jaillissent la Lumière, articula-t-il difficilement."_

_Il ignorait jusqu'où le puits tombait. Il espérait se prendre un rocher sur la tête avant de s'écraser dans le fond. Ce serait moins douloureux. Les yeux de son ennemi s'agrandirent de peur en comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire._

"_Unis, nous ne craignons pas la peur. Où que vous vous cachiez sur Terre, tremblez."_

_Théo appuya sur la dague et se jeta dans le puits, entraînant Hannibal avec lui._

"_Nous sommes les inquisiteurs !"_

* * *

Théo se releva en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Un nouveau cauchemar récurrent, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes avec les plus récents. Il se recoucha en poussant un grognement de douleur. Son dos était bien amoché et la morphine ne faisait de toute évidence plus effet. Il posa ses mains sur son visage et étouffa un juron. Il prit de grandes inspirations pour tenter de la faire disparaître, sans grand succès. La griffe de la créature avait fait bien plus de dégâts qu'il ne l'avait crû. Son armure avait fondu sous la psyché et avait fusionné avec sa peau. Lorsque les médecins l'avaient retirée, même la présence de Grunlek n'avait pas été suffisante pour le maintenir. Les brûlures le faisaient terriblement souffrir, mais pire encore, elles ne semblaient pas vouloir cicatriser. Même si personne ne l'avait formulé à voix haute, l'hypothèse que les blessures soient magiques et irréparables lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit. Juste comme Enoch.

Il entendit du bruit à côté de lui. En deux pas, Grunlek était à ses côtés. Le nain saisit un seau rempli et y mouilla une serviette qu'il apposa ensuite sur les brûlures de son ami. Le froid calma temporairement la douleur et permit à Théo de se calmer. Il se tourna vers le nain, soucieux. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la situation et il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Dans le lit d'à côté, Mani et Menki Dal dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'elfe avait lui aussi été pas mal amoché par la bataille. Enfin, il s'était planté sa propre mâchette dans le ventre par accident, sans que ce ne soit trop grave.

"Tu veux en parler ? chuchota Grunlek pour attirer son attention. C'est la troisième fois que tu te réveilles cette nuit. C'est comme ça tout le temps ?

\- Oui, avoua le paladin, sans rien ajouter.

\- C'est depuis…

\- Oui."

Il baissa les yeux. Ce qu'ils lui avaient fait là bas était à l'origine des cauchemars. Ils avaient tellement fouillé dans ses souvenirs, détourné certains, qu'il n'arrivait plus vraiment à trouver le sommeil. Il poussa un soupir et se redressa légèrement sur son lit pour regarder en face de lui. Victoria avait été installée dans le lit d'en face. Sa couverture tremblaient sous les soubresauts qui animaient la jeune femme. Elle n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et Théo se sentait coupable de son état. Grunlek posa une main sur son bras pour détourner son attention.

"Elle va s'en remettre, elle a connu pire que ça.

\- J'espère que tu as raison."

Le paladin poussa sa couverture et posa un pied à terre. Il boîta difficilement jusqu'à la chaise disposée à côté de sa sœur, sous le regard vigilant de son ami, prêt à intervenir au moindre signe de chute. Malgré la douleur lancinante, il réussit à se laisser tomber en grognant. Son absence de discrétion ne réveilla pas sa sœur pour autant. Le visage crispé, elle luttait intensément contre une douleur qui, les médecins l'avaient assuré, n'était pas physique. Son mal relevait de la psyché, mais sans mages vraiment compétents, difficile de savoir ce qui se passait. Théo en avait une idée, mais rejetait celle-ci avec force et véhémence. Elle n'avait pas quarante ans, ça ne pouvait pas déjà se déclencher.

"Tesla aura des réponses, tenta de le rassurer Grunlek."

Le nain avait chargé plusieurs paladins de contacter en urgence la Tour des Mages. Le contact avait été difficile avec les assistants de l'archimage, mais ils avaient fini par trouver un terrain d'entente. Dans quelques heures, ils seraient fixés sur son sort. Malheureusement pour Théo, cela passait aussi par risquer de croiser Balthazar. Même s'il doutait que le mage se pointe, il craignait une discussion musclée que son état physique ne lui permettrait pas de remporter.

Théo prit la main de sa sœur. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa main, ce qui le rassura un peu. Était-elle consciente de ce qui lui arrivait ? Où n'était-ce qu'un réflexe ? Grunlek se retira discrètement pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Comment faisait-il pour toujours deviner ses états d'âme ? Un vrai mystère pour Théo.

"Je sais qu'on est pas très proches toi et moi, dit-il à la jeune femme, mais t'es la seule famille de sang qu'il me reste. Je viens juste de te retrouver, alors ne m'abandonne pas maintenant, d'accord ? Il est trop tôt pour rejoindre Papa."

Il eut l'impression que la prise sur sa main s'était raffermie. Alors doucement, il poussa Victoria pour se coucher à côté d'elle. Son dos lui arracha un grincement de douleur, mais qui se calma une fois mieux installé. Il serra sa sœur contre lui et laissa le sommeil le gagner petit à petit, sous le regard bienveillant de Grunlek.

* * *

Balthazar regardait ses mains avec une fascination morbide. Elles tremblaient toutes seules, sans aucune maîtrise. Pas pratique pour continuer d'expérimenter ce soir. A la lumière de la lune, il commençait à douter de nouveau. Ça faisait longtemps. Au moins dix minutes. Il poussa un soupir et se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, et pour la première fois de sa vie, ça n'avait pas de lien avec son démon. Il avait d'abord cru à un mauvais rhume, ou pire, à une pneumonie, mais les symptômes ne correspondaient pas.

Son démon et lui luttaient ensemble contre le mal, ça aussi, c'était nouveau. Les défenses démoniaques repoussaient les crises et la partie humaine cherchait activement un remède en attendant. Le seul vraiment efficace qu'il avait trouvé pour l'instant, c'était la drogue. Du nuage blanc circulait dans l'Académie, et il se le plantait dans les veines quotidiennement. Bien sûr, les effets néfastes qui allaient avec ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour toquer à sa porte. La sensation de planer, les hallucinations visuelles, les petites pertes de contrôle ne trompaient pas.

Le seul avantage, c'était que pendant ces périodes-là, il ne pensait plus à ramener Shinddha. Ses recherches étaient toutes au point mort. Il n'avait même pas remis le nez dedans depuis un joli paquet de temps. Peut-être au fond qu'il commençait à l'accepter. Ou peut-être que Shin ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'il le ramène. Certes, il y avait eu cette pointe d'espoir avec l'arrivée d'Icy dans sa vie. La petite créature était sortie du puits un matin, de nulle part, et pendant des semaines il s'était accroché à l'espoir que quelque chose était encore possible. Mais il fallait se résigner. Il n'avait pas le niveau, Shin était toujours mort, et Icy ne servait que de substitut affectif pour son désespoir.

"Encore debout, Lennon ?"

Il sursauta et se tourna vers la femme nonchalamment accoudée à la porte. Il tenta maladroitement de cacher la seringue devant lui sous un tas de papier, mais bien trop tard. Tesla n'était pas crédule et avait vite repéré son manège.

"La drogue va vous tuer. Un mauvais dosage et vous pourriez raser l'intégralité de l'Académie, le gronda-t-elle sans grande autorité.

\- Je sais, plaida coupable le mage. Je fais attention pour garder l'esprit clair.

\- Sauf que vous n'avez pas l'esprit clair. Entre le puits qui vous siphonne votre psyché et la renvoie à toute l'Académie et la drogue, vous ne donnez pas l'impression d'être maître de vos pensées."

Elle faisait allusion à sa quasi-présence continuelle à côté du puits de psyché. Aucun mage ne pouvait rester aussi longtemps exposé aux résidus psychiques sans perdre la tête. Mais persuadé que son démon le protégeait, Balthazar s'entêtait. Alors le puits lui siphonnait sa magie jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne puisse plus le porter, puis il se reposait et recommençait le lendemain jusqu'à la prochaine chute. Son démon était aussi épuisé que lui, mais la drogue et la tristesse continuaient de le motiver à se lever chaque jour pour se faire encore plus de mal. Comme une punition qu'il s'infligeait pour la mort de Shin. Le pire ? Ce cadre de vie lui allait parfaitement. Jamais il ne se plaignait.

"Je gère la fougère, mentit-il avec un enthousiasme forcé. Rien ne peut m'arrêter.

\- Si, moi, répliqua froidement l'archimage. Vous êtes mis à pied pendant une semaine."

Le mage fit la grimace, mais encaissa. Dans un soupir, il arracha la clé de la grande salle qui pendait autour de son cou et la lui tendit. Elle la récupéra délicatement et la rangea dans une poche de sa robe.

"Je ne fais pas ça pour vous punir. Vous êtes en train de vous tuer stupidement et de gâcher tout le potentiel que j'ai mis en vous. N'oubliez pas que si vous avez mon soutien, il vous faudra plus que l'invocation de votre ami disparu et quelques flammes pour convaincre les autres de vous octroyer le rang d'archimage. Vous êtes encore loin d'être au niveau. Et votre… tenue et odeur laisse sérieusement à désirer. Éloignez-vous de vos livres et profitez de l'Académie. Je vous donne une classe de première année cette semaine pour vous changer les idées."

Elle ramassa la seringue et quitta la pièce. Balthazar poussa un long soupir. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle n'avait pas tort cela dit. Sa barbe avait poussé de quelques centimètres, les nombreuses expériences avaient fait apparaître plus d'écailles sur son visage, lui donnant au moins dix ans de plus. Il devait se ressaisir. Il se releva et se fraya un chemin parmi les brouillons et les parchemins qui jonchaient le sol de son bureau-chambre.

Son démon s'affola soudain et il posa une main sur sa tête pour le faire taire, sans succès. Il insistait avec beaucoup d'empressement, signe que quelque chose de grave se passait dans son corps.

"Si c'est une ruse pour sortir, je te jure que je me jette dans le puits pour te décrocher de m…"

La barrière mentale céda brutalement. Le démon tambourinait dans son crâne non pas pour prendre le contrôle, mais pour sortir. Balthazar sentit ses jambes le lâcher avant le reste. Il appela Tesla, qui accourut à son chevet. A sa tête, ça ne devait pas être beau à voir. Une douleur inconnue lui paralysa le dos et l'esprit. Quelque chose venait d'entrer en lui, et ça faisait un mal de chien.

"Lennon, restez avec nous ! Vous avez surdosé ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Le démon… Je… Je sais plus…"

Quelque chose frappa le démon en plein cœur. Il se métamorphosa brutalement en quelques secondes. L'humain et la bête hurlèrent de douleur à l'unisson. Quelque chose se produisait, et ça les tuait tous les deux.


	16. CHAPITRE 14

_Coucou :D Vous m'en voulez pas trop ? Alors on poursuit l'aventure !_

**CHAPITRE 14**

Théo faisait des allers-retours incessants entre le lit de sa sœur et le portail magique, le visage étiré par une grimace un peu plus grande à chaque nouveau pas. Installés dans des fauteuils, Grunlek et la reine Timarée le regardait se faire du mal inutilement. Tesla devrait être là depuis deux heures maintenant, mais l'archimage n'avait toujours pas donné de signe de vie, ce qui rendait fou le paladin. Il trépignait, incapable de rester en place plus de deux minutes.

"Elle a peut-être eu un contretemps, essaya de le rassurer Grunlek. Les mages ne sont pas doués avec la temporalité, je pense que les mésaventures de Fu Su Lu l'ont bien prouvé. Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?"

Théo l'ignora copieusement. Le nain poussa un soupir. Cette tête de bourrique n'entendrait pas raison, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il le proposait. Pourtant, du sang coulait des plaies de son dos et les bandes qui les protégeaient étaient déjà rouge, pas dix minutes après leur pose.

"Tu as essayé de refaire un soin ? poursuivit le nain dans le vide. Peut-être que les effets n'étaient que temporaire.

\- Oui, ça ne marche pas. Tant pis, lâcha-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume résignée."

Il reprit sa marche. Timarée posa une main sur le bras de Grunlek en guise de soutien. Il la remercia du regard. Derrière le portail, Menki Dal aidait Mani à se redresser avec douceur. Les événements des derniers jours n'avaient de toute évidence pas brisé l'affection que ces deux-là se portait. Mais Grunlek ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au regard de l'elfe à la remarque de Théo et son cœur se serra. Depuis combien de temps servait-il de souffre-douleur au paladin ? Il espérait sincèrement que cette passe n'était que passagère. Théo avait la rancune facile. S'il pardonnait, il n'oubliait jamais vraiment et utilisait les points faibles pour blesser volontairement.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, putain ! ragea le paladin en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur, qui fit sursauter ses compagnons."

Il se laissa finalement tomber sur le lit et camoufla sa frustration derrière ses mains. Le reflet du portail s'agita et tous se redressèrent. La déception monta encore d'un cran lorsqu'un parfait inconnu apparut devant eux dans la robe rouge caractéristique des pyromanciens.

"Bonjour à tous, dit-il solennellement. Tesla m'a demandé de vous prévenir de son retard conséquent. Quelque chose s'est… passé avec le mage Lennon et cela requiert toute son attention pour le moment. Nous vous recontacterons en fin de journée.

\- Non, attendez ! l'intercepta Grunlek. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Trop tard, l'image avait disparu. Le nain et le paladin se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Mani, n'appréciant pas beaucoup la soudaine tension, prit la parole.

"Il a peut-être juste mis le feu à l'Académie et il se fait engueuler ? Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si grave."

Il rit tout seul, ce qui intensifia le moment de gêne. Menki Dal lui marcha discrètement sur le pied pour le faire taire. La reine se leva et se tourna vers Grunlek et Théo.

"Il ne sert à rien de théoriser tant que nous n'en savons pas plus. Profitons de cette journée pour se changer les idées. Maître nain, nous devions discuter d'accords commerciaux, n'est-ce pas ? Messire Théo… Souhaiteriez-vous participer à l'entraînement des enfants de l'école ? Ils viennent prendre une leçon avec la garde, le concours des écuyers est dans deux semaines. Cela vous sortirait un peu d'ici, insista-t-elle."

Théo regarda un instant sa sœur. Elle aurait tenu exactement le même discours. Fatigué de lutter, Théo accepta sa proposition d'un grognement qui suffit amplement à la jeune femme, qui avait déjà reporté son attention sur Mani. Menki Dal sourit à la monarque.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le surveille pour éviter qu'il ne se tue pour de bon. Et puis, on a des choses à se dire, ajouta-t-elle, menaçante."

Mani déglutit avec inquiétude. La reine accompagna Grunlek vers la sortie, Théo attrapa la canne à son attention près de la porte et les suivit à distance raisonnable. Ils discutaient de politique et de commerce, rien de fort intéressant aux yeux du paladin qui se demandait comment tout le monde pouvait agir aussi normalement malgré la situation. Balthazar avait forcément merdé, c'était la seule explication plausible aux yeux de Théo. Ou alors… Non, il préférait ne pas y penser. Tant qu'il n'avait pas de confirmation sur cette foutue malédiction, elle n'existait pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Grunlek et Timarée le congédier et rentrer dans la salle du trône. Lui continua de boîter difficilement dans l'allée principale, sous les regards curieux des nobles et bourgeois installés sur les bancs.

La cour d'entraînement se trouvait derrière le palais. Il y avait passé une grande partie de sa formation. Les deux premières années de paladinat étaient partagées entre la formation de garde et celle religieuse. Ce n'était qu'après qu'ils recevaient les cours d'élite, pour apprendre à combattre de manière plus efficace et violente afin d'affronter des créatures non-humaines. Cette formation s'achevait par le don de la Lumière, à savoir les capacités de soin et le rayonnement électrique que tous les paladins maîtrisaient. Quelques autres dons existaient si le paladin souhaitait plus de puissance et s'il avait assez d'audace pour puiser dans son essence élémentaire. Théo en faisait partie à cause de l'exposition prolongée à la magie des Codex, tous comme ses amis. Mais ce pouvoir l'effrayait. Certes, voler comme un oiseau avait quelques avantages et leur avait sauvé la vie au moment le plus critique du Cratère, mais l'essence élémentaire n'était pas pure et avait provoqué de nombreuses questions en lui, notamment sur la source de ses pouvoirs.

Balthazar, absolument pas religieux, lui avait expliqué crûment que ses "pouvoirs" étaient en réalité l'énergie d'élémentaires ou pire, de demi-élémentaires détournée. A mi-voix, il avait tenté de lui expliquer que l'Eglise de la Lumière possédait une réserve de demi-élémentaire de foudre retenus contre leur gré et qui servaient de catalyseur pour ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire sur le coup, mais avec le temps, cette idée le hantait sérieusement.

Il sortit du château pour se diriger vers le terrain. L'air frais lui fit un bien fou et calma temporairement le mal. Il enfila une armure de fer un peu trop courte, la sienne ayant connu un sort funeste, et il s'approcha. De jeunes adolescents croisaient le fer devant les écuries, certains clairement plus doués que d'autres. Trois professeurs plus ou moins vigilants se tenaient à l'écart sur un banc et discutaient sans prêter attention à leurs élèves. Théo se dirigea vers eux. Les bruits d'épée diminuèrent progressivement à son passage jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Quand il se tourna, tous les gamins le dévisageaient, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il poussa un soupir et acheva les quelques mètres qui restaient sous les murmures de plus en plus importants. Les professeurs se redressèrent d'un coup, comme pris en faute.

"Frère Silverberg, s'inclina l'un d'eux. Nous n'attendions pas votre visite.

\- Théo suffira. On m'a demandé d'aider à l'entraînement des gamins.

\- Oh, s'étonna l'homme, surpris. Eh bien, faites donc. Ils sont en plein combat à l'épée."

Il se tourna vers les adolescents. Il vit quatre ou cinq gamins gonfler la poitrine pour l'impressionner avant de repartir au combat. Théo eut un sourire en coin et décida de se laisser prendre au jeu. De toute évidence, la plupart d'entre eux le connaissait au moins de nom et cherchaient de l'attention. Le paladin comptait bien s'amuser un peu. Les professeurs se laissèrent tomber de nouveau sur le banc, il pouvait sentir leurs regards sur lui. Théo s'avança dans l'assemblée.

"Le premier qui arrive à me faire tomber, je lui ouvre une place dans le paladinat, dit-il malicieusement."

Des murmures s'élevèrent de tous les côtés. Un gosse le chargea par derrière, téméraire. Théo eut juste à reculer d'un pas. Le poids de l'épée l'entraîna vers l'avant et il s'étala au sol sous les rires de ses camarades. Une assemblée était en train de se former autour de lui. Le gamin à terre se releva et lui lança un regard noir. Il ramassa son épée et se tourna vers lui, prêt à attaquer de nouveau. Théo emprunta une épée en bois à l'un des étudiants et se mit en garde, provocateur. L'élève hurla de rage et se jeta de nouveau sur lui. Théo para aisément le coup et le balaya au sol d'un coup de jambe. Un adolescent blond s'agita devant lui. Il tenta de le frapper par surprise au côté gauche, mais le paladin l'avait vu arriver. Il lui saisit le bras, lui fit faire un tour de piste et le jeta sur son camarade toujours à terre. Les autres candidats se tinrent à distance respectable.

"Face à un démon, vous seriez morts, dit-il aux enfants. On ne devient pas guerrier parce qu'on a envie de frapper sur des gens, on devient guerrier par vocation d'aider son prochain. Si vous attaquez stupidement à la première provocation, alors vous n'irez nulle part et vous ne quitterez jamais la garde de la ville. Un autre candidat ? Sérieux, cette fois ?"

Une jeune femme poussa la foule pour rentrer dans le cercle. Théo en fut troublé. Si ce n'était sa chevelure brune, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Victoria à son âge. La même aura se dégageait d'elle. Théo se mit en garde et elle en fit de même. Les deux guerriers se défièrent du regard un instant. Elle n'attaqua pas immédiatement, elle jaugeait. Théo sut immédiatement qu'il avait affaire à un candidat sérieux. Le paladin chargea d'un coup. Elle le para une fois, puis bondit sur le côté pour essayer de le toucher aux jambes. Le guerrier évita l'attaque de justesse en reculant. Elle l'eut par surprise en attaquant une nouvelle fois au même endroit. Théo vacilla légèrement, une vague de murmures s'éleva. La gamine recula et attendit qu'il se stabilise. Le paladin retourna à l'attaque et réussit à lui attraper le bras. Elle frappa un coup dans son torse et s'abaissa brutalement. Elle lui glissa des mains et attrapa ses jambes à deux bras. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces, Théo bascula en arrière. Au dernier moment, il se retourna et la plaqua au sol. Elle glapit de surprise et des écailles rouge apparurent autour de ses yeux. Théo la relâcha, surpris, alors qu'elle les faisait vite disparaître avant que ses camarades ne s'en aperçoivent.

Le paladin se redressa et alors qu'elle le regardait avec inquiétude, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

"C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Cyrielle, mon Seigneur.

\- T'iras loin, Cyrielle. T'as gagné ta place dans le paladinat.

\- Mais elle a perdu ! cria un des vaincus, outré.

\- Ouais, mais elle sait parer et attaquer, piqua Théo."

Il mit fin à la leçon et fit signe à la gamine de l'accompagner. Elle le suivit avec appréhension. Une fois à l'écart, elle se tourna vers lui. De l'inquiétude brillait dans son regard doré.

"Vous allez me dénoncer ?

\- Non, au contraire. Tu deviendras pas inquisitrice, c'est certain, mais t'as ta place dans le paladinat sans problème. J'ai un ami comme ça, qui a trompé l'Académie des Mages pendant vingt ans. Il s'appelle Balthazar Lennon.

\- Oui, rougit-elle. Je sais qui c'est. C'est lui qui… Enfin qui m'a inspiré pour rentrer dans la garde."

Elle releva timidement la tête vers lui.

"Pourquoi me parler à l'écart ?

\- C'est ta mère ou ton père le démon ?

\- Ma mère, avoua-t-elle.

\- Viens me voir demain au château, je te filerais un sceau d'immunité pour ta mère et toi. Si l'inquisition vous emmerde, tu leur montres et tu n'auras plus aucun problème. Je ne te dis pas de montrer ta nature au monde entier, on sait tous les deux que c'est pas une bonne idée, mais si ça peut te garantir quelques années de paix, alors fonce.

\- Merci, monsieur !

\- Oh. Et je te prends comme écuyère, ajouta-t-il."

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, avant de se remplir de larmes.

"Je ne vous décevrais pas.

\- J'y compte bien. Allez, file."

Elle partit en courant, sourire aux lèvres. Théo resta un moment immobile, incapable de comprendre sa propre réaction. Pourquoi elle en particulier ? Avait-il à ce point besoin de Balthazar pour faire un transfert affectif sur cette gamine ? Il secoua la tête et la réalité le rattrapa. L'heure approchait et il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie d'apprendre que le même mal qui touchait Victoria l'avait touché lui aussi. Pourtant, il n'avait pas besoin de Tesla pour en avoir la confirmation. Il le sentait au fond de lui. Il regagna le château et réalisa sur le chemin que ni son dos, ni sa jambe n'avait été un problème pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Un fin sourire étira son visage. Tout n'était pas forcément si noir aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie, Timarée et Grunlek étaient déjà là, en grande discussion avec Tesla à travers le portail. A l'air grave du nain, son cœur rata un battement. Il accéléra le pas pour faire face à l'archimage. Elle avait l'air épuisée, de grandes cernes entouraient ses yeux. Elle le salua d'un signe de tête.

"Nous parlions de vous, dit-elle sans préambule. Grunlek m'expliquait cette histoire de malédiction à double-lien. Il se trouve que, malheureusement, Balthazar est atteint par le même mal qu'elle. Les symptômes sont similaires, quoique beaucoup plus impressionnants chez votre ami. Son démon lutte pour les garder en vie, mais… Enfin, c'est compliqué. Nous avons stabilisé son état et il reprend même conscience de temps en temps grâce à un antidote sur lequel j'ai travaillé cette nuit. Il est urgent que votre sœur soit transférée à la Tour des Mages. Avec les deux cas sous la main, nous serons bien plus efficaces pour trouver une solution."

Théo encaissa sans broncher. Il serra les poings et retint du mieux qu'il put la panique qui s'insufflait en lui. Tesla se radoucit à la vue de sa tête.

"Lennon est un élément solide, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il tient le coup et nous aide du mieux qu'il peut à cerner le problème pendant ses phases d'éveil. Nous avons besoin de votre sœur pour trouver l'origine de la malédiction et un moyen de l'anéantir. Emmenez avec vous tous les documents qui pourraient nous aider à trouver les causes de leur mal. Ils sont cruciaux."

Grunlek posa une main sur le bras de Théo.

"Tu vas devoir aller là bas. Je ne peux pas venir à cause de mes responsabilités, comme tu le sais. Mais j'ai toujours les colliers de communications que l'on a utilisé pendant… Enfin avant… Tu le sais. Tu pourras me joindre au moindre problème.

\- Tout seul ?

\- Malheureusement, oui, annonça Tesla. J'enverrai des mages à votre rencontre à mi-parcours. Cependant, votre ami m'a parlé du démon qui vous pose problème, et je crains qu'un départ en fanfare n'attire son attention. S'il cherche à sauver son fils, il est fort probable qu'il tente de vous arrêter en route. Seul, vous serez moins visible. Vous recevrez dans la journée un sort de stase puissant, grâce à nos rapaces améliorés. Il maintiendra votre sœur dans un état stationnaire pendant vingt jours. Elle sera comme hors du temps, elle ne pourra pas être touchée, ni être blessée par conséquent. Nous avons placé le même système sur votre ami, le temps que vous arriviez, afin également d'éviter une réaction si jamais leur proximité pose problème. Enfin bref, nous parlerons des détails à votre arrivée.

\- Le départ est prévu demain en fin de journée, compléta Timarée. J'ai fait forger une nouvelle armure pour vous, elle arrivera dans la matinée. Vous aurez le temps de vous reposer entre temps."

Théo baissa la tête et accumula les informations. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Demain, il repartait sur les routes.


	17. CHAPITRE 15

_On repart à l'aventure en compagnie de Théo :D_

**CHAPITRE 15**

Théo effleura sa nouvelle armure du bout des doigts. L'acier était frais, la teinte plus sombre que la précédente. Un tout nouveau départ se profilait à l'horizon. Il poussa un soupir d'aise et releva la tête vers le miroir. Il s'était rasé pour la première fois depuis ce qui s'était passé et se sentait davantage en paix avec lui-même. La nuit avait calmé les esprits. Pas même un cauchemar était venu la troubler. Il devait rester concentré, la route qui s'annonçait était loin d'être sans risques.

"C'est bizarre de te voir dans une armure noire. Tu fais très chevalier des ténèbres, se moqua gentiment Grunlek. Ne la garde pas quand Balthazar va se réveiller, il va penser que tu viens l'achever."

Le visage du paladin s'étira d'un demi-sourire et il se tourna vers Grunlek. Le nain lui sourit en retour.

"Ma proposition tient toujours, reprit-il. Une fois tout ça terminé, il y a de la place à Fort d'Acier pour toi. J'aurais bien besoin d'un chevalier des ténèbres pour fermer le clapet des harpies du Conseil.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, dit-il.

\- Ah, déjà, ce n'est pas un non. Donc je considère que j'ai gagné."

Théo ne répondit rien. Le nain y mettait du sien, mais le cœur n'était pas à la fête. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils risquaient de perdre. Deux coups forts furent tapés à la porte. Les aventuriers se lancèrent un regard curieux avant de regagner le salon. Un soldat se tenait droit à côté d'une jeune femme un peu timide.

"Monsieur, annonça le soldat, cette jeune femme avance qu'elle devait absolument vous voir.

\- Oui, vous pouvez disposer."

L'homme inclina la tête et sortit. Cyrielle s'avança timidement. Théo remarqua immédiatement le froncement de sourcils de Grunlek, mi-curieux, mi-surpris. Le paladin se dirigea vers un tiroir et en sortit deux seaux. Il les tendit à la jeune fille. Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux, même si elle essayait de les contenir.

"Merci beaucoup, Messire, articula-t-elle difficilement sous le coup de l'émotion. Ce geste veut dire beaucoup pour ma mère et moi.

\- C'est normal. Tu es libre pendant deux ou trois mois ?

\- Théo, tu n'es pas sérieux là ? demanda Grunlek.

\- C'est sur le terrain qu'on apprend le mieux."

La jeune fille se plaça au garde-à-vous, le regard déterminé. Un sourire étira le visage du paladin. Elle avait de la fougue et de la combativité, juste comme lui à son âge. Si Victor l'avait emmené en mission à cet âge-là, il était certain qu'il aurait beaucoup plus appris qu'à l'école. Et il comptait bien offrir cette chance à sa nouvelle protégée.

"Où partons-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Dans le sud, à la Tour des Mages. On doit y escorter ma sœur pour qu'elle aille se faire soigner. Je te laisse la journée pour te préparer, rendez-vous au crépuscule aux écuries. Bienvenue dans l'équipe, gamine."

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et quitta la pièce. Grunlek se tourna vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste là ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Mon écuyère, Cyrielle. Je l'emmène en apprentissage.

\- Théo, ce n'est pas une mission d'escorte classique où l'on combat des gobelins là. Il y a des enjeux et des risques mortels. Tu vas la mettre en danger inutilement. Tu fais du transfert affectif sur cette gamine, si elle se blesse pendant le voyage, ou pire, c'est toi qui va tout prendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? grogna le guerrier, sur la défensive.

\- Parce que j'ai vu Balthazar faire exactement la même chose sur Victor après ta mort, et que ça l'a presque détruit de comprendre qu'il n'était pas toi."

Le paladin ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Il détourna le regard.

"Je ne suis pas Balthazar.

\- Et cette gamine n'est pas Victoria, affirma Grunlek."

Théo baissa la tête. Il avait raison, certes, mais il ne comptait pas céder. Il ne pouvait l'avouer à voix haute, mais l'idée de se retrouver seul avec le silence le terrifiait. Il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, de penser à autre chose. Il se sentait incapable de partir sur les routes avec juste la vie de sa sœur entre ses mains.

"Je sais ce que je fais. S'il te plaît.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Ce n'est que mon avis. Tu vas me manquer, s'adoucit le nain. Tu as intérêt à me tenir au courant tout au long de la route. Surtout si tu dois faire preuve de diplomatie à un moment ou un autre.

\- Promis."

Théo redevint sérieux.

"Dès que tu repars, emmène Mani et Menki Dal avec toi. Ils ne sont pas en sécurité ici. Pas avec Fineas toujours dans les parages.

\- Je veille sur eux, je te le promets."

Ils s'étaient tout dit. Théo le laissa pour vaquer à ses occupations de la journée : de la paperasse, en majorité, mais aussi l'achat d'une nouvelle épée et le choix des chevaux. Il partait avec une charrette cette fois, et devait l'équiper en conséquence. Il opta pour deux juments de trait à la robe noire. Lui porta son intérêt sur un étalon à la robe grise parsemée de taches brunes, principalement à cause de son nom, sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment l'expliquer : Sébastien. De grandes mèches noires lui tombaient devant les yeux et, d'après le vendeur, il était capable de produire des sons si étranges que des comédiens l'avaient une fois embauché pour créer un orage sur scène. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'animal lui plut bien.

La journée se termina au marché. Théo acheta des provisions pour la route, de l'équipement de rechange pour la charrette et quelques potions de soin. Même s'il était décidé à emmener Cyrielle avec lui, Grunlek avait raison sur un point. Elle était inexpérimentée et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se blesse sans solution de secours.

Lorsqu'il rentra au palais, la jeune fille l'attendait déjà devant les écuries. Elle portait une armure légère en cuir renforcé, les cheveux soigneusement replié en chignon. Une épée pendait à sa ceinture, ainsi qu'une fine dague et une bourse. Elle sourit au paladin, troublé par la force qu'elle dégageait. Cyrielle vint se mettre au garde-à-vous devant lui.

"Repos, lui dit-il en souriant. Pas besoin de toutes ces manières avec moi. Et appelle-moi Théo, s'il te plaît."

Elle hocha la tête, mémorisant l'information. Grunlek sortit du palais et se rapprocha d'eux. Il tendit un collier à Théo. Il le prit et le passa autour de son cou.

"Tu as intérêt à l'utiliser ou je te crie dessus jusqu'à ce que tu le passes à Cyrielle. Veille sur lui, dit-il à la jeune femme, ne le laisse pas faire trop de bêtises.

\- Promis, votre Majesté.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille, ajouta-t-il. Je dois repartir, dit Grunlek à l'attention de Théo, on m'attend en salle de réunion. Fais attention à toi et évite de t'attirer des problèmes. Et tiens-moi au courant dès que tu en sais plus pour Balthazar.

\- Je ferai attention."

Le nain vint lui serrer les jambes avec affection. Théo, mal à l'aise, se contenta de lui tapoter la tête pour le rassurer. Il le lâcha finalement et l'encouragea du regard. Le paladin le comprit comme un signal de départ. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière de la charrette. Victoria était enveloppée d'une coque de psyché bleue. Curieux, Théo approcha la main. Elle était dure comme de l'acier. Rien ne pouvait passer au travers. Rassuré, il se tourna vers Cyrielle.

"Je vais monter avec toi sur la charrette jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en dehors de la zone urbaine. Ce sera plus discret."

Il posa les sacs à l'arrière du chariot et rabattit la toile qui protégeait sa sœur. Il accompagna ensuite Sébastien à l'arrière et l'attacha solidement à la charrette. Il ne connaissait pas encore sa monture et ne pouvait pas se permettre de le promener librement comme il le faisait avec Lumière. Cavalier et cheval avaient encore un long chemin à faire avant de s'apprivoiser. Théo grimpa ensuite à l'avant du chariot avec Cyrielle, déjà installée. La jeune femme ne tenait pas en place, visiblement excitée par le voyage.

"N'oublie pas qu'elle débute, lui rappela Grunlek, en bas. Ne la mets pas en danger inutilement.

\- Oui, Papa, soupira Théo. On se revoit bientôt.

\- Bon courage."

Le paladin saisit les rênes et donna un coup dessus. Les chevaux de trait se lancèrent au trot sur la piste et s'engagèrent dans la ville tranquillement. Un peu nerveux, Théo restait concentré. La dernière promenade s'était mal terminée et il ne voulait pas renouveler l'expérience. La main sur le pommeau de son épée, il surveillait les alentours. Pourtant, ce fut un bruit derrière lui qui l'alerta. Il se retourna et sursauta en voyant la tête d'un elfe trop connu entre les toiles.

"Mani ?! s'étrangla le paladin. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es monté quand ?

\- A l'instant. Je n'en peux plus de la vie de couple alors je m'incruste. J'espère que ça ne te… vous, corrigea t-il en s'apercevant de la présence de Cyrielle, dérange pas.

\- En fait, commença Théo, ça me…

\- Super ! s'enthousiasma l'elfe. Je surveille Victoria à l'arrière, je suis sage, promis."

Il disparut sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Théo poussa un profond soupir qui amusa beaucoup sa jeune protégée.

"Il est bizarre, rit-elle.

\- Et c'est que le début, lui donna raison Théo."

Le chariot et ses trois occupants quittèrent bientôt la ville pour s'engager dans les champs qui bordaient la grande cité. Alors que le soleil se couchait, le coeur de Théo se remplit de détermination. Il pouvait encore les sauver. Il y avait une solution à tous les problèmes, même les plus complexes.


	18. CHAPITRE 16

_Hey ! Petit chapitre « calme » aujourd'hui (enfin jusqu'à ce que... enfin vous verrez). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à très bientôt !_

**CHAPITRE 16**

Théo guettait l'arrivée de la nuit avec inquiétude. Même s'ils avançaient à un bon rythme, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à quitter totalement les terres sous l'influence de Castelblanc à la tombée de ce deuxième jour. Dressé sur son étalon, il avançait quelques mètres devant la charrette pour s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne se dressait sur la route. Derrière lui, Mani et Cyrielle discutaient de divers sujets, pas tous très intéressants pour le paladin épuisé par la journée de marche. Sa blessure tirait dans son dos et il serrait les dents tant bien que mal pour éviter d'y prêter attention. S'il paraissait faible, il deviendrait une proie de choix pour les nombreux bandits qui arpentaient la région.

Il se crispa une nouvelle fois lorsque la douleur se fit sentir. Il posa sa main sur son ventre et tenta vainement d'effacer le mal. Si la blessure ne devait jamais se refermer, il allait devoir s'y habituer. Il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre maintenant. Il lança un regard en arrière. Mani le dévisageait, sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas dupe. S'il le remarquait, c'est qu'il devait vraiment avoir une sale tête.

"On va s'arrêter pour la nuit, dit-il à ses compagnons. Je connais une clairière à quelques minutes de marche, on pourra s'y arrêter pour la nuit."

Il tira légèrement la bride de Sébastien pour qu'il tourne à gauche. Cette clairière, en effet, il la connaissait bien. C'est là que tout avait commencé pour lui, pour son groupe. Théo descendit de sa monture et s'approcha doucement de la tombe dressée en bordure de route, celle de la druidesse. La pierre avait tenu tout ce temps, scellée par la magie de Balthazar. Il passa la main sur l'épigraphe gravée. Théo avait insisté pour en mettre une, même s'ils n'avaient jamais su son nom. Un mort sans honneur errait sur cette terre pour l'éternité, et cette pauvre druidesse n'avait pas mérité ce sort. Il détourna le regard alors que la charrette arrivait. Théo récupéra les brides des chevaux de trait et les amena jusqu'au coeur de la clairière. Pendant que Mani et Cyrielle déchargeait les sacs, Théo se chargea des chevaux dont il prit soin avant de les attacher pour la nuit.

Quand il revint au camp, Mani avait allumé le feu et Cyrielle examinait les environs. Le paladin déposa son épée et le gros de son armure à côté de sa couchette avant de la rejoindre. Elle lui offrit un sourire discret avant de se reconcentrer sur les fourrés, l'air terriblement sérieux. Elle prenait son rôle d'éclaireur à coeur et Théo sentait qu'elle se donnait à fond pour être à la hauteur de sa tâche.

"Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Rien à signaler dans les environs, répondit-elle solennellement.

\- Bien."

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux côte à côte à contempler le paysage en silence. Les branches bougeaient lentement au gré du vent de l'automne qui approchait. Quelques feuilles tombèrent à leurs pieds. De petits oiseaux les observaient curieusement depuis les arbres, piaillant de temps à autre pour discuter entre eux. Cyrielle rabattit ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de prendre la parole.

"Merci de m'avoir pris comme écuyère. Je ne suis pas certaine que la situation aurait été pareille avec un autre paladin.

\- Il faut dire que t'as pas choisi la voie la plus simple, gamine. Tôt ou tard, tu vas être poussée dans tes retranchements physiques les plus extrêmes. Tu penses être capable de maîtriser ton démon ?

\- Franchement ? Non. Ma mère m'a déjà expliqué que je n'ai que peu de chances de pouvoir le maîtriser entièrement un jour. Mais tant que j'en suis capable, je ne compte pas prendre cette contrainte comme un frein pour réaliser ce que je veux faire."

Théo sourit, nostalgique.

"Mon ami, Balthazar, tient le même discours. Même après avoir manqué de brûler une région entière et tous ses habitants. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'arrogance ou du courage, mais ça a fonctionné jusqu'à présent, parce qu'il s'accroche désespérément à sa partie humaine."

La jeune fille s'installa sur un rocher, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Théo fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi ?

\- Vous l'aimez beaucoup, ce Balthazar, non ? Vous en parlez avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Oui, non, enfin… Ce n'est pas… C'est mon ami, mais c'est tout. Disons qu'on a toujours été poussés l'un vers l'autre dans les pires situations, et ça a fini par créer un attachement. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être une véritable tête de con de temps en temps. Il est… Il n'est même pas qualifiable. Par moment, il est calme et presque gentil, la minute d'après il hurle à la mort parce qu'il pleut. C'est un homme compliqué."

Elle gloussa doucement, avant de lancer un regard vers Mani. L'elfe était en train de ramper dans la boue, les fesses en l'air, à la recherche de petits champignons qui avaient attiré son attention.

"Et lui ? demanda Cyrielle. C'est quoi son histoire ?

\- Ah… Si seulement je le savais. Il est rentré un matin dans l'Eglise de la Lumière et je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Soit disant, c'était une sorte de super espion, mais on n'en a jamais vraiment eu la preuve. Il est même plutôt catastrophique en mission d'espionnage. Cet elfe est une arnaque.

\- Il est drôle, je l'aime bien.

\- Il est surtout bizarre. Une fois, on l'a trouvé en train de brouter de l'herbe pour se rapprocher d'une biche que Shin chassait. Il s'était parfumé avec les crottes du gibier. L'odeur est restée au moins deux semaines. Une horreur. C'est toujours mieux cela dit que l'odeur d'épices qui pique les narines qui le suit partout. Je ne comprends pas trop les elfes. Trop bizarres pour moi."

Cyrielle quitta l'elfe des yeux et décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre le camp. Théo lui emboîta le pas. La jeune fille déballa soigneusement les rations de viande. Elle en tendit une à Théo, qui l'emporta pour faire son tour de garde, puis elle en donna une à Mani, timidement. L'elfe renifla le morceau comme un chien avant de croquer du bout des lèvres dedans. Son regard s'illumina et il mit le morceau entier dans sa bouche, avant de lever ses deux pouces en signe de satisfaction.

Le paladin s'approcha de la lisière de la clairière. Il donna un coup de bouclier dans les fourrés, un lapin détala dans les profondeurs des bois. Rien de dangereux ne rôdait dans les parages, ils pouvaient dormir tranquille ce soir. En tout cas, il l'espérait. Il regagna sa couchette et, après son maigre repas, décida de prendre quelques heures de sommeil.

* * *

"_Je suis humain ! Je te le jure !"_

_Théo était penché sur Balthazar, l'épée pointée sur sa gorge, uniquement retenu par Grunlek et Shinddha qui se débattait pour le faire reculer. Il avait eu le culot de revenir avec des écailles sous les yeux alors qu'il avait promis que jamais il ne laisserait le démon sortir. Persuadé d'avoir affaire à la créature qui avait détruit Mirage, il persistait à vouloir le tuer. Jusqu'à présent, ses compagnons avaient été là pour le retenir et il avait espéré pouvoir frapper d'un coup sec en pleine nuit. Malheureusement, le mage s'était levé et avait hurlé de peur, alertant ses compagnons qui avaient bondi sur lui._

_Terrorisé, Balthazar rampa en arrière loin de la lame, le regard écarquillé. Théo lâcha son épée à contre-coeur. Grunlek lui serrait le bras si fort qu'il était sûr qu'il l'aurait cassé juste pour l'empêcher de nuire au demi-diable. Le paladin les insulta tous avant de tourner les talons vers les bois, les nerfs à vif._

"_Théo, attends !"_

_Le paladin lança un regard agacé à Balthazar qui courait dans sa direction. Il souffla et reprit sa marche sans lui prêter attention._

"_Théo, arrête."_

_La voix s'était fait plus ferme. Une boule de feu traversa son champ de vision et s'écrasa quelques mètres devant lui. Surpris, le paladin bondit en arrière. Quand il se retourna, Balthazar se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Le paladin le poussa violemment et il tomba à terre._

"_Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?! hurla Balthazar. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal depuis que je suis revenu ? Tu me traites comme de la merde, j'ai l'impression qu'on est revenu au temps où j'étais ton prisonnier. Je pensais, je ne sais pas, qu'on avait dépassé ce stade depuis le temps ?_

_\- Oh oui, tout est de ma faute, bouh, méchant Théo ! Tu avais promis, enflure ! Tu avais promis que tu ne le laisserais jamais sortir ! cria-t-il._

_\- Et quel autre choix j'avais ?! hurla le mage encore plus fort. Il fallait que je laisse tout le monde crever ?! Tu crois que j'aurais supporté de te voir mort encore une fois, espèce de crétin ?! C'est pas parce que j'ai des putains d'écailles sous les yeux et que j'ai réduit une poignée de religieux qui menaçaient mes amis en cendre que je suis devenu un être insensible et sans émotions. Grunlek et Shin l'ont compris, alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à refuser de le voir ?! J'ai essayé d'y aller doucement pour t'aider par l'accepter, mais si tu y mettais un peu du tiens, on se sentirait beaucoup mieux tous les deux !"_

_Théo rougit. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, à court d'arguments. Derrière un arbre, plus loin, Shin et Grunlek les regardaient, cachés à moitié, prêts à intervenir. Le paladin ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de se calmer._

"_C'est pas à eux que t'as fait une promesse, répondit Théo, acide. On… Tu m'as promis que tu deviendrais pas un danger, tu m'as supplié de te buter si jamais tu te transformais et j'étais pas là ! Et même quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai été incapable de le faire. Je… Putain, Balthazar, t'es en train de faire exploser ma foi, je sais plus où j'en suis et tu continues d'enfoncer le clou. Tu fais chier. Tu m'entends ? Tu me fais juste chier."_

_Balthazar se releva doucement, incertain et un peu perdu par la tirade du paladin. Il fit discrètement signe à Grunlek et Shin de partir. _

"_Je te demande pas d'accepter ça, se radoucit le mage en pointant son visage. Je te demande juste de me pardonner et de me faire confiance comme avant. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je suis toujours humain. Si tu as besoin de temps, je peux le comprendre, mais je veux pas me battre avec toi. Si tu juges qu'il faut me buter, fais-le, mais ce n'est pas moi qui le regretterez après."_

_Théo serra les dents, avant de lâcher un soupir. Il abandonnait._

"_Je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. T'as raison._

_\- Théo qui s'excuse ? Et qui me dit que moi, Balthazar, j'ai raison ?! Woah, c'est une première. T'es sûr que t'es pas encore possédé par la mort ou une autre créature bizarre ?_

_\- Ta gueule. Je suis pas encore prêt pour le sarcasme. Je vais faire un effort, mais je veux que tu me promettes de plus jamais recommencer. Je… Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise._

_\- Seulement si tu me promets de vraiment me tuer la prochaine fois que ça arrive."_

_Théo sourit en coin. Balthazar se détendit légèrement : le danger était écarté._

"_Allez, on rentre."_

_Il repartit vers le camp, le mage sur les talons. Balthazar ne bougea pas. Théo se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés. Autour de lui, le paysage parut s'obscurcir._

"_Tu dois te réveiller, Théo, dit le mage d'une voix sombre. Il arrive pour toi. Réveille-toi, maintenant !"_

_Le mage casta une boule de feu et la lança vers lui. Théo leva les bras dans un vain réflexe défensif._

* * *

"Théo ! hurla la voix paniquée de Cyrielle. Réveillez-vous !"

Le paladin se redressa sur sa couchette, désorienté. Autour de lui, la forêt brûlait. Réfugié derrière la charrette, Mani, toutes les mâchettes dressées, tenait à distance une ombre dans le ciel. Théo leva les yeux et posa une main au dessus de son front pour y voir plus clair. La créature brillait d'une psyché aveuglante et déformée, trop familière pour être normale.

La masse fondit soudain vers lui. Théo poussa sa jeune écuyère sur le côté et se prit la créature de plein fouet. Elle le traîna sur plusieurs mètres. Son dos heurta des troncs, des rochers, sans qu'il ne parvint à les sentir. Devant lui se trouvait le visage monstrueux d'Enoch, encore plus déformé que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Dans son torse, il repéra les Codex. Les parchemins étaient fondus dans sa chair et les écrits s'étalaient sur le corps entier du démon, comme des cicatrices. Le monstre le lâcha brutalement. Théo roula au sol et heurta violemment un arbre avec son dos, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Enoch se posa devant lui, la face tordue d'une sourire où seules ses canines étaient visibles. Il éclata d'un rire fou.

"Dommage, j'aurais tellement aimé que tu termines comme ton père. C'est comme ça qu'il est mort, tu t'en souviens ?"

Une énergie contraire à la sienne s'immisça dans son cerveau de force. Théo tenta de la repousser, en vain. Des images qui ne lui appartenaient pas flashèrent devant ses yeux, trop rapidement pour qu'il y comprenne quelque chose. Ses souvenirs se mêlaient à ceux du démon. Il vit son père, cette femme, Balthazar, la guerre, il ressentit la peur, l'amour, la colère, tout en même temps. Ce fut trop pour lui. Il poussa un hurlement et alors que du sang coulait de son nez et de ses oreilles, il s'effondra au sol, inconscient.


	19. CHAPITRE 17

_Coucou ! Voici la suite des aventures de notre paladin, avec enfin le retour du personnage que vous attendez tous :')_

**CHAPITRE 17**

Il faisait froid. Beaucoup trop froid. Théo entrouvrit faiblement les yeux. Il n'entendait que le bruit de sa respiration, comme à chaque fois qu'il reprenait connaissance. Une fine couche de neige le recouvrait, comme tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Incapable de bouger, il se contenta de regarder les alentours. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il là à contempler cette charrette ? A chaque fois qu'il perdait connaissance, il perdait un peu plus ses repères. Plusieurs jours pouvaient s'être écoulés. Peut-être ne se réveillerait-il bientôt plus.

A quelques mètres de lui, le corps de Cyrielle gisait, inanimé. Et celui de Mani un peu plus loin. Etaient-ils morts ? Le paladin n'en était pas sûr. Enoch les avait eu par surprise, en pleine nuit. Il lui avait fait quelque chose, dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne réussisse à savoir quoi. Quand il avait repris connaissance la première fois, il avait vu impuissant son écuyère se jeter sur le démon. Il l'avait repoussé comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Seul et malgré sa bonne volonté, Mani n'avait pas fait le poids, trop affaibli par ses récentes blessures. Trois loques à l'abandon qui crèveraient bientôt de froid.

Théo sentit son cœur se serrer. Victoria et Balthazar allaient mourir. Grunlek allait se retrouver seul. Le supporterait-il ? Perdre Shin avait déjà été dur, mais les perdre tous en même temps, aussi rapidement ? Le vieux nain ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça.

"... Ni ? appela-t-il d'une voix faible."

La masse de cheveux noirs bougea légèrement. L'elfe, recroquevillé en position fœtale, releva un regard triste vers lui. De sa main, il appuyait sur une blessure à son ventre qui saignait abondamment.

"Co… Le co… insista Théo."

Les sourcils de l'elfe se froncèrent, avant qu'il ne comprenne de quoi il parlait. A un mètre du paladin, le collier télépathique que lui avait offert Grunlek gisait dans la poudreuse. L'elfe serra les dents et commença à ramper pour l'attraper. Il glissa et retomba sur le ventre dans un gémissement de douleur. Il tendit son bras et gratta un peu le sol jusqu'à réussir à saisir la chaine du talisman. Il plaqua le médaillon contre son cœur.

"Grunlek ? l'entendit-il appeler. Tu es là ?"

Le médaillon vibra, avant qu'un hologramme du nain apparaisse devant eux. Grunlek regarda autour de lui, au moins aussi surpris qu'eux de cette amélioration technique, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent à la vision de Théo. De toute évidence, à son expression choquée, le paladin devait vraiment avoir une sale tête.

"Vous êtes blessés ? hurla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Disons qu'on a eu une visite nocturne, grogna l'elfe. Le papa de Bob est pas commode.

\- Théo, tu vas bien ?"

Le paladin ne parvint qu'à articuler un grognement de souffrance qui ne rassura nullement son ami.

"Je vais prévenir Tesla pour qu'elle vienne vous chercher. Vous allez mourir de froid dehors. Accrochez-vous d'accord ? Je… Je me dépêche, je vous promets. Ma… Mani, où est la petite ? Elle va bien ?

\- Elle est derrière. Je… Je ne sais pas si elle est vivante, avoua Mani. Elle a voulu affronter le démon de face et il ne lui a laissé aucune chance."

Théo tourna légèrement la tête vers le corps étendu.

"... Mine ? … Vante ?"

Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. Cependant, Théo crut apercevoir sa poitrine se soulevant légèrement. Peut-être n'était-ce pas trop tard. Devant eux, ils virent Grunlek courir vers le portail de Tesla, puis hurler après l'archimage. Théo ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il disait. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il baissa les yeux sur la neige. Beaucoup de sang recouvrait la poudreuse. Son sang. Et il coulait de sa tête, ce qui était rarement un bon signe.

"Théo, tu restes avec nous ? appela Mani, soudain alerte. Tu es tout pâle d'un coup. Eh ? Ne… Ne lâche pas, d'accord ? Tu… Il ne faut pas que tu fermes les yeux, même si tu es très fatigué. C'est… Enfin… Ne le fais pas. Je… Je vais essayer d'aller voir ce qu'a Cyrielle, et après je viens vers toi, d'accord ?"

Tout en parlant, l'elfe tira son corps vers la gamine, sous le regard inquiet de Grunlek qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvement tout en discutant avec Tesla des solutions qu'ils avaient. Théo tentait de rester concentré sur l'idée de rester conscient, mais il sentait ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourde. Il avait aussi de plus en plus mal, comme si quelque chose tambourinait dans sa tête pour en sortir. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer à mesure que la panique grandissait.

"Théo, tu as entendu Mani ? reprit Grunlek à son tour. Ne… Ne ferme pas les yeux, je t'en supplie. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner, c'est toi le pilier de ce groupe. Reste avec nous, l'aide arrive bientôt. Tesla est en train d'ouvrir un portail vous ramener à la Tour des Mages. Tu… Tu dois sauver Balthazar, tu t'en souviens ? Il compte sur toi, ne le laisse pas tomber."

Le paladin serra les poings. La situation était-elle catastrophique à ce point pour que Grunlek lui parle comme à un enfant ? Un bruit étrange retentit derrière lui. Théo releva la tête, une paire de bottes noires s'étaient posées derrière lui.

"Oh oui, Théo, cracha la voix, ironique, ce pauvre petit Balthazar a tellement besoin de toi… Au moins autant qu'un chat avec sa litière."

Enoch se pencha vers lui. Il mit une main derrière sa nuque et le força à se relever par télékynésie. Tous les muscles du paladin crièrent de douleur et il se cabra pour essayer de la dissoudre. Il se mit à hurler. Grunlek, impuissant, paniquait.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui ! essaya Grunlek. Lâchez-le, Enoch. Votre fils est en danger, Théo ne cherche qu'à l'aider.

\- Mon "fils" n'a pas besoin de ce parasite pour savoir ce qui est bon ou non pour lui. Je sais ce qu'il prévoit de faire à son "ami", et je ne le laisserais pas faire. Moi aussi je connais la prophétie, bien mieux que ce Silverberg de pacotille. S'il doit choisir, il sacrifiera ma chair pour sauver la peau de sa sœur. Mon fils le laissera faire, parce qu'il est trop naïf, mais pas moi."

La pression sur sa nuque se fit plus forte. Théo hoqueta de douleur. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Il allait mourir, il le sentait. Son corps n'en pouvait plus. Pourtant, une boule de feu balaya le démon d'un seul coup. Théo s'effondra au sol comme une poupée désarticulée. Deux mages lui saisirent les bras et le soulevèrent. Le paladin ne comprit rien à ce qui se passait.

Alors que Grunlek hurlait son nom, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

"_Eh bien, nous voilà dans de beaux draps."_

_Pendus par les pieds au-dessus du vide, les bras dans l'air, Théo et Balthazar attendaient que quelque chose se passe. Le paladin ne se rappelait plus exactement comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais de toute évidence, cela s'était produit dans son passé. Le mage souffla pour écarter une mèche de cheveux de sa figure._

"_Tu ne pouvais pas choisir une table comme tout le monde pour discuter ? Ton cerveau est un vrai bordel, mon gars. Ou alors c'est encore ton absence de logique qui brille vers de nouveaux horizons."_

_Avaient-ils vécu cette scène ? Théo n'en était pas certain. Il lança un regard suspicieux au mage._

"_Tu es quel Balthazar ? demanda le paladin."_

_Le demi-diable fronça les sourcils, avant que sa bouche ne se torde d'un sourire étrange. En quelques secondes, ses yeux virèrent au noir et des griffes poussèrent le long de ses doigts._

"_Je ne suis pas Balthazar. Du moins, pas entièrement. Disons que je suis… En mission "chiens perdus". Mon autre partie a décidé de m'expulser temporairement pour te trouver. Il dit que tu peux l'... nous aider à nous en sortir._

_\- Tu es le démon de Balthazar ?_

_\- Si c'est le nom que tu choisis de me donner. Vraiment, cet espace est inconfortable, il faut tout faire soi-même."_

_Le paysage s'obscurcit et la corde lâcha. Théo tomba un bref moment avant de se relever sur une chaise, face à ce Balthazar démoniaque, surpris. Deux verres de bière apparurent._

"_Désolée de cette intrusion forcée dans ton cerveau, dit une voix plus douce, autour de lui. Je… Je n'ai plus trop le contrôle dans mon sarcophage, alors je fais ce que je peux pour garder le contact avec le monde extérieur._

_\- Balthazar, c'est toi ?_

_\- Oui. Je suis là aussi. J'ai capté ton énergie quand tu es arrivé à la Tour des Mages._

_\- Très cher, le coupa la part plus sombre de son ami, tu pues le démon. Et pas n'importe lequel. Nous savons que tu as eu affaire récemment à notre géniteur. Et cela nous a rendu… curieux. Nous n'avons pas accès à tes souvenir, il les a verrouillé parce qu'il savait que nous irions fouiller dedans."_

_Théo resta silencieux, toujours un peu surpris. Le démon soupira. _

"_D'accord, je le ramène, puisque tu ne comptes pas discuter avec moi. A croire qu'il n'y en a que pour Balthazar ici."_

_Il agita la main. Un deuxième Balthazar, plus humain, se matérialisa devant lui. Le mage remercia son double du regard, visiblement soulagé._

"_Je suis désolé, Théo, commença Balthazar. Je sais que tout ça est précipité et plutôt hérétique, mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mon père ? Tu étais presque mort lorsque tu es arrivé, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie ! Enfin… Si tentais que je reste en vie encore longtemps, ce qui n'est pas gagné."_

_Théo ne répondit toujours pas, le regard planté dans celui de son ami._

"_Quoi ?_

_\- Tu es vraiment là ? demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante."_

_Balthazar sourit._

"_Oui. C'est… compliqué. Disons que j'ai utilisé l'essence démoniaque dans le sarcophage pour extraire mon âme de mon corps. J'ai fait la même chose temporairement avec la tienne et j'ai créé cet espace mental pour qu'on puisse discuter._

_\- "J'ai créé" ? râla le démon._

_\- Nous avons créé… Mais ce n'était vraiment pas un plaisir. Mais c'est instable et on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Je sais qu'on a… des choses à se dire, mais ça devra attendre. Je suis épuisé par les attaques psychiques et je ne suis pas certain de continuer à tenir encore longtemps, tu sais. Je fais ce que je peux pour tenir celui-là occupé, dit-il en pointant son double de la tête, mais la situation n'ira pas en s'arrangeant."_

_Théo baissa la tête et poussa un soupir._

"_Ton père a tenté de m'empêcher de ramener Victoria ici. Ton âme est liée à la sienne parce que vous avez tous les deux été maudits. Pour faire court, le seul moyen de libérer l'autre est de tuer l'un de vous deux._

_\- Je vois. Dilemme compliqué._

_\- Compliqué de quoi ? Nous lui avons sauvé la vie des milliards de fois, s'exclama le démon. Il est évident qu'il va nous choisir !_

_\- Il a peur que tu t'en prennes à moi parce que je détiens la dernière trace de ses pouvoirs, réfléchit le mage. C'est une théorie que j'avais il y a longtemps, mais je n'étais pas certain qu'elle puisse être vérifiée. Depuis quelques mois, je fais des cauchemars assez intenses à son propos… Je crois que je le maintiens en vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre."_

_Le paladin se pinça la lèvre._

"_C'est pas tout. Comme je savais que ton père se ramenait à Castelblanc, j'ai demandé à Mani de virer les Codex de la ville._

_\- Tu as demandé quoi à Mani ? répéta le mage, interloqué. Dis-moi qu'il ne les a pas._

_\- Il a brisé le truc magique que tu as posé dessus et, si, il s'est barré avec. Je crois qu'il a fusionné avec._

_\- Je propose que nous tuions le paladin et l'elfe, s'enthousiasma le démon. Ils sont complètement idiots."_

_Balthazar lui demanda de se taire d'un signe de main. Le mage se mit à faire les cents pas devant lui, nerveux. _

"_Quand est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-il soudainement. _

_\- Je ne sais pas, il y a quelques jours. Quand il est venu me menacer, il n'était pas comme ça._

_\- Peut-être que les Codex ont eu un impact quelconque sur notre état et celui de Victoria. Les événements concordent. Papa n'est peut-être pas entièrement responsable, mais il est indéniable que l'influence de ces foutus parchemins ont augmenté l'intensité du phénomène. Ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il ne faut pas les lui laisser, Théo, il faut que tu les récupères._

_\- Comme si c'était aussi simple. Il n'est pas franchement le genre à discuter._

_\- Mais on a pas le choix. Si on a pas les Codex sous la main, étudier leur influence sera compliqué. Sincèrement, si tu es toujours en vie, c'est qu'il te croit mort, ce qui est un avantage. Il aime se réfugier dans les plaines où se sont passées les guerres démoniques, tu sais là où il y a la tombe de ton p…_

_\- Oui, je sais lesquelles, le coupa-t-il froidement."_

_Balthazar fronça les sourcils, surpris par son soudain changement d'attitude. Le paladin détourna le regard._

"_Je… J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? lui demanda Balthazar d'une voix incertaine._

_\- Non… Non, ce n'est pas toi. Tu savais que mon père et le tiens traînaient ensemble ? Ils ont même violé une femme ensemble. Ce qui explique ta situation et celle de ma soeur. Ce sont leurs conneries qui vous ont conduit dans cet état._

_\- Non… Enfin, oui. Je le suspectais fortement. En fouillant chez moi quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai retrouvé des affaires de paladin, couvertes de sang. Je pensais que c'était un cadavre amené par mon père, mais des choses me troublaient. Mon père avait aussi beaucoup de correspondance avec de nombreuses personnes, tout doit traîner dans des boîtes dans mon grenier. C'est une piste à creuser. Mais…"_

_Il parut un peu embarrassé._

"_Si tu y vas, reprit le mage, tu pourras dire à ma mère que je vais bien ? Je… Je lui en ai fait trop baver quand j'étais jeune, je préfère la tenir à l'écart pour ne pas trop l'inquiéter. Ma tante pourra sans doute également t'en apprendre plus sur notre passé commun, elle connaissait bien mon père. Tu te souviens d'où se trouve le comptoir ?_

_\- Oui, je pense pouvoir retrouver la route._

_\- Tu trouveras la maison de ma mère à l'est. Demande après la maison du gosse problématique des Lennon, tu devrais trouver facilement. J'ai laissé quelques cicatrices là-bas._

_\- "Quelques" ? rit le démon, hystérique. Notre premier grand brasier, comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Cette boulangerie intégralement réduite en cendres, les cris des gens découvrant ta vraie nature, le début de ta cavale dans les bois, tant de souven… Ah !"_

_Le démon se plia soudain en deux, rapidement suivi de Balthazar. Le paladin se redressa._

"_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_\- Temps écoulé, grogna le mage. Retour dans le sarcophage. Tu devrais y aller aussi. Je sais pas exactement à quel point tu es en mauvais état, mais rester trop longtemps en dehors de ton corps n'est pas bon. Je ferais au mieux pour te recontacter bientôt. J'ai ta trace psychique maintenant._

_\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?_

_\- Je me porte comme un charme, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Et… Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Je ne me sens pas de perdre encore quelqu'un, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus sombre."_

_Le paladin hocha la tête. Le mage recula d'un pas._

"_Le réveil va être brutal, s'excusa-t-il."_

_Il casta une boule de feu et la lança sur lui. Théo étouffa une insulte avant de se manger le sort en pleine face._

* * *

Théo se releva brutalement dans son lit, couvert de sueur et haletant. Il regarda autour de lui, complètement perdu. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Un bandage serrait son dos et son ventre, un autre entourait sa tête. Il avait la nausée et tout autour de lui tanguait violemment. Le guerrier posa une main sur sa tête.

Avait-il rêvé son entrevue avec Balthazar ? Il n'en était pas certain. Il se sentait trop étrange pour réfléchir. Dehors, le ciel était encore noir. Théo attendit quelques secondes assis, avant de se recoucher, pensif.

La nuit porterait conseil.


	20. CHAPITRE 18

_Hey ! On est repartis pour un nouveau chapitre des aventures de Théo :D Un peu de calme avant la prochaine épreuve. _

**CHAPITRE 18**

Théo eut du mal à émerger le lendemain matin. Il avait été réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit par la douleur que même les mages peinaient à faire diminuer. Enveloppé dans plusieurs couches de psyché qui l'immobilisaient complètement, il nageait dans du coton. A côté de lui, Tesla veillait sur ses apprentis et criait des directives qu'il ne comprenait pas, en trop mauvais état pour ne faire que bouger. Il lui semblait entendre Grunlek également, mais il ne parvenait pas à le voir. Ou peut-être que tout se passait dans sa tête et qu'il était vraiment mort. Il ne le savait plus vraiment.

Dépassé par la situation, il baissait peu à peu les bras, incapable de réagir à la situation de stress. Tout se mélangeait, souvenirs et présent, dans une valse que ses yeux ne parvenaient plus à suivre. Et puis, peu à peu, son ouïe s'affina, comme pour l'encourager à revenir dans le monde réel. La magie altérait ses sens et, en se dissipant, lui permettait de regagner un semblant de logique. Les voix devinrent plus claires.

"Je ne sais pas, maître nain. L'attaque psychique a été très violente et a causé des dommages. J'ai fait tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour limiter les séquelles, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus avant qu'il ne se réveille pour de bon. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang également. Son état est préoccupant. Néanmoins, sur le plan physique, il semble plutôt en bon état, malgré de nombreuses ecchymoses. C'est un avantage indéniable qui lui permettra de se remettre rapidement. Nous devons y croire.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison. Et… Les autres ?

\- L'elfe est le moins touché. La neige a permis à la plaie de se nettoyer d'elle-même, elle n'était que superficielle. Il se repose et devrait être sur pieds dans quelques jours. Quant à la jeune fille, son état est plus sérieux. Elle a pris un mauvais coup sur la tête, mais ça se résorbe doucement. Il y a de bons espoirs pour qu'elle recouvre rapidement. Les sorts de soin aident à diminuer l'oedème. Le sarcophage de Victoria Silverberg a tenu le coup, malgré son évacuation tardive et le passage du portail risqué, comme je vous l'avais expliqué. Elle est stable. Nous attendons que l'état de vos amis s'améliore pour commencer à se pencher sur son cas. Lennon est toujours stable également, aucun problème pour le moment.

\- D'accord. Tenez-moi au courant si un problème survient. J'ai envoyé une escouade pour trouver la trace d'Enoch, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'ils puissent survivre en cas de rencontre. Il va nous falloir un plan de secours.

\- Tant qu'ils sont à la Tour des Mages, ils ne risquent rien. Nos protections magiques sont suffisamment fortes pour le retenir. Cependant, nous ne connaissons pas vraiment les conséquences de la psyché des Codex. Il pourrait très bien réussir à passer par distorsion de la magie. Mais ne pensons pas à cela pour l'instant. Ce ne sont que des hypothèses."

Théo se manifesta par un grognement de douleur. Il voulut se relever, mais son corps ne répondait pas.

"Silverberg ? Vous êtes réveillé ? Vous pouvez parler ?"

Il sentit qu'on le soulevait légèrement. Il se rendit ainsi compte qu'il était légèrement en lévitation au-dessus du lit. Tesla venait de basculer son cocon pour qu'il puisse faire face au portail, où Grunlek, des cernes autour des yeux comme jamais il n'en avait eu encore, le dévisageait d'un air soucieux. Le paladin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, perdu.

"... Lek ? appela-t-il d'une voix faible. M… Âne…

\- Oui, c'est normal, interpréta Tesla. Nous ne pensions pas que vous étiez capable de vous lever, mais vous vous êtes réveillé en pleine nuit et ça a relancé les douleurs psychiques. Nous vous avons placé dans une cabine de stase pour essayer de calmer l'intensité de l'attaque. Vous comprenez ?"

Il hocha la tête. Tesla eut un soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers Grunlek.

"Le cerveau n'a pas l'air d'être touché. Il comprend ce qu'on lui dit et formule des propos cohérents. Il devrait s'en sortir. Je pense que l'attaque a un peu altérer ses capacités de prononciation, mais ce n'est qu'un effet temporaire le temps que les rouages se remettent en place. Il a eu beaucoup de chance. Beaucoup n'auraient pas survécu à une attaque de cette envergure.

\- … M'Ni ?

\- Vos amis sont en train d'être soignés, mais il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils n'aillent pas bien."

Tesla récupéra une pile de dossier sur une table et se tourna vers lui.

"Je vous laisse tous les deux, leur dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Je dois encore vérifier les constantes de Lennon. Bonne journée, maître nain.

\- Merci, Tesla."

L'archimage s'inclina et quitta la pièce, laissant Grunlek et Théo en face à face. Le paladin baissa les yeux. Il savait déjà ce que le nain allait dire. Il avait été inconscient de prendre cette gamine avec lui, elle était en sale état et il allait devoir expliquer ça à sa mère. Peut-être même rendre des comptes à l'Eglise de la Lumière pour avoir envoyé à la mort une écuyère en formation. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle n'était pas prête !

"Tu m'as fait une sacrée peur, commença Grunlek. Quand… Quand je t'ai vu le visage couvert de sang hier, j'ai vraiment cru que ça allait mal se terminer. Mani m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé, mais… Théo, je vais vous rejoindre, annonça-t-il. J'ai passé le pouvoir temporairement à Gargrim et Thagor parce que je refuse de vous regarder mourir sans rien faire. Je… C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Au diable les conséquences."

Théo voulut lui répondre, tenter de le dissuader, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il fatiguait déjà. Il le sentait.

"A choisir entre mon peuple et ma famille, il est évident que c'est vous que je choisis. J'ai appris bien plus à vos côtés qu'avec eux, et je ne veux pas que tout soit réduit en cendres juste parce que je n'étais pas là.

\- Mais… pas… faute… Lek… 'Rrête."

Le nain était déterminé, il le voyait dans son regard. Même si l'idée qu'il le rejoigne était séduisante et même bienvenue, l'idée qu'il se retrouve à confronter seul Enoch dans la forêt le terrifiait. Il était poussé par la colère et l'envie de vengeance, et Théo était le mieux placé pour savoir que ça ne menait qu'aux désastres. Il l'avait déjà vécu plusieurs fois.

"... Lek, supplia-t-il, 'rrête, plaît. Noch… tuer."

Il ne l'entendait pas, il parlait trop faiblement. Théo ne voulait pas être responsable de sa mort. Pas encore une fois. Pas comme avec… Il fronça les sourcils en repérant une boule bleue pâle à l'entrée de la porte. Quelque chose l'espionnait discrètement. La petite créature, repérée, passa la tête hors de la porte. Théo glapit de surprise.

_Shin tremblait dans ses mains. Ses yeux paniqués cherchaient son regard. Il savait qu'il était en train de mourir. _

Il ferma les yeux pour chasser les images avant qu'elles ne deviennent trop importantes. Il devait laisser le passé où il était. Ce qu'il avait vu était sûrement le reflet de son imagination. Quand il les rouvrit, la créature l'escaladait difficilement. Théo la regarda faire, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'y avait plus de doute : il sentait la poigne sur ses vêtements et le froid glacial qui émanait d'elle : c'était Icy.

"Théo, s'enthousiasma la petite créature d'une voix suraïgue. C'est moi, Balthazar !"

Grunlek s'était retourné lui aussi à l'intonation trop familière de la créature. Ses yeux passaient d'Icy à Théo sans comprendre.

"Bob… ?

\- Oui, je sais, c'est moins classe que la pièce dans le noir avec le démon, mais je n'ai pas tellement le choix.

\- Balthazar ? appela Grunlek. Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Ah… C'est une longue histoire, expliqua Icy. Disons que c'est la seule forme viable que j'ai trouvé pour l'instant. J'ai ramené Icy il y a quelques semaines, mais je ne voulais pas vous le dire pour… Enfin… Pour ne pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Vous comprenez ? Elle n'est plus liée à Shin, j'ai déjà vérifié, mais à moi. Je peux l'utiliser comme Shin le faisait, comme je le fais là maintenant, mais… Enfin, je ne peux pas faire de miracles."

Icy grimpa sur le torse du paladin et eut un mouvement de recul.

"Wow, t'as vraiment une sale tête. Qu'est-ce que Tesla a dit ?"

Le paladin ne parvint pas à répondre, ce qui sembla vraiment inquiéter la créature, qui se retourna vers Grunlek.

"Il a reçu une forte attaque psychique et on craignait que son cerveau ait été abîmé. Mais apparemment, tout va bien et le fait qu'il ne puisse plus parler n'est que temporaire.

\- Je vois, dit la créature en se frottant son bouc imaginaire. Ce ne sera que l'affaire de quelques heures, je suppose. Je venais aux nouvelles pour mon sarcophage. C'est pas que le temps devient long à l'intérieur, mais je préférerais largement faire autre chose de mes journées, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Le mini-mage commença à faire les cent pas le long du torse du guerrier, réfléchissant. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tesla choisit d'entrer dans la pièce. Icy se figea dans une expression de pure horreur.

"Ce rat de glace ! hurla-t-elle. J'avais demandé à Lennon de le laisser enfermé dans sa chambre !

\- Non ! piaillia Icy. C'est moi, c'est Balthazar ! tenta-t-il en plaçant ses mains de manière protective devant lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, c'est Balthazar, l'approuva Grunlek d'un geste de main."

Tesla baissa les mains et reprit une posture plus dédaigneuse et neutre. Elle s'approcha de la créature.

"Vous ne pouviez pas faire ça plus tôt, Lennon ?

\- Je dois bien avouer que cette idée lumineuse m'est apparue il y a quelques minutes. J'avais l'esprit… ailleurs, dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Théo, nullement amusé par la situation."

L'archimage poussa un soupir, bien différent de l'inquiétude qu'elle affichait pour le mage à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Cette sévèreté forcée arracha un sourire à Grunlek, qui lisait clair dans son jeu.

"Nous allons essayer de vous dégeler bientôt, dit-elle plus gravement. Mais cela risque de provoquer un nouveau choc psychique au contact de la soeur de Silverberg. Faut-il prendre des mesures pour votre démon ?

\- Oui. Attachez-moi le plus rapidement possible, je suis pas sûr d'être capable de le retenir encore. Il n'a pas franchement aimé l'enfermement. Ni le manque de drogues, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, honteux.

\- Le manque de quoi ? releva immédiatement Grunlek, alarmé.

\- C'est rien, je gère, répondit le mage en balayant le sujet de la main."

Le nain ne parut pas convaincu, mais laissa passer pour cette fois. L'archimage fit descendre doucement Théo et commença à inspecter ses pansements, sous l'oeil soucieux de Balthazar. Le paladin gémit à la dissipation du sort. Le retour de la douleur fut violent et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour la soulager, faisant tomber Balthazar au passage sur la couchette. Tesla, loin de se laisser démonter, en profita pour vérifier les blessure de son dos.

"Nous les avons refermée avec l'aide de la magie, expliqua-t-elle à Grunlek et Balthazar. Il gardera des cicatrices, mais c'est le mieux que nous pouvons faire. La magie des Codex nous reste inconnue, je ne peux pas garantir que ça ne se réouvre dans un futur proche."

Une vibration parcourut brutalement les murs de la Tour des Mages. Les aventuriers se figèrent et se regardèrent les uns les autres. Une seconde secousse, plus fort, fit trembler les murs. Tesla se précipita vers la fenêtre. Son visage se tendit légèrement.

"Nous avons de la visite, dit-elle d'une voix sombre. Lennon, restez avec Silverberg. Maître nain, le salua t-elle avant de partir."

Icy sauta du matelas pour aller voir à la fenêtre. Une créature monstrueuse se détachait dans le lointain, mi-élémentaire, mi-monstrueuse. Ce n'était pas Enoch, mais certainement un de ses émissaires. De toute évidence, le démon n'avait pas décidé d'abandonner ses proies aussi facilement.


	21. CHAPITRE 19

_Hey ! Et un nouveau chapitre plus calme avec les vraies retrouvailles de Théo et Balthazar ahah. Je sais que vous attendiez ça avec impatience, bande de shippeurs de Thélthazar :3_

**CHAPITRE 19**

Théo se sentait impuissant. D'immenses secousses faisaient trembler les murs de l'Académie des Mages et il ne pouvait rien faire, contraint à l'immobilisation. Les attaques psychiques du monstre dehors avaient coupé le lien du portail. Balthazar et le paladin étaient seuls désormais. La petite créature de glace était assise sur le bord du matelas, le dos posé contre le paladin. Elle exerçait un contact froid désagréable, mais Théo n'arrivait même plus à se plaindre. Il n'était plus qu'une loque inutile et incapable de bouger.

"Ce n'est pas si grave, lâcha Balthazar pour combler le silence pesant. Il y a des milliers de mages ici, cette bestiole ne pourra pas passer à travers eux. Certains sont des légendes vivantes ici. Je t'ai déjà parlé de comment Protemus avait abattu un dragon en plein ciel ? Je ne sais plus. Peut-être que je me répète. Je deviens un vieux mage gaga. Il ne me manque plus que la barbe jusqu'en bas des pieds et ce sera la fin."

Le mage se tut un instant, et releva la tête vers lui. Théo fronça les sourcils. Malgré sa voix fluette, le paladin sut qu'il devenait subitement plus sérieux.

"J'ai merdé, Théo."

Il poussa un soupir et se frotta le visage de ses petites mains de glace.

"Je pensais vraiment pouvoir ramener Shinddha, parce que j'étais triste et en colère, mais c'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Je me suis embarqué dans un engrenage insurmontable, où j'en viens à ressasser le passé et attendre que quelque chose de nouveau vienne effacer tout ça. Le seul truc que j'ai trouvé pour ça, c'est la drogue. Je suis devenu un camé, Théo. Je peux plus m'en passer, je suis en train de foutre ma vie en l'air et j'en ai conscience. Mais… Je… Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Mon démon est en train de prendre le contrôle, tu sais. Plus je me fous en l'air et plus je deviens faible, et il en profite. J'ai peur qu'avec le manque, je ne sois même plus capable de lui faire face s'il décide de prendre ma place quand on me réveillera. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je me bats avec lui. Est-ce que ça vaut seulement le coup ?"

Théo poussa un grognement menaçant. Le paladin n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure des événements, mais ne pouvait pas le dire. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait attendu qu'il soit incapable de lui faire du mal pour lui lâcher une bombe pareille. Il enrageait. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il baisse les bras maintenant ?

"Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, pas besoin de mots pour ça. Mais, la vérité, c'est que je pensais que tu voulais plus me revoir. Je t'ai écrit des tas de lettres, tu n'as jamais répondu à aucune d'entre elle. Je croyais que… Enfin, au début, je croyais que je devais te laisser de l'espace, mais plus le temps passait et plus je commençais à me demander si… Enfin si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ou qui t'avait mis en colère. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété. Plus que de raison. Et c'est pas normal, je n'avais pas à réagir de cette façon. Mais c'est plus fort que moi ! J'ai l'impression de revivre ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre ans, lorsqu'on a été séparés après Mirages. Et la fois d'avant, lorsque tu… Je nage dans le brouillard et j'ai peur de ta réaction. Tu vas me trouver lâche, t'as le droit de le penser et de le dire. Mais je sais que lorsque tu seras remis sur pieds, on ne pourra pas en reparler sans que tu détournes le regard ou dévie la conversation. Alors je le fais maintenant."

Il se tut un instant, avant de pousser un soupir. Le paladin était trop fatigué pour réagir à ses propos, mais une flamme colérique et impuissante brûlait dans son regard. Il voulait lui hurler dessus jusqu'à s'en casser les cordes vocales, mais même ça lui était interdit.

Une nouvelle vibration parcourut les murs de l'établissement. A l'extérieur, Théo voyait plusieurs rayons de couleur gagner le ciel. Les mages se battaient pour la Tour. Théo se crispa. Des gens allaient encore mourir à cause d'eux. Même s'ils abattaient la créature, il y aurait des pertes, des pleurs et des familles détruites. Le cercle infernal se perpétuerait encore et encore. Si eux peinaient à maintenir l'équilibre du monde, que se passerait-il quand ils n'auraient plus l'âge de le sauver ?

Tesla ouvrit la porte furieusement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux à la fenêtre, avant de se tourner vers le guerrier.

"Il réclame votre âme, annonça-t-elle au guerrier. Nous avons sécurisé les cercueils dans les cellules des sous-sols, et vous y allez aussi. Tous les deux, compléta-t-elle à l'attention de la créature de glace. La bête est coincée sur votre enveloppe psychique, on doit vous faire disparaître et le plus vite possible. Il a percé le bouclier et décime mes hommes."

Elle leva la main vers le paladin et annula le sort. La douleur revint d'un coup et Théo se cabra de douleur. Il hurla à plein poumons et Balthazar, impuissant, s'agita autour de lui.

"Ce n'est que temporaire, expliqua l'archimage. Lennon, maintenez sa tête. Son dos est encore fragile."

Le mage obéit et se plaça derrière son cou. Il coinça sa tête entre ses deux minuscules mains de glace. Tesla fit avancer le lit magiquement jusqu'à la sortie. Dans les couloirs, des mages couraient dans tous les sens. Certains portaient des blessés, d'autres ramenaient des potions de mana et des sortilèges plus puissants. Peu importe ce qui se passait dehors, c'était suffisamment grave pour souder toutes les écoles de magie. L'archimage accompagna Théo vers les sous-sols. Plusieurs cellules étaient fermées et contenaient des animaux étranges. Tesla poussa le lit dans la plus grande d'entre elle, où les deux cercueils de psyché se trouvait déjà. Elle réactiva le sort de récupération.

"Lennon, j'ai déposé des parchemins dans un coin de la pièce. Si jamais… Si jamais il réussit à passer, vous serez le dernier rempart. Je vais sceller la pièce magiquement, mais ce ne sera peut-être pas suffisant. Voici le collier qui lie la Tour à votre ami nain, si vous avez besoin de lui. Je dois y retourner, faites attention à vous.

\- Compris, répondit gravement Balthazar."

Il relâcha Théo. Le paladin avait sombré dans l'inconscience à cause de la douleur. Il était seul désormais.

* * *

Le sommeil fit du bien à Théo. Il ne sut dire après combien de temps il émergea, mais la douleur s'était calmée. Icy, ou plutôt Balthazar, était roulée en boule sur son torse et dormait paisiblement, accrochée à sa robe de chambre blanche. Le paladin se releva doucement sur son lit en serrant les dents. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais il ne se trouvait plus dans la cellule. En face de lui, les deux sarcophages de psyché brillaient d'une lueur rassurante.

Dérangé par le mouvement, la créature de glace piailla. Agacé, Théo décrocha le mage et le reposa maladroitement sur le lit. Il s'appuya tant bien que mal sur le bord du lit pour se relever. Tout tanguait autour de lui. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la fenêtre que les rideaux fermés recouvraient. Son coeur rata un battement.

Il ne restait plus rien des jardins de la Tour des Mages. Tout avait été brûlé et retourné. Des mages erraient ici et là, l'air hagard, d'autres transportaient des blessés. Une immense forme était encastrée dans un mur, la créature, à en juger par le nombre de magiciens occupés à faire des prélèvements dessus. Ils avaient réussi à l'arrêter. Mais pour combien de temps ? Enoch savait qu'il était en vie et ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin.

Il poussa un soupir et s'approcha des cercueils. Victoria dormait paisiblement. Le cercueil était différent, les mages avaient sans doute essayé de la réveiller. A côté d'elle, Balthazar était lui aussi allongé. Théo fut immédiatement frappé par sa barbe et sa perte de poids. Il était maigre, bien plus maigre que jamais il ne l'avait été. Des écailles rouges recouvraient ses jambes et ses bras, et des liens avaient été serrés autour de ses poignets et chevilles.

"C'est pas beau à voir, hein ?"

Le paladin se retourna. Icy était assis sur le lit et se frottait les yeux.

"Tu vas mieux ? s'empressa de demander le mage pour détourner la conversation. Tu as dormi un peu plus de trois jours. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Un peu, répondit-il d'une voix faible.

\- Ah, tu reparles, c'est une bonne nouvelle !"

Icy descendit du lit et entreprit de l'escalader pour se poser sur son épaule. Théo regarda un instant Balthazar contempler son propre corps en se disant que cette sensation devait franchement être étrange. Le poids sur son épaule réveilla un peu la douleur, mais elle n'avait rien de comparable à celle subie avant qu'il ne tombe dans les vapes.

"Ils ont essayé de nous réveiller, expliqua Balthazar. Ca n'a pas été… Une expérience agréable. Tesla pense que nous sommes comme deux aimants. Si l'on est trop proches l'un de l'autre, il y a risque de surcharge psychique. C'est pour ça que j'ai cette tronche d'hérésie. Ca ne se voit pas, mais j'ai même des cornes, je peux les sentir. Mon démon n'a pas vraiment apprécié. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je peux à peu près tenir debout trente secondes. Tesla cherche à me stabiliser pour que je puisse t'accompagner chez ma mère. Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais si cette affaire nous concerne, je n'ai pas envie d'être mis à l'écart. Même si je dois venir sous la forme d'Icy. Ce n'est pas si dérangeant.

\- Ouais, tu devrais la garder. Tu feras moins chier quand il fera froid, le tâcla gentiment le paladin.

\- Oh, directement dans l'humour vaseux ! Je t'ai manqué à ce point ?"

Théo ne répondit pas. Son regard s'assombrit légèrement et il détourna les yeux. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Balthazar garda le silence un moment, avant de reprendre.

"Toi aussi, donc."

Le paladin grogna, il savait où il voulait en venir. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour se parler.

"C'est pour ça que t'as coupé les ponts ? Tu as eu du mal à passer à autre chose ? Si ça peut te rassurer, t'es pas le seul. J'ai fait quelques grosses bêtises pendant ton absence.

\- J'ai presque tué Mani, lâcha le paladin. Il m'avait rien fait, mais… Je ne sais pas. Je… Je ne pouvais pas. Je deviens complètement cinglé. Je me fais peur. Je fais des cauchemars qui n'ont aucun sens, je fais des crises qui n'ont aucun déclencheur. Et ma soeur veut me faire monter en grade, mais j'en suis incapable, je… Je ne veux pas être un putain de héros, je ne veux pas sauver le monde, je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant."

Balthazar glissa le long de son bras pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il chercha ses mots un instant.

"Et ça a un rapport avec ce que tu refuses de me dire ?"

Théo déglutit et se crispa sur le lit.

"On n'a pas beaucoup eu le temps de parler depuis Castelblanc, mais j'ai bien vu que quelque chose avait changé dans ton regard. Mais t'as rien dit, donc je me suis dit que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe. Il s'est passé quelque chose, pas vrai ? C'est de ça que tu as peur.

\- Je... No… Enfin, oui. Mais, je ne pense pas être capable d'en parler maintenant.

\- Je comprends, je ne te force pas la main. Mais, eh, ne te mets pas trop la pression ? Tu n'as pas besoin de te la jouer héros ou paladin des dieux. Parfois, il faut apprendre à dire non, même si ça fait mal. Si la situation ne s'améliore pas, c'est que ça ne te rend pas heureux. Et si ça ne te rend pas heureux, pourquoi tu continues de courir après ? Tu sais, j'ai été le premier surpris quand tu as dit vouloir rester à Castelblanc. Théo, t'as pas la tronche d'un dirigeant. Tu vas tourner en rond dans une cage dorée jusqu'à t'en bouffer la queue. C'est dur à entendre, mais je peux pas te regarder te foutre en l'air sans rien dire. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Que Grunlek est là. Je suis pas ton ennemi, et je m'en fous royalement de ce que tu vas faire. Mais si ça te rend malheureux, je serais derrière ton cul pour faire changer les choses, tu peux compter sur moi."

Le paladin ne répondit rien, mais le mage sut qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Il était bien plus ébranlé que ce que son masque laissait paraître. Les mots du mage comptaient bien plus que ceux de Grunlek, et Balthazar en avait parfaitement conscience.

"Alors, dis-moi, elle sort d'où la jolie minette dans la chambre d'à côté ?

\- Elle est mineure, réagit immédiatement le guerrier, sur un ton ferme. C'est mon écuyère.

\- Je vois. Une écuyère, carrément ? Et elle fait quoi au juste ? Elle lustre ton épée ? Elle poli ton armure ? ajouta-t-il en ronronnant. Elle borde tes couvertures le soir ?

\- Elle botte les fesses des hérésies comme toi, râla le guerrier."

Le mage éclata de rire, provocateur. Théo, saisit un vase et lui posa sur la tête.

"Eh ! piailla Balthazar sous la porcelaine."

Le paladin ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais retrouver le mage, même sous cette forme, lui avait fait plus de bien en quelques minutes qu'en plusieurs mois à Castelblanc. Les deux ne remarquèrent pas, accoudé à la porte, Tesla qui les regardaient, le visage soucieux.


	22. CHAPITRE 20

_Coucou ! Vous vous rendez compte que ça fait déjà 20 semaines qu'on a commencé cette histoire ? Le drama est à son comble, et je vous enfourne encore un peu de Théo/Bob dans la bouche avant de reprendre le vrai fil de l'intrigue._

**CHAPITRE 20**

Théo récupéra rapidement. Deux jours à peine après sa discussion avec Balthazar, il était capable de marcher dans l'Académie. Tesla l'encouragea tout de même à se modérer pour éviter les blessures malencontreuses. Il devait faire attention à sa santé et éviter de jouer avec le feu. Son dos le faisait toujours souffrir, mais les onguents des mages atténuaient peu à peu la douleur.

Très vite, l'enfermement ne lui suffît plus et il entreprit d'explorer les alentours. Bien sûr, Balthazar, enthousiaste, fut le premier à l'accompagner. Le mage ne le quittait pour ainsi dire plus du tout. Il dormait comme un chat dans le creux de son cou la nuit et galopait autour de lui la journée, incapable de tenir en place. Partout où le paladin allait, le mage suivait ses traces.

Ce matin-là, les deux aventuriers exploraient la Tour des Pyromanciens. Théo avait juste besoin de marcher, mais Balthazar ne cessait d'interrompre ses pensées noires en déballant ses cours d'histoire sur absolument chaque porte, chaque statue, chaque potion bizarre qu'ils croisaient. Et il y en avait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop pour le guerrier qui s'agaçait petit à petit et ne le laissait même plus finir pour continuer sa promenade.

Le guerrier s'arrêta devant une énième porte. Mais celle-ci l'intrigua. Elle portait le nom de Balthazar. Il posa la main sur la poignée. Balthazar se jeta sur son bras pour l'en dissuader.

"N-non, ne rentre pas, s'il te plaît. Je… Je n'y suis pas allé depuis… Eh bien, depuis ce qui s'est passé, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de…"

Théo le décrocha et le reposa à terre. Il ouvrit la porte et entra, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il sut dès qu'il passa le pas de la porte qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il perdit son sourire en seulement quelques secondes. La pièce était un désordre sans nom. Il y régnait une odeur d'ours. Le sol, les murs étaient tapissés de notes griffonnées à l'arrache. Dans la poubelle qui débordait, des seringues par dizaines étaient visibles. Balthazar n'avait jamais, jamais été désordonné. Il était même à l'opposé de ce mode de vie, contrairement à ses compagnons. Pour en venir à un tel niveau de laisser-aller, il avait vraiment perdu pied.

Il se tourna vers la petite créature de glace à ses pieds. Balthazar détourna immédiatement le regard et se frotta le bras, signe de grande nervosité.

"Je… Je sais, d'accord ? commença-t-il. Tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude de voir un bordel pareil dans mes affaires. Mais depuis quelques semaines, je n'avançais plus, et ça m'a mis un peu sur les nerfs.

\- Un peu ? reprit Théo en pointant la chambre.

\- Bon, d'accord, j'ai peut-être laissé parler la colère une fois ou deux et ça ne s'est pas très bien fini. Les feuilles masquent en partie les dégâts…"

Théo fronça les sourcils et tira quelques papiers du mur. Celui-ci avait des impacts de boules de feu. De très grosses boules de feu.

"J'ai… J'ai un peu menti. Les cornes ne sont pas là depuis que j'ai eu ma première crise… Elles sont là depuis plusieurs semaines. Je n'arrive plus à les rentrer. Théo, je crois que je suis en train de perdre la tête. Il… Il n'en fait plus qu'à sa tête. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à le tenir. Mais j'y travaille…

\- En te foutant en l'air avec de la drogue ?

\- Pense ce que tu veux, ça fonctionne. Quand je suis… ailleurs, il n'a plus de contrôle sur moi. Et pendant quelques minutes, quelques heures parfois, il la ferme. Je… J'en peux plus de l'entendre constamment critiquer chacune de mes actions, chacun de mes choix. Je ne peux même plus dormir sans qu'il vienne me torturer avec les souvenirs du passé. Je pars en vrille, Théo. C'est pour ça que… Enfin que j'ai menti à Grunlek pendant tout ce temps. Je lui ai dit que tout allait bien pour qu'il me foute la paix."

Théo pouffa, et rit à gorge déployée.

"Je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir. J'ai fait exactement la même chose. Et… Je pars en vrille aussi. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux faire, ou ne pas faire."

Il baissa la tête et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

"Si je dois me blâmer pour pas avoir réagi à temps pour le sauver, si je dois me sentir coupable pour ne pas avoir fait le bon choix en laissant Mani partir à la recherche de Finéas.

\- Tu en veux vraiment à Mani, hein ?

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, mais… Enfin, si on ne l'avait pas aidé, Shin aurait eu la force d'esquiver, de se battre plus. Tu ne peux pas me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que c'est faux.

\- Non, tu as raison. Mais on ne construit pas le monde sur des "si", Théo. Shin s'en foutait de Finéas, il voulait juste aider Mani. Et, au fond de toi, tu le sais aussi. On a choisi de l'accompagner, on ne peut juste pas le lui reprocher parce qu'on a décidé de l'aider. On l'a fait pour Grunlek, alors pourquoi le laisser derrière lui ?"

Théo serra le poing.

"Parce que, lui, il fait pas partie de la famille. Il l'a jamais été. Il était là pour nous observer, pour nous analyser comme des sujets de laboratoire. Il n'a jamais été fiable, il n'a jamais… Il ne comprendra jamais ce que nous on a vécu, dans la Montagne, à Mirages, sur l'île des Intendants. Il est là par opportunisme. La preuve, il m'a accompagné juste pour échapper à Menki Dal.

\- Tu es un peu dur, tu ne crois pas ? Certes, Mani a de mauvais côtés, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais quand même, il fait de son mieux.

\- Ah oui ? Et nous trahir en pleine bataille de Castelblanc, ça faisait partie du plan ? Ouvre les yeux ! Il se sert de nous pour… Pour qu'on lui sauve la peau. Et Shin en a payé le prix fort."

Icy posa une main sur son bras.

"Théo… Tu sais, la colère, c'est quelque chose de normal dans le deuil. Chez certains, ça passe rapidement, chez d'autres, ça dure plusieurs années. Mais là, en tant qu'ami, je dois te demander de te remettre en question. Ce que tu dis, ce que tu fais, c'est mal. Tu rejettes la faute sur Mani, mais nous, on a fait quoi pour l'aider ?

\- J'ai essayé de le sauver. Il… Il était juste devant moi, mais… Il est parti trop… J'ai pas pu…

\- Eh, mon grand, calme-toi. On a tous déjà voulu revenir en arrière, essayer de tout changer. Mais on ne peut pas. Bon sang, si un jour on m'avait dit que je deviendrais le plus sage de nous deux, je l'aurais jamais crû."

Le paladin resta silencieux. Il regardait ses mains.

_Le sang de Shin coulait le long de ses doigts. Shin serra sa main le plus fort qu'il put. Ses yeux le fixaient. Il était terrorisé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vraiment peur de la mort. Et puis, d'un coup, il se relâcha. Théo ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'il était mort. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on réalise d'un coup. Il ne voyait que le sang couler du trou béant de son ventre. _

"Théo ? Tu vas bien ?"

_Il se tourna vers Manaril. Elle lui adressa un sourire victorieux. Elle venait de détruire leur groupe. Elle venait de retirer la seule chose qui retenait encore Théo parmi eux. Elle venait de tuer sa propre famille._

"Euh… Théo ? Tu me fais peur là. J'ai… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Théo ?"

_Le paladin tourna un regard meurtrier vers elle. Ses mains bouillonnèrent alors que l'électricité traversait son corps. Il allait la tuer, la massacrer comme elle venait de massacrer Shin. L'espace d'un instant, il lut la peur dans les yeux de la princesse de Lorimar, remplacée rapidement la détermination de Melancholia._

"Ne… Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie. Je… Je… Eh, c'est moi, Balthazar…"

_Elle lança la première attaque. Théo se jeta dans un cratère. La douleur irradia son corps. Il avait presque oublié les tortures qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Les plaies n'étaient pas cicatrisées. Mais il devait les cacher. Ses amis ne devaient jamais les voir. Ou le devaient-ils ? Il chargea l'électricité dans ses mains. Ses yeux prirent une lueur bleue électrique._

"AAAAAH ! Théo ! Arrête !"

Il cligna des yeux et revint à lui. Il lâcha précipitemment Balthazar sur le lit. Il le tenait tellement serré que la marque de ses doigts apparaissait sur le bleu pastel de la créature de glace. Balthazar était terrifié. Il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Théo ouvrit et ferma la bouche, choqué. Il recula, et trébucha. La crise recommençait, il la sentait venir. Il se força à inspirer et expirer, mais il n'y arrivait plus, totalement paralysé par la peur. Il l'avait presque tué, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Il était dangereux. Balthazar avait raison. Mani n'était pas le vrai monstre, c'était lui.

"Théo, eh, je… Je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ? Tu… Tu m'as fait peur, mais c'est tout, tout va bien. Eh, tout va bien, je te le promets. Respire, s'il te plaît… Tu… Tu vas te faire mal."

Théo se concentra sur sa voix. Elle l'apaisa petit à petit et il retrouva son souffle après quelques secondes. Il tenta immédiatement de se redresser, mais son dos lui fit mal. Il avait sans doute fait un faux mouvement dans sa chute et en payait désormais le prix. Balthazar le rejoignit sur le sol et lui prit la main. Il tremblait, il pouvait le sentir.

"Je… Je vais rester là avec toi, d'accord ? Je ne m'en vais pas. Bordel, j'en ai pissé des glaçons."

Il se mit à rire nerveusement. Théo ne répondit pas, le regard fixé vers le plafond.

"Je t'ai menti, tu sais. Grunlek m'a demandé de le faire. Mais il m'a raconté pour ce qui t'es arrivé pendant… Enfin, pendant qu'on était pas là. Je me suis senti comme une merde. On n'a même pas su être là quand tu avais besoin de nous. Et pire, on a absolument rien vu. Je… C'est à cause d'eux ces crises, pas vrai ?"

Balthazar baissa la tête. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse dans l'immédiat.

"Je peux… Je peux essayer d'arranger ça quand j'aurais récupéré mon corps. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ça s'appelle de la surcharge psychique, et ce n'est pas bon pour toi, du tout. Ils ont dû te programmer des déclencheurs pour t'affaiblir, à partir de tes souvenirs. A chaque fois que l'on va te parler de certains sujets, ça va finir par se produire. Je ne te garantis pas de pouvoir effacer ce qu'ils ont fait, mais je me sentirais comme la dernière des merdes si je n'essayais pas."

Théo tourna la tête vers lui.

"Et si tu ne récupères pas ton corps ? demanda Théo d'une voix faible.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des "si" ? répliqua le mage. Je vais récupérer mon corps. On va réparer les conneries de nos aïeux, on va récupérer ces putains de Codex et les brûler une bonne fois pour toutes, et ensuite on ira dans une taverne et on se saoûlera la gueule jusqu'à chanter des chansons païennes sous les tables. Je te le promets."

Une larme coula le long de la joue du paladin.

"Si je perds encore quelqu'un, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Ne… Ne fais pas des promesses en l'air.

\- Ce n'est pas une promesse en l'air. On a commencé la route ensemble, on la finit ensemble. Je te l'ai dit. On est des ratés pour la vie, rien ne peut être pire que ce qu'on a déjà vécu. Alors ramasse ta foutue carcasse de ce sol crasseux, et on va trouver un moyen de nous sortir de la merde mutuellement."

Théo se redressa et lui obéit. Le mage grimpa sur son épaule et les deux aventuriers se dirigèrent, silencieux mais sereins, vers le bureau de Tesla.


	23. CHAPITRE 21

_Coucou ! On reprend la suite de nos aventures avec un retour à l'intrigue. L'action vous attend au coin de la rue :D A bientôt :3_

**CHAPITRE 21**

Deux longues semaines s'étaient écoulées à la Tour des Mages et Théo commençait à tourner en rond. Tesla expérimentait de nombreuses choses sur Balthazar et Victoria, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'être dans la confidence. Les mages refusaient catégoriquement de le laisser entrer pour ne pas déranger le travail de l'archimage. Alors il patientait, difficilement.

Cyrielle avait fini par se réveiller après de nombreux jours de coma. Encore faible, Théo passait la majorité des journées à veiller sur elle, l'air coupable. La jeune fille agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais le paladin n'arrivait pas à passer outre le fait qu'il l'avait presque conduite à la mort par la main.

Quant à Mani… Mani agissait comme à l'habituelle. Il l'avait surpris un matin en train de piocher dans une réserve de gemmes de pouvoir, et il ne le croisait que lorsque des mages en colère l'escortaient à l'extérieur de pièces où il n'avait pas le droit de se trouver. L'elfe gardait ses distances avec Théo, et le guerrier ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Son écuyère posa une main douce sur son bras pour attirer son attention et le détourner de sa contemplation du vide mélancolique. Il lui sourit vaguement avant de s'enfoncer davantage dans son fauteuil. Icy escalada difficilement le drap de la jeune femme pour les rejoindre, nullement aidé par Théo qui se contentait de l'ignorer. Elle souffla et attrapa la petite bestiole pour la poser sur le lit.

"Et tu as réussi à me cacher ça ? s'exclama Balthazar. Ton écuyère est une demi-diablesse ! Je dois me sentir offusqué de voir que tu m'as remplacé ou au contraire sourire parce que tu n'aurais jamais fait ça il y a quelques années ?

\- Oh pitié, tais-toi, râla le paladin. J'ai mal au crâne.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de jaloux, loin de là, je partage tout avec mes chers compagnons. Mais ça, c'est quand même un sacré coup au moral. C'est une femme en plus, depuis quand tu en as quelque chose à faire des femmes ? Théo, je crois que tu es vraiment très malade. Tu deviens trop charitable, c'est effrayant."

Le paladin grogna et posa le bol du petit déjeuner de sa protégée sur sa tête. Le mage piailla d'une voix suraïgue étouffée par la céramique. Cyrielle rit à gorge déployée avant de le libérer de sa prison. La créature de glace, vexée, croisa les bras et leur tourna le dos.

"Plus sérieusement, reprit Cyrielle en le libérant, qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Vos amis mages vont-ils pouvoir aider votre soeur ? Et votre ami mage ? Que pouvons-nous faire pour aider ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée. Tesla ne veut rien dire tant qu'il n'y a pas de résultats, grogna Théo.

\- On peut toujours faire des recherches de notre côté, non ? J'ai entendu parler de la bibliothèque de la Tour des Mages.

\- La petite n'a pas tort, répondit Balthazar. Ne serait-ce que pour se renseigner un peu plus sur les Codex, ça pourrait être utile d'y faire un tour. Nous avons besoin d'autres armes, la force ne fonctionnera plus sur Enoch."

Théo poussa un long soupir et céda. Il aida Cyrielle à se lever et lui tendit la paire de béquilles laissée par les mages à son attention. Ses jambes tremblèrent un peu aux premiers pas avant qu'elle ne retrouve plus ou moins son équilibre. Elle offrit un sourire rassurant au paladin. Le guerrier récupéra Balthazar, qu'il déposa sur son épaule, et le groupe se mit en marche vers la bibliothèque de l'Académie.

Balthazar leur expliqua que cette dernière, du fait de sa taille, se trouvait un peu éloigné des autres bâtiments. Heureusement pour eux, des portails permettaient d'y accéder dans la tour des invocateurs. Pour l'atteindre, ils devaient traverser la tour des pyromanciens, des hydromanciens et des alchimistes.

Chacune d'entre elle avait sa propre ambiance très particulière. La tour de pyromancie, la moins originale, était un bâtiment aux accents médiévaux gothiques prononcés, tout en pierre et en arcs. Le point d'intérêt central était le puits magique situé au coeur de la construction. Théo sentit ses poils se hérisser à son approche. La magie qui s'en échappait était brute, lumineuse, mais surtout dangereuse. Balthazar leur expliqua que les accidents étaient nombreux. Beaucoup de mages ne pouvaient tout simplement pas supporter le flux magiques. Certains plongeaient dans le puits, d'autres perdaient l'esprit. Le mage avoua à mi-mots souffrir lui aussi de ses effets à cause des nombreuses expériences effectuées près de la source magique pour ramener Shin, sans succès. La psyché en grande quantité pouvait brûler des fonctions du cerveau, et le mage jouait un peu trop avec le feu. Malheureusement, elle agissait également comme une drogue. Plus il y touchait, moins son corps pouvait s'en passer. Un cercle vicieux. Théo se promit de ne jamais approcher plus que de raison de la chose.

Ils progressèrent rapidement vers la tour des hydromanciens, bien plus étranges que la précédente. De fines cascades recouvraient tous les murs et les portes. Il y faisait froid et humide. Certaines pièces n'avaient aucun sens : comme cette salle d'entraînement couverte d'environ deux mètres de neige où de jeunes mages travaillaient, l'air concentré. Dans les couloirs des sorciers plus expérimentés, les aventuriers nagèrent de surprise en surprise : un salon physique uniquement constitué d'eau, de la glace magique capable de cracher des torrents, des simulations de tsunamis… Chaque pièce les plongeaient dans un univers différents. Balthazar ne se sentait pas franchement à son aise malgré sa forme physique. En tant que mage du feu, il avait du mal à trouver de l'intérêt dans les constructions de la Tour rivale à la sienne. Les deux groupes de mages passaient leur temps à s'emmerder mutuellement jusqu'à ce qu'un accident suffisamment grave arrive pour qu'ils soient privés de contacts pendant quelques temps par leurs archimages respectifs. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes devant une grande fontaine illuminée, gravée par de nombreuses runes. Contrairement aux autres branches de l'Académie, majoritairement athées, les hydromanciens priaient les élémentaires d'eau. L'eau de la fontaire représentait un grand élémentaire, les bras tendus vers le ciel. Théo resta un long moment à le regarder, des souvenirs pas tous très heureux dans la tête, avant de reprendre la route silencieusement, les jambes tremblantes.

La tour des Alchimistes sentait l'elfe, très fort. A peine passé les portes, Théo plissa le nez à l'odeur de cannelle qui flottait absolument partout. Des tas de plantes aux formes et odeurs bizarres recouvraient les tables et les murs de marbre blanc. Les alchimistes, dans leur robe pourpre, lui parurent totalement drogués et à l'ouest. Ils chantaient dans les couloirs, riaient pour rien et regardaient le plafond avec euphorie sans aucune raison. Ce fut sans grande surprise qu'ils trouvèrent Mani Le Double dans l'un des salons, au moins aussi défoncé que les autres. Il se roulait au sol à côté d'une fumée verdâtre qui avait rendu fou tous les mages aux alentours. Les aventuriers l'ignorèrent et continuèrent leur route à un pas plus soutenu, mals à l'aise.

Après un passage dans un tunnel sombre, les deux portes massives en bois sombre de la bibliothèque leur firent face. Théo entra et retint un cri de surprise. Le bâtiment était immense, sur dix étages. A côté de l'accueil, deux tubes patientaient sagement. Un mage s'y engouffrait de temps à autre et il s'élevait vers les étages supérieurs. La place était noire de monde. Théo s'approcha de l'accueil, où les documentalistes guidaient les arrivants, un sourire hypocrite collé au visage. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, la femme jeta un regard mauvais au paladin et le dévisagea de haut en bas.

"Les invocations sont interdites dans l'enceinte de la bibliothèque. Vous pouvez emballer votre chose dans un sac plastique et le récupérer à la fin de la journée.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama le mage. Je suis le grand Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, apprenti de Tesla, archimage de la Tour Rouge, et j'exige l'accès à l'étage des livres interdits."

Elle claqua de la langue, agacée, avant d'ouvrir un livre devant elle. Elle lança un sort dessus avant de relever la tête vers la créature.

"Lennon, hein ? Vous avez plusieurs prêts en retard de… exactement douze ans, vingt-trois semaines et quatre jours.

\- Je… Euh… Vous devez faire erreur.

\- Vous avez aussi une amende à payer pour destruction de matériel lors de votre dernière visite dans nos locaux, il y a douze ans, vingt-deux semaines et quatre jours. Je vois ici aussi que vos frais de scolarité n'ont pas été réglé lors de vos deux dernières années d'internat.

\- Je n'étais plus à l'Académie à cette époque ! Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher de ne pas avoir payé !

\- Votre carte d'accréditation s'il vous plaît."

Théo lança un regard au mage. Il jura qu'il avait viré à une teinte de bleue plus foncée qu'auparavant, sans qu'il ne sache s'il s'agissait de colère ou de gêne. Le paladin décida de prendre les choses en main. Il claqua violemment ses deux mains sur le bureau. La dame recula et lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

"Bon, écoute vieille peau, ma soeur et mon crétin de demi-diable sont dans le coma, un démon a volé des armes capable d'anéantir toute vie dans le Cratère et je suis inquisiteur de la Lumière. T'as intérêt à accéder à notre requête ou ça va vraiment mal se passer."

Il se pencha vers elle et poussa un grognement pour lui faire un peu plus peur. Elle poussa un soupir et tendit la main devant elle. Théo fut violemment repoussé en arrière et se rattrapa tant bien que mal à la porte. Cyrielle l'aida à se relever, avant de s'avancer à son tour vers le comptoir.

"Je m'excuse pour leur comportement, madame. Nous avons vraiment besoin de ces documents pour avoir une chance d'agir avant qu'une nouvelle catastrophe arrive. L'attaque de la Tour des Mages n'était qu'un prélude à la puissance que ce démon peut employer avec les Codex en sa possession. Nous sommes en mission pour le futur du Cratère, votre contribution sera remarquée en cas de succès.

\- Très bien... céda la mage d'une voix excédée. Huitième étage, montez dans le tube.

\- Merci beaucoup."

Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils rentrèrent dans le tube et attendirent. Ils s'élevèrent soudainement du sol et furent projetés à grande vitesse vers les étages supérieurs. Théo sentit tout le contenu de son estomac remonter. La sensation qu'il éprouva à cet instant était indescriptible. Ils ralentirent à l'approche de la destinations, avant d'être jetés en avant. Le paladin s'effondra sur la moquette rouge, Balthazar à ses côtés. Cyrielle, plus noble, eut un peu de mal à garder l'équilibre, mais s'appuya contre le mur le temps que le tournis passe.

L'étage des livres interdit était gigantesque. De grands rayonnages s'étalaient sur l'imposante moquette rouge foncée. Quelques mages étaient penchés sur des ouvrages, l'air concentré. Un silence froid régnait. Balthazar descendit du paladin et se promena dans les différents rayons. Sa petite taille avait quelques désavantages, mais il repéra rapidement le rayon qui l'intéressait. Théo et Cyrielle le rejoignirent.

"Ce sont les livres sur les malédictions. On doit trouver des textes sur les liens psychiques, les malédictions héréditaires et les sorts de mise à mort. Pour les Codex, c'est plus loin.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, annonça Cyrielle. On se voit tout à l'heure."

Elle sélectionna quelques textes et se mit au travail. Théo accompagna Balthazar plus loin dans les rayons. Il n'existait pas beaucoup d'ouvrages sur les pouvoirs des Codex. Les artefacts étaient surtout connus pour leur aspect légendaire. Le mage pointa quelques livres à son ami et ils s'installèrent tous les deux à une table pour les étudier.

Contrairement au mage qui se lança avec plaisir dans les lectures, parfois avec beaucoup trop d'excitation pour être parfaitement non-hérétique, Théo s'ennuya dès les dix premières pages de son livre. Les mages se sentaient obligé d'écrire des mots compliqués sur des centaines et des centaines de pages, ce qui rendait les recherches longues et compliquées. En lançant un coup d'oeil sur le livre de Balthazar, il s'aperçut que ce n'était même pas écrit en langue commune. Il poussa un long soupir et se mit à lire une page au hasard.

"_Il y a quinze ans, une équipe de six mages parmi les plus puissants de l'Académie s'est octroyée le devoir d'étudier les Codex et ses pouvoirs. Les expériences ont été catastrophiques. Ils ne sont pas seulement devenus fous ou obsédés par la magie, ils entendaient des voix qui les guidaient vers un pouvoir plus important, des figures du passé, le plus souvent lié à un traumatisme. Ainsi, Rogda Vancolis voyait les victimes humaines de ses actes de nécromancie. En deux ans à peine, les six mages se sont donnés la mort, incapable de supporter le poids de la culpabilité._

_D'autres études portées sur des créatures non-humaines, des demi-diables, des demi-élémentaires, ont montré de tout autres résultats. Un démon mineur a développé des pouvoirs incommensurables, capable de ravager des villes entières à la simple demande de celui-ci, via des invocations. Les sujets hérétiques développent une certaine harmonie avec la magie noire. Néanmoins, cette harmonie vient avec un prix : leur âme est substituée peu à peu par les "voix" du Codex. Leur humanité, leur conscience faiblit avant de disparaître entièrement. Malheureusement, lorsque ce phénomène se produit, l'abattage de la créature est indispensable, elle devient hors de contrôle._

_Dès lors, les recherches se sont portées sur les fameuses voix entendues par les mages et les créatures, sans réussite. Certains théorisent sur la possibilité d'un dispositif de contact avec les dieux, d'autres pensent que les Codex ont un esprit emprisonné ou une conscience propre. Imaginez être en détention de l'arme la plus mortelle de l'univers, capable de juger vos actes, seriez-vous capable de détruire l'humanité en toute âme et conscience ? Je ne connais homme ou créature aujourd'hui capable de faire ce choix sans la moindre empathie, sans la moindre faiblesse."_

Théo déglutit en repensant à l'image d'Enoch, fusionné avec l'artefact. A quel point le démon avait-il renoncé à son humanité pour en arriver à cet état ? Etait-il en train de mourir ? Lui imaginer une absence d'empathie était facile, en revanche, l'imaginer sans aucun point faible relevait de l'impossible. Le démon devait forcément être torturé par quelque chose. Mais quoi ? S'ils trouvaient la réponse, ils pourraient le battre, ou tout du moins le coincer quelque part. Mais il fallait agir rapidement. Enoch ne pourrait peut-être pas garder le contrôle encore longtemps sur l'objet. Il était peut-être plus puissant que les hybrides utilisés lors des expériences, mais il n'était ni immortel, ni un dieu, ça, Théo en était persuadé.

Cyrielle déboula d'un rayon, un livre dans les mains, elle le déposa sur la table. Théo fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'écriture démonique ancienne. Le livre avait une aura déplaisante et il sentit ses poils se hérisser en approchant les doigts.

"J'ai trouvé ! dit-elle victorieuse. Il existe des pactes qui allient des humains à des démons ou des demi-démons par l'âme. C'est un sort très complexe qui ne peut-être jeté et démis que par une personne tiers. Ce sort est utilisé pour asservir des créatures à une créature plus puissante généralement, mais peut aussi programmer des effets à retardement, telle que la malédiction qui touche votre ami mage et votre soeur. Cependant, le livre est très précis : ce sort ne peut-être accompli que par un démon majeur. A ma connaissance, il n'en existe plus qu'un.

\- Mon père, soupira Balthazar. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'il n'en existe qu'un. Après les guerres démoniques, la plupart d'entre ont quitté la région, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ils sont morts. J'avais lu quelque part qu'il y avait douze démons majeurs, mon père doit savoir où les trouver et lesquels sont toujours en vie. Mais pour ça, il faudrait réussir à lui faire cracher le morceau et ce n'est pas gagné vu la situation."

Théo réfléchit quelques instants.

"Et si on le force à le faire ? Il était en sale état, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse se battre indéfiniment.

\- Il a les Codex, rappela Cyrielle. Même à trois, nous n'avons rien pu faire pour le contrer.

\- Mais peut-il lutter contre l'entièreté de l'Académie des Mages ? demanda Théo."

Balthazar se gratta la tête.

"Les mages ne se sont pas unis depuis des centaines d'années, c'est ambitieux. Mais on peut en parler à Tes… Oh oh. Il… Il se passe quelque chose, je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- Bob ? s'alerta le paladin.

\- Je… Je dois retourner dans mon corps, je re… je reviens."

Icy s'effondra sur elle-même, inconsciente, sous le regard inquiet des deux guerriers.


	24. CHAPITRE 22

_Coucou ! J'ai de très bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer ! Cette fanfiction a été nominée au concours Les Wappies, qui se déroule actuellement sur Wattpad. Il va donc passer l'épreuve des duels. C'est super cool sachant que ce texte sort un peu de mon cerveau en direct. Ensuite, la deuxième bonne nouvelle, c'est que le drama est de retour ! Bonne lecture !_

**CHAPITRE 22**

Théo attendait sur une chaise devant la chambre de Balthazar et Victoria. Cyrielle se tenait à ses côtés, silencieuse, et lâchait de temps à autre un mot encourageant pour lui faire garder l'espoir. Pour lui faire oublier que Balthazar avait réagi très violemment au nouveau traitement et que son coeur avait lâché deux fois. Tesla lui avait assuré que le mage était stabilisé, mais le paladin n'était plus certain d'avoir envie de leur faire confiance. Ils l'avaient presque tué.

Si le traitement avait cet effet sur le mage, malgré la résistance de son démon, que se passerait-il avec Victoria ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se le demander, de plus en plus nerveux les heures s'écoulant. Les mages refusaient de lui exposer clairement la situation et plus le temps passait, moins Théo parvenait à l'accepter. La colère grondait lentement en lui.

Il baissa les yeux sur Icy, toujours terriblement inerte dans ses mains. La petite créature avait perdu conscience en même temps que le mage, et rien ne semblait la réveiller. Théo l'avait enveloppée dans un torchon, mais n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la laisser avec son nouveau "maître" à l'intérieur. Il n'avait même plus le droit d'entrer.

La porte du couloir s'ouvrit. Mani resta sur le pallier, un peu gêné, avant d'avancer dans leur direction. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils n'avaient plus croisé l'elfe, visiblement à son aise dans l'Académie. Il se laissa choir sur la chaise à côté d'eux, puis se tourna vers le paladin.

"J'ai… trouvé quelque chose. D'assez intéressant, je veux dire, sinon je n'en parlerais pas. Je suis rentré dans une pièce au hasard, tout à l'heure, et il y avait des notes accrochées sur les murs. Elles étaient toutes sur Shinddha. Ce n'était pas l'écriture de Balthazar. Et je crois même que… Enfin, que quelqu'un cherche volontairement à lui faire arrêter ses recherches."

Il sortit un papier de sa veste et lui tendit.

"C'est quoi ? demanda Théo.

\- Une lettre.

\- Oui, je le vois bien, mais elle dit quoi ?

\- Quelqu'un a vendu du paradis blanc trafiqué à Balthazar dans le but de le rendre de le décrédibiliser et de lui faire perdre le contrôle. La drogue qu'il a pris contient un "accélérateur neuronal", un truc qui l'excite tellement qu'il devient incontrôlable. Et… Et c'est pas tout. Les mages ont… des boules mémorielles, des boules magiques où l'on peut voir des moments passés, enregistrés. Et je te conseille de t'accrocher."

L'elfe lui tendit une petite boule noire. Dès qu'il la toucha, tout devint noir autour de Théo, avant de révéler une salle qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme la chambre du mage.

_Une version de Balthazar, bien plus jeune, dormait dans son lit, paisiblement, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit discrètement. Le mage, éveillé par la lueur, ouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour dévisager l'inconnu, resté dans l'embrasure de la porte._

"_Quoi ? grogna le demi-démon. Foutez-moi la paix, je suis en pause."_

_L'homme s'avança, sourire aux lèvres. Deux autres personnes le suivaient. Le mage, sur ses gardes, se redressa. Il s'agissait de trois adolescents. Théo fronça les sourcils, ils tenaient tous des barres de métal au bout pointu. L'un d'eux s'approcha du lit, et sans crier gare asséna un violent coup dans la figure de son ami. Il ne bougea pas, ne cria pas, comme s'il y était habitué. _

_Le paladin s'approcha doucement du lit. Les personnages ne pouvaient pas le voir, de toute façon. Balthazar était menotté au lit. L'adolescent qui l'avait frappé le retourna sur le dos et lui attacha la deuxième main, sans que le mage ne se débatte plus que ça._

"_Entrée numéro 11, dit l'enfant. Début de la dissection."_

_Théo sentit son sang se glacer quand il détacha un long couteau de sa ceinture. Balthazar déglutit, avant de se cabrer dès que l'arme entra dans sa chair. Il hurla de douleur sous les yeux impuissant de Théo. Son corps se recouvrit d'écailles. Personne ne vint. Plusieurs mages curieux s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, mais aucun n'intervint._

_Une fois la torture terminée, ils le recousurent grossièrement et l'abandonnèrent dans les draps souillés de sang. Les deux barres de métal des complices de son tortionnaire brisèrent ses deux jambes peu de temps après. Les os se remirent en place dans l'heure, mais la cicatrice qui barrait son torse, Théo ne pouvait l'oublier._

_Balthazar, son Balthazar, avait exactement la même_.

Théo revint à lui. Ses mains tremblaient de rage et de colère. Ce Balthazar, il ne le connaissait pas encore à l'époque. Il tourna la tête vers Mani, l'elfe lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

"Il… Il y en a plein dans la pièce, à différentes époques pendant son parcours à la Tour des Mages. Mais celle-ci, elle avait attiré mon regard. Je pense que tu devrais venir voir le reste. Il y a peut-être des choses pour expliquer son état."

Théo n'était plus certain de le vouloir après ça. Il lança un regard vers Cyrielle. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et s'éclaircit la voix.

"Suivez-le. Je monte la garde ici pour vous prévenir en cas de mouvement. Ce serait dommage de passer à côté d'une nouvelle piste par manque de temps ensuite, pas vrai ?"

Le paladin acquiesça. Il se leva et emboîta le pas à Mani. Une question lui restait malgré tout en tête. Il avait été un véritable enfoiré avec lui, pourquoi lui pardonnait-il aussi facilement ? Pourquoi continuait-il à l'aider ? Il se sentit légèrement coupable. Il ne voulait que se rattraper et lui continuait de lui balancer des horreurs à la figure. Grunlek avait raison. Il n'avait pas le droit d'agir de cette façon. Jeter sa haine sur lui, c'était injuste. Mani avait perdu autant qu'eux dans cette fichue bataille.

"Tu es bien silencieux, le coupa l'elfe."

Théo releva la tête vers lui. Ils traversaient le hall de la tour des pyromanciens, la statue de l'archimage Protemus les jugeait du regard. Le paladin poussa un soupir.

"Je ne trouve pas grand chose à dire, répondit le guerrier. Je sais que je devrais m'excuser, encore une fois, mais…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Je comprends, tu sais. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi en ce moment, les mots dépassent parfois les pensées. Je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre et je ne veux pas de pitié. Je suis coupable, j'en ai conscience, mais je fais ce que je peux pour… Enfin pour me racheter.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te racheter. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Mani."

L'elfe sourit de coin avant de reprendre la route. Ils entrèrent dans un couloir à l'écart. Au bout de celui-ci, un escalier descendait vers les ténèbres. Peu rassuré, Théo suivit le télékynésiste en bas. Il s'agissait d'une vaste zone, moins flamboyante que le rez-de-chaussée et les étages. Quelques torches illuminaient l'espace, il s'agissait d'une sorte de laboratoire expérimental. Des tables en métal étaient couvertes d'objets étranges contendants. Elles reposaient devant de grandes cages vides, capable de contenir un homme sans lui laisser la possibilité de s'asseoir. Cette pensée fut renforcée à la vue de chaînes en métal placés en bas, au milieu et en haut, pour tenir les chevilles, les poignets et le bassin, et enfin le cou. Où étaient-ils rentrés ? Qu'est-ce que les mages faisaient ici ?

"Flippant, hein ? J'aurais pas aimé être à la place des bougres qui se trouvaient là, frémit Mani. Viens, la pièce est derrière."

Théo eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Balthazar avait-il été un cobaye de la tour des Mages ? Après tout, les hommes qui lui avaient fait du mal dans ses souvenirs agissaient comme des scientifiques. Il se sentit un peu trahi. Le mage ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Pourtant, le paladin lui avait confié bien des choses risquées, qui le compromettait physiquement et émotionnellement. Découvrir tout un pan de sa vie caché derrière les murs de ce laboratoire le terrifiait.

Mani l'attendait devant une porte entrouverte. Théo le rejoignit et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. C'était un petit cagibi en mauvais état, transformé en laboratoire de fortune. Les murs étaient tapissés de notes. Une bougie encore chaude était posée sur un tas de caisses qui servait manifestement de bureau.

Théo parcourut les feuilles du regard. En effet, la plupart d'entre elles parlaient des expériences de Balthazar sur l'âme, certaines mentionnaient Shinddha. En fouinant un peu, il découvrit des feuilles plus anciennes qui traitaient de sa nature de demi-diable, sans pour autant être datées. Dans un tiroir, plus inquiétant, il trouva des échantillons de sang, scellé magiquement, ainsi que des écailles d'un rouge foncé, dont la provenance ne faisait aucun doute. Sur l'étagère, plusieurs boules noires attendaient leur heure. Théo en saisit une au hasard, la boule au ventre.

"_Entrée numéro trente-six. Le sujet lutte contre le poison."_

_Balthazar était allongé sur une table grise et convulsait. Ses cris perçaient l'espace et frappèrent Théo de plein fouet. Il était bien plus âgé que le premier Balthazar, même si toujours jeune._

"_Le démon empêche la paralysie de se produire, mais semble compromettre l'état physique du patient. J'en ai vu assez. Injection de l'antidote."_

_L'homme qui parlait s'approcha. Théo le reconnut immédiatement comme l'un des adolescents de la première scène. Il planta une aiguille dans le dos du mage qui se cabra avant de se calmer soudainement, inconscient._

"_L'effacement des souvenirs devient complexe. Le sujet résiste de plus en plus et parvient même à se rappeler de certains événements. S'il devient trop gênant, nous devrons songer à le maintenir captif du laboratoire définitivement. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le perdre._

_\- Bien, très bien, répondit une autre voix masculine. Nous allons le remettre dans sa chambre."_

_Deux hommes saisirent le mage par les bras et le traînèrent vers la sortie._

Théo relâcha l'artefact, nerveux. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'il voyait. Au moins, il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Balthazar n'en parlait pas. Il prit une grande inspiration et serra les poings, en colère. Peu importe qui s'amusait ici, il en avait encore après son ami. Et cette fois, le paladin ne laisserait pas passer ça.

"Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas allumé cette bougie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre.

\- Certain, répondit Mani d'une voix grave. Quelques papiers ont bougé également. Quelqu'un est venu ici le temps que j'aille te chercher.

\- C'est inquiétant, dit le paladin en baissant la voix. Quelqu'un observe Balthazar, et lui veut du mal. On va devoir se méfier. Plus question de parler des Codex ou de la malédiction à voix haute. Moins ce fumier aura d'informations, mieux ce sera.

\- Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas à qui on peut se fier ici. Même Tesla nous cache des choses. Je veux que ça reste entre nous deux, et la petite. C'est clair ?"

Mani hocha la tête.

"Très clair."


	25. CHAPITRE 23

_Eh, on finit l'année comme on l'a commencée : dans le drama le plus total. Je vous souhaite en avance un très bon réveillon du Nouvel An et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !_

**CHAPITRE 23**

Théo n'avait pas revu Balthazar et Victoria depuis son arrivée. Cependant, maintenant qu'ils les avaient devant les yeux, il n'était plus certain de vouloir rester. Les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie étaient allongées là, couvertes de trop nombreux fils reliés à des machines bruyantes. Il prit une inspiration et s'avança timidement vers le fauteuil installé entre les deux à son intention.

Il resta un moment immobile avant de les regarder. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait du temps passé loin d'eux, mais il les trouva effroyablement pâle. La condition de Balthazar s'était aggravée. Son corps était recouvert d'écailles rouge sang, certaines encore sanguinolentes. Pour faire des prélèvements, les mages avaient du en arracher certaines et le résultat n'était vraiment pas beau. Il avait maigri, tout comme Victoria. Les sondes les maintenaient en vie, mais il était difficile de combler les bienfaits de vrais repas.

Sa grande sœur n'était pas en meilleur état que lui. De grandes cicatrices, restes de l'explosion qui l'avait plongée dans cet état, étaient visible sur son torses et ses bras. Elle avait bien morflé. Ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés lui rappelèrent un instant son enfance. Son père la disputait souvent en disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas se coiffer si elle voulait un jour rentrer dans le paladinat. Les grandes aiguilles plantées dans sa peau le firent frémir d'effroi.

La situation était de plus en plus désespérée.

La porte s'ouvrit, Tesla resta un moment à l'entrée, hésitante, avant de rentrer et fermer derrière elle. Elle vérifia d'abord les constantes vitales de Balthazar, puis celles de Victoria, avant de se tourner vers Théo.

"Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donné plus de nouvelles jusqu'à présent. Ils n'étaient pas stables et réussir à les faire "cohabiter" s'est révélé bien plus complexe que prévu.

\- Parce que c'est le cas, maintenant ?

\- Oui, dit-elle, triomphante. Leurs énergies opposées, démoniaque et lumineuse, rentraient constamment en conflit et les affaiblissaient tous les deux. Nous avons injecté un peu de sang de l'un à l'autre pour que leur organisme accepte l'autre psyché de force. Sur votre soeur, tout s'est bien passé. Sur Lennon, ça a été plus compliqué, étant donné que son démon n'est pas des plus coopératif. C'est ce qui a causé ses deux arrêts cardio-respiratoires. Mais la crise est passée et ses constantes sont revenues à la normales. Le chemin est encore long pour trouver quel type de malédiction les lient et la manière de la défaire, mais c'est déjà un énorme bond en avant."

Elle s'assit quelques secondes sur le lit de Balthazar et lui effleura les écailles. Théo fronça les sourcils. Y avait-il quelque chose entre les deux mages ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'énervait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se posait seulement cette question d'ailleurs ?

"Cet après-midi, nous allons essayé de les réveiller, annonça t-elle. J'ai terminé une potion qui devrait leur permettre de vivre plus ou moins normalement le temps d'identifier le problème. Ils devront rester sous surveillance, mais cela nous octroieras un répit temporaire. Le seul problème, c'est que tôt ou tard, ce qui les ronge va combattre la potion et ce sera retour à la case départ.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Difficile à dire. Dans le meilleur des cas, six ou sept mois. Mais comme nous ne connaissons pas leur malédiction, nous pourrions être surpris. Quelques jours, quelques mois, c'est difficile de répondre. Une fois réveillés, nous espérons qu'ils pourront nous en dire plus."

Elle garda le silence un instant avant de redevenir sérieuse.

"Je ne sais pas si Balthazar sera lui-même à son réveil. Les quelques fois où on l'a éveillé, ça ne s'est vraiment pas bien passé. Nous allons l'immobiliser du mieux que nous le pouvons, mais si jamais la situation dégénère vraiment, nous aurons besoin de vous pour…

\- Oui, je comprends. Espérons qu'il n'y ai pas besoin d'en arriver là."

Le paladin resta un long moment à détailler le visage de Balthazar avant de se mordre la lèvre. Tesla le regarda hésiter un long moment avant qu'il n'ouvre finalement la bouche.

"Est-ce que l'Académie expérimente sur des sujets humains ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc."

Tesla se crispa sur la couverture. Il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible. Elle prit le temps de retrouver une expression neutre avant de prendre la parole.

"Cela se faisait dans le temps, mais c'est interdit depuis près d'un siècle, par question d'éthique.

\- Mais des personnes ont outrepassé l'interdiction ?

\- Je sais ce dont vous voulez parler, et c'est un terrain glissant, grogna-t-elle. Je vais être honnête, oui. Oui, il y a une vingtaine d'années, une équipe de jeunes mages sous la tutelle de l'archimage de l'époque a effectué une série d'expériences interdites sur des sujets humains, et plus particulièrement sur des mages de première et seconde années. Ils étaient protégés par l'archimage et nous autres professeurs devions fermer les yeux pour ne pas devenir un "témoin gênant". Plusieurs professeurs ont perdu la vie en essayant de s'insurger contre ces méthodes."

Théo serra les poings. L'entendre le mit encore plus en colère. Elle était au courant et n'avait absolument rien fait pour l'aider. Le paladin pointa la cicatrice sur le torse de Balthazar, celle qui hantait ses cauchemars ces derniers jours.

"Lennon était un des cobayes, finit-elle par lâcher devant son air accusateur. C'était une proie facile. Il se laissait marcher dessus, son démon l'empêchait de se dévoiler au grand jour. Il avait peu de famille également, sa disparition serait passée inaperçue si les expériences tournaient mal. Ce serait mentir de vous dire que nous avons essayé de le sauver. C'était un demi-diable, et les mœurs de l'époque, vous les connaissez parfaitement. Nous étions encore un établissement relié aux ordres de la Lumière à l'époque et nous ne pouvions nous permettre de défendre un hérétique sous peine d'y laisser notre peau nous aussi. Alors nous avons laissé faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit détruit physiquement et moralement. Lorsqu'il ne l'a plus supporté, il a tué l'archimage, puis ses apprentis, avant de fuir l'académie. Nous ne l'avons plus revu avant… Eh bien, avant il y a quelques mois, lorsque vos amis nous ont libéré du cercle temporel. J'ai été la seule à l'aider à fuir. Pas pour les raisons que vous pensez. Je voulais simplement devenir archimage. Vous pouvez me juger si vous le voulez, mais si vous étiez à ma place à l'époque, vous auriez agi exactement comme moi."

La froideur avec laquelle elle raconta l'histoire de son ami terrifia Balthazar. A quel point avait-il souffert ? Combien de temps cela avait-il duré ? Il serra les poings de rage. S'il avait été là, il aurait forcément agi. Il l'avait bien fait dans les cellules de sa propre église, alors qu'il devait être exécuté le lendemain.

"Il ne se souvient de presque rien, tenta de le rassurer Tesla. Chaque expérience se soldait par une suppression de la mémoire, afin d'éviter les problèmes. Lennon ne sait probablement même pas d'où viennent ces cicatrices. Je vous conseille de ne pas ouvrir les brèches de son passé. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir, de revivre ça.

\- Sauf votre respect, ce n'est pas à vous de décider s'il a le droit de savoir ou non, répliqua Théo d'un ton glacial."

L'archimage baissa les yeux. La culpabilité brillait dans son regard, mais elle ne toucha pas le paladin. Il la voyait sous un nouveau jour. Cependant, toute cette histoire n'expliquait pas la présence des documents de Balthazar dans le laboratoire.

"Quelqu'un a survécu ? Après l'attaque, je veux dire ?

\- Oui. Un des apprentis, un garçon de troisième année. Il travaille encore ici. Il est professeur.

\- Et vous osez l'autoriser à travailler après ce qu'il lui a fait ?!

\- C'est plus compliqué que ce que vous croyez. Il n'est plus dange...

\- J'ai trouvé une putain de pièce qui parle de Balthazar comme d'un putain d'animal, réagit le guerrier d'une voix macabre. Les dernières entrées remontent à la semaine passée. Ne venez pas me dire qu'il n'est pas dangereux. Je suis pas un idiot, et je vais certainement pas le laisser continuer. Si je croise sa gueule dans un couloir, ne venez pas chialer parce que je lui aurais planté mon épée dans le cœur."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

"Je n'étais pas au courant, je vous le promets, je…

\- Fermez-la. Juste, fermez-la. Ce type de personne, j'en ai croisé des centaines. Des meurtriers, des violeurs, des tueurs parmi les pires ordures. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris, c'est qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais. Ils n'ont aucun remord, et tout le monde est au courant. S'il est toujours ici, alors vous êtes sa putain de complice. Allez vous faire foutre."

Le paladin se leva et quitta la pièce, furieux. Il traversa le couloir pour rentrer dans la chambre qu'il partageait désormais avec Mani et Cyrielle. La jeune fille et l'elfe sursautèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit avec brutalité. Théo se jeta dans son lit et hurla sa haine dans son oreiller, sous les regards choqués de ses deux compagnons. Ils se regardèrent, sans savoir quoi faire exactement pour calmer sa colère.

Cyrielle décida finalement d'intervenir. Elle s'avança prudemment pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Théo et attendit. Le paladin ne réagit pas au premier abord, mais le contact lui fit du bien et il se calma peu à peu. Après cinq minutes, il se redressa doucement, le regard sombre. Ses deux yeux bleu électrique se tournèrent vers l'elfe.

"Je t'ai aidé au moment où tu en avais besoin, alors je veux que tu fasses la même chose pour moi. Je veux trouver l'enfoiré qui travaille sur Balthazar et le buter de mes mains.

\- Théo… appela Cyrielle. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. La vengeance par le meurtre n'apporte jamais rien de bon.

\- T'es avec moi ? continua Théo en fixant l'elfe, l'ignorant.

\- Vous êtes trop en colère, prenez le temps d'y réfléchir. S'il vous plaît.

\- Oui, répondit Mani simplement.

\- Bien."

Le paladin saisit son épée et quitta la chambre, Mani sur les talons. Cyrielle, en plein désarroi, les regarda partir avec impuissance. Elle se leva et courut vers la chambre de Balthazar. Elle devait arrêter ça.


	26. CHAPITRE 24

_Coucou ! Je vous souhaite une super année 2020 ! J'espère qu'elle sera créative et plein de drama ! En parlant de drama, c'est l'heure de régler les comptes pour Théo._

**CHAPITRE 24**

Jusqu'à présent, Mani n'avait jamais eu très peur de Théo. Il le connaissait depuis trop longtemps, avait assisté à trop de ses erreurs de parcours pour réussir à lui trouver une quelconque forme de dangerosité. Mais là, il n'était vraiment plus sûr d'avoir envie de l'accompagner. Il le suivait uniquement parce qu'il se sentait redevable, mais la vision qu'il avait devant lui avait de quoi effrayer la plupart des créatures magiques chassées par l'inquisition. Dans son armure noire, barbe et cheveux coupés courts, il lui parut plus impressionnant que jamais encore auparavant. Ses deux yeux bruns avaient pris une lueur dorée uniforme qui ne laissait presque plus apercevoir ses pupilles. S'il ne le connaissait pas, Mani se serait enfui la queue entre les jambes.

Le paladin, aveuglé par son envie de vengeance, n'avait plus rien de l'homme brisé qu'il avait sous les yeux quelques heures plus tôt. Il était poussé uniquement par l'envie de tuer, et cela commençait sérieusement à inquiéter l'elfe. Il voulait bien l'aider à coincer ceux qui avaient vraisemblablement détruits l'enfance de Balthazar, mais là, le guerrier était trop dangereux pour agir sereinement.

"Théo, se risqua-t-il, je ne suis plus certain que ce soit une bonne idée."

Le paladin se figea, avant de se tourner lentement vers lui. Mani s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, terrifié par son regard inquisiteur. Il cherchait quelque chose à répliquer, mais finalement, il grogna et se détourna de lui.

"Si tu veux pas le faire, je m'en fiche. Mais moi, j'y vais quand même."

Il quitta la pièce, son épée dans une main, son casque à visière dans l'autre. L'elfe hésita un instant avant de lui suivre, plus dans l'optique d'intervenir si ça dérapait que d'aider. Le guerrier avait directement pris la direction du laboratoire souterrain. Mani le rattrapa alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Dans la pénombre, ils distinguèrent rapidement une forme humaine. Deux, en réalité.

Théo réagit au quart de tour et se jeta sur elles, épée en avant. Un cercle runique s'illumina au sol au premier pas qu'il fit et sa psyché fut aspirée en quelques secondes seulement. Surpris, mais pas désarmé, il se releva et chargea de nouveau… pour mieux se prendre un champ de force de plein fouet. Toutes les bougies de la pièce s'allumèrent d'un coup, révélant Tesla et Cyrielle, la première une boule de feu défensive à la main et la seconde son épée.

Prisonnier, Théo lâcha son arme à contre-coeur et poussa un soupir. Bien sûr que ce ne serait pas aussi simple. L'archimage n'avait pas l'air très heureuse d'être là non plus.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous comptiez faire ? demanda Tesla d'une voix agressive. Ce n'est pas en réglant vos problèmes de cette façon que nous avancerons sur le cas de vos amis. Vous retardez mon travail, Silverberg."

Il ne répondit pas. Tous ses membres tremblaient de rage, poussés par l'adrénaline. Il s'était préparé à tuer cet homme et la frustration de l'interdit le rendait fou. Mani avança doucement dans le cercle runique à son tour. Il tira une grimace lorsque ses tresses s'alourdirent brusquement suite à l'aspiration de sa psyché, avant de s'approcher du paladin.

"Elle a raison. On peut enquêter, mais foncer la tête dans le tas ne fera que le rendre plus suspicieux. Si tu veux des réponses, il vaut mieux l'avoir vivant que mort, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, Balthazar est aussi concerné. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait que tu rendes justice sans lui. De vous deux, c'est lui qui aime le plus crâmer les hérétiques, sans vouloir t'insulter."

L'argument fit mouche et le paladin finit par se calmer. Tesla défit le sort d'un geste de la main et il retrouva ses pleines capacités.

"Ecoutez, Silverberg, reprit l'archimage. Je sais que la situation ne vous plaît pas, mais ça ne vous donne pas tous les droits ici. Cet établissement est indépendant, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'en suis la seule et unique directrice. Le mage que vous comptiez défier est bien plus puissant que vous ou Lennon, et si vous voulez tout savoir, il n'est pas présent. Il est sorti en mission il y a deux jours et ne reviendra que dans un mois. Si vous voulez régler vos comptes, c'est en dehors de la Tour des Mages. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?"

Théo grogna pour toute réponse. Même si elle avait raison sur le fond, se faire gronder comme un enfant lui déplaisait fortement.

"J'ai besoin de votre assistance pour le réveil de Balthazar, continua-t-elle d'une voix froide. Quand vous aurez fini votre crise existentielle, rejoignez-moi."

Elle quitta les lieux sans plus de babillards. Théo leva la tête vers Cyrielle. La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

"Je suis désolée, mais vous n'écoutiez pas. J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le plus juste.

\- Et tu as eu raison, la rassura Mani avant que le paladin ne réplique quelque chose qu'il allait regretter. C'était idiot, on ne savait même pas à quoi s'attendre."

Théo se contenta d'un regard noir avant de se redresser. Il rangea son épée dans son fourreau et quitta la pièce à son tour pour rejoindre la chambre de Balthazar, dans laquelle Tesla l'attendait déjà. Plusieurs mages entouraient son ami et sa soeur. Ils étaient occupés à faire les ultimes prélèvements avant leur réveil. D'autres serraient des liens de cuir autour du cou, du ventre, des bras et des jambes de Balthazar. Le paladin se tendit légèrement, mal à l'aise. Il réalisait peu à peu que si son ami merdait vraiment, il allait devoir l'abattre et l'idée lui déplaisait de plus en plus.

Tesla lui lança un regard furibond avant de se remettre au travail. Elle apposa ses mains sur la poitrine de Victoria et commença à incanter une formule, sous le regard attentif de son frère, nerveux. Presque instantanément, la jeune femme prit une grande gorgée d'air et se mit à tousser du sang. Les yeux de Théo s'écarquillèrent et insconsciemment, il fit un pas en avant pour venir l'aider. Deux mages lui bloquèrent fermement la route. Victoria se mit à hurler à plein poumons, des cris de douleur purs qui déclenchèrent une vague de panique chez le paladin. Elle était là, à seulement quelques centimètres de lui et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il se força à détourner le regard et s'installa à côté de Balthazar. Dans le reflet du miroir sur la table de chevet du mage, il se trouva très blême.

Il releva timidement les yeux. Des mages injectaient des produits via piqûres, d'autres cherchaient à faire avaler des comprimés à Victoria. La guerrière finit par se calmer, et retomba lourdement dans ses draps.

"Les constantes vitales sont bonnes, dit un mage. Elle va bien. J'attends son réveil ?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît, répondit Tesla d'une voix faible, visiblement épuisée par le sort."

Un autre apprenti lui tendit une potion de régénération de psyché. Théo n'osait plus bouger, le regard braqué sur le visage encore tranquille de son ami. Si ce qui venait de se passer pour sa soeur lui arrivait, il était certain que ça n'allait pas plaire au démon.

"D'accord. On va pouvoir se pencher sur Lennon. Silverberg… Mettez-vous derrière sa tête, et parlez-lui. Plus tôt il comprendra ce qu'il lui arrive, moins les dégâts seront importants."

Il lança un regard aux mages qui s'approchaient. Ils étaient tous en train d'enfiler des gants de toute évidence renforcés et des protections en acier à la poitrine. Théo en conclut que les derniers réveils avaient été mouvementés. L'archimage prit le temps de faire un dernier rappel.

"Surtout, quoiqu'il arrive, ne lâchez pas les liens sans que je vous en donne la permission, dit-elle aux mages. S'il devient trop agressif, maintenez le avec des chaises ou des tables. Il vaut mieux lui casser un bras que perdre la vie. Vous devriez mettre des gants aussi, dit-elle à Théo. La dernière fois, il a mordu jusqu'à l'os le bras du mage qui se tenait à votre place. Dès que ses cornes sortent, maintenez-lui la tête du mieux que vous pouvez."

Théo, un peu inquiet par ces précautions extravagantes, accepta les gants. Les mages attendirent patiemment qu'il vienne poser ses mains fermement de chaque côté de sa tête. Tesla prit une grande inspiration et fit signe aux mages de se préparer. Ils tirèrent immédiatement les liens pour bloquer Balthazar dans ses mouvements le plus possible. D'autres attendaient à l'arrière avec des chaises au cas où tout tournait mal.

Avec précaution, Tesla se pencha au-dessus du demi-diable et commença à incanter. Théo sentit la psyché le traverser via le contact physique qu'il entretenait avec lui. Dans un premier temps, il n'y eut que la magie de Tesla, mais très vite, ses sens se mirent en alerte tandis que la magie démoniaque se mettait en mouvement pour combattre le sort. Balthazar se cabra violemment dans le lit et commença lui aussi à tousser du sang. Contrairement à Victoria, les caillots étaient d'un noir foncé inquiétant. Le mage ouvrit brutalement les yeux, uniformément rouge, et se mit à hurler des mots en démonique ancien, que Théo apparenta à des insultes. La situation se compliqua rapidement. Le visage de son ami se recouvrit d'écailles brûlantes alors que les yeux du démon se braquèrent sur lui, rageur.

"Salut, Enoch, tenta maladroitement le paladin. On passe une sale journée ?

\- Toi ! rugit le mage d'une voix déformée par le monstre, mais surtout par la surprise.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir. Oh, tu es toujours sous serment ? devina-t-il. Balthazar t'empêche de me manger tout cru ?"

Deux cornes poussèrent lentement dans les cheveux de son ami. Théo lâcha une main pour en saisir une. Le démon en profita pour essayer de le mordre. Il tapa dans l'avant-bras, et Théo sentit l'acier de son armure se tendre sous ses canines. Le paladin secoua le bras pour se déloger et vint saisir sa deuxième corne. Un peu sadiquement, il devait l'avouer, il appuya de tout son poids sur ces dernières, bloquant totalement la tête du démon. Théo réalisa que tous les mages le regardaient étrangement, sauf Tesla, toujours concentrée sur son sort. A défaut de supprimer la douleur, Théo distrayait le démon.

"Bon, écoute, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi alors tu vas me renvoyer Balthazar.

\- Non ! ragea le démon. Je vais tous vous détruire ! Je vais…"

Un sourire étrange élargit son visage avant qu'une mage ne se mette à couiner de douleur. Le démon avait enfoncé ses griffes dans sa cuisse et jouait dans la chaire, provocateur. Théo leva les yeux en l'air avant d'invoquer la psyché en lui. Il n'avait pas utilisait son pouvoir de persuasion depuis un moment, mais il afflua dans ses veines presque naturellement. Le paladin se pencha de toute sa hauteur au-dessus du démon.

"Si tu tiens à ta main, t'as intérêt à arrêter ça tout de suite, dit-il d'une voix macabre."

Le démon hésita, avant d'obéir à contre-coeur. Un mage vint plaquer une chaise contre son bras, le tordant dans un angle étrange. Cela ne plut bien évidemment pas à la créature qui poussa un rugissement de douleur. Tesla terminait l'incantation, mais Balthazar n'était toujours pas revenu. Les mages commencèrent à piquer le démon aux jambes, mais les écailles compliquèrent la tâche. Théo décida d'arrêter de jouer le gentil garde. Il sortit son épée et la plaqua contre son cou. Il sentit le démon déglutir.

"Tu me rends Balthazar ou tu vas avoir très mal.

\- Tu le tuerais aussi, idiot !

\- Oui, mais lui est toujours volontaire si ça peut t'aider à fermer ta grande gueule. Dégage !"

Le démon grogna quelques instants, en plein conflit intérieur. Soudain, les yeux de Balthazar retrouvèrent leur couleur originelle. Le mage réalisa brusquement la situation et se mit à hurler de douleur. Ou de peur en voyant l'épée. Le paladin n'était pas sûr. Théo sentit son coeur se serrer et fit de son mieux pour le maintenir couché avec le plat de son épée, en évitant de l'étouffer. Les écailles s'éclaircirent, ce qui permit aux mages d'enfin faire les injections. Tesla s'écroula au sol, et enfin, un mage fit avaler un comprimé à son ami. Balthazar lutta encore quelques secondes avant de s'apaiser et de finalement s'aplatir comme une souche dans le lit.

"Les constantes vitales sont un peu faibles, mais ça se rétablit, les informa un mage.

\- Bien. Je pense que ça ira maintenant, dit faiblement Tesla. Vous pouvez le lâcher."

Dans un soulagement généralisé, les mages détachèrent Balthazar. Théo rangea doucement son épée en s'excusant à voix basse pour la trace violacée qui apparaissait peu à peu sur le cou de son ami.

"Victoria est réveillée, annonça le "médecin" qui veillait sur sa soeur. Elle va bien."

Théo se releva rapidement pour s'approcher d'elle. Ses yeux étaient encore embués par la fatigue, mais elle était là, souriante. Le paladin ne put se retenir et se jeta dans ses bras.

"Ouch, tu m'as cassé au moins trois côtes avec ton armure, rit-elle."

Elle le prit gentiment par l'épaule et le força à reculer pour pouvoir respirer. Tesla approcha à son tour.

"Bien, j'ai rempli ma part du marché, dit-elle à Théo. Ils sont stabilisés pour quelques mois, comme je vous l'ai expliqué. Désormais, c'est à vous de jouer pour trouver la cause et le remède à ce qu'ils ont.

\- Merci, souffla Théo. On va y arriver. On va les sauver, ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines.

\- Je l'espère, Silverberg. Je l'espère."

Victoria fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle, perdue.

"Nous ne sommes plus à Castelblanc.

\- C'est une longue histoire, sourit Théo. Je vais tout t'expliquer."

Tesla leur laissa un peu d'intimité. Après un dernier regard pour Balthazar qui revenait doucement des limbes, elle sourit et quitta la pièce.


	27. CHAPITRE 25

_Hey ! Dernier chapitre en compagnie de nos amis mages avant de partir vers de nouvelles aventures !_

**CHAPITRE 25**

Après une nuit réparatrice, Victoria et Balthazar retrouvèrent plus ou moins leurs esprits. Théo avait veillé toute la nuit sur eux et se sentait plus léger. L'immense poids de leur mort prématurée retiré, il avait l'impression de respirer de nouveau. Il s'inquiétait un peu pour ses deux compagnons, cela dit. Balthazar était plongé dans un mutisme inquiétant, debout devant la fenêtre depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Victoria, elle, peinait encore à tenir sur ses jambes, effet secondaire de l'attaque de Castelblanc. Le paladin les observait depuis un coin de la chambre, à moitié endormi sur la chaise prêtée par les mages.

La porte s'ouvrit bientôt sur Cyrielle et Mani. La jeune femme portait le plateau du petit-déjeuner qu'elle déposa sur la table de chevet du mage. Victoria l'observa quelques instants, puis regarda Théo, puis se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

"C'est une des jeunes filles de l'école de paladinat ?

\- C'est mon écuyère."

Victoria s'étouffa sous le regard vexé de son frère. Elle éclata de rire nerveusement.

"Bon sang, je me suis absentée si longtemps pour que tu te mettes à prendre des responsabilités de toi-même ? Je suis impressionnée, vraiment. Je ne savais même pas que tu voulais un écuyer ! Enfin… Sans être méchante, tu n'as pas exactement la carrure du gentil professeur."

Cyrielle ne lui en tint pas rigueur et vint lui tendre une verre de jus d'orange. Dès que leurs mains se touchèrent, les yeux de Victoria s'écarquillèrent. Un fin sourire s'étira ensuite sur ses lèvres.

"Une demi-diable, hein. Je comprends mieux ce choix soudain. Il te manquait tant que ça ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement en pointant Balthazar de la main."

Le mage se tourna vers eux. Il croisa brièvement le regard de Théo avant de s'empourprer. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et vint docilement chercher une brioche sur le plateau repas. Le paladin rougit lui aussi.

"C'est pas… C'est… Enfin, elle est différente, bafouilla-t-il pitoyablement. C'est pas pareil. Lui, c'est… Enfin… C'est Balthazar.

\- "C'est Balthazar" ? Qu'est-ce que c'est seulement censé vouloir dire ? l'enfonça Victoria en riant. Non, se reprit-elle, désolée. Je suis contente que tu te sois trouvé une écuyère. Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille.

\- Cyrielle, madame.

\- Appelle-moi Victoria, on est bien loin de Castelblanc et je suis trop jeune pour ça."

Théo les laissa discuter toutes les deux et vint s'asseoir à côté de Balthazar, sur le lit. Le mage fit mine de l'ignorer et continua à manger sa brioche.

"T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as pas pipé un mot depuis ce matin, c'est inquiétant."

Il finit par pousser un soupir et se tourner franchement vers lui. Théo le trouva immédiatement très pâle. Ou alors était-ce sa maigreur alarmante qui provoquait cet effet ? Le mage était dans un sale état physique et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

"Ouais, ça va, dit-il d'une voix faible. Je suis encore un peu fatigué à cause de ma métamorphose et des médicaments, mais ça passera.

\- T'as vraiment une sale tronche.

\- Merci, ça me réchauffe le coeur de le savoir.

\- Ca a un truc à voir avec la drogue ? Parce que si je dois t'attacher dans une pièce pour te sevrer, je le ferais.

\- Oh, je sais que tu le feras."

Un sourire étira son regard. Le mage se gratta nerveusement le bras avant de reprendre.

"J'ai peur, Théo. C'est tout. Je suis en sursis, le cauchemar pourrait recommencer n'importe quand et ça me terrifie.

\- Mais ça va aller, on va réussir à arranger ça. Je vais pas tarder à prendre la route vers chez toi, pour…

\- Je viens avec toi."

Le guerrier cligna un instant des yeux, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et il voulait déjà reprendre la route. Même si l'idée était tentante, bien sûr que Théo aurait tout donner pour tout redevienne comme avant, son expérience récente avec Cyrielle l'inquiétait : s'ils étaient trop loin de la Tour des Mages et que son ami était frappé de nouveau par la malédiction, que se passerait-il ? Et s'ils étaient au beau milieu de la forêt ? Il n'était pas certain d'avoir assez de sang froid pour ça. Son âme, en revanche, le suppliait de l'emmener. Il n'en pouvait plus de la solitude, de l'incompréhension des autres. Il voulait avancer, mais on le tirait sans arrière dans le passé. Il savait que Balthazar trouverait les mots justes pour améliorer son état, mais n'était-ce pas égoïste de compter uniquement sur lui pour ça ?

"Je… Je ne sais pas, avoua le paladin. Tu n'es pas en état, c'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Ce n'était pas une question. Tu as une promesse à honorer, non ? Si je me transforme pendant le voyage, tu seras aux premières loges.

\- Putain, Bob, j'ai pas envie de devoir te ramasser en morceaux parce que cette saloperie t'auras rattrapé !"

Victoria toussa discrètement pour attirer leur attention. Le paladin soupira.

"Si je peux me permettre, intervint-elle, je préfère qu'il soit avec toi. Ca me rassurerait de savoir que quelqu'un veille sur toi et que tu ne te laisses pas mourir comme à Castelblanc.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le problème ! s'emporta le paladin. S'il lui arrive quelque chose comme avec toi, je fais quoi, moi ? Si on est au milieu de nulle part et qu'il fait une crise, comment tu veux que je puisse seulement le sauver ?

\- Si ça arrive, je ne veux pas être sauvé, Théo. Si j'ai bien compris tout ce que tu m'as raconté, en mourant, elle sera libérée de la malédiction, non ? Mais si on y arrive pas, si on n'arrive pas à temps, je ne veux pas te priver de ta famille. J'ai plus personne moi. Tu t'en…

\- Mais tu es aussi ma famille, sombre crétin ! hurla Théo en le repoussant."

Il se releva et se mit à faire rageusement les cent pas dans la pièce, sous le regard de ses amis inquiets. Il attrapa un vase et le jeta au sol. Il explosa dans un bruit de vaisselle cassée satisfaisant.

"Tu te sens mieux ? grogna le mage en tirant une grimance. Ce n'était pas une question. Je viens avec toi et si tu m'en empêches, je m'accroche à ton cheval jusqu'à ce que tu craques."

Le paladin ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ? Le mage ne le laisserait de toute façon pas partir sans lui, têtu comme il était. Il finit par hausser les épaules et s'échappa de l'ambiance oppressante de la chambre. Il poussa un long soupir avant de se mettre à marcher un peu au hasard. Il avait besoin de se vider les idées pour prendre du recul sur la situation.

Il traversa les couloirs de l'Académie, et presque naturellement, ses pas le ramenèrent de nouveau dans ce foutu laboratoire. La vision des chaînes pendant sur le mur des cellules calma temporairement ses ardeurs. Sa colère n'était pas dirigée vers la bonne personne. Il devait se concentrer sur sa mission. Il devait sauver son ami et sa soeur, arrêter Enoch et récupérer les Codex. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser parler ses émotions tout de suite. Ses doigts effleurèrent la sordide table de dissection qui trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce. Victoria avait raison, il avait besoin du mage à ses côtés pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau. Il se portait mieux depuis qu'il était réveillé et devoir se séparer une nouvelle fois l'angoissait.

"Dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué... murmura-t-il, épuisé.

\- C'est exactement ce que je me demanderai si je me trouvais à votre place."

Théo sursauta violemment et releva la tête. Un homme se tenait près du bureau où se trouvait les souvenirs de Balthazar, le visage camouflé sous une épaisse capuche noire et un masque aux yeux luisants. Le paladin sentit tous les muscles de son corps se tendre.

"J'ai crû comprendre que vous me cherchiez, dit-il, rieur. Je viens donc vous avertir que c'est une très mauvaise idée."

L'homme se téléporta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Nullement impressionné, Théo ne broncha pas. Ses doigts serrèrent le pommeau de son épée.

"Je sais que vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires et que vous avez des liens avec mon cher cobaye. Si vous ne voulez pas que quelque chose de fâcheux se produise pour vos amis, gardez le silence.

\- Je ne réagis pas bien à la menace, l'avertit le paladin.

\- Nous sommes du même avis. Mes affaires ne vous concernent pas, et Lennon pourrait en pâtir dans le cas contraire. Vous êtes prévenu."

Théo dégaina son épée brutalement et frappa sans réfléchir. A sa grande stupeur, l'épée passa au travers de son interlocuteur, qui éclata de rire.

"Allons, allons. Je ne suis pas stupide. La Mêta-Lignée vous passe le bonjour."

Le mage disparut sous ses yeux. Théo serra le poing sur son épée, crispé. La situation n'en resterait pas là. C'était une promesse. Il allait devoir avoir une nouvelle discussion avec Mani. Pourquoi les événements revenaient-ils toujours à ce foutu elfe ? Il ferma les yeux et prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas la faute de Mani. Il devait arrêter de lui faire payer les problèmes de cette organisation.

D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le bureau. Il saisit un sac et commença à y enfourner les dossiers et les billes mémorielles. Il voulait les étudier plus tard et avec son compagnon de voyage, loin de cette foutue Tour qui commençait à le rendre marteau. Il ne se laisserait pas marcher dessus par la Mêta-Lignée, il n'était pas aussi fuyant que l'elfe. Ils voulaient le faire chanter, ils allaient hurler de les épargner lorsqu'il les exterminera tous jusqu'aux derniers.

Il remonta et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre de Balthazar et Victoria, son sac sur l'épaule.

"Tu as deux jours pour te remettre, dit-il au mage. Après on se casse d'ici."

Alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas lourd, il vit du coin de l'œil le visage du pyromancien s'étirer d'un sourire de soulagement.


	28. CHAPITRE 26

_Coucou ! On se lance aujourd'hui dans une toute nouvelle partie de l'intrigue. On repart à l'aventure et ça va être bien. Au niveau de ce que j'ai prévu pour cette histoire, je dirais qu'on en est à peu près à la moitié. Mais eh, vous savez, avec moi, rien n'est certain en fin de compte._

**CHAPITRE 26**

Théo caressa doucement l'encolure de son étalon, Aloys. Suite à la disparition du sien dans la forêt, Tesla lui avait confié sa monture pour la route. Il n'était pas aussi haut qu'un cheval de l'Eglise de la Lumière, mais s'était montré assez docile et obéissant pour le séduire. L'armure de fer ne le dérangeait pas tellement et masquait un peu ses poils d'un blanc trop visible en cas d'infiltration. Il releva la tête vers Cyrielle, elle aussi en train de préparer sa monture. Sa protégée avait opté pour une jument palomino. Quant à Balthazar, fidèle à lui-même, il fêtait les retrouvailles avec son équidé de flammes de manière bruyante et gaga.

Un fin sourire étira le visage du guerrier. Il retrouvait un semblant de stabilité, un groupe et la liberté des routes. Les visages étaient différents, certes, mais toute cette mascarade avait un doux goût de nostalgie. Il tira sa monture par la bride pour rejoindre les autres sur le parvis de la tour des pyromanciens. Tesla patientait, un sac à la main, Victoria à ses côtés. Sa soeur avait décidé de rester sur place avec Mani, pour poursuivre les recherches. L'elfe avait promis à Théo de veiller sur le laboratoire, afin d'agir si cette enflure de scientifique osait remettre les pieds ici.

"J'ai mis deux doses de stabilisateur dans le sac, expliqua l'archimage à Balthazar, ainsi que l'équivalent de six mois de cachets, à prendre quotidiennement. Faites attention à vous, Lennon.

\- Je ferais au mieux, promis. Et puis, je suis surveillé."

Théo se rapprocha de lui. Victoria prit le paladin dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire, les yeux levés au ciel, avant de se mettre en selle. Tous les trois quittèrent rapidement le sentier et s'engagèrent vers le nord.

Dans un premier temps silencieux, les langues se délièrent peu à peu grâce à Cyrielle. La petite était curieuse vis à vis du cheval de flammes du demi-démon qui ne cessait de se vanter et pavaner comme un mâle dominant. Cela faisait doucement rire le paladin, qui appréciait néanmoins ce retour temporel à la normale. Il gardait toutefois un oeil sur son ami, toujours inquiet sur son état physique alarmant. Dommage que Grunlek n'était pas là, il l'aurait gavé pour le forcer à reprendre quelques kilos. Il flottait dans sa robe et par moment, Théo pouvait distinguer ses côtes sous les vêtements.

"Pourquoi avoir choisi le paladinat ? demanda Balthazar à Cyrielle. C'est une piste inhabituelle pour les demi-démons. Généralement, ce sont eux qui nous chassent.

\- C'est un métier qui paye bien, répondit-elle. Maman est malade, ma pension l'aide à tenir et à s'acheter les ingrédients pour ses potions. Et puis, ce n'est pas si terrible. A part Théo, personne n'a vraiment remarqué.

\- Hum, j'espère que ça restera de cette façon, répondit le mage d'une voix plus sombre. Tu es encore jeune, mais ce qu'il y a dans ta tête, ça va prendre le dessus, tôt ou tard.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle."

Le paladin détourna le regard. Elle était sous sa protection. Si elle s'accrochait à son humanité, il n'y avait aucune raison que ça ne se passe mal. En tout cas, tant qu'elle ne jouait pas avec des forces qui la dépassait et attrapait des écailles sur le visage comme Balthazar. Il garda ses réflexions pour lui.

"On arrivera dans une semaine, si tout se passe bien, lâcha Théo pour couper le silence qui s'était installé. T'es sûr que ta mère vit toujours là bas ?

\- Sûr et certain, répondit le mage. J'étais peut-être un gamin problématique, mais elle a toujours été respectée. Elle a ses petites habitudes. J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction lorsqu'elle va me voir avec cette tête là, ajouta-t-il en pointant ses écailles, mais je suis presque certain qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop.

\- Depuis combien de temps ne l'avez-vous pas vu ? demanda la petite.

\- Depuis que j'ai quitté l'Académie des Mages. Oh, elle a dû entendre des ragots, nous ne sommes pas vraiment passé inaperçus, mais physiquement, ça fait très, très longtemps. Elle sait que la situation est complexe. Je lui envoie un peu d'argent chaque année pour garder le lien, mais c'est difficile. Elle pourrait avoir refait sa vie, je ne le saurais que lorsqu'on arrivera. J'espère qu'elle a refait sa vie. Enoch ne mérite pas son attente."

Le pyromancien se tourna vers le guerrier.

"Tu l'as revu, donc ? Quoi de nouveau depuis l'île des intendants ?

\- Il a complètement perdu l'esprit. Les Codex lui ont bouffé le cerveau. Il n'a plus ses pouvoirs, enfin, il ne les avait plus à notre première rencontre. De toute évidence, sa récente fusion avec les parchemins lui ont rendu sa vivacité. Il est plus instable qu'avant et donc plus dangereux.

\- Je vois. Je pense que la leçon que lui ont donné les mages l'a calmé temporairement. Il a dû utiliser une grande quantité d'énergie pour invoquer une bestiole pareille. On a un mois ou deux devant nous avant qu'il ne réessaye.

\- J'espère que t'as raison, il a foutu un sacré bordel à Castelblanc lorsqu'il a fusionné avec sa merde, et j'ai pas envie de revivre l'expérience."

Le mage réfléchit un instant, concentré sur la route. Théo le laissa à ses élucubrations et talonna un peu son cheval pour prendre de l'avance. Il n'aimait pas quand ils voyageaient tous au même niveau. En cas d'attaque, ça les rendait vulnérable. Son étalon renâcla et obéit docilement.

L'ambiance calme de la forêt le fit frissonner d'excitation. Il retrouvait cette impression de fusionner avec son environnement qui lui avait tant manquée. Il se sentait enfin libéré de la pression citadine, il pouvait enfin faire ce qui lui plaisait sans devoir se soucier du regard des autres ou de son rang. Une forme blanche traversa la route comme une furie. Alyos hennit de surprise et se cabra. Théo se campronna et calma sa monture.

"Eden ?!"

A l'entente de son nom, la louve redressa les oreilles et s'approcha, la queue battante. Théo descendit et vint la saluer gentiment. Balthazar et Cyrielle le rejoignirent bientôt. Le mage sauta lui aussi de cheval.

"Oooooooh, mais c'est ma n'Eden, mais elle est belle ma n'Eden, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Mais oui, mais oui !"

Il la gratta de tous les côtés et elle finit par s'effondrer les quatre pattes en l'air pour se faire aider. Théo sourit, ravi de retrouver lui aussi l'animal qui lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois dans le passé. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'elle faisait ici, une forme trapue sortit d'un fourré. Il jeta un regard aux deux aventuriers avant que son visage ne s'étire d'un grand sourire.

"Vous voilà enfin ! J'ai crû que je ne vous retrouverais jamais !

\- Grunlek ? s'étonna Théo. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'étais à Castelblanc.

\- Il se trouve que je t'avais demandé de me donner des nouvelles et tu ne l'as pas fait, répondit le nain sur un ton de reproches. Tesla m'a dit que vous étiez partis, j'ai pris le premier portail pour vous rejoindre. Je n'allais pas vous laisser mourir de faim, pas vrai ? Et puis, Eden avait besoin de sortir."

Balthazar se releva et s'approcha à grands pas avant de serrer son ami dans ses bras. Grunlek tomba sur les fesses en riant et lui rendit son étreinte, ravi de le revoir en un seul morceau. Cependant, son sourire se figea vite lorsqu'il effleura les côtes de son ami. Théo capta son regard interrogatif mais se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule pour lui signifier qu'il lui raconterait tout plus tard.

Le nain déposa son sac au sol et vint saluer Théo de la même manière. Le paladin leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il lui encercla les jambes amicalement. Finalement, les choses revenaient plus ou moins à la normale, même si l'absence de l'un d'entre eux se fit immédiatement sentir. Cyrielle, en retrait, observait leurs retrouvailles sourire aux lèvres, les mains perdues dans la fourrure d'Eden, curieuse, qui la reniflait avec attention.

"Je suis content de voir que vous allez tous les deux bien, reprit-il. J'avais peur que.. Enfin que tu ne me donnes pas de nouvelles parce que ça s'était mal passé.

\- Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas partir à cause de tes devoirs royaux, changea de sujet Théo, légèrement coupable de l'avoir inquiété pour rien.

\- Je me suis arrangé. Je suis roi, certes, mais je me sentais mal à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir être là pour vous au pire moment. Vous êtes ma famille bien avant eux."

Après quelques discussions joyeuses, le groupe se remit en marche. Grunlek grimpa derrière Balthazar, le cheval de Théo refusant tout simplement d'avancer avec le poids de son ami. Eden galopait gaiement autour d'eux, comme au bon vieux temps. Théo ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette situation anormale. Il n'aimait pas la nostalgie, il voulait avancer et oublier ce passé auquel, de toute manière, il ne pourrait pas revenir. Tôt ou tard, il devrait prendre ses responsabilités de Troisième, sa soeur comptait sur lui. Pire, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, en tant que plus proche conseiller, ce serait à lui de reprendre le flambeau, seul. Ces derniers instants réunis avaient un goût de dernier voyage. Une dernière aventure avant qu'ils ne tournent tous définitivement la page.

Il retint la tristesse qui montait doucement en lui et s'éloigna en amont du groupe pour se calmer. Il avait besoin d'un peu de silence et de calme. Il avait bien entendu Grunlek et Balthazar se taire lorsqu'il avait talonné son cheval, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Il avait toujours été le pilier fort du groupe, inébranlable, et plus que jamais, l'appui sur lequel il était posé fléchissait sous son poids. La chute semblait inéluctable.

_Il tombe._

"Non, pas maintenant, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur son front."

_Il tombe avec Vladimir Hannibal et il ne sait pas quand ça va s'arrêter. Il tente du mieux qu'il peut de mettre la tête en avant. Il doit se briser le crâne. Plus de pensées, plus de douleur. Cela l'empêcherait de penser à ceux qu'il a laissé tombé à la surface._

_Une roche le frappe durement dans le dos et il perd toute notion de gravité. Propulsé comme une vulgaire poupée, il frappe les murs, les débris. Il ne sait plus où il se trouve, le mal est fulgurant. Il veut que ça s'arrête. _

_Et soudain, le sol, déjà couvert de débris. Et ce bout de ferraille qui dépasse. Son corps s'empale dessus, violemment. Il ne peut plus bouger, il sent chaque parcelle d'acier dans son corps. Les rochers qui tombent de la montagne brisent son corps en deux, le condamnant à un sommeil éternel._

"Eh, vieux, ça va ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? Théo… ?

\- Oh… Oh non, Bob, il fait une crise. Aide-moi.

\- Quoi ? Quelle… ? Grunlek ?"

_Le noir. C'est la première image qui lui revint. Il flotte dans un océan noir à perte de vue dont il est prisonnier. Il ne peut plus hurler, plus sentir, si ce n'est une peur violente. Il ne comprend pas où il se trouve. _

"Théo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Respire, bon sang !"

_Il cherche l'air. Il ne la sent plus non plus. Même le bruit de ses battements de coeur ont disparu. C'est fou ce qu'ils lui manquent, alors même qu'il n'avait pas conscience de les entendre quelques temps plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il est censé faire maintenant ? Il est seul. A l'abandon._

Théo se redressa subitement et se mit à tousser violemment. L'air lui brûla les poumons, alors qu'un hématome se formait doucement à la surface de sa poitrine. Grunlek, le poing levé, lui adressa un regard coupable. Les yeux de Balthazar, perdus, étaient embués de larmes. Il s'assit difficilement et prit quelques secondes pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment. Ca ne lui avait pas manqué. Cyrielle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Balthazar, la voix tremblante. Putain, tu m'as foutu la frousse de ma vie. J'ai crû que t'avais une attaque ou… Putain, refais plus jamais ça, dit-il d'une voix sinistre.

\- Tout va bien, le rassura Grunlek. C'est une petite rechute, rien de grave. Tu vas t'en remettre."

Le paladin grogna lorsque la douleur se réveilla dans son dos. Il avait chuté du cheval. Il prit appui sur le sol pour se relever doucement, soutenue par son écuyère. Balthazar garde les yeux sur lui, plissés, cherchant à déchiffrer ce qui se passait.

"Tu as besoin de repos, reprit Grunlek. On va installer le camp dans les environs."

Il ne répondit pas et laissa le nain prendre la bride de son cheval. Il resta en arrière avec Balthazar, qui ralentit l'allure pour marcher à son niveau.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est de ma faute ? s'inquiéta le mage.

\- Non, répondit Théo d'une voix faible. C'est… Je veux pas en parler pour le moment. Plus tard."

Il savait que c'était trop tard. La curiosité du mage avait été piquée à vif, il n'allait plus le lâcher. Il allait devoir trouver d'autres entourloupes pour éviter le moment fatidique.

Finalement, ce court moment de nostalgie lui manquait déjà.


	29. CHAPITRE 27

_Coucou ! Voici un petit chapitre calme, mais nécessaire pour permettre à deux vieux amis de se retrouver. Gare aux feelings, ça va faire mal._

**CHAPITRE 27**

Le regard perdu sur le feu, Théo montait distraitement la garde, couvrant le sommeil de ses compagnons. La journée avait été éreintante et riche en émotions fortes. Même s'ils ne courraient pas de danger dans l'immédiat, il n'était pas parvenu à fermer les yeux pour se reposer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce retour inespéré à la normale. Tout ce qu'il vivait était surréaliste. Tout se passait trop bien pour que cela dure.

Balthazar grogna dans son sommeil. La couverture avait glissé de ses épaules et il tapait le sol les yeux fermés pour la retrouver. Il finit par la retrouver, mais en se tournant, il quitta la chaleur réconfortante de sa paillasse pour le froid humide du sol de la forêt. Il sursauta et se réveilla brutalement, le dos trempé. Théo, amusé, le vit se mordre le poing pour ne pas insulter l'entièreté de ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il ne pouvait que comprendre ce sentiment. Après plusieurs mois de vie citadine, le retour à la brousse était toujours compliqué.

Le mage se tourna vers Théo et fronça les sourcils en le voyant toujours debout. Pris sur le fait, le paladin tourna innocemment la tête pour faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, quand bien même le demi-diable l'avait distinctement vu faire. Dans un bruit de feuilles froissées, il entendit son ami se rapprocher de sa position, puis s'affaler de manière peu gracieuse à côté de lui, enroulé dans sa couverture.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le mage sans préambule. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais pas là qui justifie tes crises d'angoisse et tes insomnies ? Je suis pas idiot, Théo, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te bouffe et je préfère crever l'abcès tout de suite parce que je sais que ça va t'énerver et que ça va nous retomber dessus."

Le paladin grogna, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas prévu d'expliquer tout ça maintenant. Il était trop tôt. Mais en même temps, il était le seul à écouter, et surtout le seul susceptible de comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu pour l'avoir subi lui aussi à un moment de sa vie qu'il taisait aujourd'hui. Théo poussa un soupir. Il se leva et fit signe au mage de le suivre. Il s'exécuta, non sans saisir une veste pour se couvrir. Les deux aventuriers s'éloignèrent un peu du camp, côte à côte. Le paladin voulait être seul avec lui.

Ils choisirent la rive d'une petite rivière pour se poser après une demi-heure de marche. Théo serra ses genoux contre lui et se perdit dans la contemplation de l'eau qui s'écoulait, inlassablement. Balthazar suivit son regard. Le silence gêné qui s'imposa à la vision de l'élément d'origine de Shinddha suffit à parler pour eux.

"J'ai essayé, tu sais, murmura le premier le mage. De le ramener, je veux dire. De toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme. J'y ai passé des heures et des heures, et lorsque j'ai réussi à ramener Icy, j'ai crû que je serais capable de le faire. C'est pour ça que j'ai plongé. J'ai mis tellement d'espoir dans cette expérience, tellement de temps que ça m'a détruit. J'ai commencé à me droguer pour tenir le coup, je culpabilisais à chaque fois que je m'endormais, j'ai mis mon corps à ses limites les plus extrêmes… Merde, Théo, j'ai failli me tuer plusieurs fois. Si Tesla n'avait pas veillé sur moi constamment... "

Le mage poussa un soupir.

"Il me manque. Ses blagues vaseuses me manquent, ses flèches ratées, et les jours où il gueulait parce que Eden pissait sur sa couchette. Il n'y a pas une journée où je n'y pense pas. Et à chaque fois que j'y pense, j'ai du mal à renoncer à le ramener. Sa mort est injuste. Il ne méritait pas de finir comme ça. Grunlek m'a dit qu'il y avait des tensions avec Mani. C'est à cause de ça ?

\- Non. J'ai assisté à la cérémonie qu'ils ont fait à Castelblanc pour lui. Il n'y avait personne qui le connaissait. Même Mani n'est pas venu. Je me suis juste retrouvé seul devant ce cercueil vide et… Et j'étais en colère. Parce que je me suis senti abandonné. J'ai essayé de lui en parler, vraiment. Mais à chaque fois que je voyais son visage, je ne pensais qu'au fait que si on avait pas perdu du temps et de la psyché à régler son affaire, il aurait eu assez de force pour esquiver ou mieux viser. On était tous épuisés en y allant."

Balthazar réfléchit un instant avant de répondre en pesant ses mots.

"Je ne peux pas nier que Mani a une part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé. Mais pense aussi un peu à lui. Il a aussi souffert de sa disparition, et tu n'as pas forcément été des plus encourageants. Mais la colère est une étape normale dans le deuil, Théo. Ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Si tu es en colère, c'est que tu guéris peu à peu. Regarde, tu commences même à en parler alors qu'à Castelblanc… Enfin, tu n'étais pas des plus communicatifs. C'était une erreur de te laisser seul là-bas, je m'en suis aperçu après. Je… Je ne voulais pas vraiment t'abandonner aussitôt, je voulais qu'on ait le temps d'en parler, mais Tesla m'a pressé la main. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

\- Te justifie pas. Je sais que c'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je ne parlais pas, si ça peut te rassurer. Il… Il s'est passé autre chose, avant. Je voulais pas en parler, parce qu'on était dans le feu de l'action et que ça vous aurait déconcentré mais… Le revers du coup est apparu ensuite."

Le demi-diable fronça les sourcils, inquiet et surpris. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'air sombre qu'avait pris le visage de son ami. Qu'est-ce qui était grave à ce point pour le ronger depuis aussi longtemps ?

"Lorsqu'on s'est revus, avant le village des nains, je vous ai tous menti. A la base, je voulais vous avouer que… Enfin que c'était arrivé, mais vous étiez pressés et j'ai pas voulu en rajouter une couche.

\- C'était sur le champ de bataille de Castelblanc, n'est-ce pas ? Ta soeur nous a dit que tu avais disparu là-bas. Elle nous a aussi dit qu'ils faisaient tout pour te retrouver. Enfin, je pensais juste que tu avais déserté, pour être honnête. T'as beau être fort et tout ça, je ne te voyais pas en soldat…

\- C'est à peu près ça, avoua le paladin. Lorsqu'ils nous ont aligné sur le champ de bataille, on a reçu aucun ordre. On devait suivre Victoria, foncer dans le tas et repousser l'ennemi. Aucune stratégie. Avec le recul, je pense qu'ils avaient fait exprès de mettre toutes les grandes figures de la ville en première ligne, pour nous affaiblir lors de l'attaque finale. Mais ce qui s'est passé ensuite… C'était un carnage. Il y avait du sang et des morts par centaines, des deux côtés. Mon cheval s'est fait descendre et je me suis retrouvé coincé sous les cadavres. Mais… C'est pas tout."

Le paladin serra nerveusement ses mains autour de ses genoux. Balthazar, patient, attendait qu'il poursuive, concentré. Il ne voyait pas encore où il voulait en venir.

"Kirov m'a mis la main dessus quand je suis enfin parvenu à me relever. Ils m'ont fait prisonnier de guerre. Pendant environ deux mois, ils ont tout fait pour me forcer à vendre votre position et votre plan. Au début, c'était de la torture physique, des coups de fouet, des mises à l'épreuve. Ca, je pouvais encore le supporter. Mais quand ils se sont aperçus que je ne céderais pas à leurs jeux, ils ont… Ils ont commencé à employer une machine bizarre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a fait exactement, mais je me suis mis à revivre les pires moments de ma vie, encore et encore. Quand ils n'ont plus eu assez de matière, ils se sont amusés à modifier mes souvenirs pour les rendre encore plus monstrueux, jusqu'à ce que je sois incapable de discerner ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas. Je suis devenu fou, Balthazar, vraiment. Il y a des nuits, je m'entendais hurler, mais c'était comme si je ne commandais rien. Je… Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait dans ma tête, mais c'est à partir de là que les crises ont commencé. Jusqu'à ce qui s'est passé avec Shin, elles n'étaient pas très importantes, mais elles ont commencé à être de plus en plus violentes et…"

Il s'interrompit lorsque le mage renifla. Surpris, Théo leva les sourcils. Même s'il essayait de le retenir, des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Balthazar.

"Putain, t'as gardé ça pour toi tout ce temps ? demanda-t-il. J'aurais pu t'aider, Théo. C'est peut-être… Enfin, c'est une distorsion mentale, c'est réparable. Mais comment tu peux vivre avec ça depuis tout ce temps ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit après…

\- Parce qu'on avait déjà assez de choses à gérer avec Shin, je ne voulais pas… Je considérais pas ça comme…

\- Tu as encore des marques ?"

Théo garda le silence et baissa les yeux. Le mage se releva et se plaça derrière son dos. Le guerrier ne broncha pas lorsqu'il souleva sa chemise, y compris lorsqu'un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres à la vue de la catastrophe. Outre la blessure infligée par Enoch, la plupart des marques de fouet étaient encore bien visibles. Peut-être même le resteraient-elles jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

"C'est moche, hein ?

\- Oui. La blessure au milieu, c'est celle d'Enoch, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Elle se referme pas. Pas difficile de la manquer.

\- Elle te fait mal ?

\- Non, Tesla a posé un truc magique dessus pour calmer la douleur."

Il relâcha le vêtement et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il garda le silence quelques instants, Théo le fixa nerveusement, craignant sa réaction.

"Tu es la tête de mule la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais vu. Les distorsions mentales sont extrêmement douloureuses et violentes, je ne sais même pas comment tu peux encore vivre avec, ou même seulement les contrôler. C'est… C'est comme une graine qu'on plante dans ta tête. A chaque fois qu'une émotion trop violente se fait sentir, elle pousse et provoque une crise. Dans le meilleur des cas, ça dure quelques secondes. Mais j'ai déjà vu plusieurs sujets atteints sur du long terme… Perdre entièrement les pédales, incapables de dissocier réalité et fiction. Je ne suis pas exactement spécialiste de la télékynésie, mais je peux essayer de t'aider à arranger ça. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Pour… Pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir été là, et surtout de n'avoir rien vu quand on s'est croisés. Je… Je savais que ça avait été compliqué mais… Comment tu en as réchappé ?"

Un sourire étira le visage du paladin.

"Ces abrutis ont réussi à attraper Eden lors d'une patrouille. Elle n'a vraiment pas apprécié d'être mise en cage. Disons que… Nous nous sommes libérés mutuellement. Je dois beaucoup au clebs du nain. Elle est restée à mes côtés ensuite, lorsque j'ai repris la route. Peut-être qu'elle savait, je ne sais pas. Mais elle m'a beaucoup aidé.

\- Dommage que Grunlek ne soit pas là pour entendre ça, rit le mage. Toi qui voulait t'en débarrasser à la première occasion dès qu'on l'a trouvée, c'est assez drôle comme retournement de situation.

\- Il faut croire qu'elle est différente des autres clebs."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Le mage s'étira comme un chat et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

"On va trouver ce qui va pas chez toi. Après tout ce que tu es en train de faire pour sauver mes fesses encore une fois, c'est la moindre des choses que je peux faire.

\- Tu ne me dois absolument rien.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je veux pouvoir me vanter d'avoir sauvé les fesses du Troisième de la Lumière et récolter toute la gloire qui va avec.

\- Ah, ça… Je suis pas sûr d'être le meilleur candidat pour ce rôle, mais Victoria a l'air de le penser très fort. En tout cas, elle ne me lâche pas avec ça."

Balthazar se plaça devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

"Qui a sauvé le Cratère de Vladimir Hannibal ? Sous la montagne ? Qui est le seul con de toute l'histoire du Cratère à avoir signé un pacte avec une entité maléfique et se ressusciter tout seul ? Qui est-ce qui est le premier à avoir remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche avec les paladins noirs de ton bled ? Celui qui a convaincu l'Eglise de la Lumière de travailler avec des nains pour reprendre Castelblanc ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux et répète juste pour voir que tu n'es pas fait pour ce rôle. Théo, tu es prêt depuis longtemps, c'est juste le petit garçon qui a peur de dépasser papa qui parle en toi là. Tu imagines l'impact que tu pourrais avoir sur la région ? Tu es à la tête de la communauté religieuse la plus importante de l'ouest. Tu pourrais rétablir la justice, l'ordre, l'équité et la tolérance en seulement un discours. Alors arrête de chialer sur ton sort et relève la tête. Elle est où ta foi débile quand t'en as besoin ?"

Théo ne répondit pas. Il avait raison sur certains points, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant pour le convaincre. Il le sentait en lui : il n'était pas prêt à assumer autant de responsabilité.

"J'ai jamais été un meneur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? s'emporta le mage. Si t'étais pas un meneur, on se prendrait pas le bec à longueur de journée pour notre groupe de quatre glandus et un loup. C'est toujours toi qui établit les statégies, organise les journées, veille sur nous. Théo, tu es prêt. Tu ne veux juste pas… Oh. Tu ne veux pas renoncer à Grunlek et moi, pas vrai ?"

Le paladin baissa la tête et s'empourpra. Dans le mille. Il ne pouvait pas avoir visé plus juste. Son ami se rassit à côté de lui.

"Eh, même si je deviens une vieux mage grincheux, ça veut pas dire qu'on ne se reverra pas, tu sais. Je sais que Tesla a des plans pour moi, mais même si je deviens archimage, je ne compte pas rester cloîtré dans une tour jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Tu m'as regardé ? J'ai commencé ma carrière en incendiant des villages. Je suis pas un enfant modèle, tout comme toi. Victoria tient à toi autant qu'à moi, elle ne fera pas l'erreur de te garder enfermé, tu sais. Tu vas probablement voir du pays, faire des missions diplomatiques à l'est. Je veux tellement voir ta gueule en tant qu'ambassadeur que je t'accompagnerais avec plaisir pour couvrir tes fesses.

\- Mais ce ne sera plus comme avant.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais…

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je sais que Grunlek et toi, ça fait longtemps que vous cherchez à vous stabiliser. On en parlait déjà avec ce projet idiot de taverne. Mais moi… Je ne pourrais pas supporter une vie enfermé dans des codes et des règles, j'ai jamais réussi à les suivre aveuglément. Je ne suis pas un soldat, pas plus qu'un paladin. Je suis un aventurier et je suis incapable de m'adapter à une vie bien rangée. Je ne veux pas me marier, je ne veux pas avoir d'enfants. Je veux simplement continuer ce qu'on fait maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qui va se passer quand je rétablirais l'ordre et la tolérance comme tu dis ? Personne ne va l'accepter les yeux fermés, pas après ce qui s'est passé à Mirages ou à Castelblanc. Il va y avoir des guerres, des morts, et je vais me retrouver prisonnier de responsabilités dont je n'ai jamais voulu en premier lieu. On ne parle pas de victimes collatérales suite à une attaque de cocatrix, on parle de centaines de personnes que je vais devoir envoyer à la mort juste parce que c'est ce que finissent par faire tous les hauts-gradés de l'Eglise de la Lumière."

Le mage resta silencieux à sa réplique. La discussion fonçait dans une impasse. Tous les arguments étaient valides. Le pyromancien finit par hausser les épaules.

"Le choix te revient dans tous les cas, tu as encore le temps d'y réfléchir. Fais ce qui te rend heureux, et ça me rendra heureux aussi. Tout simplement."

Un fin sourire étira le visage du paladin. Il se releva et aida son ami à en faire de même. Le soleil se levait déjà à l'horizon. Il allait falloir reprendre la route. Les deux aventuriers mirent leurs réfléxions à l'écart d'un regard complice. Ce qui s'était dit cette nuit-là ne resterait qu'entre eux deux. Théo regretta de n'avoir pas eu le courage d'aborder le passé de Balthazar avec lui. Mais il avait encore le temps pour ça. Il ne comptait pas se reposer entièrement tant que le coupable n'aurait pas payé.

Au camp, Cyrielle s'éveillait déjà. La petite lui offrit un grand sourire après une nuit qui s'était avéré bien plus réparatrice que les précédentes. Le paladin lança un regard vers le nain. Il ronflait toujours à poings fermés, et il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne bougerait pas encore avant une heure ou deux. Il décida d'en profiter.

"Entraînement à l'épée ? proposa-t-il à son écuyère."

Ses yeux luirent d'excitation alors qu'elle fonçait vers les montures pour récupérer les deux épées d'entraînement. Après un dernier regard pour Balthazar, déjà penché sur un de ses trop nombreux grimoires, il partit la rejoindre.


	30. CHAPITRE 28

_Il est temps de reprendre le fil de notre aventure après cette petite aparté sentimentale. Après tout, tout ne peut pas être tout le temps gentil et mignon, pas vrai ?_

**CHAPITRE 28**

L'immense forêt qui entourait les quatre aventuriers s'étendaient à perte de vue. Théo aimait cette ambiance, l'impression d'être seul au monde et de ne dépendre que des caprices de la nature. Ils marchaient depuis quatre jours à présent et aucun obstacle n'était venu tâcher ces retrouvailles improvisées. La matinée était déjà bien entamée, il faisait beau et tout se passait bien.

Avachi sur son cheval de flammes, Balthazar était plongé dans un grimoire. Le paladin pouvait le voir froncer les sourcils de temps à autres sur certains passages difficiles, ou encore l'entendre réciter des formules étranges qui provoquaient de petites étincelles de couleur différentes de temps à autres. Grunlek tenait la conversation à Cyrielle, ravie d'en apprendre davantage sur le peuple nain et ses spécificités. Théo les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, concentré sur la route, la carte étalée devant lui.

Tout se passait trop bien.

Le cri de détresse d'Eden perça brutalement l'espace. Le glapissement avait été court mais puissant. Ils tendirent l'oreille, inquiets. Très vite, des grognements agressifs se firent entendre, signe d'un combat intense. Quelque chose venait d'attaquer leur amie.

Grunlek bondit du cheval et disparut immédiatement vers la source du bruit. Les trois autres aventuriers descendirent de cheval pour le suivre. Ils coururent cinq bonnes minutes entre les arbres, à suivre les sanglots et les hurlements de rage de la louve de plus en plus forts à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. Lorsqu'enfin, essouflés, ils débouchèrent dans la clairière, ils trouvèrent le nain au chevet de sa protégée, couchée sur le flanc. Un corps étranger dépassait de sa hanche. Ce n'était ni une flèche, ni une épée, plutôt le prolongement organique tordue d'une créature qui n'avait rien d'humain. C'était noir comme du charbon et haut comme une grosse branche d'arbre.

Malgré la douleur, l'animal continua de grogner furieusement après un buisson, les babines retroussées. Affolée, elle jetait des regards entre le nain et les arbres. Théo se tendit en comprenant brutalement l'urgence de la situation. Ils étaient dans une clairière. A découvert.

"Grunlek, prends ta louve. On se tire d'ici, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire. On n'est pas en…"

Une énorme masse sombre bondit hors des fourrés. Théo sortit son épée et fit un pas en avant. A sa droite, Balthazar avait déjà invoqué une boule de feu, sur ses gardes. La bête n'avait pas de forme fixe. Son corps ressemblait à celui d'un énorme fauve, mais sa tête était celle d'un serpent, surmonté de grandes cornes enroulées. La queue de scorpion qui se balançait derrière elle était dotée d'un dard gigantesque. Dans sa main, Théo sentit son bouclier s'emballer de manière trop familière. Cette chose puait la psyché modifiée, et pas n'importe laquelle : celle d'Enoch.

La bête feula. Son dard se crispa brutalement et une fléchette semblable à celle plantée dans le flanc d'Eden traversa la plaine pour se ficher dans le bouclier du guerrier. Au bruit de vapeur que l'arme produisit, il comprit qu'elle contenait de l'acide. Grunlek blémit en voyant ça et retira d'un geste rapide celui coincé dans Eden. La louve gémit de douleur. Elle se releva magré tout, oreilles plaquées en arrière, et boîta pour fuir la scène. Théo n'eut pas trop de mal à comprendre pourquoi. Elle était issue de magie blanche, tout comme lui, et l'aura maléfique de la créature entrait en conflit avec sa nature la plus profonde.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? demanda Théo au mage.

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais c'est vraiment pas bon. On ne peut pas risquer de laisser cette saloperie se promener à sa guise."

La bête poussa un rugissement sauvage et chargea droit vers le paladin. Grunlek l'intercepta au vol d'un magistral coup de poing qui la renvoya au tapis. Sous la force du coup, la carcasse chitineuse qui la recouvrait s'était fendue. La créature rebondit sur ses pattes et prit quelques instants pour jauger ses adversaires. Ses yeux passèrent de Cyrielle à Balthazar, les plus proches, sans se décider. Le pyromancien profita de son hésitation pour lancer le plus gros cône de flammes que ses amis n'avait jamais vu. Le monstre disparut dans le brasier et se mit à hurler d'une voix si forte qu'elle mit les aventuriers à terre, contraints de se boucher les oreilles. Le cri pouvait être entendu à des kilomètres à la ronde sans problème.

"Achève cette saloperie ! cria le mage à Théo."

Le paladin attrapa son épée à deux mains et attendit que Balthazar lui ouvre un passage dans le feu. Il abattit violemment son arme sur la tête du monstre qui ne le remarqua qu'au dernier moment et esquiva de justesse. Il siffla comme un serpent à sonnette, toujours en feu et abattit son dard à quelques centimètres de lui. Théo le trancha net d'un agile coup d'épée, ce qui intensifia le hurlement de la créature.

"Mais ferme ta gueule ! cria le guerrier élégamment."

Il souleva son épée comme une massue et la planta dans le dos de la créature. Il appuya de toutes ses forces et lui transperça la poitrine, l'éclaboussant d'une bouillie verdâtre. La bête s'affaissa sur elle-même, morte. Le paladin resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de se laisser tomber à côté de la bête, épuisé. Le reste du groupe s'avança timidement pour le rejoindre.

Balthazar donna un petit coup de pied dans la cuisse de la bestiole, le visage tiré d'une grimace dégoûtée.

"C'est pas naturel et ça pue la psyché détournée. Même les manticores ne sont pas aussi moches.

\- C'est un nouveau cadeau de ton père, je suppose ? demanda Grunlek. S'il sait qu'on est sur la route, ce n'est pas bon signe. On risque de mettre en danger les personnes qui croisent notre route.

\- J'en doute, marmonna le mage. Par rapport à ce qu'il a envoyé à la Tour des Mages, c'était presque un chaton. Soit il économise sa puissance pour autre chose, soit sa propre psyché est trop endommagée et ne lui permet pas de récupérer comme il le voudrait. Dans une grande ville envahie de gardes armés, envoyer une bête qui fera des dommages mais se fera tout de même abattre serait une perte d'énergie stupide. Il ne reproduira pas l'erreur de la Tour des Mages. On doit en profiter pendant qu'on le peut.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, grogna Théo en s'essuyant de visage. Il faut reprendre la route."

Les autres acquiesçèrent. Après s'être occupés d'Eden, dont la blessure fut vite oubliée grâce aux soins de Théo, ils coururent après les chevaux, paniqués après l'attaque, pendant un quart d'heure avant de pouvoir enfin se remettre en route. Ils avancèrent dans un silence pesant, chacun réalisant peu à peu qu'ils s'embarquaient de nouveau dans une quête risquée qui pouvait leur coûter cher en cas d'échec. Ils avaient presque tout à y perdre, et pourtant, c'était bien eux que le destin avait choisi encore une fois pour l'accomplir.

Théo serra les dents en sentant sa blessure brûler dans son dos. L'attaque et les roulades au sol avaient fini par réveiller la douleur même avec le sort. Il se garda bien d'en parler à voix haute. Elle allait bien finir par passer. Il se tourna vers son écuyère, installée derrière Grunlek. Cyrielle était pensive.

"Tu tiens le coup, gamine ? lui lança-t-il sans prendre de gants.

\- Oui. Je crois. Mais… Est-ce que votre quotidien est toujours comme ça ? J'ai l'impression que l'on ne peut pas mettre le nez dehors sans s'attirer des ennuis.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, rit Grunlek. On attire les problèmes comme des mouches. Il faut avoir l'esprit bien accroché. Mais on s'y habitue. C'est… C'est la vie qu'on a choisi, quelque part.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi d'arrêter alors ? demanda-t-elle innocemment."

Un silence gêné s'installa après sa remarque. Théo détourna le premier le regard pour échapper à la situation, sans succès.

"Nous avons perdu un ami à Castelblanc, lors de l'attaque, avança prudemment le nain. Après ça, nous avons été appelé à prendre des rôles dont nous ne voulions pas forcément pour sécuriser une bonne fois pour toutes la région. Mais… Le destin en a décidé autrement, il faut croire. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais je pense que quelque chose, une force obscure, nous a lié les uns aux autres et nous attire sans cesse. Jusqu'à…

\- Jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous soit assez stupide pour se sacrifier, acheva Théo, macabre."

Derrière lui, le regard de ses compagnons se fit plus sombre. Balthazar préféra rester silencieux. Il n'avait pas envie de se mêler à la conversation. Cyrielle sentit la tension s'installer et décida de faire diversion. Elle se tourna vers Balthazar.

"Tous les demi-diables maîtrisent le feu, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, répondit le mage d'une voix un peu distante. A des degrés différent selon s'ils sont issus de démons mineurs ou majeurs.

\- Vous pourrez m'apprendre ?

\- Un paladin qui maîtrise une magie offensive ! rit-il finalement de bon coeur. Ce serait bien une première. Si ça peut faire chier leur Eglise toute pourrie, ce sera avec grand plaisir.

\- C'est ta magie qui est toute pourrie, répondit Théo d'une voix bougonne. Et on en parle de ton cône de flammes tout à l'heure ? C'était quoi, ça ?"

Le mage se gratta nerveusement la tête.

"C'est… Compliqué. Les expériences à côté du puits de magie de la Tour des Mages ont créé des dommages sur ma psyché. L'avantage, c'est que je peux mettre le plein dosage sans utiliser mon démon, mais ça m'affaiblit beaucoup plus qu'avant. J'ai encore du mal à maîtriser les quotas. Mais j'y travaille.

\- Tant que tu ne me mets pas le feu en montant le camp, tempéra le nain, moi ça me va."

Les aventuriers rirent à la mémoire de ce souvenir inoubliable. Peu à peu, les discussions se firent plus détendues et la route passa beaucoup plus rapidement. Alors que la fin de la journée se profilait à l'horizons, les premiers bâtiments de Gorge Noire, le village natal de Balthazar, se profilèrent à l'horizon. La ville tirait son nom des deux grandes falaises qui l'encadraient. Au loin, tout semblait plongé dans l'ombre des deux mastodontes de pierre.

Théo sentit un petit frisson d'excitation remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Balthazar avait jusqu'à présent toujours refusé catégoriquement de les emmener chez lui. Aujourd'hui; il avait l'impression de passer une grande étape dans leur relation. Il craignait un peu d'être présenté à sa mère, mais l'expérience promettait d'être drôle. Il espérait simplement que rien ne vienne perturber ce moment de paix.


	31. CHAPITRE 29

_Nous aventuriers arrivent enfin à Gorge Noire, la ville de Balthazar. Et tout ne va pas forcément être de tout repos eheheh._

**CHAPITRE 29**

Gorge Noire ressemblait en beaucoup de points à Castelblanc : de grands bâtiments tout en hauteur, une ville sous la régie de l'Eglise du Feu, des paladins à tous les coins de rues et de la pauvreté, visible partout où se poser leur regard. Tout n'était pas aussi doré et pimpant que la ville natale de Théo, mais le cadre de vie n'y paraissait pas excessivement mauvais non plus.

Le groupe d'aventuriers fut stoppé sur le pont-levis par la milice locale. Balthazar avait déjà fait disparaître sa monture enflammée depuis un moment. Théo gonfla le torse pour bien faire ressortir le soleil doré de son armure. L'Eglise du Feu était un concurrent direct de son ordre, bien moins puissant et établi cependant. Les gardes accueillirent d'un très mauvais oeil ce défi évident d'autorité. Ils jetaient surtout des regards nerveux en direction de Balthazar, dont le visage était caché sous une grande capuche noire. Un troisième homme à l'armure de cuivre finit par s'avancer vers eux non-chalamment. Cheveux blonds taillés comme ceux d'un jouvenceau pré-pubaire, épaulettes pointues ridicules et les dents blanches et bien taillées, il puait le fils de nobliau mal-éduqué et arrogant entré dans les ordres uniquement parce que sa maman l'avait demandé. Il arborait le symbole de son Eglise sur le torse, des flammes au coeur d'un triangle, rappelant sinistrement l'arme anti-démons qui leur avait permis de faire pencher la guerre à l'avantage des humains bien des années plus tôt.

"Tiens, tiens, mais ce ne serait pas monsieur le Troisième de la Lumière hors de sa précieuse cité dorée ? Si on m'avait dit que les paladins de la Lumière sortait de leur juridiction ailleurs que pour faire la guerre, je l'aurais jamais cru ! Alors, Silverberg, on est perdu ?

\- Laisse-moi passer, je ne veux pas de problèmes, répondit le paladin sur la défensive. Je ne suis pas là pour affaires, je suis en mission.

\- En mission, rien que ça ! se moqua le garde, sarcastique. Mais dis-moi, c'est un joli nain que tu te trimballes. Ce n'est pas un peu contre-nature tout ça ?

\- Vous vous adressez au roi Grunlek von Krayn, roi de Fort d'Acier et de tous les nains, répondit l'intéressé à sa place. Si vous ne voulez pas y laisser les plumes, je vous conseille de choisir vos prochains mots avec soin."

Leur adversaire claqua la langue, agacée, avant de s'approcher de Balthazar. Théo posa une main sur le pommeau de son épée, unique avertissement.

"Si vous voulez passer, je veux voir sa tête. Les étrangers ne sont pas les bienvenues en ville, encore moins ceux qui dégagent une psyché démoniaque, cracha-t-il sèchement."

Sans prévenir, il tira la capuche du mage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue des écailles.

"Un démon ! Appelez la ga…"

Grunlek ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Son poing s'encastra dans son armure et le fit valser comme une poupée de chiffon au-delà des murailles de pierre du pont. Il atterrit six mètres plus bas dans un bruit de goutte d'eau, en plein dans les douves. Incertains, les deux autres gardes dégainèrent leurs épées. Théo en fit de même et s'approcha, menaçant.

"Déguerpissez de là. Si je vous retrouve dans mes pattes, vous êtes morts."

Ils palirent avant de s'écarter pour les laisser passer. Balthazar replaça sa capuche correctement et ils purent enfin entrer dans la ville. Leur entrée n'était pas passée inaperçue et une petite foule s'était formée derrière la grille. De nombreux murmures furent perceptibles à leur passage, mais ils choisirent de tout simplement les ignorer. Ils n'avaient pas assez de temps pour imposer leur vision des choses ici. De plus, le garde tombé à l'eau ne tarderait pas à rappliquer pour se venger de sa trempette.

Les rues étaient bondées en ce jour de marché, remplissant l'atmosphère d'odeurs variées et mal accordées. Les vendeurs hurlaient pour attirer les clients et ne remarquaient pas les jeunes voleurs qui se servaient sur leur stand avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Le mage traînait de la patte, peu enthousiaste. Il expliquait de temps à autres les spécificités de certaines spécialités culinaires pour calmer la curiosité de Grunlek et Cyrielle, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Il marqua bientôt un arrêt devant une vieille boulangerie aux murs carbonisés que Théo identifia rapidement comme celle qui avait marqué le début du développement de ses pouvoirs. Balthazar tira la grimace avant de reprendre la route la tête basse, mal à l'aise.

Ils décidèrent de faire une halte dans une taverne pas trop miteuse pour prendre un vrai repas avant d'aller plus loin. Le mage vanta ses mérites avec un enthousiasme feint, signe de son anxiété grandissante. Théo laissa ses compagnons s'installer à une table, et, comme d'habitude vint passer commande. Du blé et du boeuf, du vin, et un gâteau aux pommes, ça conviendrait très bien. Il déposa les pièces d'or sur le comptoir et partit rejoindre ses amis dans le fond de la salle. Ils s'étaient mis à l'écart de la foule, cachés derrière des paravents, pour permettre à Balthazar de retirer sa capuche en toute sécurité.

"Laisse-moi deviner, grogna Grunlek en le voyant arriver, ils n'ont même pas de bière digne de ce nom ici.

\- Môsieur le roi a trop abusé de son alcool de riche ? se moqua gentiment Balthazar. Et moi qui pensait que c'était un cliché sur ton peuple.

\- Dis le mage ermite enfermé dans sa tour magique depuis six mois.

\- C'est bas ça, même pour toi."

Théo s'installa à côté du mage, face à son écuyère qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation. Balthazar s'étira comme un chat et se débarrassa de sa cape d'un geste ample qui ne passa pas inaperçu des badauds à moitié saoul tout autour d'eux. Certains dévisagèrent méchamment leur groupe. Théo se tendit légèrement. Il n'aimait pas être regardé comme un animal de foire, et ils avaient plutôt intérêt à le comprendre rapidement avant qu'il ne sorte l'épée.

Le temps que l'aubergiste prépare leurs commandes, les aventuriers discutèrent de la suite de leur aventure. Même si lever la malédiction qui pesait sur Balthazar et Victoria était une priorité, ils n'en oubliaient pas pour autant la disparition des Codex. Ils devaient régler cette affaire rapidement sous peine qu'elle ne s'ébruite. Enoch s'en était déjà pris à la Tour des Mages, ce qui était très risqué étant donné le nombre de magiciens potentiellement obnubilés par le pouvoir qui y vivaient. S'ils ne reprenaient pas le contrôle de la situation, d'autres pourraient le faire à leur place. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de vivre de nouveau la situation de l'Île des Intendants.

Le tavernier s'approcha d'eux, un plateau bien rempli. Il commença à poser les assiettes, avant de suspendre son geste à la vue du visage de Balthazar. Finalement, il reposa l'assiette sur son plateau et fit demi-tour sans dire un mot. Théo sentit la colère bouillir dans ses veines.

"Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il agressivement. A ce que je sache, j'ai payé ce repas.

\- C'est un établissement respectable ici, siffla l'homme. On ne sert pas… ça, cracha-t-il en pointant Grunlek et Balthazar de la tête.

\- Ah oui ?"

Théo se leva et bomba le torse pour paraître plus impressionnant. Il ignora copieusement Balthazar qui lui tirait le bras pour le forcer à se rasseoir. Tous les regards de la salle se tournèrent vers eux et les murmures commencèrent à s'élever. Au moins trois personnes quittèrent la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, certainement pour chercher des renforts.

"La discrimination contre les espèces magiques est interdite depuis l'Âge de Fer, sur tout le continent, récita Théo d'une voix sombre. Je vous conseille de poser ces assiettes et de retourner gentiment dans votre cuisine, ou vous n'aimerez vraiment pas ce qui va se passer ensuite, le menaça-t-il."

L'homme claqua de la langue. Il jeta le plateau sur la table, renversant la moitié du plat à côté et tourna les talons rapidement. Satisfait, le paladin retourna s'asseoir sous le regard nerveux de ses compagnons.

"Je vous l'ai dit, grogna Balthazar. C'est pas exactement comme Castelblanc ici. Il va falloir faire profil bas pour éviter de s'attirer plus d'ennuis. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que notre passage retombe sur ma mère une fois que l'on sera parti. Je sais que c'est difficile et que ta fibre héroïque est blessée au plus profond de son orgueil, mais s'il te plaît, Théo, peux-tu arrêter de jouer les paladins vengeurs ?"

Le guerrier grogna pour toute réponse et commença à manger, suivi bientôt par le reste du groupe. S'ils devaient reprendre des forces avant de se faire charger par une troupe de paladins de l'Eglise du Feu, autant le faire maintenant. Si l'on écartait la salle qui se vidait peu à peu, la nourriture était bonne et tout se passa relativement bien jusqu'à l'entrée attendue des soldats des ordres. Les quatre paladins étaient précédés de l'idiot des douves, l'armure noire et les cheveux tâchés de tâches brunes malodorantes et disgracieuse. Son visage exprimait une certaine forme d'hostilité. L'aubergiste, de toute évidence persuadé qu'ils allaient gagné, observaient la scène de loin, provocateur.

Théo termina son morceau de gâteau avant de se lever lentement. Balthazar poussa un soupir. La situation allait dégénérer. Encore. Le mage décida de reculer de quelques pas pour éviter de se prendre un paladin sur le crâne. Cyrielle et Grunlek, plus patriotes, se placèrent de chaque côté du paladin.

"Vous n'êtes pas dans votre juridiction, Silverberg, grogna le garde. Vous n'avez pas à imposer vos hérésies dans notre ville. Les habitants sont effrayés par leur présence. Nous vous demandons de quitter les lieux sur le champ, ou je serais contraint de vous ôter la vie pour refus d'autorité.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes trois guerriers et leur cure-dent qui vont me faire changer d'avis, tu sais. Je te retourne la politesse. Si tu ne veux pas t'étouffer dans ton propre sang dans trente secondes, casse-toi d'ici."

Le soldat dégaina son épée, Théo en fit de même et le chargea. Les deux paladins en armure lourdes s'effondrèrent sur une des tables et la firent céder sur leur poids, perdant tous les deux leurs armes dans la chute. Cela ne les arrêta pas. Ils utilisèrent leurs poings pour faire le plus de dégâts possible.

Grunlek prit à revers ses complices, qui souhaitaient de toute évidence profiter de sa concentration pour l'abattre. Son poing s'abattit dans le ventre du premier, le projetant à travers le comptoir de l'aubergiste paniqué. Les deux autres chargèrent le nain. Cyrielle vint lui porter main forte et commença à parer les attaques.

Théo prit l'avantage rapidement sur son concurrent. Il était bien plus grand et musclé, ses coups faisaient plus de dommages, en particulier grâce à ses gants d'acier. Le visage de son agresseur était déjà boursouflé et sa bouche remplie de sang. Il lui claqua gratuitement la tête sur les restes de la table et l'abandonna à son sort pour venir en renforts à Cyrielle.

Il offrit un grand sourire à Balthazar, les bras croisés et le regard noir, avant de retourner de plus belle dans la mêlée. Il arracha un pied de chaise et l'abattit violemment sur le crâne de l'assaillant de son écuyère. L'homme s'écroula, assommé. Grunlek acheva lui aussi son opposant d'un nouveau coup en pleine tête. Le poing métallique traversa le crâne du soldat et aspergea de bouillie de cerveau et de sang l'aubergiste derrière.

La taverne était ravagée. Du sang coulait sur les tables, le plateau des aventuriers avait été explosé dans la bataille, et quatre corps jonchait maintenant le sol terreux. Le mage se rapprocha de ses compagnons et ramassa sa cape du bout des doigts. Elle baignait dans le sang. Théo s'excusa d'un regard, il sentait bien sa contrariété, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient eu le choix.

"C'est bon, vous vous êtes bien défoulés ? lâcha le mage, d'humeur moralisatrice. Quelle partie de "ne faites pas de vague" vous n'avez pas compris au juste ? Allez, reprit-il plus calmement. Barrons-nous d'ici avant qu'il ne nous arrive d'autres bricoles. On a des choses à faire."

Il prit la sortie, suivi de ses compagnons. Le reste de la journée se passa plus calmement. Le mage s'acheta une nouvelle cape, bien chère, en reprochant à Grunlek le combat de la taverne lorsqu'il fallut justifier le prix exorbitant. Théo de son côté fit nettoyer, aiguiser et polir ses armes pour les rendre plus efficaces. Il acheta également un nouveau bouclier, le sien étant bien abîmé.

Le soir venu, pour plus de discrétion, les aventuriers se dirigèrent enfin vers la bâtisse des Lennon, où se trouvait vraisemblablement la mère de Balthazar. Comme les autres habitations, la maison était à étages et légèrement tordue. Les murs étaient anciens et la peinture blanche s'écaillait, signe qu'elle n'avait pas été rénovée depuis plusieurs années. Le mage resta bloqué devant la porte en bois, la main levée, prêt à frapper. Il se tourna vers ses amis qui l'encouragèrent doucement du regard.

Il frappa deux fois. Ils entendirent des pas dans la maison, couplé à des insultes sur l'horaire tardif des visiteurs imprévus. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

La femme aux longs cheveux gris qui leur ouvrit se figea instantanément. Elle porta une main sur son coeur et recula de quelques pas, le visage déformé par la surprise. Elle finit par hoqueter douloureusement, puis se jeta au cou de Balthazar. Le mage serra sa prise autour de sa taille, les larmes se mirent à couler également sur ses joues.

"Bonsoir, Maman."


	32. CHAPITRE 30

_Coucou ! Déjà 30 chapitres pour cette fanfiction ! Le temps passe vraiment vite, n'est-ce pas ? C'est parti pour les retrouvailles de Bébé Lennon avec Maman Lennon._

**CHAPITRE 30**

La mère de Balthazar, Maria Lennon, les invita à entrer dans sa petite chaumière. Théo passa le premier, s'attirant un regard hostile de son hôte à la vue du symbole de l'Eglise de la Lumière sur son plastron. Grunlek et Cyrielle lui emboitèrent les pas, et enfin Balthazar, à pas traînants. La vieille femme débarrassa les grands canapés du salon et les invita à s'asseoir. Théo déposa sa lourde armure au sol avant de rejoindre les autres. Pour une quelconque raison, il se sentait mal à l'aise de la porter ici.

La femme aux longs cheveux blancs et raides flottait dans un robe d'un rose pétillant en contraste parfait avec tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, terne et mort. Elle partit chercher une carafe de thé puis partit se faire une place aux côtés de son fils. Sa robe bouffante s'étala comme les poils de ces chiens de berger qui ressemblaient à des serpillères.

"Je n'arrive pas à le croire, chuchota Maria une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, la main perdue sur le visage de son fils. Tu as tellement grandi. Et ces écailles… Tes yeux me disent que tu es passé par beaucoup d'épreuves.

\- En effet, répondit l'intéressé d'une petite voix. C'est une longue histoire.

\- Qui sont tes amis ? demanda-t-elle en pointant le reste du groupe d'un signe de tête."

Balthazar se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de Théo, comme pour mettre un maximum d'écart entre sa mère et lui. Grunlek décida de répondre étant donné qu'il n'était pas motivé par le faire.

"Grunlek. Voici Cyrielle et Théo.

\- Un Silverberg, hein ? demanda immédiatement la femme en plissant les yeux. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié ? Ce menton carré, ces deux yeux bleus de vipère, tu es le portrait craché de ton père. Balthazar, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec deux paladins ? Tu as des ennuis ? Ils te retiennent en otage ?

\- Non, non bien sûr que non, rit le mage. Ce sont mes amis. Grunlek et Théo ont pris soin de moi pendant toutes ces années. Je voyage avec eux. Il n'est pas aussi… Froid que tu ne peux le penser."

Maria plissa les yeux avant de détourner le regard du paladin, qui en souffla de soulagement. Il ne s'était encore jamais senti aussi nerveux, quand bien même il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Contrairement à Balthazar et à son père, cette femme lui paraissait tellement "normale" que ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait plus l'habitude des échanges sociaux non-hostiles ou intéressés.

La mère de Balthazar déposa des tasses sur la table et commença à servir le thé. Théo détestait le thé mais se garda bien de le dire à voix haute. Il ne comprenait pas ce délire de mettre de l'herbe dans de l'eau chaude et attendre que ce qui en ressorte ait un arrière-goût avant de le donner à boire. Cela ne semblait pas déranger pour autant ses compagnons, y compris Balthazar qui rechignait lui aussi à en boire lorsqu'ils campaient. Il n'y avait que Grunlek, Mani et Shin pour ingurgiter cette horreur et l'apprécier. Foutues créatures de la forêt. Quand bien même Grunlek vivait dans une montagne. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une forêt de pierres.

Elle se rassit ensuite dignement et reprit la conversation là où elle l'avait arrêté.

"J'espère que tu dis vrai. Le dernier Silverberg qui a franchi ma porte s'est révélé être… problématique. D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Ne me fais pas croire que ce n'est qu'une visite de courtoisie. Un paladin de la Lumière par ici, outre la provocation évidente vis à vis de l'Eglise du Feu, c'est rare et inhabituel. Que cherches-tu ?

\- Je… Je cherche des informations sur mon père, et sur le sien, ajouta Balthazar en pointant Théo."

Elle se figea. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement et elle reposa sa tasse sur la table basse. Théo n'était pas très doué en émotions humaines, mais il comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait deviné de quoi ils allaient parler. Elle était au courant. Cela simplifierait les choses.

"Depuis quand ? murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Quand est-ce arrivé ? Mon dieu, Balthazar, tu ne devrais même pas être debout… chuchota-t-elle, horrifiée.

\- Je vais… bien. J'ai vécu une période difficile, mais Tesla m'a stabilisé. Tu es donc au courant pour ma malédiction, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Pourquoi ne jamais m'en avoir parlé ?

\- Parce que c'était du suicide ! Si je t'en avais parlé avant, tu aurais foncé tête baissée pour aller tuer sa soeur, réagit-elle en pointant Théo de la tête. Ce sont des paladins, que crois-tu qu'il se serait passé ? Et puis, ton père, cracha-t-elle, amère, avait promis de trouver une solution. Mais il faut croire que, comme d'habitude, ce lâche a rompu sa parole.

\- Nous cherchons une solution pour éviter qu'il n'y ait des morts, intervint Grunlek d'une voix plus posée. Nous tenons autant à Victoria qu'à Balthazar, et nous ne pouvons pas simplement les regarder mourir sans rien faire. Nous sommes venus pour trouver des éléments pouvant nous aider dans les affaires de votre… mari, dit-il en butant sur le mot."

Maria claqua de la langue, agacée. Elle lança un regard mauvais à Théo.

"Tout ça, c'est de la faute de leur lignée. Si Archibald n'avait jamais croisé la route d'Enoch, la situation serait tout autre aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est pas la faute de Théo, trancha Balthazar, crispé. Il est là pour aider, que ça te plaise ou non.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, fils, mais tu trouveras peu ici. Toutes les affaires de ton père sont au grenier, mais il reste bien peu de choses. Il a emporté beaucoup de choses la dernière fois qu'il est venu.

\- C'était quand ?

\- Avant l'Âge de Fer."

Balthazar fit la grimace. Cela signifiait qu'il avait tout avec lui sur l'Île des Intendants. Celle-ci ayant été presque intégralement détruite après le passage du titan, leurs pistes s'amincissaient. Ils devraient faire avec.

"On va devoir s'en contenter, intervint enfin Théo. On n'a pas le choix, le temps passe et toi, tu n'as que quelques mois avant la prochaine crise, je te rappelle. Si on recoupe les informations avec ce que j'ai récupéré de mon père, on arrivera peut-être à reconstituer ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Vous cherchez la Sorcière, répondit Maria. Elle habite dans l'est du Cratère, tout près des grands champs où ce sont déroulées les dernières grandes guerres démoniques. Ce sont des terres arides et mortes, plus rien n'y pousse. Le feu et la magie ont tout détruit pour plusieurs millénaires. On dit même que l'âme des morts hante encore les lieux la nuit. La femme dont vos deux pères ont abusé est toujours vivante, mais j'ignore si elle est restée là bas. J'ignore aussi si elle vous recevra. Quand nous y sommes allées, avec Isabelle et Simaë, elle n'était pas commode.

\- Avec qui ? demanda Théo. Enfin, je sais qui est Isabelle, c'est ma mère, mais qui est Simaë ?"

Elle se tut un instant et plongea son regard dans celui du paladin.

"Ce n'est pas à moi de l'expliquer. C'est… C'est une chasseuse de démons. Elle est une autre victime de vos deux pères. Mais elle l'a été volontairement. Son fils vit encore, non loin d'ici. Il vous expliquera mieux que moi."

Elle soupira, avant de relever les yeux vers son fils, troublé. Théo comme Balthazar réalisaient peu à peu qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument rien de leurs géniteurs, finalement. Mis à part l'espère de mythe sur lequel il avait bâti son enfance, le paladin sentait la situation lui glisser entre les doigts. Qu'avait fait son père de si horrible pour que tout dérape à ce point ? Et quel rôle y avait joué la mère de Balthazar ? Leurs familles entretenaient de toute évidence des liens proches à un moment de leur histoire, alors que c'était-il passé ? Il se sentait perdu et dépassé par les événements.

"J'ai une chambre à l'étage et les canapés du salon, reprit calmement Maria. Répartissez-les comme bon vous semble, vous êtes ici chez vous tant que vous en avez besoin. Je vous demanderais simplement de ne rien toucher à ce qui se trouve dans la cave, c'est… dangereux.

\- Tu vends toujours tes potions alors ? s'amusa Balthazar.

\- Oui. Sorcière est bien plus lucratif que femme de ménage, tu en conviendras. Et puis ton argent m'a permis d'installer correctement mon commerce.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre."

Elle sourit fièrement avant de se lever et de prendre la direction de la dite-cave. Les aventuriers se concertèrent du regard. Balthazar conseilla de laisser la chambre à Cyrielle et Grunlek, n'étant pas certain de passer dans le lit à cause de sa taille. Le nain et l'écuyère quittèrent ensuite leurs amis pour s'installer. Balthazar et Théo se retrouvèrent en tête à tête.

"Et maintenant ? demanda Théo. On a plusieurs pistes.

\- Je descendrais les archives de mon père demain, on va passer quelques heures dessus, voir ce qu'on peut en tirer. Il faudra ensuite se pencher sur le cas de cette Simaë. Son fils pourrait être lié à nous d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'est pas bon de négliger cette piste. Il faut également penser aux Codex et trouver des pistes. Il y a une grande bibliothèque en centre-ville qui pourrait nous aider, si compté que l'on ne m'ait toujours pas reconnu d'ici-là. Parce que à partir du moment où ils sauront qui je suis, on aura de gros problèmes sur le dos. Mon nom est… lié à de mauvais événements ici."

Théo resta silencieux, avant de sortir une des orbes lumineuses de ses poches. Balthazar fronça immédiatement les sourcils et eut un mouvement de recul.

"On a un autre problème. Je ne voulais pas en parler immédiatement, parce que c'est pas aussi important, mais… Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Une orbe mémorielle. Ces petites choses valent chères. Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

\- A la Tour des Mages. Mani et moi avons mis la main sur une salle remplie de ces choses. Et elles parlent toutes de toi.

\- De… moi ?"

Le mage tendit la main pour s'en saisir, Théo retira vivement la boule. Il se mordit la langue. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de lui montrer ? Le mage l'avait prévenu des risques de représailles si ça arrivait. Balthazar fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Théo finit par lui tendre l'objet dans un soupir. Les yeux de son ami devinrent uniformément noirs au contact de l'objet. Il resta immobile comme ça presque deux longues minutes avant de revenir à lui. Il reposa la boule sur la table comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

Théo baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour essayer de le réconforter un peu. Ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux vus dans ces images valaient mieux que tous les mots du monde.

"Combien il y en a d'autres ? demanda Balthazar d'une voix blanche. Tu… Tu les as regardé ?

\- J'en ai vu quelques unes, oui. Et c'était pas beau à voir. J'ai essayé de retrouver le salaud qui a fait ça, mais Tesla le couvre. J'ai presque réussi à lui faire face, peu avant notre départ. Je sais qu'il travaille avec la Mêta-Lignée actuellement. Il m'a menacé de s'en prendre à nous si je te montrais tout ça. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution.

\- Je me souviens de ça. En tout cas, maintenant. Ca explique les trous de mémoire à l'Académie et mes pertes de contrôle inexplicables… Je… Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Il faut que je vois les autres. Tu les as sur toi ?"

Théo hocha tristement la tête. Une longue nuit s'annonçait. Ils n'étaient pas prêts d'aller se coucher.


	33. CHAPITRE 31

_Coucou ! Le chapitre est un poil en avance étant donné que je suis en sortie dans un salon du livre demain :D Bonne lecture ! _

**CHAPITRE 31**

La nuit fut bien trop courte pour Théo. Balthazar avait passé la soirée à éplucher chacune des orbes mémorielles, puis à prendre scrupuleusement en notes ce qu'il avait vu dans chacune d'elle. Le paladin lui avait apporté un soutien moral jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte et qu'il ne tombe de fatigue sur le canapé. Au réveil, une couverture rouge le couvrait des pieds à la tête et il mit queques minutes à retrouver ses repères. Le mage dormait profondément dans le fauteuil en face de lui. La table basse était couverte de parchemins noirs d'inscriptions, tandis que les petites boules bleues reposaient sagement dans un panier.

Le guerrier s'étira doucement et tira une grimace en sentant sa plaie tirer dans son dos. Une odeur de viennoiseries flottait dans l'air, et il se surprit lui-même lorsque son ventre gronda pour le supplier de se remplir. Théo repoussa la couverture et se leva pour voir d'où venait l'odeur. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine où Maria Lennon s'activait joyeusement. Elle se tourna légèrement à son approche, mais se referma immédiatement en l'apercevant. Le paladin se sentit vexé. Pour une fois qu'il voulait être sociable, on l'envoyait bouler. Quelque part, cela le fit sourire. Balthazar agissait exactement de la même manière avec lui au tout début. S'il avait réussi à charmer le fils - ou l'inverse -, la mère ne devrait pas être trop compliquée à convaincre.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que mon fils vous trouve, siffla la vieille femme d'une voix aigrie. Pourquoi diantre s'enticher d'un paladin ?

\- Vous avez du mal avec les guerriers ?"

Il se rendit compte du ridicule de cette question après coup. Elle avait vécu les guerres démoniques, bien sûr qu'elle avait du mal avec les guerriers. Théo baissa les yeux.

"Je ne suis pas comme mon père, ajouta-t-il. Je sais qu'il n'est pas exactement le modèle que je pensais qu'il était. Mais je peux vous promettre que je fais en sorte de réparer ses conneries. Je ne veux pas perdre Balthazar.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix le sauver ? N'est-ce pas contre toutes les leçons que vous avez reçu plus jeune ? Quelle garantie ai-je que vous ne prendrez pas la vie de mon fils au moment le plus critique ?

\- Nous nous sommes sauvés l'un et l'autre dans une des périodes les plus critiques de notre vie. Lui avait perdu l'espoir d'être accepté, moi, j'avais peur de rester coincé dans un travail qui ne me convenait pas. Nous sommes liés par une promesse qui ne peut être brisée et qui nous ramènent toujours l'un vers l'autre, comme des aimants. Il est ma famille bien plus que n'importe qui sur ces terres. Vous avez des appréhensions sur moi, la plupart des personnes qu'on croise en ont, mais je peux vous assurer qu'elles sont fausses."

Elle plissa des yeux avant de lui tourner le dos pour sortir les viennoiseries du four. Théo ne bougea pas, il pouvait l'entendre marmonner. Elle finit par poser l'assiette sur le comptoir et passa devant lui en l'ignorant copieusement. Le paladin n'y accorda pas trop d'attention. Il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à l'apprécier, même si cette résistance lui fit plus mal que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Il se tourna vers le canapé. Les deux yeux moqueurs de Balthazar étaient braqués sur lui. Il poussa un soupir exagéré. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

"Elle a un sacré caractère, hein ? Et encore, c'est plutôt cordial pour l'instant. Tu devrais la voir tenir tête à Enoch, c'est un spectacle qu'il faut voir une fois dans sa vie. Ne le prends pas personnellement. Elle est… Juste comme ça.

\- Et moi qui me demandais d'où te venait ce caractère de merde les jours d'hiver, se moqua gentiment le paladin."

Il retourna s'asseoir en face de lui. Balthazar lança un regard aux orbes mémorielles. Son regard s'assombrit légèrement, mais s'effaça vite au profit d'une expression plus sereine. Théo hésita à parler, mais se retint finalement. S'il voulait en discuter, il le ferait quand il l'aurait décidé. Il n'avait pas à le forcer pour l'instant. Et puis, ce qu'il y avait dans les boules magiques avait de quoi réveiller quelques traumatismes.

Le bruit des pas dans l'escalier les sortirent de leur contemplation silencieuse. Cyrielle leur offrit un grand sourire, reposée. Derrière elle, Grunlek descendit plus prudemment les marches.

"Je t'ai connu plus vif que ça. On a des rhumatismes, Papy ? rit le mage.

\- Ne rigole pas, quand t'auras mon âge, on en reparlera. Et puis, le taquina-t-il, au moins, moi j'ai pas fait de crise existentielle à l'apparition de mes premiers cheveux blancs.

\- Je n'ai pas de… C'est ta louve qui laisse ses poils partout, se défendit-il, de mauvaise foi."

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, la tête haute, déclanchant l'hilarité de ses compagnons. Grunlek renifla l'air, puis se rapprocha de l'assiette de viennoiseries avec avidité. Ce fut le moment que choisit Maria pour revenir de la cave. Elle ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son fils avant d'autoriser Grunlek d'un signe de tête à prendre l'assiette. Les aventuriers, affamés, prirent chacun une brioche et commencèrent à la dévorer. Théo devait le reconnaître, ses compétences culinaires étaient irréprochables. Il crut même voir une pointe de jalousie passer sur le visage de son ami nain.

Ils discutèrent joyeusement de tout et de rien avant que la conversation ne redevienne naturellement plus sérieuse. Balthazar et Théo expliquèrent leur envie de fouiller les archives d'Enoch pendant la journée, afin de pouvoir retrancher le plus rapidement possible les informations avec celles des affaires du père de Théo. Grunlek et Cyrielle décidèrent quand à eux de faire un tour en ville, histoire de repérer les lieux et de se renseigner sur la fameuse Simaë et son fils. Ils prirent le temps de prendre un bain chacun leur tour avant de se mettre finalement au travail. Théo suivit le mage à l'étage de la maison.

Comme le rez-de-chaussée, celui-ci était encombré de cartons. Balthazar s'arrêta brièvement devant une porte noire où son nom était peint en blanc. Il poussa finalement la porte et entra, le paladin à sa suite. La pièce était sommaire : une armoire, un lit bien trop petit pour le mage et un bureau encombré de nombreux parchemins et artefacts couverts de runes. Théo en fut presque déçu. Il s'attendait à de petits secrets cachés, surtout venant de sa part, lui qui détestait parler de son passé avant la Tour des Mages. Un grand coffre était collé contre le lit. Le mage l'ouvrit et fouilla quelques instants à l'intérieur. Il en sortit une grande clé rouillée, qu'il garda à la main pendant plusieurs secondes, nerveux.

"Je ne suis pas remonté là haut depuis… de nombreuses années. Je ne sais pas trop ce que l'on va y trouver, avoua-t-il."

Le paladin haussa les épaules. Balthazar retourna dans le couloir et se dirigea vers le mur du fond. Il tira une ficelle qui pendait du plafond et tira dessus : une grande échelle de bois coulissa jusqu'à eux. Le mage grimpa le premier dessus et poussa l'imposante porte du grenier, avant de se glisser à l'intérieur. Théo lui emboîta le poids quelques minutes plus tard.

La pièce était plein à craquer de boîtes et de coffres étiquetés soigneusement. Plusieurs étaient ouvertes et vides, les autres débordaient de curiosités. Le demi-diable dévérouilla quelques malles avec sa clé et les ouvrit une à une avec appréhension. Les premières débordaient de papiers en tout genre, les autres d'objets plus ou moins étranges qui ne dataient clairement pas de cette époque. Théo s'assit au milieu des coffres et attendit les instructions.

"Mon père n'a emporté que les ustensiles magiques, on dirait. On a de la chance. On a, en gros, ces six malles à fouiller. Fais-très attention avec les artefacts magiques. Il y a des trucs démoniques anciens, et je crois que ni toi ni moi n'avons envie de savoir ce qu'ils contiennent. Je ne sais pas ce qui est récent ou non. Je ne t'apprends rien si je te dis que mon père a vécu plusieurs vies. Je ne sais pas où il a rangé ses affaires des guerres démoniques."

Sur ces mots, le mage tira une des caisses avec les papiers dans un coin et commença à fouiller. Théo choisit lui de se concentrer sur celle ouverte devant lui, qui contenait des babioles étranges. Précautionneusement, il saisit un des objets de la pile et commença à l'analyser. Il s'agissait d'une alliance de mariage. Le nom gravé à l'intérieur n'était pas celui de la mère de Balthazar, ni à son grand soulagement, celle de sa mère. Il déposa le bijou au sol et saisit plusieurs objets. Les premières poignées ne révélèrent pas grand chose. Ils s'agissait surtout de décorations : des chandeliers, des tasses, des statuettes effrayantes, mais d'autres choses retinrent son attention, comme cette immense moulure de pénis en bronze, visiblement arraché à une statue, qui lui fit hausser un sourcil circonspect.

Dans le fond de la caisse, cependant, d'autres choses plus intéressantes attirèrent son regard. Il tira tout d'abord une grande épée fait d'un métal noir. Théo passa ses doigts sur la lame et celle-ci lui brûla immédiatement les doigts. Il serra les dents alors qu'il sentait comme une onde maléfique le frapper dans son âme. Il mit du temps à comprendre que le métal avait résonné dans sa nature la plus profonde, dans sa magie divine, signe que l'épée avait été forgée dans le but de briser les êtres comme lui. Il la posa soigneusement sur le côté, ne doutant pas une seconde qu'elle ait été utilisée dans une guerre contre les paladins. Une armure reposait également en morceaux dans le fond. Les épaulettes rougeoyantes en cuir, terminées de pointes noires dans le même métal que l'épée, lui indiquèrent immédiatement qu'il s'agissait en effet de la bonne période, pour l'avoir étudié pendant toute son enfance. Il tenait dans ses mains l'armure de général d'Enoch, à n'en point douter. Plusieurs légions auraient tué juste pour réussir à mettre la main dessus. En la retournant, il remarqua immédiatement le découpage symbolique des armures démones : deux ronds près des omoplates pour laisser sortir leurs ailes. Une grave erreur de conception qui avait coûté la vie à bien des membres de son espèce. Les démons utilisaient rarement leurs ailes, et donc ces parties à nues étaient visées par les paladins.

En fouillant un peu sous l'armure, il trouva également des gants en acier blancs tordus, qui n'appartenaient pour le coup pas du tout aux démons. Théo les inspecta soigneusement avant de buter sur les runes inscrites sur le dos de sa paume. Il se figea légèrement, puis souleva légèrement sa chemise. Depuis les guerres démoniques, chaque paladin recevait ses runes sacrées directement sur la peau, et plus sur les armures, pour éviter de les perdre. Chaque lignée en avait une particulière, et celle des Silverberg était tout particulièrement reconnaissable : le symbole ressemblait à un oiseau sans tête. Sur sa peau était gravé le même symbole que sur l'armure.

Même s'il savait désormais que son père et Enoch étaient liés, cette découverte lui fit un petit choc psychologique. Il se reprit cependant rapidement et déposa les gants avec l'armure et l'épée d'Enoch. Un médaillon tomba de l'un d'entre eux. Théo le prit doucement entre ses doigts. C'était le soleil caractéristique de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Il le retourna, un nom était gravé et ne laissait plus aucun doute sur l'identité de son possesseur : Archibald Magnus Silverberg, Général de la Lumière. Le paladin eut du mal à retenir ses larmes. Il avait cherché cette relique partout plus jeune. A la mort de leur père, les jeunes paladins recevaient souvent ce cadeau en échange, pour garder leur souvenir avec eux. Le voir ici, en vrai, le fit trembler.

"Théo, tout va bien ?"

Il se tourna vers Balthazar. Le mage s'était rapproché en l'entendant hoqueter. Le mage jeta un coup d'oeil vers le médaillon, et se figea à son tour.

"C'est vrai, donc ? Ton père et mon père ont bien été liés quelque part dans leur histoire. Je ne sais pas si j'en doutais encore, mais...Eh bien, au moins, on est fixés maintenant. Tu… Tu peux le garder si tu veux, c'est à toi, après tout.

\- Merci, répondit simplement le paladin."

Il passa le collier autour de son cou et le glissa sous sa chemise. Il se tourna ensuite vers le mage. Il tenait un gros livre dans ses mains.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Je crois oui. C'est en démonique, il va me falloir du temps pour le décrypter correctement, mais c'est ce qui s'apparent le plus à des mémoires de guerre, tenues par un capitaine de mon père pendant la dernière grande guerre démonique. J'ai aussi trouver des correspondances, dont une avec cette fameuse Simaë. Il semble que mon père et elle entretenaient une relation amoureuse. Je n'ai pas encore pu regarder ce qu'il y avait dans les autres caisses, mais ça a l'air plus ancien. J'ai… aussi trouvé des lettres non-datées et signées, qui semblent écrites par un soldat, de manière amicale. Je les ai mises de côté, peut-être que ce sont celles de ton père. Et toi ?

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'armure de ton père, et son épée. Et ensuite, j'ai trouvé les gants de mon père."

Le mage posa ses papiers et dégagea la lame. Il passa lui aussi une main sur la lame, mais cette fois-ci, elle s'illumina, dévoilant une série de symboles démoniques. Balthazar recula soudain en arrière, comme électrocuté. Il poussa un cri de douleur qui fit paniquer Théo, et puis il s'effondra simplement au sol. Le paladin resta immobile, choqué par la vitesse avec laquelle s'était déroulé l'action. Sous ses yeux, les symboles démoniques se modifièrent pour former un nom en langue commune : Braise Ardente.

"Merde, grogna le mage en se redressant.

\- Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Les armes démoniques sont douées d'une pseudo-conscience. Elle a reconnu mon sang comme celui de l'héritier d'Enoch et a donc tissé un lien avec moi."

Il ouvrit sa paume de main. Les même symboles que sur l'épée y étaient désormais gravés.

"C'est… dangereux, expliqua le mage. Les épées conscientes décident un peu de ce qu'elles veulent faire en combat, et elles sont connues pour se retourner tôt ou tard contre leur porteur si elles le jugent trop faible, afin d'en trouver un nouveau. Elle ne m'a pas encore tué, donc je suppose que je suis digne, mais il va falloir faire attention pour ce qu'on va en faire ensuite. Je ne peux pas la laisser ici, malheureusement.

\- Tu prends ça étonnament bien.

\- J'ai toujours voulu avoir une arme comme ça quand j'étais petit. Mais je n'avais pas de… très bon modèle parental pour m'aider à m'en servir correctement. Enoch s'est barré, je n'ai jamais pu recevoir la mienne. Tous les démons en ont une. Quand il y a un trop plein d'énergie, il est recanalisé dans la lame. Je pourrais contrôler plus facilement mon démon avec ça, tu te rends compte ?"

Le paladin fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Il n'aimait pas cette épée et ses ondes diaboliques. Mais il ne pouvait pas courir le risque non plus de la laisser sans contrôle. Il céda temporairement, en se promettant de garder cette chose à l'oeil.

Maria se glissa silencieusement dans le grenier. Elle jeta un regard à l'épée, puis à son fils, avant de se tourner vers la pile de caisses derrière elle.

"Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Balthazar, inquiet.

\- Je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose qui pourrait t'être utile. Là !"

Elle ouvrit une caisse et en sortit un petit coffre noir aux gravures dorées. Elle le tendit à son fils avec un grand sourire.

"Ce sont des fragments de gemmes de pouvoir… De gemmes de l'abîme, en réalité. Ton père les a trafiqué pour en faire des… fragments mémoriels, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne, mais il me semble que tu es mage, donc, tu dois savoir.

\- Tu sais de quels fragments il s'agit ?

\- Non, mais ton père était censé les livrer à la femme qui a posé la malédiction sur ta tête. Elles sont donc liées à elle d'une quelconque manière. Si tu es capable de remonter leur piste, peut-être que ça t'aideras. Je ne peux pas t'aider davantage, tu sais comme moi à quel point il n'est pas bavard quand il s'agit de ses activités magiques."

Balthazar la remercia d'un sourire. Maria posa les yeux sur l'épée, et un sourire nostalgique barra son visage.

"Tu devrais prendre son armure également. Elle te protégera plus efficacement que ta robe. Là où tu vas, mon fils, tu vas avoir besoin de forces. Fais confiance à ta vieille mè…"

Le bruit sec d'un coup contre la porte d'entrée les interrompit. Balthazar se dirigea vers la petite fenêtre du grenier et glapit de surprise.

"Ce sont les paladins de l'Eglise du Feu. Ils nous ont retrouvé, dit-il à Théo d'une voix teintée de panique.

\- Je vais y aller, grogna le guerrier. S'ils ne comprennent pas la manière douce, je vais leur faire bouffer mon épée dans la gorge. Enfermez-vous ici. Je reviens."

Balthazar hésita un moment, mais se rangea finalement de son côté. Il pourrait protéger sa mère si ça dérapait. Théo savait ce qu'il faisait. Enfin, il l'espérait.


	34. CHAPITRE 32

_Go, go testostérone ! C'est l'heure du combat de coqs :D Merci d'être toujours autant au rendez-vous pour cette histoire. Je m'amuse énormément dessus ! On avance petit à petit dans l'intrigue, avec quelques petits désagréments surprises :3_

**CHAPITRE 32**

Théo s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la porte d'entrée, le visage fermé. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les confrontations avec les autres ordres. Les paladins n'étaient d'ordinaire pas cordiaux les uns avec les autres, mais de mémoire, mis à part à Mirages dans un temps qui lui paraissait bien lointain (et encore, si on mettait à l'écart le meurtre de la prêtresse des Murmures qui avait déclenché la fin du monde), jamais les différentes Églises n'étaient parvenues à s'allier et imposer leur point de vue aux autres. Certes, certaines avaient des intérêts communs ou proches, mais la manière de faire différait de chaque ordre avec ses règles sordides et lois trop autoritaires. En revanche, les conflits d'opinions et guerres froides étaient très nombreuses. Chaque Église avait un territoire d'influence, le plus grand étant celui de l'Église de la Lumière, qui détenait Castelblanc et la plupart de ses régions alentours. Même à Kirov, les guerriers blancs commençaient à se faire respecter. Si les alliances promises par le nouvel empereur arrivaient à leur terme, l'Église de la Lumière pourrait même atteindre un territoire d'influence si grand que ce serait une première dans son histoire. Les autres se partageaient des miettes : quelques villes dans le meilleur des cas, quelques poignées de fidèles lorsque la situation était vraiment catastrophique.

Le cas de l'Église du Feu était à part. Elle concurrençait les ordres de Théo sur bien des points : leur gestion des hérésies était sensiblement la même, la majeure différence étant que les paladins de ces ordres gardaient les prisonniers enfermés jusqu'à six mois avant l'exécution, où ils brisaient mentalement et physiquement leur victime. Des rumeurs couraient même sur l'existence de laboratoires où les sujets étaient simplement exécutés dès lors qu'ils n'étaient plus utiles. C'était pour cette raison que pour rien au monde Théo ne leur permettrait de mettre la main sur Balthazar.

Le paladin avait enfilé son armure pour paraître plus impressionnant, et dégainé son épée. Il était hors de question qu'il paraisse faible devant eux. S'il devait assumer plus tard le rôle de Troisième de la Lumière, il ne se laisserait certainement pas marcher dessus par une bande de petits bouseux et leurs flammèches. Il prit une inspiration et ouvrit la porte pour faire face aux cinq hommes en armures de cuivre qui se tenaient derrière. A en juger par la taille de l'épaulette du cinquantenaire aux cheveux gris qui lui faisait face, on lui avait enfin envoyé quelqu'un d'important. Les cheveux soigneusement peignés, la barbe taillée et perlée, il avait déjà plus une allure de figure d'autorité.

Contre toute attente, l'homme s'inclina légèrement face à lui en signe de respect. Théo ne bougea pas, méfiant, et attendit qu'il fit le premier pas pour engager la conversation. Ceux-là ne lui parurent pas trop menaçant, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de baisser sa garde et se faire piéger comme un débutant.

"Monsieur Silverberg, je présume ? dit l'homme d'une voix profonde et calme. Je suis l'archevêque Falbra, dirigeant de l'Eglise du Feu. Je m'excuse profondément de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Mes hommes n'ont pas jugé bon de m'avertir de votre présence, reprit-il d'une voix rancunière à l'attention des soldats derrière lui qui reculèrent d'un pas. Cela aurait évité quelques malentendus... sanglants. Puis-je rentrer ?"

Théo plissa les yeux pour essayer de déterminer ses intentions. Même si lui n'avait pas d'arme à la ceinture, ce n'était pas le cas de ses accompagnateurs, plus nerveux.

"Seulement s'ils restent dehors.

\- Bien sûr, ils vont rester ici et garder l'entrée.

\- Mais, Monsieur… s'indigna un des gardes.

\- Que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive ? Allez vous acheter à boire."

Il déposa une bourse dans la main d'un des soldats qui se détourna bien vite de sa mission pour se diriger vers la taverne d'en face, ses compagnons sur les talons. Rassuré, le guerrier le laissa passer. Théo se retourna pour l'accompagner vers le salon quand il remarqua la tête de fouine de Balthazar dépasser de l'escalier. Il finit par lui faire signe de descendre. Si l'homme voulait vraiment se montrer cordial, il avait plutôt accepter à sourire hypocritement au mage également. Après tout, ce dernier était bien plus doué en négociations que lui.

L'archevêque s'installa sur le canapé du salon. Théo prit place en face de lui, un peu nerveux. L'homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Ses deux yeux verts rieurs puaient la manipulation et le dédain, juste comme ceux des nobles qui lui avait adressé la parole lors de son "intronisation" à la Cour de la reine Timarée. La mère et le fils Lennon les rejoignirent. Maria disparut dans la cuisine pour faire du thé, tandis que Balthazar s'installait à côté de son ami, le visage fermé. Le paladin analysa soigneusement le visage de son adversaire, mais il resta froid et impassible.

"Je souhaitais vous féliciter personnellement pour votre prise de fonction parmi les grands de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Je sais que nos deux ordres n'ont pas été des plus proches ces dernières années, mais j'espère pouvoir trouver des points d'entente à l'avenir pour allier nos visions respectives de la justice. J'ai été un ami proche de votre père durant les guerres démoniques, ainsi ne suis-je pas surpris de vous voir accéder vous et votre soeur aux sphères les plus élevées.

\- Merci, répondit simplement Théo suite à un coup de coude vicieux de Balthazar pour l'inviter à réagir. Mais je ne suis pas certain que vous venez juste pour ça, sauf votre respect."

Le vieil homme le scruta avec attention, de la tête au pied. Théo se crispa légèrement, sur la défensive. Son attention se porta ensuite sur Balthazar, et le paladin sut immédiatement à son regard que la suite ne lui plairait vraiment pas.

"Comme vous le savez, nos ordres ont en commun la chasse à l'hérésie, et en particulier celle des démons et de leurs descendants. Nous savons bien évidemment qui est cette créature et pourquoi il a disparu de la ville sans laisser de traces plus jeune. Une importante prime est offerte pour sa capture et son exécution, et il se trouve que le peuple a remarqué sa présence.

\- Il est protégé par l'Église de la Lumière, suite aux événements qui ont découlé de l'attaque de Castelblanc où il a fait preuve de vaillance et d'héroïsme, contrairement à la majorité des Églises que nous avons appelé pour nous porter main forte et qui ont fait la sourde oreille, ajouta le guerrier sournoisement."

Sa petite pique fit touche. Le visage de son interlocuteur s'étira d'un sourire contrarié. Maria déposa les tasses sur la table. Théo remarqua que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Balthazar lui adressa un sourire rassurant tout en lui pointant l'escalier de la tête, pour qu'elle aille se réfugier à l'étage. Elle obéit en tâchant de garder une attitude neutre.

"Très amusant, en effet, répondit l'homme d'une voix agacée. Cela étant, nous avons un problème. Je veux ce demi-diable afin de rendre justice aux familles biaisées par ses actions par le passé. Cet homme est un meurtrier, et l'héritier du pire démon que ces terres ont vu foulé. Ne me faites pas croire que vous ne voulez pas sa mort tout autant que moi, Silverberg."

Théo se pencha dangereusement vers lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

"Je viens de vous dire qu'il est protégé par l'Église de la Lumière. Si vous tenez à votre petit patelin et à votre Église, je vous conseille de ne pas essayer de vous en prendre à lui. Dois-je vous rappeler ce qui est arrivé à l'Eglise des Murmures la dernière fois qu'elle a essayé de se dresser contre nous ?

\- Vos menaces ne m'impressionnent pas. Nous sommes capable de rivaliser contre votre armée et la Lumière n'est pas la bienvenue dans cette région du monde. C'était une visite de courtoisie, Silverberg, mais si vous ne le livrez pas, je serais contraint d'employer la force.

\- Je vous en prie, ça a très bien réussi à vos collègues venus nous arrêter dans l'auberge. Mais je suppose que vous vous en fichez, les généraux envoient toujours les faibles avant de se mouiller.

\- Théo, l'appela Balthazar, tu n'arranges pas la situation. Le demi-diable tient quand même à signaler à cet honorable paladin qui agit comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce que nous sommes sur une mission d'une importance capitale qui implique la survie du Cratère. Vous pouvez vous en prendre à moi si vous le voulez, mais lorsqu'il ne restera que des cendres de votre ville parce que mon père et ses démons seront passés dessus, ce sera vous que les gens blâmeront. Et je suis sûr qu'ils apprécieront grandement de vous écarteler sur la place publique pour "rendre justice aux familles biaisées par le passé". Nous sommes ici pour essayer de protéger le Cratère, mais vos paladins ne font que nous compliqué la tâche depuis notre arrivée. Au lieu de se battre, pourquoi ne pas placer votre rancoeur de côté pour allier nos puissances afin de retrouver mon père au plus vite ? Si nous restons sans rien faire et qu'il retrouve sa pleine puissance, même la plus puissante des armées ne pourra l'arrêter cette fois-ci. Il ne fera pas la même erreur que sur l'île des Intendants en nous confrontant de face. Castelblanc et la Tour des Mages ont déjà été attaqués et de gros dégâts sont à constater. Souhaitez-vous risquer la vie du peuple que vous prétendez défendre en éliminant la seule personne encore capable de le raisonner ? Comme vous l'avez si justement dit, je suis son unique héritier, ce qui fait de moi la personne la plus apte à comprendre comment et pourquoi il agit, car je partage un bout de son démon dans ma tête."

Le paladin dévisagea le mage avec une pointe de colère et de dégoût dans les yeux qui déplut particulièrement à Théo. Néanmoins, son ami marquait un point. Si la protection de la ville tenait tant à cet homme, il avait tout à gagner à l'écouter. L'homme aux cheveux gris poussa un soupir amer.

"Et quelles sont mes garanties ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il ne va pas violer nos femmes et dévorer nos enfants pendant la nuit ? Les engrosser ?

\- Je suis un hybride, je suis stérile, s'agaça Balthazar. Je ne suis pas un animal, je suis autant humain que vous. Les demi-diables ne sont pas les clichés sur pattes décrits dans vos livres. Pourquoi le Troisième de la Lumière prendrait-il le risque de me protéger si ça n'en valait pas la peine ? Pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie à votre avis ? S'il vous plaît, cessez de nous importuner et laissez-nous travailler. Plus vite nous en aurons terminé, plus vite nous quitterons la ville."

Les yeux vert vipère de l'archevêque scrutèrent ceux jaune doré de son adversaire. Balthazar resta impassible, mais savait au fond de lui qu'ils avaient gagné. Il baissait les bras.

"Bien, grogna le haut-gradé. Nous vous autorisons l'accès à nos archives, à la seule condition qu'il ne rentre pas à l'intérieur, dit-il en pointant le demi-diable. Nous souhaitons également qu'il ne quitte pas ce logement avant votre départ pour éviter qu'il n'infecte la population. Cette maison sera gardée nuit et jour par mesures de sécurité.

\- Si vous y tenez… soupira le mage. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire de toute façon.

\- Je veux aussi des rapports réguliers et quotidiens sur la situation, ainsi que des explications claires de ce qui se passe avec Enoch Lennon. Si nous devons nous préparer à une attaque de démon, je veux pouvoir en avertir mes hommes et prendre les dispositions nécessaires.

\- Comme vous voulez. Je passerais demain pour vous faire un point sur la situation, répliqua froidement Théo."

Le paladin se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Attendez ! l'appela Théo. J'aimerais mettre un dernier point au clair. Si quoi que ce soit arrive à Maria Lennon pendant ou après notre passage, il y aura des conséquences. Je la place sous ma protection personnelle."

Il poussa un grognement d'approbation avant de quitter les lieux et de claquer la porte derrière lui. Balthazar poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

"Ca s'est plutôt bien passé, pas vrai ?

\- Hum, répondit Théo. A voir s'il va tenir ses engagements par la suite. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

\- Tu n'as confiance en personne, Théo. Je suis plutôt optimiste pour ma part. On arrivera peut-être un arrangement. Et puis on ne va pas cracher sur des renforts, aussi peu fiables soient-ils. On a besoin d'eux si les choses tournent mal.

\- Mouais. On verra ça."

Le guerrier se redressa et tendit une main au demi-diable.

"Remettons-nous au travail."


	35. CHAPITRE 33

_Coucou ! Cette semaine, je vous offre un petit chapitre tout en douceur qui est la première partie des aventures de Cyrielle et Grunlek. On reste avec eux la semaine prochaine, pour un peu plus de drama :)_

**CHAPITRE 33**

Grunlek et Cyrielle avançaient à leur rythme dans les rues bondées de la ville. En cette matinée pluvieuse, la place du marché était plein à craquer d'artisans et de marchands qui hurlaient leurs prix le plus fort possible afin d'attirer un maximum de clients devant leur étal. Le nain et la jeune guerrière avaient du mal à se frayer un chemin dans la foule, sans cesse bousculés par les badauds trop pressés qui ne se rendaient compte de la présence de Grunlek au dernier moment. Le roi ne s'en offusquait pas pour autant, toujours patient et souriant, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de l'écuyère de Théo. A chaque coup d'épaule, son démon se remplissait d'envies de meurtres et de vengeance qu'elle peinait de plus en plus à contenir.

Grunlek s'aperçut rapidement de son malaise et décida de la guider un peu plus à l'écart. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur les marches de l'une des deux imposantes cathédrales de la ville : une tour carrée en briques noires et d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Ils s'installèrent face à la foule pour reprendre leur souffle et préparer la suite de leur parcours. Leur tâche était complexe et ils ne savaient pas forcément par quoi commencer. La ville était bien plus grande que ce qu'ils ne le pensaient et leurs recherches pour retrouver la fameuse Simaë en étaient toutes à leur point mort.

"Tu tiens le coup ? demanda le nain à la jeune fille. Tu sembles perturbée. Et… Tu as quelques écailles qui ont poussé sur tes joues."

Elle poussa une exclamation et s'empressa de toucher son visage. Elle fit une grimace en sentant effectivement quelques écailles sous ses doigts. Grunlek posa une main réconfortante sur son genou.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Mon ami demi-élémentaire n'aimait pas trop la foule, lui non plus. Une fois, il a transformé une place en patinoire sous la panique. Le seul problème, c'est que les jambes de toutes les personnes présentes se sont retrouvées piégées sous la glace. Il a fallu l'aider à se calmer, puis le divertir. Tout le monde a fini par s'y mettre. C'est presque devenu une célébrité locale là bas. Ils ont été les premiers à envoyer leurs condoléances quand…"

Il poussa un soupir et baissa la tête, le coeur serré. Cyrielle posa à son tour sa main sur la sienne pour le réconforter.

"Je ne le connaissais pas, mais vous semblez tous tenir à lui vraiment fort. Sans vouloir être indiscrète, qu'est-ce qui… s'est passé ? Théo semble tenir Mani pour responsable, mais si c'était le cas, connaissant son tempérament, je ne pense pas qu'il serait encore en vie.

\- Mani n'y est pour rien. Lors de l'attaque de Castelblanc, nous nous sommes retrouvés en première ligne pour empêcher les plans de Melancholia. Shinddha, comme beaucoup de soldats ce jour-là, est mort en héros. C'est… C'est lui qui a poussé la déesse dans la faille. Théo en veut après Mani parce que nous avons perdu un temps précieux pour lui venir en aide juste avant le combat, ce qui a mobilisé nos forces et mis en danger plusieurs personnes de notre groupe, dont des civils. Théo a… du mal à le digérer. C'est quelqu'un qui marche à la confiance aveugle, et Mani l'a trahi, nous a trahi de la pire des manières. Je… Je ne suis pas certain qu'il puisse vraiment lui pardonner un jour. Il n'est pas rancunier, mais il ne supporte pas de voir ses repères s'effondrer. Je sais qu'il donne l'impression de ne jamais avoir l'impression de tenir aux autres, de garder toujours la tête froide et de n'obéir qu'aux règles de ses ordres, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. Il s'accroche aux gens, tellement, tellement fort que la moindre étincelle peut le déstabiliser profondément. Il réagit à l'instinct et au coeur, mais rarement avec la tête."

La jeune fille médita ses mots, les sourcils froncés. Il était vrai que son mentor exprimait peu ce qu'il ressentait. Elle avait plusieurs fois essayé de le titiller sur le trajet pour en connaître plus sur son histoire, mais s'était toujours retrouvée confrontée à un mur de briques infranchissable. Les rares détails croustillants obtenus venaient de Balthazar, qui à l'opposé du paladin, regorgeait d'anecdotes en tout genre. Cyrielle ne savait pas exactement comment réagir face au tempérament explosif du mage. Elle l'aimait bien, mais une part de lui le craignait vraiment, comme s'il émanait de lui une force bien plus supérieure à la sienne… Ou tout du moins un démon qui n'était clairement pas du même rang hiérarchique que celui qu'elle avait dans la tête. A cette pensée, elle sentit la bête grogner un avertissement. Il n'avait pas vraiment aimé être traité de faible. Pour autant, contrairement à d'habitude, il n'argumenta pas plus que ça, comme s'il avait peur de dire ce qu'il pensait ouvertement. _Après tout, on ne parlait pas dans le dos de quelqu'un qui pouvait écouter à tout moment._

Elle releva les yeux vers Grunlek. Le regard perdu vers la foule, le nain lui parut terriblement triste. Avait-elle touché une corde sensible ? Rongée par l'envie d'en savoir plus et celle de ne pas l'embêter davantage, elle resta simplement à le dévisager de manière gênante, avant de se reprendre pour ne pas passer pour une idiote.

"Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontré ? Chacun de vous est si différent qu'une collaboration semble parfois… impossible.

\- Tu veux parler de comment je suis devenu maman de trois enfants capricieux et désordonnés ? se moqua gentiment le nain. C'est une longue histoire. Mon père et celui de Théo se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Quand j'étais adolescent, même s'il ne s'en souvient pas vraiment, je m'occupais déjà de Victoria et Théo. On passait des après-midi à jouer à cache-cache dans le château pendant que les adultes prenaient le thé. A la mort de son père, je ne l'ai plus revu. La situation est ensuite devenue compliqué pour moi, suite au décès de mon propre père. On a tenté de me pousser à reprendre le trône, à quinze ans à peine. Mais malheureusement, il se trouve que je suis né… avec une différence, dit-il en pointant son bras métallique. J'ai régné quelques jours, ça a été la pire expérience de ma vie : manipulations, mensonges, et même une tentative d'assassinat, si bien que mon oncle a décidé de prendre la régence, le temps que je sois en âge de régner. J'ai décidé de le laisser prendre le trône par couardise, dégoûté par ce que j'avais vécu."

Il marqua une pause, en proie aux souvenirs douloureux, avant de reprendre.

"Une nuit, j'ai entendu mon oncle et un de ses proches conseillers dire que je ne ferais jamais un bon roi, parce que mon handicap me montrerait comme faible aux yeux de tous. Au lieu de me défendre, il a approuvé et a encouragé la garde royale à me "perdre accidentellement" lors d'une chasse qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Je me suis enfui avec seulement une petite hache et le collier de ma mère. J'ai erré longtemps dans le froid avant de rencontrer Ugryn. C'était un inventeur qui vivait reclus dans les bois. Il a accepté de me prendre en apprentissage en échange de services. C'est lui qui m'a construit ce bras mécanique et appris tout ce qu'il savait sur les gemmes de pouvoir. Il m'a… comme recréé. Il m'a réparé physiquement et mentalement."

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Un matin, un mage s'est présenté à notre porte. Son "ami" s'était pris la jambe dans un piège et il avait besoin d'aide. Ce que j'ignorais, c'est que Balthazar était à cette époque le prisonnier de Théo. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il a choisi de l'aider plutôt que de prendre ses jambes à son cou alors que l'occasion se présentait enfin. J'ai reconnu Théo immédiatement, même si ça n'a pas été réciproque. On l'a soigné, nourri, logé pendant deux mois, le temps que sa cheville se resoude. J'ai appris beaucoup sur eux sur ce laps de temps, et je n'ai pas réussi à les laisser repartir. Ugryn m'a encouragé à les accompagner, en prétextant qu'il n'avait plus rien à m'apprendre, et c'est comme ça que notre longue aventure a débuté. Quelques mois plus tard, on a rencontré Shinddha. C'était un gamin en pleine détresse psychologique, qui ne faisait confiance ni aux hommes, ni à la société. Quelque part, il m'a rappelé moi, et ça nous a beaucoup rapproché. Après des mois à nos côtés, lui aussi fait prisonnier par Théo, il a fini par décider de rester. Après ça, on ne s'est plus vraiment quitté."

Il s'étira comme s'il sortait d'un long song, puis recentra son attention sur la jeune fille qui l'écoutait toujours, perdue dans ses pensées. Il y avait de quoi réfléchir, en effet. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu de famille à proprement parlé, elle trouvait quelque chose de véritablement magnifique à l'histoire de ces quatre personnes très différentes et perdues qui avaient retrouvé une stabilité en comblant leurs différences par leurs qualités. Elle les enviait. Chez elle, ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça.

Fille unique, elle avait dû apprendre très jeune à vivre sans son père, et plus précisément à devenir adulte. Sa mère avait sombré dans la folie après son départ, rendue cinglée par son démon qui avait profité de sa détresse psychologique et ne s'accrochait à la vie que par la présence de sa fille. En grandissant, Cyrielle avait décidé d'alléger son quotidien. Elle lui avait trouvé une place dans un centre de soin renommé, mais cher, et se battait depuis quotidiennement pour payer les dettes accumulées par des années de difficultés financières. Rejoindre le paladinat lui avait paru la seule solution possible pour gagner sa vie efficacement et subvenir à ses besoins. Elle était nourrie et logée gratuitement, l'engagement se faisant sur la base du volontariat. L'argent gagné lors des missions pouvait de ce fait être mis de côté pour sa mère. Elle avait grandi seule, mais restait prisonnière de ce passé. Sa mère ne la reconnaissait plus depuis longtemps, pourtant, elle continuait de venir la voir régulièrement et de payer sa chambre. Elle lui devait ça. Elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était le cas.

Elle porta une main au collier autour de son cou et refoula ses émotions pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses nouveaux amis. Elle voulait se montrer à la hauteur de la tâche qui lui avait été confiée. De plus, se rapprocher du Troisième de l'Eglise de la Lumière lui garantissait des années à ne plus se soucier de rien, et en particulier du sort de sa mère si elle venait à perdre entièrement le contrôle sur le démon qui la rongeait.

"Et toi alors, pourquoi avoir choisi une route aussi dangereuse ? demanda Grunlek innocemment. Je ne connais pas de demi-démons assez fous pour s'y risquer. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- C'est… C'est compliqué. Je l'ai fait pour me prouver que je ne dépendais pas uniquement de ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête. Que je pouvais arriver à dépasser mes peurs et devenir quelqu'un de bien. Et pour l'argent, aussi, pour aider ma mère, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Il est difficile de vivre à Castelblanc quand il n'y a plus d'homme pour garantir notre rang social. Mon père s'est enfui à ma naissance pour ne pas avoir à m'assumer. Ma mère ne l'a pas bien vécu. Elle… Elle a commencé à perdre la tête après ça. Et j'ai dû recoller les morceaux, toute seule.

\- Tu as fait du bon travail, de toute évidence, tenta de la réconforter le nain. Tu es loin de chez toi, au milieu d'un conflit d'une importance capitale… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Si nous devions être défini par les erreurs de nos parents, il y a bien longtemps que je serais un roi aigri.

\- Mais vous êtes roi, se moqua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- C'est vrai. Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi. Tu as la vie entre tes mains. C'est à toi de découvrir ce que tu vas en faire."

Cyrielle lui offrit un petit sourire pour le remercier. Grunlek se releva et lui tendit la main. Ils avaient encore du travail à accomplir.


	36. CHAPITRE 34

_Coucou ! C'est parti pour le chapitre 34. On avance un peu dans l'intrigue aujourd'hui :D_

**CHAPITRE 34**

Le nain et la demi-diablesse poursuivirent leur route vers l'imposante bibliothèque de Gorge Noire, située dans le cœur historique de la ville. Ils avaient passé la matinée à interroger des paysans à la recherche d'informations sur Simaë et son fils, mais leurs pistes ne menaient plus à rien depuis quelques heures. Certains disaient l'avoir connu, d'autres qu'il n'y avait jamais eu telle personne en ce lieu. Ils jugèrent les rares témoins, des ivrognes, trop inaptes à répondre à leurs questions pour risquer de perdre plus de temps. S'ils voulaient des informations, ils allaient devoir les trouver par eux-même au coeur des archives de la ville.

Le bâtiment était accolé à la mairie de Gorge Noire, dans une grande tour illuminée par les lanternes disposées aux différents étages. Grunlek en compta au moins six et s'inquiéta immédiatement de la faisabilité de leur mission. Non pas que tous ces livres ne l'intéressaient pas, mais les chances de tomber sur celui dont ils avaient besoin s'amoindrissaient considérablement. Il masqua son angoisse derrière un sourire cordial et s'avança vers le bureau d'accueil où une vieille femme somnolait. Elle adressa un regard méfiant au nain et le dévisagea de haut en bas, l'air mauvais et peu amène.

"C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement d'une voix qui ne plut pas du tout à Grunlek. C'est un établissement respectable ici, on ne laisse pas passer les… créatures comme vous.

\- Je me présente, Grunlek von Krayn, Sa Majesté des Runes, répondit le nain d'une voix autoritaire."

Le yeux de la vieille s'écarquillèrent et elle se redressa prestement sur sa chaise en balbutiant des excuses. Le nain sourit à Cyrielle. Il n'aimait pas abuser de sa position, mais il devait reconnaître que détenir le plus haut rang de son peuple avait tendance à ouvrir des portes bien plus facilement. Grunlek ne s'attarda pas et expliqua à demi-voix la raison de sa venue. S'il omit soigneusement de mentionner Balthazar, il exprima son souhait d'avoir accès aux ouvrages traitant des dernières grandes guerres démoniques, ceux parlant des Codex, et si possible un registre de la ville, pour chercher leur cible principale. Elle les invita à entrer dans une salle de réunion et à se servir en thé pendant qu'elle partait à la chasse aux informations.

Cyrielle, intimidée par la grandeur de la pièce, s'assit à côté de son nouvel ami. Ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'une grande chapelle. Une gigantesque fresque recouvrait le mur qui leur faisait face. Elle représentait l'arrivée du panthéon des dieux dans le Cratère et leurs engeances. Etonnamment, les démons y figuraient, ce qui était habituellement interdit par la plupart des religions. Néanmoins, le portrait peu flatteur qui était fait d'eux pouvait justifier ce choix : ils sortaient de la terre et étaient représentés en train de dévorer et violer des femmes. A croire que la vision de ces derniers ne se résumait qu'à cela. Cyrielle baissa les yeux sur la table, mal à l'aise.

"Si ça peut te rassurer, la représentation des nains n'est pas plus flatteuse, rit Grunlek en pointant de la tête la scène représentant son peuple."

Les nains étaient représentés comme de gros bébés potelés et nus aux longues barbes blanches, et semblaient flotter mystérieusement au-dessus de plusieurs montagnes. Ils avaient soit une hache, soit une bière à la main, et avaient tous les nez rouge. Cyrielle éclata de rire. Il était vrai que niveau clichés, le pauvre nain n'avait pas non plus été épargné.

Ils furent interrompus par l'ouverture de la porte. La femme de l'accueil poussa un grand chariot rempli de livres. Elle était suivi par un homme à la bedaine de bon-vivant et aux lunettes rondes qui triturait ses mains de manière anxieuse. Il se présenta comme l'archiviste de la bibliothèque et leur offrit ses services dans leur recherche. Grunlek le remercia chaleureusement, puis ils se mirent au travail. Cyrielle commença à éplucher les annuaires de la ville, tandis que Grunlek se penchait sur les documents traitant des guerres démoniques.

Si les registres ne donnèrent rien de concret, les livres de Grunlek permirent d'en savoir un peu plus sur Archibald Silverberg. Général des armées de l'époque, il était connu pour avoir réussi à percer les lignes ennemis et offrir ainsi une victoire décisive aux paladins. Le texte restait assez flou en revanche sur les conditions de sa mort. Certains disaient qu'il était mort au combat, comme beaucoup, d'autres qu'il était décédé suite à un duel avec Enoch Lennon, chef des armées démones. Mais le livre supposait aussi que le démon avait été tué dans la bataille, ce qui n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas. En revanche, rien ne faisait mention d'une possible alliance entre eux, ou d'un crime commun. Les livres sur le Codex était trop complexes pour qu'il puisse y comprendre grand chose. Il les emprunta pour les laisser aux mains de Balthazar qui saurait certainement mieux quoi en faire que lui. Malheureusement, la piste de Simaë ne continuait pas plus dans les textes.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Cyrielle. Nous n'avons plus d'indices pour progresser. Tout semble mener à un mur.

\- Nous allons devoir chercher ailleurs. Si Simaë a eu un enfant avec Enoch, elle doit être recencée dans un registe d'hérétiques. Peut-être à l'Eglise du Feu.

\- C'est une blague ? Ils n'accepteront jamais de nous laisser entrer, ils ont été assez clairs à ce sujet.

\- D'où l'avantage d'avoir le Troisième de l'Eglise de la Lumière à nos côtés. Nous devons retourner voir Théo pour lui en parler."

Le nain se releva et remercia chaleureusement les deux bibliothécaires qui se contentèrent d'une révérence cordiale avant de les raccompagner vers la sortie… où les attendaient trois paladins de l'Eglise du Feu en armure intégrale, arme à la main. Grunlek poussa un soupir lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque claqua sèchement derrière eux. Bien sûr qu'ils allaient être dénoncés. Nerveuse, Cyrielle porta la main à son épée. Son armure d'écuyère de paladine de la Lumière n'effrayait pas vraiment les soldats expérimentés, mais agit comme un avertissement sur eux. Si elle était armée, elle était dangereuse. Ils dégainèrent et les mirent en joue.

"Nous ne voulons pas d'ennuis, dit calmement Grunlek. Mais si vous me cherchez, vous allez le regretter.

\- Ne me menace pas, demi-homme, grogna le chef de l'escouade, à cinquantenaire aux cheveux noirs. Tu n'es pas en état de négocier. Nous vous plaçons en garde-à-vue pour trouble à la tranquillité et hérésie.

\- Je le répète, ne me touchez pas, menaça Grunlek alors que ses deux associés se rapprochaient."

Cyrielle sortit son épée et la pointa sur le soldat le plus proche d'elle. Il se figea et lui lança un sourire mauvais qui ne lui plut pas. Elle posa doucement le sac contenant les livres à ses pieds pour être plus libre de ses mouvements en cas d'attaque. Grunlek garda son calme, mais Cyrielle comprit que ce n'était qu'une façade lorsque ses poings se serrèrent dans un bruit de métal froid. Il allait frapper, et fort.

Toujours plein d'espoir, le soldat sortit deux paires de chaînes noires et s'approcha, attendant que le nain lui tende les mains. Oh, la main, il la lui tendit. Le bras également. A vrai dire, son poing se décrocha et s'encastra dans sa poitrine. Le garde vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser contre le mur d'un restaurant, emportant quelques badauds trop curieux à sa suite. Abasourdis, les deux autres mirent du temps à réagir. Le premier chargea Cyrielle dans un beuglement de colère, mais elle l'esquiva agilement. Elle se retrouva dans son dos et eut juste à donner un coup franc d'épée qui l'embrocha de part en part. L'autre se jeta sur Grunlek. Le nain n'eut pas le temps de parer et mordit la poussière avec lui, dans un concert de grognements et d'insultes. Débarrassé de son assaillant, la jeune femme courut dans sa direction pour lui venir en aide.

Ses yeux devinrent uniformément rouge et une gigantesque flamme lui échappa des mains. Choquée par sa propre magie dont elle n'avait encore jamais vu la couleur, Cyrielle perdit totalement le contrôle. Elle dévia les flammes pour ne pas blesser le nain, mais incendia à la place au moins deux étals de marché qui s'embrasèrent en quelques secondes. Le chef des gardes, sonné mais toujours en vie, pointa un doigt horrifié vers elle.

"Demi-diable ! hurla-t-il rageusement."

La foule réagit immédiatement et se dispersa en hurlant de peur. La jeune femme, trop perturbée, n'eut pas le temps de se reculer pour éviter la charge de l'homme. Il la plaqua à terre et colla son épée sur son cou. Elle perdit son arme dans sa chute et, paniquée, commença à taper le sol pour la retrouver. Son démon lui hurler de tuer et elle n'avait plus assez de lucidité pour lui résister. Sa main se planta dans la poitrine de son agresseur qui hoqueta de surprise avant qu'elle ne lui broie le coeur d'une simple pression avec ses nouvelles griffes tout juste acquéries. Il s'effondra lourdement sur elle et ne bougea plus.

Grunlek vola à son secours en repoussant sèchement le corps d'un coup de pied. La jeune femme resta immobile, les mains tremblantes et les yeux rivés sur les écailles qui poussaient partout le long de ses bras. Elle paniquait. Elle n'arrivait plus à garder le contrôle. Elle allait exploser. Le nain essaya de lui parler, mais elle ne l'entendait plus vraiment, perdu dans un labyrinthe de sensations.

Soudain, elle se mit à hurler et se cabra au sol. Le nain recula vivement en arrière et écarta les bras pour écarter les curieux qui s'approchaient de trop près.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"

Elle tourna la tête vers les deux formes qui s'approchaient en courant. Théo et Balthazar, alertés par les cris, venaient d'arriver sur les lieux. Le paladin voulut s'approcher de son écuyère, mais Balthazar, prenant soudainement conscience de la situation l'arrêta net.

"Laisse… Laisse-moi faire, d'accord ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Grunlek. Elle est blessée ?

\- Non. Elle fait sa première transformation. Je… Je vais la guider, elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Théo, va chercher ton cheval, vite. On doit l'emmener dans la forêt le plus rapidement possible."

Le paladin ne posa pas plus de questions, alerté par le ton sérieux de son ami, et courut aux écuries. Le mage s'accroupit doucement devant la jeune fille, puis s'assit en tailleur. Cyrielle lui lança un regard agressif avant d'essayer de l'attaquer avec ses griffes au visage. Le mage lui attrapa les poignets au vol et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Ses yeux virèrent à son tour au rouge et il domina la jeune démone de tout son rang hiérarchique. C'était un démon supérieur, elle n'était qu'une bêta. Tant qu'il lui ordonnait de rester calme et qu'il ne lui tournait pas le dos, elle ne tenterait pas de le tuer. Les démons savaient d'instinct quand l'un de leur semblable était trop fort pour eux.

"Tu dois te détendre, ordonna le mage d'une voix sauvage et inhumaine. Plus tu lutteras, plus ça fera mal. Laisse-moi t'aider. On va se lever doucement, et on va partir d'ici. Tu n'es pas en sécurité. Fais-moi confiance."

Il se releva et, comme enchantée, la jeune femme en fit de même, yeux dans les yeux avec elle. Balthazar recula jusqu'au cheval de Théo, puis monta dessus d'un bond agile. Elle en fit de même.

"Je ne peux pas la lâcher du regard, expliqua Balthazar, ou elle va tenter de me tuer. Et éventuellement, mon démon va répondre et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le contrôler. Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour nous guider. Surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, ne la touchez pas.

\- Compris, grogna Théo."

Il dégaina son épée, par mesure de sécurité, puis vint tirer les brides de Lumière pour entraîner les deux démons en-dehors du village. Grunlek ramassa les livres et l'épée de la jeune femme avant de les suivre à son tour. Si les choses dérapaient, ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour intervenir.


	37. CHAPITRE 35

_Coucou ! Après une petite semaine de repos, nous repartons de plus belle en compagnie de nos chers aventuriers. Les choses se compliquent pour notre cher Théo._

**CHAPITRE 35**

Le voyage s'effectua dans une ambiance tendue. Théo conduisit Lumière en bordure de la forêt qui entourait Gorge Noire. Les deux démons, toujours face à face, ne clignaient pas des yeux. Parfois, Balthazar articulait des mots inintelligibles que Grunlek identifia comme du démonique. Cyrielle répondait de la même manière, mais avec beaucoup plus d'agressivité. La jeune femme se métamorphosait de minutes en minutes. Sa peau était maintenant recouverte d'écailles rouges ternes et deux excroissances poussaient lentement dans son dos. Même s'il luttait, Balthazar ne restait pas insensible à la succube et subissait les même désagréments, moins importants. Deux cornes avaient poussé sur son front et des griffes avaient transpercé ses gants de cuir. Ses écailles s'étendaient elles-aussi, mais à une allure plus modérée.

Théo arrêta sa monture près d'un cours d'eau, après une bonne heure de marche. Il contourna le cheval avec précaution, une main sur le pommeau de son épée, et se rapprocha de Grunlek.

"J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, grogna le paladin à l'intention de Balthazar. T'es moche comme un trou de cul, là.

\- Tout ira bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais descendre. Vous allez prendre le cheval et retourner chez ma mère.

\- Pardon ? demanda Théo. C'est hors de question que…

\- Fais-moi confiance. S'il y a des éléments extérieurs, elle risque de lâcher prise et ça va très mal se passer. Je peux le faire seul, pas besoin de risquer votre vie. Je vous rejoindrai. On fera attention aux paladins, promis."

Très réticent, le paladin resta un long moment immobile à se décider, avant de finalement saisir la bride de son cheval à contre-coeur. Grunlek l'encouragea silencieusement et monta sur l'équidé derrière lui. La bête renâcla, n'appréciant pas le poids du nain sur son derrière, mais finit par avancer à force d'être cravaché aux cuisses par un Théo inflexible. Ils regagnèrent la ville au galop en une demi-heure à peine, sous les regards inquisiteurs des gardes qui n'appréciaient décidément pas leurs petits allers-retours. Le guerrier les ignora copieusement et guida son cheval jusqu'à la maison de Balthazar, où il put le laisser dans la cour arrière, bien plus sûre et confortable que les écuries moisies où les palefreniers l'avaient emmené la veille.

Le nain et le guerrier regagnèrent la maison de Maria Lennon en traînant les pieds, l'esprit chargé de pensées négatives.

"S'il est pas revenu ce soir, je pars le chercher, confia Théo avant de pousser la porte. J'aime vraiment pas ça. Je sais même pas si le laisser utiliser sa magie comme ça dans son état est vraiment conseillé…

\- Il sait ce qu'il fait, Théo. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit inconscient au point de risquer sa vie une nouvelle fois.

\- Et si les paladins nous ont suivi et lui tombe dessus ?

\- Tu l'as entendu, non ? S'il est distrait, il va perdre le contrôle. Si tu veux vraiment mon opinion, je ne suis vraiment pas certain que des paladins inexpérimentés puissent venir à bout de la détermination de son démon. Des paladins de la Lumière ne se seraient jamais laissés battre aussi facilement qu'eux. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

\- Humph, grogna le guerrier en esquissant un demi-sourire au compliment."

Dans le salon, Maria Lennon était penchée au-dessus d'une des boîtes du grenier et détaillait son contenu avec attention. Théo repéra immédiatement qu'elle avait descendu les boîtes qui avaient retenu leur attention durant les fouilles avec Balthazar. Curieux, Grunlek promena ses yeux de boîte en boîte avant de finalement s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de la matriarche de la maison qui lui offrit un sourire perturbé.

Elle dévisagea Théo un instant, de toute évidence pas encore tout-à-fait habituée à son armure d'inquisiteur, avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle regarda avec insistance vers la porte, puis vers le guerrier, qui leva les mains en l'air.

"Il est dans la forêt en train de régler… quelque chose, expliqua-t-il avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Il devrait revenir avant ce soir et il s'excuse de ne pas être là pour le dîner.

\- Il aide la petite à faire sa première transformation, expliqua Grunlek sans aucune gêne. Elle est comme lui et elle avait besoin d'aide. Nous les avons éloigné de la ville pour éviter un accident. Je ne vois aucune raison de lui cacher, ajouta-t-il devant les gros yeux de Théo. Elle est au courant pour tout le reste après tout, et vous pouvez avoir confiance en nous. Nous ne voulons que le bien de votre fils, tout comme vous."

Elle posa un regard sombre sur Théo, qui ne partageait définitivement pas l'optimisme du nain, avant de prendre la parole.

"J'espère que vous avez raison et qu'il ne court aucun danger. Je ne peux pas dire que j'approuve vos méthodes ou que je fasse particulièrement confiance aux hommes qui l'ont éloigné de moi, insista-t-elle en pointant Théo de la tête, mais s'il a confiance en vous, alors vous pouvez compter sur moi. Après tout, nous travaillons tous pour le même objectif : sauver mon fils, et il serait idiot de ne pas partager ce que nous savons.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Grunlek. En parlant de ça…"

Il posa son sac sur la table et déballa soigneusement les ouvrages empruntés à la bibliothèque. Les livres avaient un peu soufferts suite aux combats mais se trouvaient malgré tout toujours dans un état convenable.

"Nous n'avons trouver aucune information sur Simaë, mais en revanche, on a fait le plein de lectures sur les guerres démoniques et les Codex. Balthazar va être content, ronronna-t-il. Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce dont ça parle, mais il est plus renseigné que moi sur le sujet. Et de votre côté ?

\- On a la confirmation que Enoch et mon père se connaissent bien et qu'ils ont été proches à un moment ou un autre. Mais pas grand chose de plus malheureusement. On a trouvé des armures et quelques lettres, mais rien sur Simaë ou la malédiction de ma soeur et Balthazar.

\- J'ai peut-être un moyen de la contacter, les coupa Maria. Simaë, je veux dire. Mais… Je ne suis pas certain que vous apprécierez la méthode employée, paladin. Ce n'est pas exactement une magie autorisée."

Théo fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Elle quitta la pièce pour aller chercher quelque chose à la cave. Le nain et le paladin se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne revienne avec une épaisse planche de bois décorée de glyphes dans une langue que le paladin identifia immédiatement comme du démonique. Tous ses poils se dressèrent lorsqu'il comprit quelle sorte d'hérésie se trouvait devant ses yeux. Il avait déjà vu ça avant, dans les livres de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas, vraiment pas.

Curieux, Grunlek se pencha en avant pour étudier les différents symboles, sous le regard bienveillant de Maria.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

\- Une planche de posséssion. Je ne me suis pas mariée à un démon sans les conséquences qui en découlent. A quel point êtes-vous familier des pactes de sang, paladin ?

\- Assez pour savoir que vous vous apprêtez à faire une grosse bêtise et que ce truc peut avoir des conséquences sur une vie à long terme."

Elle rit doucement avant de tourner sa paume vers eux. Au contact du bois, un petit point noir se forma sur la surface sa peau. Le paladin écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

"Vous avez déjà fait un pacte ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Avec… Avec Enoch ?

\- Tout à fait. C'est compliqué, mais les enfants naissent par ce biais. Il doit exister un lien magique entre le mari et sa femme, en plus des liens naturels, pour concevoir un nouvel être. C'est ce qui m'a permis d'avoir Balthazar, entre autres. Je connaissais parfaitement les risques, le fait qu'il se transforme en demi-démon entre autres. Suivant cette logique, Simaë est liée elle aussi à Enoch. Mais aussi à votre père.

\- Pardon ?"

Elle rougit, embarrassée.

"Eh bien, mon mari n'était pas le plus fidèle des hommes… Mais votre père non plus. Ils ont tous les deux utilisés cette jouvancelle, elle leur a retourné la tête. Si son fils est effectivement l'engeance d'Enoch, il n'empêche qu'en concevant avec votre père, un pacte a été scellé. Cela signifie que pour retrouver le fils de Simaë, il faut deux sangs purs, celui d'Enoch et celui d'Archibald. Il se trouve que nous avons les deux présents ici.

\- Vous voulez que je fasse un pacte avec Balthazar ? réagit vivement Théo. C'est hors de question ! Je… Je veux bien faire tout ce que vous voulez, mais ça, c'est…

\- Nous n'avons pas tellement le choix. Une fois le pacte scellé, en vous promenant en ville, votre sang agira comme un émetteur. Dès que vous serez proche de lui, vous le sentirez. Je ne vous oblige pas à le faire, après tout, cela est particulièrement dangereux entre deux êtres d'origines magiques différentes, mais cela me paraît être une solution des plus simples. Si vous tenez vraiment à mon fils, je sais que vous ferez le bon choix."

Elle se leva et retourna à ses occupations, abandonnant Théo au bord du désespoir et Grunlek, complètement perdu. Le paladin se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, comme un lion prisonnier. Le nain hésita un moment, avant de finalement l'interroger.

"Pourquoi est-ce si grave ? demanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas un inconnu, et ça n'aurait pas de conséquences graves, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pour Balthazar, non, pour moi, si, répondit-il d'une voix sombre. En… En scellant un pacte avec un demi-démon, je renonce à ma foi et à mes pouvoirs. Je ne pourrais plus… Je vais devenir un humain ordinaire, et pire, il pourra faire ce qu'il veut de moi, d'où le nom de possession, Grunlek. On ne parle pas de quelques gouttes de sang, j'échange ma vie avec lui. Je lui… Je lui donne le plein contrôle sur mon existence même. De plus, c'est risqué. Lorsque l'échange se fait avec un humain normal, il y a une faible possibilité qu'il meurt sur le coup. Balthazar et moi sommes de nature magique différente. Ce genre de pacte ne s'est encore jamais produit, qui sait quelles conséquences ça pourrait avoir ? Je... Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le faire. Je… Je…"

_Le cri de Balthazar perça ses oreilles alors qu'il réalisait brutalement qu'une épée le traversait de part en part. Encore une fois, il sombra dans l'obscurité et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il haleta bruyamment à la recherche d'air, mais il se sentait partir. Tout autour de lui devenait noir._

_Et soudain, une énergie violente l'arracha des ténèbres. Il ne la reconnut pas du premier coup, mais lorsqu'elle entra en opposition avec sa propre magie, le choc fut violent et agressif. Le pouvoir démoniaque traversa chacune de ses veines comme un poison. Il voulut hurler mais n'en eut pas l'occasion._

_Il sentit sa chair se souder de nouveau, mais à quel prix ? Il se sentait sale, gratté de l'intérieur comme s'il n'était rien. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça de sa vie, et il espéra pouvoir en toucher deux mots à Balthazar à son réveil._

"Doucement… Doucement, respire, tout va bien."

Théo ouvrit les yeux et calma difficilement les battements affolés de son coeur. Il était couché au sol, la tête sur les genoux de Grunlek qui le tenait fermement. Perdu, il cligna des yeux et se redressa difficilement, soutenu par son ami.

"Tu as fait une crise, ça va aller. Désolé d'avoir insisté, culpabilisa-t-il immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer. On a encore le temps d'y réfléchir, on n'est pas obligé de le faire si tu n'en as pas envie. On en discutera avec Balthazar quand il rentrera. En attendant, tu vas aller te reposer, ordonna-t-il fermement. Tu n'es pas en état de réfléchir dans cet état."

Le paladin ne répondit pas, le regard dans le vide. Il attendit patiemment que le monde cesse de tourner autour de lui avant d'obtempérer et de se traîner vers le canapé. Grunlek avait raison sur un point : il allait avoir besoin de repos pour l'épreuve qui arrivait, car il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer l'occasion de retrouver rapidement Simaë et son fils. Peu importait le prix, aussi terrible soit-il.


	38. CHAPITRE 36

_Coucou ! Petit chapitre de discussion avant le début des festivités __ Les choses sont sur le point de devenir folles :3 _

**CHAPITRE 36**

Assis sur le canapé, Théo avait le regard vissé sur la plaque de possession. Grunlek et Maria Lennon étaient partis se coucher depuis bien longtemps, mais lui n'était pas parvenu à trouver le sommeil. Trop de choses tournaient dans son esprit, à commencer par l'absence toujours notable de Balthazar et Cyrielle. La lune était haute dans le ciel désormais et il commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas les voir revenir. Il avait promis d'aller le récupérer s'il tardait trop. Alors pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Depuis la dernière crise, il se sentait mal. La douleur dans sa jambe était revenu brutalement alors qu'elle avait disparu presque magiquement depuis Castelblanc et il avait la nausée. Ses mains tremblaient et il ne parvenait pas à tenir plus de quelques secondes debout, sans qu'il ne sache d'où ce phénomène provenait.

Parfois, une image fugace passait devant ses yeux. Des scènes qu'il ne voulait pas revivre, dans cette salle sombre où il avait passé les pires semaines de sa vie. Mais pourquoi revenaient-elles le hanter maintenant ? Il se savait en sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas céder à la peur. Encore moins maintenant.

A sa grande surprise, la porte du jardin s'ouvrit. Balthazar, les vêtements en lambeaux, boîta jusqu'au fauteuil et y déposa Cyrielle, dans le même état que lui. La jeune fille dormait en apparence paisiblement, mais les grandes griffures et les écailles qui parsemaient encore son visage témoignaient de la violence de ce qui s'était passé. Le mage se laissa tomber sur le canapé en face de Théo et poussa une plainte en se tenant le flanc. A bien y regarder, quelque chose en dépassait. Le paladin écarquilla les yeux.

"C'est une flèche ?!

\- On s'est fait attaqué, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante. Tes petits amis de l'Eglise du Feu n'ont pas tenu parole très longtemps. Mais ces idiots n'ont rien compris au transformations démoniaques. Elle s'est jeté sur eux, ça a été un massacre. A défaut, ça l'a calmé et elle est tombée dans les vapes. J'ai pris le plus gros du reste de l'attaque. Aucun survivant.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider."

Théo se releva. La pièce tanga autour de lui et il se rassit immédiatement. Balthazar fronça les sourcils, mais comme il ne dît rien, il ne fit pas de commentaire. Il se contenta de se traîner jusqu'au fauteuil du paladin. Le guerrier lui fit lever les restes de sa robe et inspecta le bout de bois. Il fit une pression sur l'épaule du mage qui comprit le signal et serra les dents. Il tira d'un coup sec avant de coller sa main sur la plaie. Une magie jaunâtre rentra dans la plaie. Mais elle ne fit pas que ça.

Le paladin se crispa lorsque sa magie rentra en contact avec le sang démoniaque de son ami. Mais très vite, une vive douleur le prit au coeur et l'obligea à arrêter net les soins. Il se mit à tousser fortement avant de s'effondrer au sol. Alerte, le mage se jeta à son chevet pour amortir sa chute. Il posa une main sur son front et incanta quelque chose. A ses pieds, le paladin cessa de se débattre et sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

"Il dort encore. Depuis quand n'a-t-il pas dormi ? Pour qu'il soit à ce point dans les vapes, ça doit faire plusieurs jours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il a fait une réaction à ma magie, comme d'habitude, mais ce n'était pas… C'était plus fort. De jeunes mages font parfois des phénomènes similaires. A la rencontre de magies opposées, une surcharge se crée et peut conduire à un malaise. J'espère que ce n'est que ça… Ce serait la meilleure des possibilités.

\- Pourquoi, il y en a une autre ?

\- Il n'avait pas l'air bien quand je suis rentré, ça a sans doute un lien. Il faudrait que j'étudie plus en détails ce qu'ils lui ont fait dans cette foutue cellule, ça a forcément affecté sa psyché d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'autre possibilité est qu'ils ont tellement touché à sa magie qu'elle est désormais dysfonctionnelle. Ou alors que sa blessure liée aux Codex est en train de modifier son code génétique, ce qui serait la pire chose possible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Lorsqu'il est revenu de la montagne, son code génétique avait été modifié. Nous avons vu où ça a mené. Ces distorsions de l'âme sont des phénomènes courants mais qui échappent encore entièrement à notre contrôle. Dans le cas du Codex, nous ne savons rien de la magie à l'oeuvre dans l'artefact. Si quelque chose de mal se passe à cause de ça, il y aurait tellement de possibilités de causes et d'effets que je serais incapable de l'aider."

Le paladin cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la forte luminosité de la pièce. Grunlek et Balthazar étaient assis sur le canapé d'en face, flous. Il essaya de se redresser mais une douleur vive dans sa poitrine l'en dissuada immédiatement.

"Et la petite ?

\- Elle dort. Elle va sans doute dormir quelques jours. Les premières transformations sont souvent compliquées, et la sienne a été très mouvementée. Il a arrêté de ronfler depuis cinq minutes, je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à reprendre conscience."

Théo ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers eux. Balthazar agita sa main depuis le fauteuil pour le saluer, tandis que Grunlek lui sourit avec une inquiétude mal dissimulée. Le paladin s'appuya sur ses bras pour tenter une nouvelle fois de se redresser. Il poussa un grognement de douleur et se laissa retomber sur les coussins. Le mage s'avança vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

"Tu as mal quelque part ? La tisane de ma mère devrait avoir effacé les effets de la douleur, c'est inquiétant.

\- J'ai mal à la poitrine, articula le paladin difficilement.

\- Merde. Grunlek, aide-moi à le lever, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose."

Le nain se rapprocha et le souleva délicatement. Balthazar souleva sa chemise et se dirigea vers son dos. A la grimace qu'il tira, ce n'était pas beau à voir. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis posa sa main sur la plaie. Théo se cabra immédiatement de douleur et l'insulta entre ses dents. Le mage ne s'en offusqua pas et fit signe au nain de le lâcher.

"J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Ta blessure est toujours fermée, ce n'est pas le problème, mais elle est plus sensible à l'énergie démoniaque. C'est certainement à cause du sort de soin d'hier. Je ne sais pas comment soigner ça, la magie de mon père couplée à la mienne a "infecté" ta plaie et risque de causer quelques soucis.

\- Quels genres ?

\- Défaillances magiques, défaillances corporelles… Difficile à dire. J'ai à peine commencé à éplucher les livres que Grunlek a ramené et il est compliqué d'appréhender les effets des Codex uniquement via des légendes. Ton cas est beaucoup plus concret. Je vais activer un masque magique autour de moi pour masquer mon aura, ça devrait limiter les désagréments."

Il se concentra et une fine pellicule le recouvrit avant de devenir invisible. Presque instantanément, le mal de Théo s'envola. Perplexe, le paladin se redressa et toucha sa poitrine. Le mage poussa un soupir, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la table de possession. Théo se renfrogna, mal à l'aise. Il en avait presque oublié cet objet.

"Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle t'as parlé de...ça. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce type de magie, et je sais les conséquences qu'elle peut avoir sur toi tout particulièrement. Je ne m'y oppose pas si tu veux tenter l'expérience, mais je ne compte pas te forcer la main si tu ne le veux pas. Il y a d'autres moyens de retrouver cette Simaë. Nous ne sommes qu'au début de nos recherches. Je sais aussi que tu as du mal avec la gestion de mon énergie, on vient d'en avoir une belle preuve, même si ce "pacte" pourrait arranger tous tes problèmes… Ou les empirer, pour ce que j'en sais.

\- J'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir, répondit Théo. Je… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore être utile si je n'ai plus de pouvoirs pour vous défendre.

\- Oh, tu en auras toujours, dit le mage, gêné. Ils seront juste… différents de ceux que tu utilises habituellement. Plus démoniaques…"

Le paladin resta silencieux. Grunlek posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Théo, pour l'encourager. Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, il avait de toute manière déjà pris sa décision. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aurait de toute façon à faire ce choix tôt ou tard : l'Église de la Lumière ou sa famille, son rang hiérarchique… ou sa vie d'aventurier. Tout était indubitablement d'actualité.

Il poussa un soupir et passa ses mains sur son visage pour noye"r temporairement son malaise. Il avait l'impression de trahir Victoria, mais ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait en repartant à l'aventure alors qu'il avait promis de ne plus quitter les ordres ? Ou même lorsqu'il avait désobéi à son père en promettant qu'il ne lui ressemblerait jamais ? Plus que jamais, il se sentait perdu. Perdu dans sa nature, perdu dans ses objectifs, perdu face à tout ce qu'il risquait de perdre s'il ne faisait pas ce foutu pacte. Combien de temps encore allait-il pouvoir marcher sur le fil avant de tomber dans le vide pour de bon ?

"Je vais le faire."

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il ne les contrôle. Balthazar lui lança un regard à la fois inquiet et admiratif. Il pouvait l'être. Il allait foutre toute sa vie en l'air pour sauver son cul de demi-diable. A quel point était-il tombé pour embrasser l'hérésie à deux mains depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré ?

"Si je dois crever à la guerre, je préfère que ce soit avec toi que pour une religion à laquelle je n'adhère plus depuis longtemps.

\- Je te promets que je n'abuserais pas de mes pouvoirs et que je ne ferais rien contre ton gré. On n'utilise ce procédé uniquement pour retrouver cette femme. Si on trouve un moyen de faire machine arrière ensuite, on le fera. Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes prisonnier à cause de moi.

\- Eh, au moins, on sera quitte sur ce point là. J'ai été ton bourreau il y a bien longtemps, tu ne fais que me rendre la pareille."

Il sourit à cette pensée fugace, vestige d'il y avait une éternité maintenant, lorsque tout était beaucoup plus simple. Le mage se releva et saisit la planche délicatement. Ses doigts passèrent un instant sur les symboles.

"Le rituel doit se tenir à minuit précisément, c'est un truc… de démons. Si tu changes d'avis d'ici-là ou si quelqu'un a une idée lumineuse pour retrouver cette foutue femme, faites-le savoir. D'ici là… Je vais préparer ce truc dans la cave. Veillez sur la gamine, il y a une faible possibilité qu'elle se retransforme dans son sommeil. Appelez-moi si ça se produit."

Le guerrier hocha la tête et le laissa partir. Grunlek se tourna vers lui. Le paladin le dévisagea, il cherchait ses mots. Mais il n'y avait rien à dire. Le nain prenait simplement peu à peu conscience de ce qui allait se passer. Dans quelques heures, il deviendrait un esclave démoniaque comme tant d'autres avant lui. C'était un risque auquel tout paladin devait se préparer plus jeune. Il n'avait simplement pas prévu de le faire de manière volontaire à l'époque. La situation pouvait être pire, il aurait pu être asservi à un démon beaucoup moins compatissant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer aux conséquences de cet acte. Il deviendrait bientôt un traître de la Lumière, ce qui pourrait le conduire à son tour sur le bûcher.

"Quand j'étais plus jeune, mon père m'a dit qu'un grand sacrifice vaut cent discours, récita Grunlek. Tu es fort Théo, tu passeras au-dessus de ça. Et puis, tu sais que nous sommes là pour toi en cas de problèmes, pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Ma proposition tient toujours, tu sais. Après tout ça, si tu le veux, il y aura toujours une place à Fort d'Acier pour toi. Ni moi, ni Balthazar n'allons t'abandonner dans cet état. On va battre Enoch, on va sauver Balthazar, et on va montrer à tout le monde que l'on peut être différent et avoir un bon fond. Bienvenue chez les hérésies."

Le paladin lâcha un petit rire amer. Il avait raison, quelque part. Grunlek se leva et prit la direction des escaliers, pour aller veiller Cyrielle. Il s'arrêta sur la première marche et se tourna vers le paladin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"N'abandonne pas, Théo. Car là, tout proche, il y a quelqu'un qui tient à toi."

Le paladin se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Son regard buta sur son épée. Un fin sourire éclaira son visage. Lui aussi tenait à quelqu'un, c'était vrai. Il se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers son armure. Il avait encore des choses à régler avec certains paladins de l'Eglise du Feu. S'il devait vivre ses dernières heures de paladin de la Lumière, ce serait à l'image de sa carrière : un incroyable bordel.


	39. CHAPITRE 37

_Coucou ! Désolée pour la petite absence de la semaine passée :D Voici le chapitre du jour !_

**CHAPITRE 37**

Le paladin avançait seul dans les rues bondées de Gorge Noire. Son armure brillait comme un phare aveuglant et il poussait à coup d'épaules tout obstacle qui se trouvait sur sa route : hommes, femmes, enfants. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rendre justice, avoir un dernier moment de folie avant de rendre ses pouvoirs à la Lumière. Les autres allaient sûrement se demander où il avait disparu, mais si le plan qu'il avait en tête arrivait à terme, ils l'acclameraient en rentrant.

Il en avait marre de cette ville. Marre de ses secrets, marre de ses marchés où on ne pouvait pas faire deux mètres sans foncer dans quelqu'un, marre de son église hérétique et de ses gouvernants hypocrites, marre d'être toujours traîné dans des situations pas possibles et surtout marre d'être pris pour un abruti. Il leur avait laissé une chance de ne pas se mettre sur son chemin, ils n'en avaient fait qu'à leur tête. Tant pis pour eux.

Il marchait vers la cathédrale du centre-ville. Il la trouvait hideuse. Au moins, les paladins de la Lumière savaient allier classe et religion. Sur le parvis, deux rangées de paladins montaient la garde, le dos droit et lance à la main. Plusieurs lui lancèrent un regard hostile alors qu'il montait les marches dans l'intention évidente de rentrer de force. Alors qu'il atteignait la porte, deux lances se croisèrent pour lui barrer le chemin. Les soldats ne dirent rien, le regard toujours bien droit, mais le message était clair.

"Je suis le Troisième de l'ordre de la Lumière, déclara calmement Théo. Si vous ne voulez pas d'emmerdes, je vous conseille de me laisser passer.

\- Vous n'avez pas autorité ici. Les règles sont les règles, répondit l'un des soldats d'une voix intransigeante. Reculez."

Théo sourit, puis le poussa de toutes ses forces. Le garde claqua contre le mur dans un bruit de métal avant de glisser pitoyablement vers le sol. Les gardes braquèrent tous leurs armes vers lui.

"Ce n'était pas une question, grogna le paladin. Laissez-moi passer ou je vous mets tous à terre. Vous vous rappelez de vos petits copains de la taverne ?

\- Ces hommes avaient des familles, s'outra le garde, en retenant difficilement sa haine. L'un des gardes que vous avez tué était mon frère.

\- Oups ! se moqua le paladin en haussant les épaules."

Le visage de l'homme vira au rouge. Crispé sur son arme, il hésitait entre son professionnalisme et son envie de vengeance. Il ne tint pas longtemps avant de se jeter pour le guerrier qui l'esquiva et le poussa dans le dos. Le garde dévala les marches de cathédrale et atterrit en bas la nuque brisée. Les autres restèrent immobiles mais nerveux. Aucun ne tenta de l'arrêter de nouveau lorsqu'il passa les imposantes portes en bois de l'église. Ils ne savaient pas que dans son état, le paladin n'avait aucune chance contre eux, mais sa petite démonstration de force avait fait suffisamment mouche pour les dissuader d'approcher.

L'intérieur de la bâtisse était gigantesque. Si l'ambiance était terne et sombre, les lumières rougeoyantes des vitraux laissaient peser des touches sanguines sur le marbre froid. Deux rangées de bancs vides encadraient un autel de marbre noir richement décoré, sans doute pas juste avec les piécettes des fidèles, qui trônait fièrement au-dessus de vingt-sept marches de la même couleur. L'archevêque Falbra se tenait à genoux derrière lui, les mains jointes. Ses lèvres marmonnets des verserts de son Eglise et il ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué le guerrier qui s'avançait dangereusement vers lui.

Ou plutôt, Théo ne vit pas le champ magnétique qui entourait le prêtre, l'autel et les marches. Il se cogna violemment le nez contre le sort et poussa un juron en reculant d'un pas. Cela lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de haïr cette foutue église et ses stupides règles archaïques. Qui mettait un champ de force autour de son autel ? Il craignait que ses fidèles le tuent ? … Ou était-ce juste une protection contre lui ? Avec le recul, peut-être que les paladins à l'entrée ne l'avait fait rentrer que parce qu'ils savaient que cela arriverait. Crétins.

"Que voulez-vous, Silverberg ? demanda l'archevêque sans bouger. Votre aura de colère trouble ma méditation. Il y a un problème ?

\- Un problème ? se moqua le paladin. Vous voulez parler du moment où vous avez tenté de massacrer le roi des nains à la sortie des Archives et malgré notre accord ? Ou peut-être de comment vous vous en êtes pris à mon ami mage dans la forêt alors qu'il essayait de réparer vos conneries ?

\- J'avais demandé à ce qu'il reste enfermé.

\- Et vous m'avez donné votre accord pour accéder aux archives. Ne jouez pas à l'idiot avec moi, vous risqueriez de vous brûler, Falbra."

L'homme tiqua, agacé, avant de se relever gracieusement. Il s'approcha de la limite du champ de force et vint faire face au guerrier.

"Votre écuyère à l'essence démoniaque ne faisait pas partie de l'accord, reprit-il d'un ton neutre. C'est une honte pour un paladin de votre rang de s'enticher de pareille hérésie. Vous semblez bien loin de la foi que vous défendez, mon enfant.

\- Mêlez-vous de votre cul."

La réplique eut le mérite de lui fermer temporairement le clapet. L'homme aux cheveux gris ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois pour répondre, mais rien ne sortit. Théo donna un nouveau coup dans le bouclier magique. L'homme tira la grimace, ce qui confirma l'hypothèse du guerrier. Il sourit méchamment, puis dégaina son épée. Il la planta de toutes ses forces dans le sort. Une grande fissure apparut à la surface du sort avant qu'il ne cède dans un éclat de verre brisé. La panique se lut dans les yeux de l'archevêque, qui invoqua immédiatement des flammes pour faire reculer son opposant.

"Je vous préviens, Silverberg, si vous ne reculez pas, je serais contraint de vous tuer.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, se moqua le paladin."

Il leva son épée, mais fut interrompu par une ombre massive qui se rapprochait derrière les vitraux de la cathédrale. Une créature noire brisa le verre et se posa à l'intérieur de l'Eglise, ses deux ailes noires dans le dos. Les deux chefs des ordres braquèrent leurs armes vers lui d'un seul homme. La vengeance pouvait attendre, pas ça.

La bête respirait difficilement, le flanc déjà traversé de nombreuses flèches. Comme les autres créatures envoyées par Enoch, elle était difforme : il s'agissait d'une masse noire qui ressemblait vaguement à un griffon, enveloppé d'une substance noire visqueuse qui coulait le long de son corps dans jamais tomber. Théo sentit sa psyché s'affoler et il fut presque immédiatement fut pris de vertiges, comme si cette chose siphonnait son essence vitale. La créature feula avec menace dans leur direction, les ailes redressées à la manière d'un cobra. Plusieurs paladins s'aventurèrent prudemment dans la cathédrale, épées à la main, pour rejoindre leur archevêque.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Falbra, horrifié.

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Si c'est la même saloperie qu'à la Tour des Mages, on est dans la merde, répondit Théo. Il y a aussi de fortes chances qu'elle soit immunisée au feu, étant donné sa nature démoniaque. Votre église sert vraiment à rien.

\- Eh bien agissez au lieu de geindre ! ordonna le vieil homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Cette chose est criblée de flèche et est toujours capable de voler !

\- Vous l'avez ramené ici !"

La bête poussa un cri rauque et fit un bond en avant. Théo et Falbra reculèrent d'un pas, sur leurs gardes.

"Le toit est solide ? demanda Théo.

\- Il est en réparation, mais pourquoi…"

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux. Les yeux de Théo virèrent au jaune doré et deux grandes ailes blanches poussèrent dans son dos. Abasourdi, Falbra l'abandonna lâchement pour aller se planquer derrière ses soldats. _Les généraux fuyaient toujours les premiers_, songea Théo, amer. Il l'ignora pour se recentrer sur l'immense créature qui lui faisait désormais face, ses ailes déployées dans le dos. Elle piétinait, rechignant à attaquer, comme si elle présentait ce qui allait se passer.

"Théo ! Tu vas bien ? appela une voix familière."

Il tourna la tête vers Grunlek et Balthazar, qui venaient d'arriver, essouflés. Le paladin ne leur répondit pas et se recentra sur la bête qui en avait profité pour faire un pas vers lui. Elle poussa un feulement et gonfla l'échine, avant de se mettre en position d'attaque. Elle bondit d'un coup sur lui. Théo planta son épée dans son torse et la fit basculer sur le côté, ce qui dévia l'attaque. Il perdit son arme dans l'opération, profondément enfoncée dans la poitrine de la bête qui ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Elle tomba lourdement sur le flanc mais se redressa presque immédiatement, yeux dans les yeux avec Théo, maintenant désarmé. Elle voulut le charger de nouveau, mais le poing métallique du nain la cueillit au vol et la fit chuter quelques mètres plus loin.

"Elle se relève, grogna Grunlek. Je ne suis pas sûr de lui avoir fait de dégâts. Bob, tu peux essayer de l'avoir aux flammes ?

\- Ca ne fonctionnera pas, répondit le mage. Elle pue l'énergie démoniaque, elle est immunisée au feu. Théo, ne reste pas trop près d'elle, je ne sais pas encore ce que sa psyché pourrait te faire.

\- Tu crois que j'ai le choix peut-être ?"

Il voulut se tourner vers les paladins de l'Eglise du feu pour leur hurler de se bouger, mais le dernier fuyait par la porte avec l'archevêque. Bien sûr. Il réfreina difficilement l'envie de massacrer ces incompétents pour se recentrer sur des problèmes plus urgents. La créature rampait de nouveau dans leur direction, les yeux rouges de rage. Balthazar recula d'un pas, nerveux.

"Je vais essayer de la foudroyer, avertit-il ses compagnons. Allez vous mettre à couvert, le toit va s'effondrer, et j'espère bien l'intégralité de leur église de merde avec.

\- Ah, il m'avait manqué ce paladin-là, rit Balthazar en obéissant, Grunlek à sa suite."

Théo concentra toute la psyché qu'il pouvait au-dessus de lui. Le premier éclair frappa de plein fouet la structure, créant un large trou dans le toit. Plusieurs débris tombèrent autour du paladin qui se contenta de les esquiver, tout comme la créature. Le second la toucha de plein fouet alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à bondir sur Théo. La bête tomba au sol et se mit à pousser des cris horribles alors que le paladin maintenait le sort sur elle, implacable. Il puisa jusqu'à la dernière once de psyché avant de brutalement lâcher prise et de tomber à genoux, épuisé.

La bête ne bougeait plus et fumait, complètement calcinée, écrasée sur elle-même. Grunlek arma son arbalète et s'approcha lentement. Il donna un coup de pied dans la bête, elle bougea légèrement la patte.

"Merde, grogna le paladin en tirant le nain en arrière. Cette chose est toujours en vie ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On ne peut pas la laisser là, elle va s'attaquer au village, réfléchit le mage.

\- Nous allons nous en charger, intervint une voix derrière eux."

Falbra s'approcha et activa un champ de force autour de la bête. Il lança un regard noir à Balthazar avant de s'avancer vers son oeuvre. Il invoqua des verrous sous le cercle pour bloquer la créature pour de bon, le temps de décider quoi en faire. Il vérifia la stabilité du sort puis se tourna vers les aventuriers. Théo serra les dents. Tant pis pour sa vengeance, il était trop tard pour ça maintenant.

"Des remerciements s'imposent, je suppose.

\- Il faut dire que vous avez été d'une grande efficacité, répliqua sèchement Théo.

\- Il faut garder cette chose sous cloche, intervint Balthazar. Si on me laisse un peu de temps, je peux extraire l'énergie démoniaque pour localiser Enoch.

\- Hors de question que vous remettez les pieds dans mon église, grogna Falbra.

\- C'est ça ou vos idioties provoquent la perte de la ville, répondit le mage d'un ton hautain. Vous croyez qu'il va s'arrêter là ? Il veut nous abattre parce qu'il sait que nous sommes sur sa piste, et donc sur le bon chemin. Ce n'est pas l'affaire de juste votre Eglise, on parle de la survie du Cratère. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas être du mauvais côté lorsque la crise sera passée et que le peuple cherchera des coupables. Ce sont les personnes comme vous qui tomberont les premières. Laissez-nous faire notre travail."

Il claqua de la langue, agacé, avant de se rétracter et d'approuver d'un signe de tête à contre-coeur. Balthazar le remercia d'un grand sourire hypocrite avant de traîner le paladin et le nain en dehors du bâtiment. Théo se laissa faire sans réagir, toujours en colère contre cet idiot.

"Mais à quoi tu pensais ? le réprimanda le mage dès qu'ils furent dans la rue. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas tout seul ?

\- J'allais le tuer, et je compte toujours le faire. Cet homme est une ordure et je ne compte pas lui laisser l'honneur de s'en tirer à bon compte.

\- On a besoin de lui.

\- Je sais."

Le mage poussa un soupir, las.

"Le rituel est prêt, changea-t-il de sujet. Il nous reste quelques heures devant nous. Tu devrais aller te reposer pendant que je réfléchis à quoi faire de cette créature. Grunlek, viens, il faut que je te parle."

Le paladin plissa les yeux, mais finit par obéir. Il savait que la conversation tournerait autour de lui, et il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il adviendrait ce qu'il adviendra. Au moins, il avait utilisé sa magie à bon escient pour la dernière fois de sa carrière de paladin.


	40. CHAPITRE 38

_Il est temps de passer au rituel. Après ce chapitre, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière. Bon courage _

**CHAPITRE 38**

La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance pesante. Après un repas rapide en compagnie de la mère de Balthazar, le mage accompagna Théo à l'étage pour régler les derniers détails du rituel, à savoir les maquillages tribaux qu'il allait devoir porter. Dès qu'il posa la palette sur la coiffeuse, le paladin lui adressa un regard incertain, entre crainte et curiosité. Il avait plus ou moins accepté la fin proche de son règne de paladin, mais commençait à s'inquiéter des détails techniques qui l'accompagnait. Le mage n'avait jamais mentionné qu'il allait devoir mettre des paillettes.

Loin de se laisser démonter, Balthazar lui fit lever la tête et commença son travail, en suivant un modèle griffonné à la hâte sur un des carnets de sa mère. Les peintures étaient rouges et représentaient des courbes étranges sur ses joues, avec des traits noirs sur son front et son menton. Grunlek surveillait l'opération depuis la porte, les bras croisés, légèrement suspicieux.

"A quoi ça va servir ? demanda le roi des nains.

\- C'est un signe d'offrande pour les démons, expliqua le mage, pour qu'ils acceptent et "bénissent" notre alliance. Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionne vraiment, mais autant mettre toutes les cartes de notre côté.

\- Je pensais que les démons ne priaient personne. Enoch n'est pas censé être le "chef" de leur peuple ?

\- C'est le cas. Mais c'est plus… Un signe de respect pour les plus vieux d'entre eux, un peu comme peuvent le faire d'autres espèces primitives comme les orques. On honore les grands guerriers et noms, ceux dont la puissance a su dépasser tous les autres. Enoch en fera partie quand il sera mort, c'est indéniable, mais il n'est pour l'instant pas considéré comme tel. Encore heureux. Hors de question que je m'incline devant lui, il peut crever la bouche ouverte."

Théo ne dit rien. Il contemplait les peintures dans le miroir avec une certaine angoisse. Il ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Sa soeur ne serait pas contente en l'apprenant. Et que penser de ce qu'aurait dit Viktor ? Lui qui avait toujours eu grand mal avec les problèmes d'hérésies aurait fait une crise cardiaque en le voyant sacrifice volontaire pour les grands démons. Ca allait jaser à l'Eglise de la Lumière. Pour combien de temps, ça, c'était un mystère. Il allait sans doute se faire traquer avec cette trahison, et peut-être même se faire pendre. Enfin… Dans le meilleur des cas.

Le mage avait étudié les probabilité de "mort subite" pendant le rituel, relevant d'environ dix pour cent de chances. S'il continuait d'assurer que ça n'arriverait pas, son anxiété grandissante à mesure que l'heure fatidique approchait témoignait du contraire. Ils avaient peur, tous les deux, mais essayaient de le masquer derrière un masque d'indifférence et de normalité surjoué.

Après la séance de maquillage, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Les aventuriers descendirent à la cave, où la mère de Balthazar terminait d'allumer les bougies. Théo marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de passer la porte. Il n'y avait plus de retour possible en arrière. Si ça se passait mal, il devrait en assumer les conséquences, peu en importait le prix. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un faible soupir avant d'entrer.

La cave de Maria Lennon était bien plus grande qu'il ne le pensait. Elle faisait en effet bien de la garder caché aux yeux des idiots de l'Eglise du Feu. Les murs étaient tapissés de bocaux qui contenaient des curiosités aussi étranges qu'hérétiques. Outre les organes d'animaux, l'un d'eux contenait des yeux humains. Plusieurs types d'insectes volaient également dans de grands vases de verre. Sur une grande table se trouvait tout l'arsenal alchimique de la sorcière. Il y reconnut plusieurs outils et ustensiles interdits et très rares à trouver, signe que sa collection ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui.

Mais ce qui attira son regard fut surtout le gigantesque pentagramme peint à la craie et disposé au sol, entouré de bougies. Des chaînes étaient disposées en son centre, ainsi que la table de possession. En face, un pupitre était dressé avec un énorme grimoire à la couverture noire, ouvert sur une page précise. Un frisson désagréable remonta son dos alors qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qui allait se passer.

Balthazar lui lança un regard inquiet.

"Tu es sûr de ton choix ? Il te reste cinq minutes pour changer d'avis, après, il sera trop tard.

\- Finissons-en, soupira le paladin."

Il l'encouragea avec un sourire. La mère de Balthazar pointa le pentagramme de la main.

"Mettez-vous à genoux au centre. Maître Nain, je vais vous demander d'aller vous placer derrière la vitre, dans le fond de la pièce. Je vous y rejoindrais dans une minute. Fils, tu as bien le plan pour les liens ?

\- Oui, ça devrait aller. Merci, Maman."

Elle lui prit le visage et lui baisa doucement le front.

"Fais attention à toi. Courage."

Elle adressa ensuite un regard au paladin, mélange de fierté et d'admiration. Cela toucha le guerrier plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû. Il n'avait peut-être pas tout perdu dans l'opération, finalement. Elle s'éloigna et suivit Grunlek dans une pièce au fond. La porte claqua et plusieurs verrous se tournèrent. Cela ne rassura pas vraiment le guerrier. Il lança un regard incertain au mage.

"Il ne reste plus que nous deux, soupira-t-il. Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça. C'est vraiment pas quelque chose que j'avais prévu de faire dans ma vie.

\- Je m'en fiche. Tant qu'on arrive à un résultat, ce sera une victoire. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

Balthazar ramassa les chaînes au centre du pentagramme. Elles étaient attachées au sol par un solide crochet. Le demi-diable lui jeta un regard coupable avant de l'inviter à se mettre à genoux. Le paladin obéit en grommelant. Le mage attacha un grand anneau autour de son cou, puis ses poignets, son ventre, ses cuisses et se chevilles. Il serra ensuite la chaîne au maximum afin de l'immobiliser entièrement. Tout en effectuant sa besogne, il expliqua que c'était nécessaire pour éviter qu'il ne bouge lors de l'échange de sang. L'épreuve était douloureuse, et s'il bougeait du pentagramme, cela pourrait le tuer sur le coup. Cela dissuada le guerrier d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, quand bien même la position n'était pas naturelle, ni confortable.

Le mage vérifia par trois fois la solidité de son travail avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers le pupitre. Il relut la page une dernière fois, puis attrapa un masque hideux en bois qu'il plaça sur son visage. Il ressemblait à la tête d'un dragon, mais en plus rouge et grimaçant, avec deux yeux jaunes félins agressifs. Il y eut un silence avant que Balthazar ne lève une main vers lui et prononce une série de mots en démonique. Théo ne les comprit absolument pas, mais leurs effets furent presque immédiats.

Les yeux jaunes du masque virèrent au rouge, et Théo sentit immédiatement une intrusion dans son esprit. Il essaya de la combattre, mal à l'aise, mais plus il se débattait, plus elle rentrait dans sa tête. Très vite, son corps devint lourd et il bascula légèrement en avant, la tête toujours levée vers le masque. La présence s'immisça dans le moindre de ses muscles. Il eut l'impression qu'on l'enchaînait, mais de l'intérieur cette fois.

Balthazar se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre, plus fort. Le paladin sentit toute sa psyché se contracter pour se jeter à l'assaut de la force qui puisait peu à peu dans son essence vitale. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, de manière plus terne qu'à l'accoutumée, et sa forme élémentaire commença à lutter pour sortir, sans y parvenir. Toute sa magie s'activait pour lutter contre l'ennemi, sans que lui ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

A la troisième tirade du mage, il se mit à hurler. Sa psyché, mobilisée, se fit soudainement aspirer hors de son corps par une force bien plus importante. La magie s'accrochait férocement, tandis que les liens invisibles dans son corps le retenait en arrière. Il se mit à convulser violemment, tiraillé entre l'énergie démoniaque et l'énergie de la Lumière, en train de se contredire et de lutter l'une contre l'autre. Peu à peu, il sentit un liquide chaud lui couler du nez. Il voulut baisser la tête, mais il se retrouva bloqué, comme si tous ses membres étaient tétanisés. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de psyché, ce fut son propre sang qui commença à voler devant lui, attiré lui aussi hors de son corps. A mesure que l'opération se déroulait, Théo se sentit faiblir peu à peu, puis complètement partir. A la limite de l'inconscience, il réalisa avec effroi que tout le liquide rouge qui se promenait devant lui n'était pas censé y être.

Enfin, son coeur n'eut plus rien à pomper. Son cerveau, brutalement coupé d'oxygène, ne parvint plus à réfléchir. Il était toujours conscient, mais ne parvenait plus à utiliser sa conscience. Il vit Balthazar s'approcher. Il continuait de marmonner des mots qu'il n'entendait plus. Le mage avait un poignard à la main. Il leva l'arme au-dessus de lui et l'enfonça dans sa gorge jusqu'au pommeau. Théo ne sentit aucune douleur, comme s'il avait perdu la capacité à le faire. Les yeux exorbités par le choc, il entendit faiblement le mage prononcer une autre série de mots barbares. Son sang tourna autour du demi-diable avant de prendre une teinte noire. Soudainement, il regagna la gorge de Théo. Le paladin se mit à hurler alors que la douleur se manifestait de nouveau. Le mage retira le poignard lorsque la dernière goutte de sang regagna son organisme. Enfin, Balthazar s'ouvrit le poignet et le plaça près de la bouche de Théo. Le sang coula le long de sa gorge sans qu'il ne put rien y faire.

Ensuite, ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

"Théo ? Théo, tu m'entends ?"

Le guerrier poussa un grognement et chercha à repousser la main, mais ses bras ne répondirent pas. Agacé, il ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Toujours attaché au milieu du pentagramme, il avait l'impression de sortir d'un très long sommeil. Il se sentait… étrange, à la fois très bien, plus puissant, et très mal. Quelque chose manquait terriblement. Mais quoi ?

Le mage le secoua encore une fois. Le guerrier releva la tête vers lui avec incompréhension. Balthazar poussa un soupir de soulagement et commença à détacher les chaînes. Le guerrier tomba dans ses bras, incapable de se redresser. Il avait mal partout, à l'extérieur, mais surtout à l'intérieur.

"Il va bien, cria le demi-diable beaucoup trop fort à son oreille sensible. Vous pouvez venir."

Grunlek déboula de la porte du fond et vint prêter main forte au demi-diable pour le libérer de ses chaînes. Le guerrier se laissa faire, épuisé.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? articula-t-il faiblement.

\- On a achevé le rituel, tu te souviens ? répondit doucement le pyromage. Tu as tenu jusqu'au bout, tu devrais recouvrer rapidement.

\- Tu m'as planté un couteau dans la gorge ? grogna le paladin, confus. Je… Je m'en souviens.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il, mais ça a marché, c'est le principal. Allez, debout."

Le contrôle de ses membres lui échappa subitement et il se redressa de lui-même. Surpris, il lança un regard plein de désarroi à Balthazar, qui lui rendit. Il posa une main sur sa bouche.

"Je ne suis pas encore habitué à ça, dit-il. C'est… C'est rien. Je t'expliquerais quand tu te seras reposé."

Il se laissa guider maladroitement vers les escaliers, l'esprit toujours aussi embrouillé.


	41. CHAPITRE 39

_Coucou :D Un chapitre un peu plus calme cette semaine pour vous laisser le temps de souffler avant la reprise de l'action !_

**CHAPITRE 39**

Théo avait passé une nuit atroce. Outre les vomissements à répétition qui l'avaient maintenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, il avait la terrible impression qu'on lui avait arraché quelque chose d'important. Il se sentait souillé, sali par le mal alors même qu'il était à l'origine de sa propre misère. Il avait froid, puis trop chaud, et son corps tout entier semblait hurler à l'agonie. Dans un moment de conscience, il avait accepté de boire une des horribles tisanes de la mère de Balthazar. Elle avait soulagé la douleur quelques heures, mais elle repartait de plus belle maintenant que le jour se levait. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose l'empêchait de mourir et le retenait prisonnier dans ce monde pour qu'il continue à souffrir le martyr. Quand la douleur prendrait-elle enfin fin ? Quand pourrait-il enfin se reposer ?

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit en serrant son ventre de ses deux bras. Il poussa une plainte sonore avant de saisir maladroitement le verre d'eau laissé à son attention sur la table de chevet. Il ne savait même plus qui l'avait posé ici. Quelqu'un était-il rentré dans sa chambre les dernières heures ? Il se souvenait vaguement avoir été déplacé à l'étage, dans la chambre de Cyrielle qui venait à peine de se réveiller. C'était surtout une question de sécurité, pour éviter que les paladins de l'Eglise du Feu ne posent trop de questions. Le Troisième de la Lumière qui embrasse la voie de l'hérésie et volontairement, qui plus est, ça passerait difficilement inaperçu.

La porte grinça doucement. Grunlek lui adressa un sourire triste avant de s'approcher de lui. Il ramassa une serviette en boule sur le sol, avant de poser sur sa tête un nouveau linge humide.

"Comment tu te sens ?

\- Comme un rat crevé, avoua-t-il d'une voix faible."

Il attrapa le tabouret qui traînait dans le coin de la pièce et s'installa à côté de lui. Le guerrier évita son regard, mal à l'aise. Il pouvait sentir sa pitié à des kilomètres. Ça, et le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines. Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée parasite et secoua légèrement la tête pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Peine perdue. Il ne voyait plus que ça. Cette sensation étrange le prit bientôt aux tripes, jusqu'à devenir obsessionnelle. Grunlek parlait, il l'entendait bien, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre un seul de ses mots. Si seulement il pouvait juste… Goûter ? D'où lui venait cette pensée ? Il poussa un gémissement et se frotta les tempes pour essayer de concentrer son attention sur autre chose.

"Tu as réussi à dormir un peu ? Tu as une mine horrible."

Le paladin ne répondit pas. Il ressentait une faim irrépressible qui l'appelait, de plus en plus fort. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il devait l'étancher. Son regard se posa sur la jugulaire de Grunlek. Le nain eut un mouvement de recul. Théo suivit les pulsations du sang jusqu'à la poitrine. Avait-il assez de force pour arracher un cœur ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais la toute-puissance qu'il ressentait lui donnait envie d'essayer.

D'un coup, il bondit sur Grunlek. Le nain le vit arriver de loin et l'esquiva sans difficulté. Il plaqua le guerrier à terre et lui maintint le bras derrière le dos pour l'empêcher de l'attaquer. Son bras mécanique lui empêchait de se rebeller et ne souffrait d'aucune faille. Il était coincé.

Théo ressentit soudain une présence en approche, bien supérieure à la sienne. Il poussa un cri de détresse et recula brutalement contre le mur, entraînant Grunlek avec lui. La porte s'ouvrit sur Balthazar. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant la position incongrue du nain et du paladin.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je ne veux pas t'alerter, répliqua le nain d'une voix doucereuse, mais je suis à peu près certain qu'il a essayé de me manger.

\- Oh… C'est un des effets secondaires possibles, grimaça le mage. Ça lui passera d'ici quelques jours. En attendant, ne laisse pas traîner ta jugulaire dans les parages. Il a des crocs, maintenant, dit-il en baissant la voix.

\- J'ai quoi ? s'alarma immédiatement le paladin en ouvrant grand la bouche.

\- Du calme, c'est le seul truc bizarre, le rassura le mage. Tu n'as pas d'écailles ou de cornes, et ce n'est pas prévu au programme. Mais le sang de démon fait pousser les canines et peut te faire presque passer pour un vampire pendant quelques jours. Ton organisme lutte toujours contre la mutation, tu risques d'avoir quelques petits problèmes de dualités le temps que ça se tasse. Je suis aussi là pour t'aider à les gérer."

Le guerrier lui lança un regard incertain. Il ne l'avait pas prévenu de ça. Pouvait-il lui seulement lui faire entièrement confiance ? Il n'aimait pas beaucoup que le mage en sache plus sur lui que lui-même. Trop de points faibles exposés. Trop de risques de manipulation. Il garda le silence, mais cette pensée resta férocement ancrée dans sa tête.

"Tu tiens sur tes jambes ? demanda le demi-démon en changeant le sujet. J'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre et que ça m'effraie un peu. Tout ceci est encore nouveau.

\- Je pense… répliqua le paladin. Je suis encore fatigué, mais pas au point d'être dorloté comme une princesse.

\- Ravi de l'entendre."

Le mage s'étira. Cyrielle passa discrètement la tête de derrière la porte. Elle finit par entrer en s'apercevant que Théo l'avait repérée. Elle aussi avait l'air extrêmement fatiguée. D'immenses poches noires tombaient sous ses yeux et ses cheveux gardaient encore les stigmates de leur aventure dans la forêt. Le demi-diable lui offrit un grand sourire charmeur qui fit plisser le guerrier des yeux.

"Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes réveillé, monsieur. Je suis désolée d'avoir…

\- Tout va bien, ce n'est pas de ta faute, la rassura le paladin. J'ai déjà vécu pire, dit-il avec une pointe d'accusation à l'attention de Balthazar. Entre une citadelle et un morceau de bois moisi, je préfère que tu crames le bois moisi. Et puis au moins, tu as échappé aux écailles, toi.

\- Et moi qui pensais que Grincheux était parti, se moqua gentiment le mage, légèrement vexé."

Mis à part les canines, le paladin se surprit à penser que finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Balthazar n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

"Alors, tu as commencé à tester tes nouvelles capacités ? Je suis curieux de voir de quoi tu as hérité. Je te préviens, si tu te mets à cracher des flammes, j'explose de rire.

\- Parce que ça pourrait arriver ?

\- Peut-être. Tu n'es pas un humain normal, il y a donc des chances que tu aies gardé des pouvoirs malgré tout. Même si tu n'as plus ta foudre, tu as sans doute obtenu de nouveaux cadeaux.

\- Ma psyché, réalisa brutalement le paladin. Je ne la sens plus ! paniqua-t-il.

\- Du calme, elle est toujours là. Ce n'est juste plus celle à laquelle tu es habituée. Tu as de la psyché de démon maintenant, tu sais, celle que tu n'arrivais plus à supporter i peine quelques jours. Elle est très différente de celle de la Lumière, ou de celle de Grunlek. Tu devrais pouvoir le sentir maintenant que tes perceptions sont plus aiguisées. Nous allons travailler tout ça, ne t'en fais pas."

Il posa une main sur son épaule. Pour une quelconque raison, Théo ne se sentit pas en confiance et se dégagea. Ce n'était pas spécialement de son propre fait, mais plus… Comme si son esprit sentait que l'être qui se tenait en face de lui pouvait mettre fin à sa vie d'un claquement de doigts. Il savait Balthazar incapable de ça, bien sûr, mais son instinct lui dictait le contraire. Et le sang de Grunlek qui continuait de lui monter à la tête ! Il lança un regard vers le cou du nain.

"Non, lui interdit Balthazar avec autorité."

Presque immédiatement, le paladin recula en se tenant la tête et en gémissant. Balthazar posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche et s'insulta mentalement.

"Désolé, grogna le mage. Ton corps réagit à mes ordres. Je ne sais pas encore comment contrôler ça. C'est un des problèmes du lien. Ca et le fait que je peux partiellement lire dans tes pensées.

\- Quoi ?! s'énerva le guerrier. Mais je ne te veux pas dans ma tête !

\- Je ne le contrôle pas ! s'excusa le mage. Chez les démons, il y a une échelle hiérarchique. Tu es situé plus bas que moi, donc mes ordres outrepassent ton libre arbitre. Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est la même chose pour Cyrielle. Je suis issu d'un démon supérieur, je ne peux pas faire autrement ! Je te promets de ne pas en abuser, sauf en cas d'urgence.

\- Ce n'était pas un cas d'urgence !

\- Tu voulais manger Grunlek !"

Le paladin croisa les bras, boudeur. Grunlek lança un regard au mage, puis au paladin, légèrement nerveux. Il recula d'un pas en prenant conscience qu'il était entouré de demi-démons (ou presque-demi-démon, dans le cas de Théo). Maria Lennon poussa son fils, un plateau de soupe dans les mains, qu'elle déposa sur le lit. Elle sourit au guerrier.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, moi aussi j'ai tenté de manger Balthazar le jour de sa naissance. Ce n'est que temporaire."

Le mage se tapa le visage du plat de la main en soupirant. Cela eut au moins pour effet de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Théo se jeta sur la nourriture et n'en laissa pas une miette. Seul Balthazar resta à ses côtés pour lui faire la conversation et discuter de la suite du plan. Maintenant qu'ils avaient un moyen de localiser le fils de Simaë, ils allaient devoir parcourir la ville de long en large. Sans oublier la créature toujours enfermée dans l'Eglise du Feu avec laquelle il allait bien falloir procéder à un moment ou un autre. Balthazar n'avait de plus pas confiance en Falbra et s'inquiéta de laisser la bête entre ses mains. S'il la relâchait accidentellement, la situation deviendrait plus complexe maintenant que le paladin ne pouvait plus l'abattre en plein vol avec sa foudre. Il craignait aussi qu'il expérimente des choses dessus et s'approprient des savoirs un peu trop dangereux, ce qui serait le pire des scénarios possibles. Ils avaient assez donné dans les fanatiques qui jouent avec des forces qui les dépassent, comme en témoignaient les Codex, désormais dans les mains d'Enoch.

Puisque Balthazar et Théo pouvaient tous les deux localiser la cible, ils décidèrent de se répartir la tâche dès le lendemain matin. Cyrielle et Théo partiraient au nord, Balthazar et Grunlek au sud de la ville. Ils ne pourraient sans doute pas couvrir l'ensemble de la ville en une journée, mais ce serait un début. Ils n'avaient pas tellement d'autre choix de toute manière.

"Mais quelque chose me chiffonne, dit Balthazar. Enoch a démontré depuis le temps avoir la puissance de feu pour nous anéantir. Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ?

\- Il attend peut-être qu'on fasse quelque chose pour lui, je l'ai aussi envisagé, répondit le guerrier. Il aurait pu facilement me tuer dans la forêt avant la Tour des Mages, mais il ne l'a pas fait.

\- Je mentirais si je disais que ce n'était pas inquiétant. Enoch laisse rarement les choses au hasard, il l'a déjà prouvé."

Ils gardèrent le silence, avant que le mage ne se redresse, songeur.

"Je te laisse te reposer. On se donne rendez-vous en bas en soirée pour les derniers détails. A tout à l'heure.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Je... Dois regarder les orbes une nouvelle fois. J'ai peut-être une piste. Je t'en dirais plus si elle mène quelque part. Et dors pour de vrai, cette fois. Ton corps a besoin de repos.

\- Oui, maman."

Le mage roula des yeux avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Théo seul. Le paladin leva la tête vers la fenêtre, nerveux. Ils avaient encore du pain sur la planche avant de pouvoir se reposer pour de bon. Autant obéir au mage. Il se glissa dans ses draps et se recoucha.


	42. CHAPITRE 40

_Coucou ! On reprends le fil de l'intrigue avec quelques informations supplémentaires dévoilées dans ce chapitre _

**CHAPITRE 40**

Après une nuit de sommeil réparatrice, Théo se sentait un peu mieux. Il était toujours nauséeux, mais le sol ne tanguait plus dès qu'il essayait de se lever, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Incapable de rester couché plus longtemps, il décida de se lever malgré l'aube à peine naissante. Son horloge interne était réglée de cette façon, il ne pouvait pas la combattre. Il se glissa en dehors de la chambre et descendit les escaliers en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Dans la pénombre du salon, il distingua les silhouettes de Balthazar et de Cyrielle. Le mage ronflait un bras à terre, l'autre replié de manière mélodramatique sur son visage. Son écuyère était plus calme, roulée en boule sous ses draps.

Il passa à côté d'eux sans bruit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait faim et soif. Il était à peu près certain que la mère de Balthazar ne lui en voudrait pas de piquer quelques biscuits dans les placards. Dans le pire des cas, il pourrait toujours accuser le mage ou le nain et son honneur resterait sauf. Il ouvrit l'armoire et passa en revue les différents bocaux en verre avec envie. Son choix se porta sur de petits biscuits au blé. Il en mangea un, puis deux, puis décida d'emporter le pot dans le petit jardin pour grignoter en s'occupant de son cheval.

L'animal frotta doucement sa tête contre celle du guerrier pour quémander de la nourriture. Le paladin lui donna volontier un morceau de biscuits, ainsi qu'à Eden, qui avait finalement décidé de s'infiltrer en ville. La louve était à moitié enfouie dans la paille, mais l'arrivée des biscuits avaient fini par l'encourager à en sortir. Elle suivit même le paladin à l'intérieur lorsqu'il retourna sur ses pas. Comme par instinct, elle choisit de monter directement à l'étage, sans doute pour rejoindre Grunlek. Balthazar, qui s'éveillait à peine, la regarda passer et bouda un peu lorsqu'elle ignora copieusement la main qu'il avait tendue vers elle. Le mage se tourna vers le guerrier, qui cacha discrètement le bocal désormais vide derrière lui.

"Si tu as mangé les biscuits au blé, ma mère va te tuer, lui annonça-t-il.

\- Tu lis encore dans mes pensées, là ? s'énerva le guerrier.

\- Non. Tu as des miettes tout autour de ta bouche."

Il fronça les sourcils et passa sa main rapidement pour effacer les traces de son crime. Le mage ricana doucement avant de se lever pour de bon du fauteuil. Il fit craquer chacune de ses articulations , ce que le paladin fit mine d'ignorer. Il détestait ce son et le demi-diable le savait très bien. Le mage se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle d'eau, laissant le guerrier seul avec son écuyère. Le paladin sourit lorsqu'un rayon de soleil lui brûla les yeux. Elle poussa une plainte sourde avant de cacher sa tête sous la couverture.

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit. Maria Lennon lança un regard inquisiteur au paladin avant de raccompagner une jeune femme à la porte. Elle tenait une petite fiole dans ses mains, tandis que la mère du demi-diable avait elle une bourse bien épaisse accrochée à sa ceinture. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle trafiquait sous la maison, mais le bref aperçu qu'il avait eu de la cave lui avait suffi. Il ne comptait pas remettre les pieds là dedans avant un très, très long moment.

Lorsque tout le monde fut enfin réveillé et plus ou moins prêt à se mettre en route, Balthazar et Théo expliquèrent leur plan aux autres, qui consistait principalement à se promener dans la foule et les marchés les plus bondés, à la recherche du fils de Simaë. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit effectivement toujours en ville, ou la situation se compliquerait très rapidement. Ils se donnèrent trois jours pour explorer cette piste. Si elle n'était pas concluante, alors ils devraient réfléchir à quelque chose d'autre. Moins réjouissant, cet échec signifierait également que la nouvelle condition de Théo n'aurait servi à rien, même si personne n'osa le formuler à voix haute.

"On devrait en profiter pour préparer la suite du voyage, intervint Grunlek. Nous allons bien devoir repartir à un moment ou un autre, et nous avons besoin de provisions. J'ai ramené quelques gemmes de Fort d'Acier, dit-il en ouvrant le compartiment de son bras métallique, on pourra également s'acheter des chevaux avec ça.

\- Il a raison. J'ai aussi besoin d'une nouvelle robe de mage, dit Balthazar en pointant les divers rafistolages de son vêtement. Si on se prend leur inquisition de fou furieux sur le dos, privilégiez la fuite. Surtout toi, Théo. Tu n'es pas au maximum de tes capacités. N'utilise pas ta magie avant qu'on ait découvert de quoi tu es capable. Pareil pour toi, dit-il à Cyrielle. Ne déclenchez pas d'incendie.

\- Rendez-vous ici en soirée, approuva Théo. Grunlek, laisse Eden dans l'écurie. Si jamais un groupe ne revient pas, elle sera utile."

La louve n'apprécia pas d'être enfermée comme un vulgaire cabot et l'exprima clairement en mordant Balthazar à la cuisse lorsqu'il menaça de fermer le loquet. Il décida de laisser ouvert pour qu'elle se promène dans le jardin. Décidément, le contact ne passait pas ce jour-là. Comme eux tous, la louve avait ses bons et ses mauvais jours…

Après un petit déjeuner qui réjouit Théo, les deux groupes se séparèrent en ville. Leur mission sur les traces d'Archibald et d'Enoch pouvait reprendre.

* * *

Comme tous les jours, le marché sud de Gorge Noir était bondé. Balthazar épluchait d'un oeil expert les stands d'étoffe, à la recherche de celle pour qui il aurait le coup de foudre. Malheureusement, le sud de la ville était principalement paysan. Si l'on écartait les tissus bas de gammes, on y vendait surtout des poules, des cochons, des vaches, et l'horrible odeur de fumier qui emplissait l'air le témoignait magnifiquement bien.

Grunlek ne paraissait pas s'en soucier. Cela faisait près de cinq minutes qu'il discutait avec un marchand de viandes exotiques à la qualité sanitaire douteuse. L'homme, heureux d'avoir pour public le roi des nains, lui faisait goûter à tous ses mets : bouchées d'orques, cuissot de gobelin, haché de dragon, langue de chat, testicule de taureau… Chaque chose qu'il mettait à sa bouche donnait la nausée au mage. S'il comptait se fournir sur ce stand pour leur voyage, Balthazar n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lui voler sa bourse. Il était hors de question qu'un mage de son acabit s'abaisse à de la malbouffe de pécores. Plutôt mourir de faim !

Il ravala un nouveau haut-le-coeur lorsque le nain mis à sa bouche une bouillie verte étrange, qu'il identifia comme de la "régurgitation de plante carnivore". Le vomi, extrait des plantes, ressemblait à un flan, dans lequel toutes sortes d'insectes finissaient piégés, et parfois même des morceaux d'autres bestioles que le végétal jugeait comestible. Comment le nain pouvait-il seulement mettre ça à sa bouche ? Il frissonna de dégoût et décida de porter son attention sur autre chose.

Il ne fit pas trois pas qu'un "schliiiiift" désagréable se fit entendre sous sa chaussure. Il baissa les yeux. Une gigantesque bouse de vache avait éclaboussé sa robe dans un état déjà plus que pitoyable. Il ferma les yeux et hurla intérieurement. Cette journée sentait la merde. Au sens littéral. Il s'éloigna en essayant d'ignorer le bruit désagréable de bouillie liquide à chacun de ses pas et se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait. Pour le moment, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire, si ce n'était les bouseux de ce patelin moisi qui dévisageaient le bas de ses vêtements avec un sourire moqueur. Il résistait à l'envie de brûler l'intégralité de ce marché, mais après avoir interdit à Théo et Cyrielle de le faire, il se sentait mal d'en ressentir l'envie. A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas l'impression que cette pensée lui appartenait vraiment.

Se pouvait-il que Théo influe sur ses propres pensées maintenant ? Il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec la manière dont il était censé utiliser son lien. Le fait que ce soit réciproque le rassurait quelque peu. Les seules choses dont il était à peu près sûr était que le paladin était contraint de lui obéir et qu'il avait une psyché démoniaque en formation bien plus puissante que ce qui était prévu. Tout le reste restait une vaste plaine à découvrir. Il ne se voyait pas vraiment lui apprendre à utiliser des flammes. Il avait déjà promis à Cyrielle de lui apprendre à se contrôler, et la tache représentait déjà beaucoup de travail. Il ne se sentait pas capable de gérer deux sources démoniaques en pleine expansion. Bien sûr, le paladin avait au moins l'avantage de ne pas développer -pour l'instant- de démon intérieur comme lui, mais cela pouvait provoquer de grosses catastrophes s'il n'apprenait pas à contrôler ses pulsions. Le simple fait qu'il ait déjà tenté de manger Grunlek était inquiétant.

**Un raclement de gorge** le sortit de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers le stand d'une vieille voyante qui cherchait à croiser son regard depuis déjà quelques secondes. Le mage détestait ce genre de magie depuis qu'il y avait été confronté de force. L'oniromancie et la voyance astrale étaient des forces avec lequel il n'était pas bon de jouer. Il n'en sortait que rarement de bonnes choses. Un silence inquiétant prit place autour de lui. Surpris, il regarda les alentours avec suspiçion avant de se figer. Toutes les personnes du marché s'étaient figés en pleine action. Tous, sauf la voyante.

Le mage se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha finalement de la vieille dame. Elle pointa le siège devant elle et commença à battre les cartes sans dire un mot. Balthazar fronça les sourcils.

"Vous êtes une mage du temps ? Comment pouvez-vous… Faire ça ?"

Elle lui répondit par un sourire énigmatique avant de continuer son manège sans se soucier de lui. Elle fit glisser trois cartes sur la table, et les retourna une à une. Le mage se crispa à la vue des images. La première représentait Enoch, entouré d'une armée de démons qui recouvrait ce qu'il identifia comme Fort Tigre. La deuxième représentait Théo, en plein combat avec son père, d'autres paladins à ses côtés. Sur la troisième, Grunlek serrait les Codex contre lui, le corps de Théo et de Balthazar à ses pieds, couverts de sang. Le mage serra les dents et releva la tête vers la femme.

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"

Elle sourit étrangement avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle n'avait plus de langue. Bien sûr. Ce n'était pas exactement comme si elle pouvait leur être utile. Le mage décida d'ignorer les cartes. Il n'aimait pas les prophéties.

"Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose sur le fils d'une certaine Simaë ? C'est très important. Il pourrait nous aider à retrouver les Codex, dit-il en pointant la dernière carte devant lui."

Elle sembla réfléchir, puis tendit sa main, l'air malicieux. Le mage leva les yeux et vida une partie de sa bourse dans sa paume. Satisfaite, la vieille dame battit de nouveau les cartes, puis en tira trois nouvelles. Le mage se figea de stupeur. Sur la première, une jeune femme suppliait Enoch et Archibald Silverberg à genoux, un bébé dans les bras. Son père tenait une dague pointée vers l'enfant, tendit que le paladin s'y opposait. Le seconde montrait la jeune mère en train de fuir vers Gorge Noire. Le jeune enfant était grièvement blessé dans ses bras, la dague d'Enoch dans la poitrine. La troisième la montrait en larmes devant une sorcière aux paupières cousues et à la peau d'une blancheur extrême. Deux jeunes enfants, un auréolé de noir, l'autre de lumière, volaient autour d'elle, avec deux fanions. Un disait "Silverberg", l'autre "Lennon". La jeune mère pointait celui avec son nom. Se pouvait-il que ce soit la malédiction qui le rongeait ?

"Où est-il maintenant ? demanda-t-il en pointant l'enfant."

Elle posa une quatrième carte. Un jeune homme y était dessiné, à moitié-humain et à moitié-démon, assis dans ce qui ressemblait à un atelier de menuiserie, désemparé. Il portait un voile noir, et des orbes mémorielles voletaient autour de lui. Le mage prit la carte pour y voir plus clair, mais elle lui fut arrachée brutalement des mains. Quand il releva la tête, la voyante avait disparu et il ne restait devant lui que des morceaux de papier blanc. Au bout de la rue, les inquisiteurs de l'Eglise du Feu avançaient vers le marché et plusieurs commerçant s'enfuir avec leurs marchandises, effrayés.

"Bob, tout va bien ? demanda Grunlek en le rejoignant. Tu fixes le vide depuis cinq minutes, ça en devient inquiétant.

\- Oui… répondit-il, perturbé. Je… Je pense savoir où il est, dit-il avec détermination. Nous devons gagner un atelier de couture de la haute-ville. Une voyante muette me l'a dit.

\- Une voyante ? répondit le nain avec perplexité, en regardant derrière lui.

\- Je t'expliquerai en route, suis-moi. Nous devons retrouver Théo."

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une de plus. Il le prit par le bras et le tira dans la foule en sens inverse. Les paladins lui lancèrent un regard noir avant de continuer leur route. Ils avaient sans doute de meilleurs chats à fouetter.


	43. CHAPITRE 41

_Hey :D Après cette parenthèse un peu mystique, on replonge dans l'action ! Go, Théo, go !_

**CHAPITRE 41**

Théo et Cyrielle erraient dans les quartiers riches de la citadelle de Gorge Noire. Après avoir passé près de deux heures à couvrir le marché, le paladin en avait eu assez de ces pucelles de troubadour qui clamaient leur amour à la moindre demoiselle qui passait. Cyrielle s'était fait arrêtée cinq fois par ces musiciens de pacotille aux bourses trop pleine, et il avait fallu que Théo explose le luth de l'un d'entre eux contre une fontaine pour leur couper le sifflet pour de bon. Il avait ensuite préféré s'éloigner, autant parce qu'il était à peu près certain que le jouvenceau à la voix de crécerelle allait se plaindre à la garde, mais aussi parce qu'il ne supportait plus le bruit du marché. Son ouïe était beaucoup plus fine qu'avant et le brouhaha incessant lui donnait mal au crâne.

Ils progressaient désormais dans les quartiers marchands luxueux qui longeaient les remparts du château de Gorge Noire, habité par un des frères de la lignée des royaumes du sud. Théo le connaissait de nom et de réputation, ce dernier étant réputé droit et impitoyable sur la question de l'hérésie, mais cela restait les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait de ses cours sur le sujet. Se pouvait-il même que le gouvernement ait changé depuis ? C'était là le principal problème des nobles : ils mouraient et étaient remplacés en un claquement de doigt. Depuis le temps que Théo trainait sur les routes, la lignée des Molas avait très bien pu s'éteindre, pour ce qu'il en savait.

"Merci pour tout à l'heure, dit calmement son écuyère. J'ai toujours détesté les chanteurs de rue. Lorsqu'ils ne chantent pas comme des casseroles, ils deviennent lourds et arrogants.

\- Maintenant que tu es dans les ordres, tu n'as plus à te soucier de ça, je suppose.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu me marier, pour être sincère. S'engager, devenir la propriété d'un homme, ça ne m'a jamais intéressée. L'amour en général n'est qu'une perte de temps."

Théo ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne pensait pas la même chose. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'impression de se laisser enguirlander par les jeunes femmes de Castelblanc et dans leurs aventures. Balthazar, Shin et même Grunlek n'avaient jamais eu ce problème. Après, peut-être que le fait qu'il était sous serment de foi lui faisait rejeter automatiquement ce genre de choses. Cela n'avait pourtant pas empêcher son père de concevoir Victoria et lui-même. Ou Milich Oppenheimer de s'enticher de Manaril, et cela alors même que leurs royaumes étaient en guerre.

Cyrielle s'arrêta devant une grande vitrine dans laquelle étaient exposées des armures de plates. Le paladin jeta un coup d'œil expert à son ouvrage. L'acier était d'excellente qualité, mais terriblement cher. Cela ne valait cependant pas les armures de Castelblanc, bien plus solides sous les bras. Théo préférait clairement l'armure noire qu'il portait actuellement. Elle était plus discrète que la précédente, moins épaisse et plus intimidante. Le seul défaut qu'il y trouvait était les énormes épaulettes qui lui masquaient partiellement sa vision périphérique. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan des fioritures pour montrer son rang hiérarchique. Si tant est qu'il en avait encore un.

"J'ai hâte d'avoir mon armure, confessa la jeune fille. Ma vraie armure, pas celle d'écuyer. Même si elle ne brillera jamais et que je n'irais certainement jamais au-delà des gardes de la ville, c'est quand même un grand honneur. Vous vous souvenez du jour où vous avez eu votre armure ?

\- Oh oui. Je m'étais empalé sur la lance de mon adversaire dans la joute finale, et je me suis cassé la jambe en tombant. Pourtant, je me suis relevé et j'ai réussi à terrasser mon adversaire, qui était aussi mon seul ami de l'époque. Nous avons reçu nos armures à l'infirmerie tellement nous étions amochés. Il est décédé quelques mois après ça en aidant une vieille femme à s'échapper d'une maison incendiée par des pilleurs. Il a réussi à évacuer la femme, mais le toit s'est effondré sur lui. Toutes ces années d'entraînement gâchées en un clin d'œil. Parfois, ces années me manquent, mais je pense ensuite à tout ce que j'aurais raté si j'avais sagement écouté les conseils des professeurs. Je ne devais pas devenir paladin, mon père me l'avait interdit. Et finalement, je suis devenu aventurier.

\- Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas vous laisser entrer dans les ordres ?

\- Parce qu'il en est mort, et qu'il ne voulait pas que je subisse le même sort, sans doute. Mais… La vérité, c'est que je n'en ai plus la moindre idée. Peut-être qu'il savait pour Victoria et qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois loin d'elle quand cela se produirait. Peut-être qu'il était juste lâche. Je ne suis plus certain de ses intentions après tout ce qu'on a appris sur lui."

Son écuyère resta silencieuse, et ils reprirent la route. Théo resta songeur. Quelle était la part de vrai dans tout ce qu'il avait appris sur son père ? Sur Enoch ? Il espérait sincèrement découvrir vite de quoi tout ceci retournait, mais il avait pour l'instant plutôt l'impression de patiner et de faire du surplace. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour sa soeur. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle, ni de la Tour des Mages. Trop de sujets lui entravaient l'esprit.

Soudain, quelque chose alerta Théo. Il ne put décrire précisément de quoi il s'agissait, mais il sentait que quelque chose l'appelait, quelque part autour de lui. Il regarda les bâtiments qui l'entouraient à la recherche de ce qui pouvait provoquer cette étrange sensation, quand Cyrielle lui tira la manche et pointa quelque chose derrière lui.

"Quelqu'un nous observe. Un homme, sous une cape noire, avec un masque."

Peu discret, Théo fit volte-face. Il se figea immédiatement en reconnaissant l'homme de la Tour des Mages, celui qui avait une pièce remplie d'orbes mémorielles. Son intuition allait également dans sa direction. Repéré, l'homme détala. Théo décida de ne pas laisser passer sa chance cette fois-ci. Il partit à sa suite en courant, Cyrielle sur les talons, qui comprit rapidement ce qu'il fallait faire. Son écuyère choisit de couper par une ruelle pour essayer de le surprendre plus en avant.

L'homme était rapide, mais sa cape le ralentissait. Il zigzaguait entre les ruelles pour essayer de semer son adversaire, mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de Théo pour l'arrêter. Le paladin gagna rapidement du terrain sur lui, l'individu étant sans doute moins doué à la course que lui et ses années d'entraînement. Il paniquait et fatiguait. La situation se compliqua pour lui dès que Cyrielle bondit hors d'une ruelle, juste devant lui. L'homme tenta de faire demi-tour, avant de réaliser que Théo lui bloquait la route. Affolé, il regarda autour de lui. Finalement, il sortit une gemme de pouvoir de sa poche et la lança de toutes ses forces sur le paladin. Elle explosa et le guerrier fut repoussé en arrière.

Immédiatement, des hurlements de terreur retentirent dans les maisons qui les entouraient. Des familles entières quittèrent les bâtiments, enfants et petits chiens sous les bras, et se précipitèrent en direction de la place du marché. Une épaisse fumée recouvrait l'endroit et Théo, qui peinait à se remettre debout, n'avait plus aucune visibilité sur la scène. La chute n'avait pas été très douloureuse, mais il sentait la blessure dans son dos tirer de nouveau en contrecoup. Il poussa une vieille dame sur son chemin et avança de nouveau dans la fumée, son épée à la main.

"Cyrielle ! cria-t-il. Tu le vois ?

\- Non, répondit-elle quelque part devant lui. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu passer parmi les fuyants.

\- Moi non plus, grogna le guerrier."

Lorsque la fumée se dégagea un peu, l'homme avait évidemment disparu. Néanmoins, Théo pouvait encore sentir sa présence, très proche. Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit réfugié dans l'un des bâtiments ? A côté de lui se tenait une très vieille menuiserie reconvertie en atelier de couture, en face, de simples habitations. Les deux bâtiments avait été éventrés par l'explosion, permettant un accès facile à l'intérieur. Le paladin fit signe à son écuyère d'explorer les appartements, pendant que lui fouillait la menuiserie.

Mis à part la façade défoncée et les mannequins de présentation écartelés sur le sol, l'intérieur était plutôt en bon état. Un grand comptoir de bois lui faisait face, derrière lequel se dressait un grand meuble de mercerie un peu brûlé d'où dépassait des tas de tissus colorés et autres bobines de fils. Des piles de vêtements pliés avec rigueur étaient disposés au-dessus.

Théo avança à pas de loup, en évitant de marcher sur le verre brisé qui s'était répandu partout au sol. L'homme n'était pas visible, mais son aura était très proche. Epée à la main, le guerrier scrutait la pièce avec attention. Il n'y avait pas tellement d'endroits pour se cacher ici, il chercha donc après une porte dérobée qui menait vers une cave ou vers l'arrière-boutique. Il repéra rapidement un espace assez grand derrière le meuble des outils de couture. Un passage descendait vers le sous-sol. Il ne lui parut y avoir qu'une issue, ce qui était plutôt bon signe, mais fit quand même tomber le meuble sur les marches dans un boucan de tous les diables, pour être certain qu'il ne puisse pas fuir. Il défonça ensuite la porte à coup de pieds jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède dans un cri plaintif et tombe lourdement au sol.

Pris au piège, le fuyard regarda partout autour de lui avec affolement. Ce n'était clairement pas un sous-sol de mercerie ordinaire à en juger par toutes les orbes mémoriels posées sur les étagères. Une femme âgée se tenait derrière l'homme, l'air inquiet, une boule de feu dans la main, prête à se défendre. Théo garda son épée bien droite et tâcha de garder son sang-froid.

"Vous êtes Simaë ? demanda le paladin."

La femme lui adressa un regard mauvais, avant de lancer son sort. Théo l'esquiva de justesse.

"Ecoutez, je ne suis pas là pour vous tuer. Je suis Théo Silverberg, mes amis et moi, nous vous cherchons vous et votre fils depuis un moment. Je ne suis pas là pour poser de problèmes.

\- Silverberg… ? demanda la vieille dame d'une voix hésitante. Comme… Archibald ?

\- Je suis son fils."

Elle s'approcha avec lenteur et leva une main vers son visage. Théo se laissa faire avec méfiance. Les pupilles de la vieille dame étaient vides, elle était sans aucun doute aveugle. Son fils, sur ses gardes, resta à bonne distance. Le paladin ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il savait qu'il veillait au grain. La dame se mit à pleurer.

"Archibald… Archibald, ça fait si longtemps !

\- Moi, c'est Théo, grogna le paladin, un peu perplexe.

\- Maman n'a pas toute sa tête, dit l'homme derrière lui. Elle oublie vite. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Pourquoi vous me collez comme ça ? D'abord à la Tour des Mages, maintenant ici.

\- Donc c'était bien vous, grogna le paladin, menaçant. Vous avez expérimenté sur mon ami.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je… cherchais des réponses. Sur mon père. J'ai découvert que nous étions demi-frères et j'avais besoin de savoir comment mon demi-frère pouvait être un demi-diable. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Mais… Les choses ont mal tourné. Je peux vous expliquer, mais baissez cette arme."

L'homme poussa un soupir et baissa sa capuche. Théo leva un sourcil. Il devait avoir le même âge que Victoria. Une vilaine balafre courait son visage, ancienne. Lui aussi semblait être aveugle d'un œil. Il avait les cheveux blonds comme ceux de sa mère, mais ses traits et son bouc rappelaient Balthazar, et Enoch par conséquent. Il paraissait moins menaçant qu'avec son masque.

"Théo ! Théo, tu es là ? appela une voix familière au-dessus.

\- Je propose que nous allions dans un endroit plus calme, dit Théo. Nous pourrons y parler plus tranquillement. Je suis là, Bob !"

L'homme approuva d'un hochement de tête.


	44. CHAPITRE 42

_Coucou ! Après notre petite semaine de pause, voici la suite des aventures de Théo. On progresse bien dans l'intrigue aujourd'hui, avec quelques réponses :D_

**CHAPITRE 42**

La route jusqu'à la maison de Maria Lennon se fit dans un silence pesant. Le jeune homme, dont les aventuriers ignoraient toujours le nom, aidait Simaë à avancer. La vieille femme était peu discrète et s'extasiait sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle n'avait clairement pas toute sa tête, mais ils devraient faire avec. Cyrielle et Grunlek ouvraient la marche, pour prévenir tout danger potentiel. Théo et Balthazar restèrent plus en arrière, pour prévenir toute fuite de leur nouvel "ami". Si Mamie n'irait pas loin, la facilité avec laquelle l'autre mage parvenait à s'enfuir était plus inquiétante. A côté du paladin, Balthazar était nerveux. Il ne cessait de toucher à la chevalière qu'il portait à la main et cela commençait à taper sur le système du guerrier. Le mage avait cette sale manie de toucher tout ce qui lui passait sous la main lorsqu'il était angoissé, sauf que ça faisait du bruit, et Théo ne supportait pas le bruit lorsqu'il devait surveiller un potentiel fugitif avec toute sa concentration. A cela s'ajoutait désormais son ouïe trop sensible qui captait le moindre grattement du métal contre sa peau.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as ? grogna le paladin. C'est lui qui te met dans cet état ? dit-il en pointant leur cible de la tête."

Il hocha négativement. Il hésita à parler, avant de cracher le morceau devant le regard insistant du paladin.

"Je suis tombé sur une voyante au marché, dit-il à voix basse. Elle m'a montré où trouver le fils de Simaë… Mais aussi d'autres choses moins réjouissantes. Je ne suis pas certain du sens qu'on doit leur donner, mais sur l'une d'elle, on était morts aux pieds de Grunlek.

\- Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas à ses conneries. C'est toi qui disait que ce n'était pas de la vraie magie.

\- Et je le pense toujours. Les prophéties n'existent que dans les contes de fée. Mais dans ce cas, comment savait-elle où il se trouvait ?

\- Elle le connaissait peut-être ? La ville est pas si grande. Et puis, je te signale qu'on a déjà annoncé ma mort plusieurs fois, et je suis toujours là. Il y a toujours moyen de contredire les prédictions, de toute manière. Si personne n'a pu prévenir qu'Enoch tenterait d'invoquer un titan, personne ne prédira la mort d'aventuriers hasardeux. Depuis Castelblanc, plus personne ne sait qui on est, on a fait attention de bien effacer nos traces. Je ne suis pas certain qu'on soit assez célèbres pour devenir le centre d'une autre prophétie de fin du monde. Je sais pas toi, mais moi, j'en ai marre de risquer ma vie pour ce foutu Cratère."

Balthazar resta terriblement silencieux suite à sa dernière remarque. Son regard se fit triste, mais il l'effaça rapidement au profit d'un sourire pour le rassurer. Théo détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça aussi. C'était l'expression typique du "je-te-cache-mes-sentiments-pour-ne-pas-te-froisser-mais-je-ne-suis-pas-d'accord". Le mage avait la fâcheuse tendance à ne rien dire pour le rassurer. A bien y réfléchir, il avait peut-être pris cette habitude parce que le paladin faisait exactement la même chose. Mais il était plus facile de rejeter la faute sur le demi-diable que sur lui-même.

Quoiqu'il en était, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute, Théo trouvait cette "prophétie" inquiétante. Il n'avait pas forcément peur de la mort, il l'avait déjà affronté plusieurs fois par le passé, mais il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur pour remplir son objectif : sauver Victoria et Balthazar. S'il perdait l'un des deux, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Il ne pouvait plus perdre personne. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu à Castelblanc. Une peine douloureuse lui serra le coeur. Shinddha lui manquait terriblement. Il n'était pas le plus bavard de leur petite équipe, mais il était celui qui se mettait toujours dans des situations impossibles pour les aider, celui qui n'hésitait jamais à se mettre en première ligne pour se sacrifier pour les autres. Ce qui était arrivé n'était pas juste. Il méritait une mort plus honorable que celle que Manaril lui avait offerte.

C'était drôle comme le temps passait vite. Il y avait encore quelques semaines, cette simple pensée l'aurait plongé dans cet état second désagréable. Il prenait la chose avec plus de recul. Etait-ce signe qu'il était en train d'accepter ce qui s'était déroulé là-bas ? Ca lui faisait peur. D'abord on acceptait, puis on oubliait. Théo ne voulait pas oublier Shinddha. Personne ne devait l'oublier. Il avait donné sa vie pour sauver Castelblanc au pire moment de son histoire. C'était lui qui aurait dû y laisser sa vie, comme trophée de service militaire, pas ce pauvre gamin qui n'avait rien demandé. Ses poings se serrèrent légèrement. Il prit une grande inspiration et essaya de mettre ses pensées sombres de côté. Il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser distraire.

La petite maison des Lennon apparaissait déjà au bout de la rue. Le trajet retour avait été plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait crû. La nouvelle un peu moins bonne était les trois paladins qui attendaient devant. Théo reconnut Falbra de loin à la teinte grisâtre de ses cheveux. Il sentit tous ses poils se dresser. Que venait-il faire là ? En le reconnaissant, l'archevêque se dirigea dans leur direction. Il se figea néanmoins net après seulement deux pas, comme dérangé par une barrière invisible. Théo n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à deviner pourquoi. Avec Balthazar, Cyrielle, Simaë, son fils et maintenant lui, l'énergie démoniaque environnante devait exploser des sommets. Seul Grunlek était normal, finalement. Le fils de la vieille dame s'agita lui aussi à la vue de l'homme d'église. De toute évidence, il avait lui aussi déjà eu affaire à lui.

"Silverberg, je voulais vous parler. Il y a un problème avec la créature. Elle s'est… dissoute ? Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Elle s'est mise à convulser, puis elle a fondu. Il n'en reste qu'une bouillie noire. J'ai laissé le champ de force dessus dans le doute, mais j'ai besoin d'un deuxième avis.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi ? se moqua le paladin.

\- Ne fanfaronnez pas trop rapidement. Je peux sentir votre aura, et j'aimerais que vous me rendiez des comptes sur la raison pour laquelle ce… criminel, dit-il en pointant le fils de Simaë, vous accompagne.

\- Pas vos affaires. Je passerai ce soir. Bonne journée.

\- Silverberg !"

Théo l'ignora copieusement et rentra dans la maison. Les autres le suivirent sans poser de question et laissèrent l'archevêque devenir rouge comme une tomate sur le point d'exploser. Balthazar claqua sèchement la porte à son nez, et tous purent l'entendre clairement les insulter. Cela les fit plus rire qu'autre chose et l'atmosphère se détendit un peu. Simaë resta bloquée dans l'entrée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, confuse.

"C'est l'heure de prendre le thé ! Où est le thé ? demanda-t-elle à son fils. On va être en retard !"

L'homme poussa un soupir et l'accompagna jusqu'au canapé sous le regard bienveillant de Grunlek. Il couvait la vieille dame du regard et était étrangement silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient sortis des hauts-quartiers. Théo commençait à se demander si la femme ne lui rappelait pas quelqu'un qu'il avait connu. Maria passa la tête hors de sa cave avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise en apercevant les nouveaux arrivants. Elle courut hors des escaliers pour prendre Simaë dans ses bras. Théo avait jusque là supposé qu'elles étaient rivales ou ennemies : il avait eu tort. Dans un premier temps, la vieille dame ne reconnut pas la mère de Balthazar, confuse, mais lorsque ce fut fait, elle éclata en sanglots dans ses bras et l'enlaça. Au visage de son fils, le paladin comprit qu'il était aussi perdu que lui.

Les aventuriers, Maria et les nouveaux venus s'installèrent dans les vieux fauteuils en se serrant un peu. La mère de Balthazar servit le thé et les biscuits, avant que le guerrier n'ouvre les festivités, las du manque d'action.

"C'est quoi votre nom ? demanda-t-il au "maître des orbes". Je ne crois pas vous avoir entendu nous le dire.

\- Je m'appelle Mictian Barthelemus Lennon. Mic ou Mictian, en plus court. Je suis le premier enfant d'Enoch, mais il m'a rejeté parce que je suis né demi-élémentaire de feu et non pas démon. Je suis mort né, j'ai été ressuscité… Mais je crois savoir que vous détenez déjà ces informations. Vous êtes connus comme le loup blanc dans le Cratère. Le mage, le guerrier, le nain et l'archer qui ont détruit la Cité des Merveilles. Ce n'est pas si loin d'ici. On en a beaucoup entendu parler. Vous connaissez déjà ma mère, Simaë."

Balthazar parut soudainement très intéressé par ce qui se disait. Il détailla son demi-frère de haut en bas d'un oeil expert.

"Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu es mage, dit-il d'un ton suspicieux. Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'autres créatures magiques à la Tour des Mages.

\- J'ai eu la chance de naître sans cheveux enflammés ou la peau citrouille, comme chacun. Personne n'a jamais soupçonné que je puisse être autre chose qu'humain. Certains sont plus doués que d'autres pour cacher leur vraie nature, dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

\- Certains ont la chance de ne pas être né avec un démon dans la tête, répliqua froidement le mage, légèrement vexé. Et puis, je ne crois pas pouvoir affirmer que ton cursus à la Tour des Mages a été parfaitement sain et logique. Mon ami paladin m'a donné un joli aperçu de ce dont ce que tes collègues et toi étudiaient. Ou plutôt était-ce de l'expérimentation ? Je ne suis pas certain du mot à employer."

Balthazar posa sur la table le sac d'orbes mémoriels avec un grand sourire. Mictian baissa immédiatement le regard, gêné. A côté de lui, Théo serra les poings pour se retenir d'intervenir à mesure que les souvenirs de ce qu'il y avait vu revenaient. Il n'y avait aucune excuse acceptable pour ce qui c'était produit. Même l'inquisition traitait ses prisonniers de manière plus convenable. Mictian chercha ses mots un moment avant de reprendre.

"C'est une erreur de jeunesse, avoua-t-il. J'ai ressenti ta présence dès ton arrivée à la Tour des Mages. Je ne savais pas qui tu étais, mais j'ai tout de suite deviné que tu étais lié à mon père d'une manière ou d'une autre. Malheureusement, avec ta réputation, je ne pouvais simplement pas prendre contact normalement. Il y avait une chasse aux sorcières, et tout ceux qui s'approchait de trop près du "démon" se faisaient renvoyé par l'archimage des troisièmes années de l'époque. Il était vraiment dérangé et obsédé par l'idée de se débarrasser de toute créature magique dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Il y avait des rumeurs sur comment il avait brûlé certains étudiants par le passé juste pour cette raison, et j'ai pris peur. Plutôt que de fuir comme certains de mes amis, j'ai choisi de m'engager à ses côtés pour dissiper les soupçons. J'ai gagné sa confiance jusqu'à ce qu'il m'introduise dans son cercle de recherche privé. Pendant des mois, il nous a demandé d'étudier Balthazar. On l'a drogué, torturé, forcé à oublier tout ça pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Ce n'était pas grave qu'il y ait des marques tant qu'il n'allait pas se plaindre aux autres archimages. J'ai détesté chacune de ces interventions. Mais je n'avais pas le choix."

Mal à l'aise, il évita de croiser le regard plissé de Théo, peu convaincu par ses arguments. Un simple coup d'oeil sur le côté l'avertit que, pour une fois, Maria Lennon était de son avis. Elle regardait Mictian avec colère. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas de Balthazar qui se détendit légèrement.

"Je comprends, dit-il simplement. Je ne t'en veux pas. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai fait le deuil de ce qui s'est passé à la Tour des Mages de toute manière. Ce n'est pas exactement une surprise pour moi. Je sais très bien ce que disaient les mages suprêmes derrière mon dos.

\- Qu'en est-il de la Mêta-Lignée ? le coupa Théo, moins apte au pardon."

L'intéressé se crispa et rentra ses ongles dans le fauteuil. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à se livre, à quoi bon continuer de cacher le reste ? Théo se souvenait l'avoir entendu mentionner le nom de l'organisation de Mani lors de la dernière rencontre. Grunlek, qui découvrait pour ainsi dire toute cette histoire, fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il était vrai que Théo n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de tout lui raconter. Seuls Cyrielle, Mani et Balthazar, à leur arrivée à Gorge Noire, avaient été mis dans la confidence. La jeune paladine encourageait son mentor du regard, déterminée elle aussi à en savoir plus. Loin de toutes ces préoccupations, Simaë continuait de s'extasier sur son thé.

"Après le départ de Balthazar, mon mentor a été grièvement blessé. Il se savait mourant, mais il m'a annoncé sur son lit de mort avoir donné mes contacts à une organisation secrète qui pourrait nécessiter mes services. Jusqu'à ce que je termine mes études, rien ne s'est passé. Ce n'est que lorsque je suis rentré chez moi que j'ai trouvé sur ma table une lettre de menace d'un certain Finéas, qui disait détenir ma mère et voulait me rencontrer. Je n'ai pas exactement eu le choix une fois encore de refuser sa proposition. Il avait besoin de ma magie et j'avais besoin d'argent."

Il poussa un soupir.

"Le travail était plutôt simple. J'espionnais Gorge Noire pour lui, je tuais quand il me le demandait et je revenais vers lui dès qu'il avait besoin de moi. Pendant quelques années, tout s'est bien passé, mais Finéas a commencé à devenir plus exigeant. Ma mère n'a pas toujours habité avec moi, dit-il. Elle habite près du désert de l'est. Un jour, j'ai refusé une offre de Finéas qui me demandait de traquer un démon dans la forêt entourant Mirages, qu'il voulait utiliser, et il a changé drastiquement d'attitude avec moi. J'ai choisi de ramener ma mère ici pour la protéger. J'ai menti quand je disais qu'il vous passait le bonjour. J'ai simplement vu cet elfe, qui était le plus proche conseiller de Finéas pendant longtemps, et je me suis dit que ça le distrairait suffisamment pour qu'il ne se lance pas après moi. Je n'avais pas prévu que quelqu'un découvre cette salle, s'excusa-t-il. J'ai tout entreposé là pour éviter que quelqu'un ne tombe dessus. Je n'avais pas prévu que quelqu'un y rentre et lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai voulu déplacer tout ça ailleurs. C'est un énorme malentendu."

Le guerrier plissa les yeux, méfiant. Même s'il avait envie de croire à son histoire, après tout, cela ressemblait assez bien à Finéas, Mani ne l'avait pas reconnu. L'elfe n'avait pas spécialement une bonne mémoire de base, mais lorsque l'on parlait de la Mêta-Lignée, il lui paraissait malgré tout plus impliqué qu'ailleurs.

Grunlek décida d'intervenir à son tour.

"Pourquoi avoir refusé de poursuivre le démon à Mirages ?

\- Je savais que c'était Balthazar, avoua-t-il. Un demi-diable qui retourne à l'état "sauvage" devient incontrôlable et vengeur. J'ai eu peur qu'il m'attaque si jamais il me reconnaissait. J'ai beau maîtriser le feu moi aussi, je ne suis pas assez idiot pour me confronter directement à un démon majeur. Et puis, il y avait aussi le problème de mon père, qui est revenu comme une fleur pour essayer de me recruter pour un autre projet dans le même temps. Lui aussi a menacé de s'en prendre à ma mère et j'ai choisi de ne pas m'en mêler pour la retrouver. Je refuse de travailler pour lui après ce qu'il lui a fait.

\- C'est ce que nous avons cru comprendre, répondit le nain. Nous n'avons pas exactement toutes les pièces du puzzle du passé de Théo et Balthazar, et nous en avons vraiment besoin pour sauver notre ami mage, et la soeur de Théo.

\- La malédiction… dit-il à voix basse. Oui, je suis au courant."

Il parut gêné et se gratta les mains.

"Vous cherchez la Sorcière Rouge, celle qui a posé le sort. Je sais où elle est, mais je crains fort que vous arriviez trop tard : elle est décédée il y a quelques mois."


	45. CHAPITRE 43

_Coucou ! L'intrigue continue d'avancer, on repart à l'aventure dès le prochain chapitre !_

**CHAPITRE 43**

L'annonce de Mictian sonna comme un coup de massue pour les aventuriers, et Balthazar tout particulièrement. Le paladin vit son visage se décomposer en quelques secondes pour simplement devenir distant et triste. Grunlek fut le premier à réagir à la mauvaise nouvelle.

"Comment ça, décédée ? Elle n'a pas de descendants, quelqu'un qui peut nous aider à résoudre ce problème ?

\- Non, elle a fait voeu de chasteté. Ma mère et la sorcière étaient très proches, et sa mort l'a dévastée, répondit-il en pointant Simaë, qui s'émerveillait sur les perles accrochées dans les cheveux de Maria Lennon, ce qui explique en partie… Son état. J'ignore ce qui lui est arrivée, je n'y étais pas et maman n'a jamais réussi à m'expliquer clairement ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

\- Il y avait des étincelles et des géants ! intervint Simaë. Le ciel pleurait du feu et la sorcière hurlait, hurlait ! Elle hurlait après le faux-dieu, celui qui a volé l'innocence et elle voulait le tuer. Mais ensuite, la magie a disparu. Et pouf. Plus de sorcière."

Son discours laissa les aventuriers dubitatifs. Ils n'étaient pas certains de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Mis à part la disparition de la magie auxquels ils n'étaient pas étrangers, le reste n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Théo secoua la tête. Il ne comptait pas se contenter d'une annonce de décès et d'une prophétie sans aucun sens.

"Elle habitait où, cette sorcière ? Elle a peut-être laissé des choses utiles pour nous aider, insista-t-il. On manque de temps et je ne compte pas regarder ma soeur et Bob mourir sans rien faire.

\- Au beau milieu du désert de l'est. Elle vivait dans une étrange bulle de magie hors-du-temps. Mais elle a éclaté à sa mort, et je ne suis pas certain d'être capable de vous y emmener. Je dois m'occuper de ma mère avant tout, et c'est loin.

\- Si je trouve un chariot pour transporter votre mère, vous nous accompagnez ? insista le guerrier. Si vous avez un peu d'honneur, faites-le pour ce que vous avez fait à Balthazar à la Tour des Mages."

L'homme réfléchit, distant. Son regard se perdit sur sa mère, qui sirotait sa tasse de thé en riant à une anecdote qu'elle seule avait entendue. **Il avait l'air divisé **par la question. Ses doigts heurtèrent frénétiquement la tasse de thé qu'il tenait dans les mains. Théo reconnut dans ce geste innocent l'un des tocs de son ami mage. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas si différents tous les deux ?

"Quelles sont mes garanties ? dit-il d'une voix suspicieuse. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous allez bien la protéger et pas vous en débarrasser au premier problème ? Elle n'est pas discrète, elle ne sait pas se battre et elle a peur du noir. Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous mettez les pieds.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, ça fait plus de dix ans que je traîne avec ses guignols et aucune de nos stratégies n'a jamais fonctionnée, dit-il en pointant Grunlek et Balthazar, outrés. Nous ne sommes plus à ça près. On a vraiment besoin d'aide pour avancer. Une fois qu'on sera là bas, vous serez libres de retourner en ville si ça vous fait plaisir.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il après un court temps. Mais juste le temps du voyage. Une fois arrivés là-bas, nos routes se séparent, avertit-il.

\- Alors c'est réglé. Fixons le départ à… Disons dans trois jours, le temps de trouver des provisions pour le voyage ? Vous pouvez rester ici, si… Si Madame Lennon est d'accord, réalisa-t-il. Ce sera peut-être mieux que le sous-sol insalubre.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle. C'est toujours un plaisir d'accueillir une vieille amie."

Le rendez-vous fut fixé. La soirée se déroula plus calmement. Leur grand groupe dîna autour de la table du salon.

Balthazar en profita pour passer son demi-frère à l'interrogatoire pour en savoir plus sur lui et son passé. Théo suivit les échanges avec attention. Les deux hommes avaient plus en commun qu'il ne le pensait. Mictian faisait partie de l'école de l'illusion. Il avait seulement trois ans de plus que le mage et, comme lui, avait passé une partie de son enfance sur les routes à gagner de l'argent pour sa mère et lui, Enoch ayant fui très peu de temps après sa naissance. Il n'était jamais revenu, sans doute à cause de la nature élémentaire de son fils, loin de la noblesse de "race" de Balthazar. Ils avaient tous les deux une passion pour les jolies femmes, l'alcool et la mauvaises blagues, ce qui fit lever les yeux du paladin au ciel.

Sa mère, au contraire, était plus réservée. Malgré son manque de lucidité, elle avait dû être très bonne observatrice dans sa jeunesse. Son fils expliqua qu'après "l'accident" qui avait conduit à sa naissance, elle était restée aux côtés de la sorcière, autant par crainte de voir revenir Archibald et Enoch, qu'en remerciement de l'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté. Elle était en partie responsable de la malédiction de Balthazar et Victoria. Cliente fidèle, elle avait accouru chez la sorcière après avoir été abusée par les deux hommes pour se faire avorter. Hélas, la graine du diable s'était accrochée trop férocement, et, la prenant en pitié, elle choisit d'aider la jeune femme et de punir les deux hommes : leur premier enfant à naître d'une autre femme serait maudit et contraint à une mort douloureuse, pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas au-dessus des conséquences. Elle n'avait sans doute pas prévu dans ses plans qu'Archibald périrait jeune et qu'Enoch fuirait ses responsabilités parentales à la première occasion. Finalement, la punition n'avait servie à rien. Seuls les enfants devaient vivre avec, sans jamais avoir rien demandé.

Mictian avoua cependant qu'Archibald Silverberg avait longtemps payé tous les frais pour élever le jeune homme, jusqu'à sa mort. Il estima que des deux hommes, il avait été celui qui avait eu le plus de regrets, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment s'il s'agissait d'un acte de désespoir pour acheter la fin de la malédiction ou une excuse sincère. Théo doutait aussi des motivations. Il se pouvait très bien que son père avait prévu de ne pas s'attacher à Victoria, mais qu'il s'était laissé apprivoiser et avait cherché une solution. Quelle importance désormais ? Il n'était plus là, et sa soeur était en danger à cause de lui.

A cette pensée, il commença à se dire que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la Tour des Mages. Il passa une main sur le collier qui entourait toujours son cou. Il décida de les contacter après les derniers événements de la soirée.

Après la fin du repas, Balthazar et Théo s'éclipsèrent pour rejoindre l'Eglise du Feu. Comme Falbra l'avait expliqué, le monstre qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à emprisonner n'existait plus, réduit à une flaque noire visqueuse et asséchée sur le carrelage. Le mage l'examina brièvement et récupéra quelques échantillons pour les étudier plus tard. Il n'y avait pas tellement plus de choses à faire. Les restes étaient désormais trop ancien pour essayer de traquer Enoch magiquement. Il avait tout prévu. Sa disparition devenait préoccupante, mais ce n'était pas encore le plus urgent. Falbra les regarda faire à bonne distance, l'air mauvais.

"J'ai cru entendre que vous quittiez la ville ? dit-il d'une voix sombre. Je peux sentir à votre aura que vous n'avez pas fait les bons choix. Que se passera-t-il quand vous rentrerez à Castelblanc ? Vous croyez que le Conseil des Eglises va se laisser dominer par une hérésie ? Vous allez perdre en influence et causer la perte de votre ordre.

\- Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux, répondit Théo. Peut-être qu'il est temps que les Eglises passent à autre chose et arrêtent de se cacher derrière l'excuse des hérétiques pour gonfler leur trésorerie. Je ne serais jamais un bon archevêque, comme vous n'en deviendrez jamais un. Le peuple devient méfiant, je n'aimerais pas être à votre place quand il se rendra compte que leur vie s'est tissée sur une toile de mensonges. Les gens chercheront des responsables. Moi, j'aurai ma conscience et mes actes pour prouver ma bonne volonté, mais vous ? Qui vous sauvera ?

\- La foi, bien sûr. Tout bon priant accède à l'autre monde."

Le paladin sourit, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Il n'y a rien après la mort, Falbra. Il y a l'obscurité, la peur et le froid. Pour l'éternité. Si les dieux existent, et je l'espère pour vous, cela fait fort longtemps qu'ils ont arrêté de se préoccuper des mortels. Ne l'oubliez pas, quand on vous tranchera la tête sur le billot dans quelques années. J'en suis revenu deux fois, mais je peux vous assurer que beaucoup n'ont pas cette chance."

L'homme ouvrit et ferma la bouche, choqué. Théo lui-même n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de dire, et un coup d'oeil vers Balthazar lui indiqua que c'était la même chose pour lui. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce soudain rejet de la foi qu'il avait mis tant de temps à défendre par le passé. Peut-être le sang du démon lui montait à la tête. Peut-être que sa transformation lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il ne se sentait plus dépendant de la religion. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il vivrait sa vie comme bon lui semblait.

Sur ce coup d'éclat, les deux hommes regagnèrent le perron de l'Eglise. Théo s'installa sur les marches et détacha le collier de communication de son cou. Il le posa à terre. Le bijou émit un grincement et commença à s'activer. Balthazar s'installa à côté de lui.

"Tu penses vraiment ce que tu lui as dit ou tu voulais le mettre en colère ? demanda-t-il pendant que le sort s'activait.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être que j'avais besoin d'un souffre-douleur. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, avoua-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas à rejeter toutes tes morales pour une transformation et un crétin arrogant qui te dit que tu n'es plus légitime, tu sais. La foi, c'est quelque chose de personnel, personne ne devrait pouvoir te la retirer si tu n'en as pas envie.

\- Ou peut-être que j'ai baigné dans un bain d'hypocrisie depuis le décès de mon père et que je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant.

\- Tu fais surtout une crise de la trentaine, mon vieux, se moqua-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule."

Une image holographique s'élargit sous leurs yeux. Mani était assis à terre, habillé avec une des robes de Victoria. Son visage était tartiné de maquillage et ses cheveux attachés en deux couettes ridicules de chaque côté de sa tête. Dès qu'il aperçut les aventuriers, son regard brilla de soulagement. Cependant, ce dernier ne dura pas longtemps. Une petite fille blonde apparut dans leur champ de vision et vint parfaire le tableau en accrochant un collier à grosses perles roses trop serré autour de son cou.

Balthazar éclata de rire à côté de lui, et Théo le suivit, plus nerveusement. L'image était assez inattendue.

"Alors, comme ça, Tesla t'a confié Félicia, se moqua le mage. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour mériter ce châtiment ?

\- Rien du tout, répondit-il d'une voix sombre. C'est même pas moi qui ai volé les gemmes de pouvoir. Enfin pas toutes. Enfin pas quelques unes. Enfin… Toutes sauf une parce qu'elle était cassée. Mais ça ne justifie pas… ça, dit-il en pointant ses cheveux. Tesla arrive, elle était en réunion. Victoria ! cria-t-il."

Une paire de bottes rentra dans l'angle de la caméra, puis le visage souriant de Victoria apparut devant eux. En armure, elle avait les mains chargées de documents.

"Mon Toto ! Je commençais à me demander s'il t'était arrivé quelque… chose, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu vas bien ? C'est moi où tes dents sont plus pointues ?"

Théo fit immédiatement profil bas et échangea un regard avec le mage. La situation n'allait pas lui plaire. Pour le moment, le paladin décida d'esquiver la question. Expliquer ses motivations était encore trop compliqué pour l'instant.

"Oui, tout va bien. On a bien atteint Gorge Noire et on y est depuis un petit moment maintenant. On a retrouvé Simaë et son fils, et on part dans quelques jours pour aller fouiller la maison de la Sorcière qui t'a jeté le sort. Elle est morte apparemment, mais on ne perd pas espoir. On a aussi été attaqué par une des créatures d'Enoch, sans trop de blessés. Et de ton côté ?

\- Oh, soupira-t-elle, pas grand chose. Je passe les journées à la bibliothèque à explorer les livres sur notre dynastie. Mis à part un récit qui m'a appris que notre arrière-arrière-grand-père était un amateur de viande humaine, je n'ai rien trouvé de très intéressant. On a aussi eu une nouvelle attaque ici, par une créature volante difforme. Les mages étaient mieux préparés et nous en sommes venus à bout rapidement. Depuis… Eh bien, on s'occupe comme on peut. Mani garde la fille de l'Archimage depuis qu'il a été pris la main dans le sac en train de fouiller la réserve des gemmes et je fais de la paperasse pour l'Eglise. On a installé un petit régiment pour m'aider à réécrire la charte. Comment va ton écuyère ?

\- Oh, son entraînement progresse. Elle est débrouillarde, rien à redire, mentit-il à moitié."

La robe rouge de Tesla ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux, presque dégoûté à Mani, avant de tirer une chaise devant la projection. Elle aussi fronça les sourcils en apercevant Théo, qui se redressa, légèrement mal à l'aise. Victoria lui fit le résumé de ce qui venait de se dire. Elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois avant de prendre la parole.

"Lennon, quel est le point sur votre condition ?

\- Rien à signaler pour l'instant, répondit-il. Je suis en pleine forme et je n'ai pas spécialement de difficultés à utiliser la magie.

\- Bien. N'oubliez pas de vous ménager et d'éviter de pratiquer des sorts trop complexes. Ils pourraient drainer votre énergie en un rien de temps."

Le mage échangea un regard avec Théo. A son regard, il comprit que le "pacte de sang" comptait certainement parmi les sorts qu'il n'aurait pas dû utiliser. Il lui adressa un petit "Oups" muet.

"Vous avez lancé un sort puissant, en déduisit Tesla en soupirant. Lequel ? Que je puisse prédire quand prendre votre prochaine dose de médicaments ?

\- Promettez-moi de ne pas me juger, demanda Balthazar, et quoi qu'il arrive, de ne pas me hurler dessus. Toi aussi, Victoria."

Les deux femmes ne répondirent pas mais plissèrent les yeux. Le mage sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

"Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une impasse pour retrouver Simaë. On ne pouvait pas rester bredouille, donc ma mère a proposé d'utiliser un vieux sortilège de lien magique et…

\- Vous avez fait un pacte de sang ? s'exclama Tesla. Mais vous avez perdu la tête, Lennon ? Vous connaissez les risques d'un tel acte ? C'est une magie interdite et ce n'est pas pour rien !

\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Victoria. Théo, tu as vraiment fait ça ? Tu t'es lié à un démon ? Mais, enfin… Comment...

\- J'en accepte les conséquences, dit-il simplement. Je sais que ça va me coûter ma place dans l'Eglise de la Lumière, et je sais aussi que je fais partie des hérétiques désormais. Mais je ne le regrette pas. Nous sommes sur la bonne piste.

\- Vous êtes inconscient ! s'emporta Tesla. S'il meurt, vous êtes condamné aussi, Silverberg ! C'est pour ça que c'est interdit ! Vous êtes esclave du moindre de ses ordres et vous partagez maintenant une ligne vitale similaire. Désormais, si l'un est blessé, l'autre le ressent. Mais si le démon meurt, ses liés meurent avec lui. Vous réalisez que vous venez de vous lier à un mage sous malédiction dont vous ignorez même s'il est possible de le sauver ?"

Balthazar baissa le regard. De toute évidence, il avait oublié de mentionner ce détail à Théo. Le paladin savait qu'il aurait dû lui en vouloir, mais quelque part, n'avait-il pas renoncé à avoir une vie normale à la seconde où il avait accepté ce pacte ? Il releva la tête et se dressa droit.

"Si je dois mourir, au moins, ce sera aux côtés de ceux auquels je tiens, répondit-il avec affront.

\- Et comment comptez-vous affronter Enoch sans vos pouvoirs, sombre crétin ? hurla Tesla. Vous avez coupé le flux qui vous reliait aux forces élémentaires. Vos pouvoirs sont maintenant limités et liés à l'essence de votre "maître". Vous n'avez plus aucune chance de le vaincre !

\- On trouvera un moyen, répondit Balthazar. Nous avons déjà combattu contre lui et on sait à quoi s'attendre. Je reconnais que le pacte de sang était dangereux, mais à la fin, on a atteint notre objectif. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien."

Victoria essayait de garder l'apparence, mais Théo comprit qu'elle allait avoir besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Ils achevèrent la communication brusquement, après avoir réexpliqué la suite de leur plan. Le ton incendiaire de Tesla leur avait pris la tête. Les deux aventuriers échangèrent un regard au moment de repartir.

Liés jusqu'à la mort. Cela ferait une raison supplémentaire pour rester aux côtés du mage une fois cette histoire terminée. Etait-ce vraiment un mal ? Encore fallait-il tenir jusque là.

Une boule se forma dans le ventre de Théo alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin de l'habitation des Lennon. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière : il gagnait, ou il perdait tout.


	46. CHAPITRE 44

_Coucou ! On repart pour de vrai à l'aventure avec la suite des aventures de Théo et des aventuriers. Ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine._

**CHAPITRE 44**

Les chevaux s'ébrouaient d'impatience au soleil pendant que Balthazar, Grunlek et Théo faisaient un dernier point sur leurs provisions à l'arrière du chariot qui transporterait Simaë et Maria Lennon, qui s'était décidée à la dernière minute de les rejoindre. Balthazar n'était pas spécialement ravi que sa maman s'invite pour le voyage, mais il avait eu deux jours pour s'y résigner avec dépit. Après tout, avec l'Eglise du Feu qui avait redoublé de vigilance, il craignait qu'ils s'en prennent à elle à la minute où ils seraient partis. La savoir en sécurité à leurs côtés le rassurait, quand bien même le nombre d'anecdotes gênantes qu'elle pouvait sortir à son sujet.

« On fera un arrêt à Castelblanc pour refaire le plein avant de repartir pour l'est, déclara Théo en refermant les sacs. Victoria a aussi prévu de rentrer pour gérer la ville, maintenant qu'elle est stabilisée. Mani nous rejoindra peut-être là-bas. On pourrait bien avoir besoin de renforts pour la suite du voyage. Comment on se répartit ?

\- Mictian voulait conduire le chariot, expliqua Grunlek. Je propose que tu prennes la tête, dit-il à Théo, et je prendrais l'arrière. Balthazar pourra marcher avec toi devant, mais pas trop longtemps. Tesla a dit qu'il fallait éviter de trop le fatiguer, rappela-t-il. Il serait mieux dans le chariot, mais on sait tous les trois qu'il ne voudra pas y aller.

\- Tout à fait, répliqua le mage en croisant les bras. Je ne suis pas en sucre. »

Le paladin acquiesça, avant de se diriger vers son étalon. Il lui frotta doucement l'encolure avant de mettre un pied à l'étrier et se mettre en selle. Les autres suivirent le mouvement. Simaë et Maria s'installèrent à l'arrière du chariot, déjà en pleine discussion, alors que Mictian, plus silencieux, prenait sa place derrière les deux chevaux de trait de chariot. Balthazar prit quelques secondes pour invoquer Brasier avant de trotter rejoindre Théo, déjà parti en tête de cortège. Le groupe se mit en marche et Gorge Noire ne tarda pas à finalement disparaître de l'horizon.

« Je suis bien content d'enfin quitter cette foutue ville, s'enthousiasma Balthazar. Trop de mauvais souvenirs qui restent, bougonna-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour toujours revenir vers Castelblanc, dit-il à Théo. Je déteste vivre dans le passé.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup Castelblanc non plus, tu sais. Mais… Il y a ma sœur, et de vieux amis. Je ne sais pas comment ils réagiraient si je leur annonçais du jour au lendemain que je ne reviendrais plus. »

Le mage haussa les épaules. Mis à part sa mère, il n'avait plus d'attaches depuis fort longtemps, il ne pouvait pas comprendre son ami. Théo avait renoncé à beaucoup pour partir à l'aventure : sa famille, sa foi, ceux qui comptaient sur lui et lui prédisaient un grand avenir dans l'Eglise de la Lumière. La vérité était qu'il avait juste eu peur de se retrouver coincé à jamais avec la réputation de son père et souffrir d'être sans cesse comparé à lui. Avec tout ce qu'il avait découvert récemment, cette impression se confirmait. Il ne voulait pas devenir une copie du patriarche Silverberg. Victoria pouvait assumer ce rôle pour eux deux. Elle avait toujours été la plus douée de toute façon.

A la pensée de sa sœur, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il devait arrêter de réfléchir à ce sujet où il lui ferait perdre la tête. Il lança un regard derrière lui. Mictian lisait un livre d'une main, tout en tenant les rênes des chevaux de l'autre. On pouvait entendre les deux femmes de la charrette s'esclaffer sous la tente. Le paladin réalisait peu à peu ce que leur présence signifiait : plus d'infiltration possible, des temps de trajets rallongés et surtout des pauses pipis gênantes. Les aventuriers voyageaient rarement avec des femmes, mais à chaque fois que ça avait été le cas, il y avait eu des problèmes. Il se garda pourtant bien de formuler ses pensées à voix haute. Les enfants des deux femmes se trouvaient dans les parages, et il n'était pas certain de savoir comment au moins l'un des deux réagirait. Il n'avait toujours pas confiance dans le demi-frère de Balthazar. Il n'aimait pas ses manières de petit aristocrate ni les grands airs qu'il prenait lorsqu'il voulait convaincre les autres du bien fondé de ses arguments. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il faisait des efforts pour se faire accepter. Mais ça fonctionnait avec Balthazar et Grunlek, pas lui.

Après seulement deux heures de route, Maria et Simaë réclamèrent une pause pour aller se soulager. Théo poussa un grand soupir et arrêta son cheval. Non seulement elles prirent tout leur temps pour descendre, mais en plus elles exigèrent qu'ils se retournent tous. Dans un soupir las, le paladin finit par obéir en grognant.

« Ne fais pas ta sale tête, se moqua Balthazar. Ce n'est pas pour longtemps. Et puis ce sont techniquement nos guides pour le désert.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'auras pas fait faire… soupira-t-il. J'espère que ça vaudra le coup. »

La pause s'éternisa encore quelques minutes avant que les deux femmes ne daignent remonter dans leur chariot. Les aventuriers reprirent la route. Malheureusement, le temps n'était décidément pas avec eux cette fois-ci. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattit bientôt sur la forêt, rendant le terrain glissant. La charrette se bloqua plusieurs fois dans la boue, et les chevaux peinèrent bientôt à progresser. Théo ralentit l'allure pour éviter de perdre une monture stupidement. La nuit les rattrapa par surprise et ils n'avaient pas fait le quart de trajet prévu.

Ils dressèrent le camp dans une grotte ouverte assez large pour que les chevaux puissent y rentrer, et ils en profitèrent pour sécher leurs affaires au coin du feu. Théo décida de prendre le premier tour de garde. Il échangea sa place uniquement avec Grunlek au bout de quelques heures. Il n'avait pas envie de fatiguer Balthazar et n'avait certainement pas assez confiance pour confier sa vie entre les mains de son demi-frère. Au matin, le demi-diable le lui reprocha immédiatement en découvrant les deux énormes poches qu'il avait sous les yeux. Trop tard. Le groupe se remit en marche en milieu de matinée, une fois assurés que le sol avait eu le temps de sécher et avoir nourri les chevaux.

Cette deuxième journée de voyage se passa mieux que la première. Mis à part trois malheureux bandits qui tentèrent leur chance sur leur voiture de transport avant de mourir carbonisé par un Balthazar réveillé de sa sieste de l'après-midi, rien d'autre ne vint perturber la tranquillité de la forêt.

En revanche, le troisième jour s'annonça plus problématique. Les aventuriers venaient à peine de reprendre la route après une pause d'une petite heure pour permettre à tout le monde de se dégourdir les jambes, lorsqu'une forme humaine très rapide passa devant les chevaux. Les animaux se cabrèrent, légèrement paniques, mais Théo calma rapidement les bêtes. Il descendit de cheval, épée à la main et s'avança vers la pise qu'avait laissé le fuyard. Les empreintes de pas qui s'enfonçaient dans les buissons l'alertèrent. Elles n'avaient rien d'humain. Elles tenaient même de la bête. Balthazar les examina lui aussi mais ne sut dire à qui ou à quoi elles appartenaient. En revanche, quoique ce fut, la cible avait disparue.

Les jours suivants, ils le recroisèrent plusieurs fois. Grunlek le surprit involontairement au camp du soir en allant chercher une casserole, mais comme la première fois, la créature disparut dans les buissons. Il confirma néanmoins que ce n'était pas humain, même s'il n'avait pas réussi à percevoir son visage dans l'obscurité. Ils le virent également passer au loin alors qu'ils traversaient une petite rivière, puis aux abords d'un petit village dans lequel ils étaient passés brièvement. La tension monta rapidement pour l'ensemble du groupe et les théories allaient bon train : Mictian pensait à une créature de la forêt, sans doute attirée par la nourriture, Maria pensait elle à un enfant « magique » à la recherche d'attention, puisque la forme n'était pas si grande que ça. Théo et Balthazar optèrent eux pour un nouvel envoyé d'Enoch et considérait sérieusement la chose comme une menace. Elle n'avait pas l'air de rechercher le conflit, mais simplement de les suivre plus ou moins discrètement. Se faisait-elle l'espionne du père de Balthazar ?

« On devrait poser des pièges, proposa Grunlek autour du feu de camp, lors de la pause du soir. Si vous me laissez la journée de demain pour y réfléchir et faire l'inventaire de ce que l'on a, je les dresse à notre prochain arrêt.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Balthazar. Je commence à devenir paranoïaque. Cette chose nous regarde même pisser dans les buissons, ça devient vraiment flippant.

\- Ce sont les yeux de l'obscurité, intervint Simaë, toujours dans sa bulle. Ils viennent prendre leur dû. »

Sur cette prédiction pas du tout inquiétante, les aventuriers décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Comme promis, le lendemain matin, Grunlek prit la place de Balthazar dans la charrette pour bricoler quelques pièges. Le mage tint bon jusqu'au soir, même si le paladin remarqua qu'il avait tendance à beaucoup somnoler sur sa monture et fixer le vide du regard. Il n'osa pas lui en parler, mais il espérait sincèrement que ce ne soit qu'un peu de fatigue et pas quelque chose qu'il était en train de couver. La chose apparut deux fois ce jour-là. Elle bondit d'un arbre entre la charrette et Théo, surprenant les chevaux de trait qui se lancèrent au galop pour essayer de fuir. Ils évitèrent l'accident de peu, mais les bêtes restèrent nerveuses tout le reste de la journée. Elle réapparut une nouvelle fois peu avant leur arrêt du soir. Un lapin se trouvait sur le chemin, elle l'avait saisi au vol avant de disparaître dans les buissons.

Au moment de dresser le camp, personne n'était serein. Avec la chose dans les parages, ils avaient peu dormi ces derniers jours et faisaient désormais les rondes à deux. Théo n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil depuis quelques jours, si ce n'était les courtes siestes qu'il effectuait dans la charrette pendant la journée lorsqu'il ne tenait vraiment plus debout. Grunlek, accompagné par Mictian, s'occupèrent à peine le pied à terre d'aller dresser les pièges. Ils en installèrent tout autour du camp, dans les endroits stratégiques. Les aventuriers s'étaient installés dans une clairière dégagée. Cela les laissait à découvert, certes, mais donnait aussi moins d'occasion à leur suiveur de se camoufler. Le nain avait eu l'idée d'installer les clochettes des harnais des chevaux de trait sur les pièges. Si jamais quelque chose s'y prenait, ils en seraient immédiatement avertis.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, expliqua le nain en faisant chauffer la marmite où Maria et lui coupaient des morceaux de carottes. Même si on ne capture rien, ça aura au moins l'avantage de nous faire dormir sans trop se soucier de ce qui se trouve à l'extérieur. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Pour la première fois depuis cinq jours, Théo laissa Mictian monter la garde avec Balthazar, trop fatigué pour le faire lui-même. Il profita de ses quatre longues heures de sommeil avec une joie non-dissimulée. Balthazar le réveilla au milieu de la nuit, le visage cerné pour qu'il prenne son tour de garde. A la lumière du feu de camp, le mage lui parut plus pâle que d'habitude. Le paladin fronça les sourcils.

« T'as une sale tête, plus que d'habitude, l'avertit-il. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Un peu de nausée et un mal de crâne tenace, rien de grave, tenta-t-il de le rassurer. Ce n'est rien.

\- Tu en es sûr ? »

Théo lui prit le poignet et le leva devant ses yeux. La main du demi-diable tremblait de manière incontrôlée. Il se dégagea d'un geste vif et cacha le problème dans sa robe. Il détourna le regard. Théo soupira.

« Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis qu'on a quitté Gorge Noire. Je ne savais pas si c'était lié à cette foutue malédiction, donc je n'ai rien dit. Je… Je vais bien. Ce sont des symptômes faibles, je peux marcher et je ne suis pas au bord de la mort.

\- Tu as encore les injections de Tesla ?

\- Oui, dans mon sac. Mais… Je préfère les garder pour quand ce sera vraiment extrême. Je maîtrise. Fais-moi confiance. Ce n'est pas si grave, je te le promets. »

Le paladin hésita. Ne serait-ce pas plus sage de le renvoyer auprès de Tesla ? Il pourrait se faire soigner. Les signes du retour de la malédiction n'étaient pas supposés arriver aussi tôt. Le pacte, l'utilisation de la magie à répétition, son démon, le paladin commençait à se demander s'il n'en cachait pas plus qu'il ne le disait. Il voulut réagir à sa dernière remarque, mais un petit tintement retentit dans les buissons derrière eux. Les deux aventuriers se lancèrent un regard.

Le piège avait fonctionné.


	47. CHAPITRE 45

_Coucou ! Voici la suite des aventures de notre bande de joyeux lurons, avec l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage !_

**CHAPITRE 45**

Théo avança pas à pas vers le bruit, épée à la main. Balthazar contourna le buisson pour prendre l'intrus à revers, une boule de feu dans les mains. Dans la végétation, la créature s'agitait frénétiquement, emmêlé dans la corde tendue par Grunlek. En apercevant Théo, la chose s'immobilisa. Le paladin put ainsi pleinement l'observer. Un peu plus petit que Grunlek, il s'agissait d'une espèce de gobelin rondouillet à la peau bleu vert et aux yeux disproportionnément grands par rapport à la taille de sa tête. Il était chauve et deux oreilles pointues abîmées pointaient de chaque côté de sa tête. Il poussa un cri, terrifié, avant de se jeter à terre, les mains sur la tête.

"Ne me tuez pas, supplia-t-il en pleurant comme un bébé. Je vous jure que j'ai une explication. Je ne vous veux pas de mal !"

Théo interrogea Balthazar du regard. Il haussa les épaules pour lui indiquer qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Les gobelins n'étaient pas intelligents, ils pouvaient en témoigner après en avoir rencontré à Fort Tigre, il y avait des mois de cela. Cette chose savait parler et semblait aussi légèrement plus fine et rusée. Après tout, il avait réussi à rendre fou les aventuriers pendant quelques jours, ce dont peu de personne pouvaient se vanter.

"T'es quoi ? grogna Théo, agressif. Pourquoi tu nous suis ?

\- Pitié, maître, ne me tuez pas, continua-t-il de pleurer en tremblant comme une feuille. Je n'ai rien fait, je vous le jure !"

Agacé, le paladin donna un coup d'épée dans la corde. La bestiole retomba au sol dans un cri de terreur. Elle tenta immédiatement de fuir, mais Balthazar le cloua au sol du bout de son bâton. Ses yeux de chat avaient quelque chose de presque prédateur dans l'obscurité, et la créature déglutit. Le guerrier ramassa la corde et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire mauvais.

"Tu ne veux pas parler ? Eh bien tu vas venir avec nous. Je suis sûr que mon ami nain te trouvera une utilité dans une de ses recettes bizarres.

\- Non ! cria la créature en se débattant alors que le guerrier lui ligotait les mains. Pas la casserole ! Pas la casserole ! rugit-il. Je vais parler ! Je vais parler, je le jure ! Ne me tuez pas ! A moi ! A moi !"

Il s'agita comme possédé et tira de toutes ses maigres forces sur ses liens pour mettre de l'écart entre lui et les deux hommes, que la situation amusait beaucoup. Théo échangea un regard complice avec le mage et tira la créature vers le camp sans la moindre pitié. Elle se mit à hurler de manière hystérique, alertant certainement tout ce qui se trouvait à la ronde. Au camp, les autres s'étaient réveillés en sursaut. A la vue de Grunlek, les cris de la créature redoublèrent d'intensité. Il agrippa la robe de Balthazar puis s'accrocha à sa jambe fermement comme un bébé ours sur le dos de sa maman.

"Pitié, maître, pitié, sauvez-moi, supplia-t-il. Je ne veux pas finir dans la casserole. Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez ! Dites-lui de ne pas me manger !"

Le mage secoua la jambe pour le décrocher. Il tira la grimace en s'apercevant que de petits résidus de boue restaient accrochés sur son précieux tissus au cours de l'opération. Grunlek, Cyrielle et Mictian jetèrent un regard perdu à Théo et Balthazar, tandis que Simaë et Maria restaient en arrière, l'air clairement dégoûté.

"C'est notre fouineur, expliqua Théo. Tes pièges ont fonctionné, Grunlek. On va pouvoir bien manger ce soir, dit-il d'une voix pleine de manigances en faisant un clin d'oeil au nain.

\- Un peu gras, dit le nain en rentrant dans son jeu. Mais en râgout, ça devrait le faire."

La bestiole frémit d'horreur et planqua son visage dans la robe du mage. Les aventuriers éclatèrent de rire, avant que Théo ne reprenne les choses en main, plus sérieux.

"On ne te fera pas de mal si tu parles. T'es qui ? Tu veux quoi ?

\- Je… Je suis Triste Chêne, je vis dans la forêt. J'ai… J'ai vu que vous transportez de la magie, de la grande, grande magie. Ici, la magie est rare, et j'ai besoin de magie pour survivre. Je… Je peux être utile ! Je ne mange rien. Enfin, presque rien. Je nettoie les excréments et j'absorbe les résidus magiques. Je sais… Je sais danser et faire tomber la pluie, et cracher des dards de sommeil aussi. J'ai très mauvais goût, dit-il en direction de Grunlek. Très, très mauvais goût.

\- Un lutin ! comprit Balthazar, émerveillé. Mais je croyais que vous étiez tous disparus !

\- C'est le cas, maître aux yeux de chat. Je suis le dernier de mon espèce. Les autres ont été mangés par des sorcières et des mages, frisonna-t-il. Pour leur magie. Et pour leurs yeux, leurs oreilles et leur foie aussi. Rôtis ! Carbonisés ! Hâchés ! Bouillis ! paniqua-t-il."

Cyrielle s'approcha, curieuse, et s'accroupit devant lui. Elle tapota son crâne, comme pour s'assurer que la bestiole était réelle. Il la dévisagea avec méfiance, avant de lui offrir un sourire timide. Il lui manquait des dents, et les rares restantes étaient noircies depuis bien longtemps. En se souvenant qu'il mangeait des crottes, elle recula subitement.

Balthazar attrapa les mains de Triste Chêne et le décrocha de sa robe. Encore ligoté, le lutin se recroquevilla au sol et se roula en boule. Sa peau prit l'apparence d'un rocher. Le mage se gratta le bouc.

"Il pourrait être utile. Tu sais localiser des sources de magie ?

\- Oui, maître, répondit le caillou. Je sais faire ça.

\- On pourrait s'en servir comme guide dans le déserte. Et puis il nous coûtera presque rien en nourriture comme il l'a dit.

\- S'il me regarde chier, je le tue, grogna le paladin avec finesse, comme à son habitude. Puisqu'il t'aime bien, t'en as la responsabilité, dit-il à Balthazar. En tout cas, il monte pas sur mon cheval, tu te démerdes avec.

\- Je peux courir, monsieur le chevalier noir. J'ai de très bonnes jambes."

Le guerrier grogna et l'abandonna aux mains de Balthazar. L'écuyère de Théo resta auprès du mage et s'abaissa pour le libérer, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"Alors comme ça, vous aussi vous avez entendu parler de la légende des lutins ? demanda-t-elle à Balthazar. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende de campagne.

\- Ma mère me racontait ça plus jeune pour me faire peur et pour ne pas que je sorte la nuit.

\- Et ça fonctionnait très bien, répondit l'intéressée derrière eux. La première fois, il a eu tellement peur qu'il a fait pipi dans son lit. A douze ans !

\- Maman, soupira le mage, ça n'intéresse personne."

Cyrielle gloussa légèrement. Une fois libéré, le lutin commença à faire une série de cabrioles en riant gaiement, ravi d'être toujours en vie. Il se tint néanmoins loin de Grunlek, qui s'en amusa légèrement. Le nain commença à rassembler ses affaires, étant donné que tout le monde était levé, et les autres suivirent. Théo s'occupa de sceller les chevaux, Mictian de mettre les sacs dans le chariot, et les deux matronnes allèrent se soulager dans les buissons avant le départ. Au moment de partir se posa la question de qui prendrait le lutin. Alors que Balthazar tirait la grimace, Cyrielle surprit tout le monde en l'acceptant sans poser de question.

Ils se remirent en route alors que l'aube se levait peu à peu. Castelblanc n'était plus qu'à quelques heures de marche et les aventuriers pouvaient déjà apercevoir les hautes tours de la cité au loin. Le paladin ne se sentit pas des plus à l'aise à l'idée de rentrer au bercail. La reine voudrait certainement lui parler, ainsi que sa soeur, qui devait déjà être arrivée. Il allait devoir rendre des comptes pour sa nouvelle condition, sans oublier que les autres paladins sentiraient immédiatement l'énergie démoniaque qui coulait en lui. Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

"Au fait, l'interrogea Balthazar, qu'est devenu la ville depuis…"

Il garda sa phrase en suspens, mal à l'aise. Personne n'avait envie d'évoquer ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre du Premier, en haut du Temple Blanc, désormais détruit. Théo se rembrunit légèrement.

"La moitié de la ville est en ruines à cause des incendies. L'église de la Lumière n'existe plus vraiment. Il y a eu des milliers de morts et de disparus, des tas de soldats sacrifiés… C'est tout sauf une réussite.

\- On a au moins arrêté Manaril, rappela Grunlek d'une voix douce. Il l'a arrêtée."

Théo ralentit l'allure.

"Sa tombe n'est pas très loin, dit-il à voix basse. Vous voulez… ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Balthazar.

\- On lui doit bien ça, approuva Grunlek."

A l'approche du grand village, les trois aventuriers laissèrent donc le chariot, Mictian, Cyrielle et les deux femmes à la taverne afin qu'ils puissent se ressourcer, avant de s'éclipser discrètement en direction du cimetière. Celui-ci se trouvait un peu à l'écart, et il était tristement grand. De nombreuses tombes étaient plus blanches que d'autres et correspondaient aux victimes de l'attaque de Manaril. Parmi elles, plus de la moitié n'avait pas de nom. Certains transformés en élémentaires n'avaient pas pu être identifiés, tout comme nombre de civils emportés par les incendies de la cité. Il y avait aussi de nombreux soldats de Kirov, reconnaissables au rossignol gravé sur les pierres. Les trois quarts d'entre eux avaient péri au combat, moins équipés et entraînés que les paladins de Castelblanc. Enfin, dans un coin à la terre sèche se trouvait la fosse commune où avaient été jetés les corps de Coeurs Ardents et de Milich Oppenheimer, ceux tombés au combat comme ceux exécutés après coup. La cité avait besoin de responsables, et ils étaient l'emblème de ce qui clochait à Castelblanc. Certains de leurs corps pendaient encore aux abords de la ville par ailleurs : les généraux, les capitaines et ceux qui avaient violé des femmes en profitant de la diversion de l'attaque.

Bien à l'écart des autres, dans un champ de fleurs jaunes, se tenait la tombe de Shinddha Kory. Théo sentit son coeur se serrer en s'en approchant, comme si ce lieu n'était pas censé exister. Il pensait toujours fermement que le demi-élémentaire aurait détesté savoir qu'on le considérait comme un héros de guerre. De nombreux bouquets, offrandes et cadeaux avaient été déposés sur sa pierre, sans doute par des inconnus qui avaient entendu son histoire dans une taverne.

"Où est son arc ? demanda Grunlek.

\- Sous terre, répondit Théo. Il n'y avait pas de corps donc… Je ne voulais pas que sa tombe soit entièrement vide.

\- Tu as bien fait. Il aurait sans doute atterri chez un vendeur de reliques sinon."

Balthazar s'avança vers la tombe et s'assit au milieu des fleurs jaunes. Ses doigts parcoururent la pierre et il se tourna légèrement vers ses amis.

"Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas réussi à le ramener, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Je sais que je vous ai donné de faux espoirs, je n'aurais pas dû. Je… Je n'abandonne pas. Je sais, je suis certain que je peux le ramener, mais ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, je suppose.

\- Tu n'as pas à te mettre la pression pour ça, répondit Grunlek. Je sais que ça te tient à coeur, mais tu faisais vraiment peur à voir les premiers jours, tu sais. N'oublie pas de penser avant tout aux vivants. Toi aussi, Théo. Je… Je sais que tu aurais aimé faire plus, mais…

\- Si je l'avais pas soigné, il serait resté dans le coma et il serait peut-être toujours en vie.

\- Oui, et Shin ne serait pas revenu sous sa forme d'élémentaire et on serait certainement tous morts avec lui, répondit gentiment le nain. Laisse-lui au moins ça. Fais que son sacrifice compte. Et puis, il a sans doute retrouvé les siens maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'il nous a déjà oublié et qu'il chasse des cerfs là-haut.

\- Il n'y a rien après la mort, répondit Théo, froid."

Le nain ne répondit pas. Balthazar se releva.

"Remarque, il me manque vraiment, ce con, dit-il en reniflant. Ses blagues pourries, ses conquêtes ratées, ses enfants magiques… J'avais des doutes quand il nous a rejoint, mais je pense sincèrement qu'on l'a changé pour le meilleur. Regarde, il a même abandonné la vengeance sur la fin. Il en a fait un sacré bout de chemin.

\- Oui… Comme nous tous, rit Grunlek. Il est loin le temps où Théo se comportait comme un chasseur d'hérésie et nous traînait comme deux prisonniers vers l'échafaud. Cela fait quoi, dix, quinze ans maintenant ?

\- Dix-huit, rectifia Théo. Attention à la crise de la cinquantaine, papy Grunlek, ajouta-t-il vicieusement.

\- Moque-toi, on verra qui rira quand t'auras tes premières courbatures à cause de la vieillesse. Au moins, Balthazar n'a pas ce problème. Il va rester jeune et pimpant pendant encore longtemps. Comme quoi, tout n'est pas tout noir."

Balthazar se tut et détourna le regard. Il sourit, mélancolique.

"Jusqu'à ce que je vous vois disparaître un à un en tout cas, dit-il d'une voix triste. Vieux, j'espère. Bah, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. C'est dans longtemps de toute façon. Bon… changea-t-il de sujet, mal à l'aise. On devrait rejoindre les autres. On a encore de la route à faire."

Ils saluèrent une dernière fois leur vieil ami disparu et tournèrent les talons vers la suite de leur aventure.


	48. CHAPITRE 46

_Coucou ! Petit retour à Castelblanc pour Théo et les aventuriers :D Un accueil en fanfare ? Plus ou moins._

**CHAPITRE 46**

L'entrée de Castelblanc avait bien changée depuis le départ de Théo, il y avait déjà presque trois mois de cela. Des structures en bois sur lesquels s'affairaient des ouvriers maintenaient l'imposant mur plus ou moins droit. Plusieurs pans des ramparts manquaient néanmoins toujours à l'appel et ne réapparaîtraient sans doute jamais. Castelblanc la Glorieuse n'avait plus de glorieux que le nom. Les bâtiments de l'entrée, encore partiellement brûlés, avaient été depuis longtemps désertés par les habitants. Ce qu'il en restait, en tout cas. Après l'attaque de Manaril, ceux qui n'avaient pas péri avaient choisi l'exil loin de la capitale. Seuls ceux qui n'en avaient pas les moyens étaient revenus. La Basse Ville n'existait plus vraiment. Certes, ici et là, on essayait de reconstruire avec les restes, mais l'ambiance n'était plus la même. Plus froide. Plus morte.

Les aventuriers n'avaient pas eu grand mal à rentrer. Les rares gardes qui montaient la garde avaient mieux à faire que de surveiller l'entrée. Ils leur adressèrent à peine un regard, l'insigne de la Lumière flottant sur l'armure de Théo suffisant à détourner leur attention. Un coup de chance, songea le paladin. Si la garde locale ne pouvait sentir les petits changements de son aura, convaincre les autres paladins s'avérerait une toute autre histoire. Derrière les cheveux du guerrier et de Balthazar, la charrette avançait péniblement, toujours dirigée par Mictian. L'homme s'extasiait de la grandeur des bâtiments, malgré leur état pathétique. Les têtes de Simaë et Maria dépassaient du drap qui recouvrait leur moyen de transport et les femmes y allaient de leurs commentaires pour tout et n'importe quoi. Loin derrière, Cyrielle et Grunlek avançaient à leur rythme, en grande conversation avec Triste Chêne, confortablement installé devant la paladine. Théo n'appréciait toujours pas ce truc, ce lutin, se corrigea-t-il mentalement. Il n'était pas méchant et loin d'être une menace, mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour traîner dans des endroits incongrus. Pas plus tard qu'une heure plus tôt, ils avaient été contraints de faire une pause "toilettes" pour les dames. Il était revenu des fourrés avec… Eh bien, leurs déjections qu'il s'était empressé d'avaler devant eux. Le paladin avait senti ses tripes se retourner, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

"Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Balthazar. Je pensais qu'il ne restait plus rien de l'Eglise de la Lumière ?

\- C'est le cas. On a nos quartiers dans le palais royal.

\- Dans le… le… palais ro-royal… ? Mais enfin, t'as vu notre tenue ! On dirait des ploucs ! Je ne compte pas me présenter devant la reine dans cet état, j'ai des morales !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y a quelque chose comme trois cents salles d'eau dans ce bâtiment, tu vas pouvoir toutes les essayer et te faire maquiller comme une princesse. Je te verrais bien avec les joues toutes roses, comme une poupée. La reine s'en fiche, tu sais."

Le mage ne parut pas forcément convaincu par son argument.

"Et ça ne va pas poser problème pour… notre condition ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement. Les monarques ne sont pas forcément les plus ouverts d'esprit.

\- Ha, ha, répondit Théo. Celle-ci est exceptionnelle. Et éventuellement, c'est une demie-élémentaire.

\- Sérieusement ? Et personne ne dit rien ? J'ai connu Castelblanc plus… inquisitrice.

\- Ils n'en savent rien. Elle est affiliée à l'air, on ne voit pas vraiment la différence avec un humain classique. Elle l'est devenue en tenant tête à Manaril. Cette femme va peut-être faire bouger les choses en ville.

\- Dis-donc, tu m'as l'air bien passionné. J'en serais presque jaloux."

Théo rougit légèrement et poussa un grognement intelligible pour toute réponse. Ils s'engagèrent vers la Porte de la Justice, où tout du moins, ici encore, ce qu'il en restait. Balthazar tira une légère grimace et frotta les côtes, là où une méchante brûlure continuait de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. C'était compréhensible. Peu de personnes, et en particulier issu d'essence démoniaque, pouvaient se vanter d'avoir tenu tête aussi longtemps à une légion de Coeurs Ardents, l'élite des gardes de la cité, l'escorte du roi et les fidèles de Milich. Victoria avait démembré leur ordre à la minute où elle avait obtenu les pleins pouvoirs. Ceux qui n'avaient pas déjà fui la ville ou été exécutés par le peuple en colère croupissaient désormais dans les geôles de la ville pour haute-trahison. Ils l'avaient bien mérité.

La grille de la Porte de la Justice ne tenait plus que sur un gond, à moitié brûlé. Des structures en métal l'empêchaient de s'effondrer sur la place du marché, mais il y avait fort à parier qu'elle ne puisse plus empêcher quiconque d'accéder dans la Haute Ville. Si elle était un peu plus sauvegardée que la partie moins riche, elle en restait balafrée à jamais. Les incendies avaient relativement épargnés cette partie de la ville, mais pas l'armée d'élémentaires envoyée par Manaril. Ici et là, des tâches brunâtres que seul le temps effaceraient étaient encore visibles sur les pavés immaculés qui menaient aux ruines du Temple Blanc. L'énorme structure avait été comme soufflée de l'intérieur. Les murs avaient étaient comme aspirés par le puits magique de la Chambre du Premier et plus rien n'était sauvable. Les rares murs encore debout penchaient dangereusement sous la brise, et des pavés se décrochaient de temps à autre pour rejoindre l'imposant tas de gravats qui s'étalait au-dessus des escaliers. Le symbole de la puissance de Castelblanc n'existait plus. Certains architectes prévoyaient déjà de se pencher sur la question, mais cela prendrait plusieurs dizaines d'années avant de lui redonner vie.

La route dévia vers le monument le plus haut-placé de la ville : le palais. Si l'on écartait l'aile est complètement explosée, il avait tenu le choc. Les réparations allaient par ailleurs plus vite que dans le reste de la ville. Les murs étaient déjà reconstruits. Il ne restait que les trous des fenêtres à combre par de nouvelles vitres. Sur le grand perron de marbre, cinq personnes les attendaient.

Ils reconnurent Mani de loin. Outre sa grande taille, il sautillait sur place en leur adressant de grands signes de bras. Menki Dal, exaspérée, se tenait à côté de lui sur ses béquilles et essayaient d'éviter un coup. D'une allure beaucoup plus calme et noble, la reine Timarée souriait discrètement. Tesla se trouvait droite à ses côté, ses longs cheveux blonds lâchés dans la brise. Et il y avait Victoria, enfin, visiblement en meilleure forme que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue. Théo descendit de cheval pour aller la prendre dans ses bras. Elle l'enlaça tendrement, même s'il put sentir une certaine crispation. Menki Dal vint elle aussi donner l'accolade au paladin grognon, un peu gêné par tant d'effusion en public.

Les autres mirent à leur tour pied à terre pour venir saluer leurs vieux amis. Mictian s'attira immédiatement un regard nerveux de Tesla. L'archimage, d'ordinaire si fière d'elle, se fit immédiatement toute petite. Balthazar, au contraire, commença immédiatement à faire du charme à la reine. Elle riait nerveusement, mais Théo lut rapidement dans ses yeux que le mage n'avait aucune chance.

"Votre Majesté, intervint Grunlek. C'est un immense plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Moi de même, monsieur Von Krayn, répondit-elle en rougissant étrangement."

Balthazar écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il lança un regard vers le nain, puis vers la reine, et encore une fois vers le nain. En effet, les joues de Grunlek avaient également pris une teinte rouge cramoisie. Se pouvait-il que le roi des nains est un petit faible pour la reine de Castelblanc ? Cyrielle fut la seule à aider Maria et Simaë à descendre. La matriarche Lennon bomba légèrement le torse, et Théo se surprit à penser qu'elle avait quelques airs de Balthazar. L'archimage lança un regard au demi-diable avant de s'approcher d'elle.

"Madame Lennon, je suppose ? Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je suis Tesla, la supérieure hiérarchique de votre fils."

Balthazar blémit lorsqu'elles se mirent de discuter joyeusement de tout et de rien avant de rentrer comme si elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde en seulement cinq minutes. Tesla allait-elle soudoyer sa mère pour obtenir des informations compromettantes sur lui ? Plus discrète, Simaë resta auprès de son fils. Victoria alla la remercier chaleureusement de sa présence et se présenta au passage à Mictian. Le contact passa beaucoup plus facilement qu'avec le mage et le paladin. Ce n'était pas si surprenant : Victoria avait toujours été plus douée pour la diplomatie, contrairement à lui.

Dès qu'il mit pied à terre, Triste Chêne resta caché derrière Cyrielle, avec qui il s'était de toute évidence lié d'amitié. La reine lui adressa un regard interloqué, avant d'interroger Théo du regard.

"Longue histoire, répondit le paladin. C'est notre guide. C'est un lutin.

\- Un lutin, hein ? répondit Mani, derrière lui, suspicieux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi, quoi ? Oh, reprit-il. C'est juste que je ne lui ferais pas forcément confiance si j'étais vous. Il y a encore quelques dizaines d'années, ils étaient utilisés en tant qu'espion.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Parce que la Mêta Lignée en utilise encore."

Cette nouvelle information renforça la suspicion de Théo. Il ne répondit rien, mais décida de garder ça à l'esprit. Les aventuriers se répartirent dans les différentes chambres de l'aile des visiteurs, à l'exception de Théo qui avait déjà ses propres quartiers et Grunlek, qui fut invité dans les appartements les plus proche de Sa Majesté du fait de son rang. Il en fut gêné au premier abord, mais refusa catégoriquement d'en sortir lorsque Timarée lui annonça qu'elle pouvait lui donner une autre chambre s'il le voulait. Balthazar… Balthazar toqua à la porte de Théo quelques minutes après à peine, son matelas derrière lui.

Il le posa dans un coin de la pièce et commença à faire son lit sous le regard du paladin, un peu déboussolé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Nous avons eu le droit à une chambre commune. Je refuse de dormir avec ma mère, dit-il énergiquement. Et puis en plus, je suis tout seul avec des femmes. Mictian a sa propre chambre.

\- Parce que ça te dérange maintenant ? se moqua le paladin."

Il se contenta de lui tirer la langue pour toute réponse. Le paladin ne dit rien, cependant. Il était même rassuré d'avoir un peu de compagnie dans cette grande chambre vide dans laquelle il n'avait pas spécialement que de bons souvenirs. Le peu de temps qu'il avait passé ici, il avait été confronté à ses crises, à ses devoirs, puis à Enoch et à une blessure assez grave, les premiers signes de la malédiction de Victoria. Les bruits de la vie quotidienne, les plaintes du mage sur le matelas trop raide donnaient une autre atmosphère à la pièce, plus vivante.

Sa chambre ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se transformer en quatier général de mission. Une fois installé, tout le monde se retrouva sur les matelas, les chaises et la table pour discuter des mois écoulés. Tesla commença par examiner Balthazar et l'avancement de sa maladie. Elle ne manqua pas de lui hurler dessus une nouvelle fois pour le risque idiot qu'il avait pris en faisant un pacte démoniaque dans son état. Théo raconta pendant ce temps-là leurs aventures à Gorge Noire, leurs recherches, les problèmes rencontrés sur la route et bien sûr comment, à la fin, ils avaient fini par retrouver Simaë et son fils.

"Je ne peux juger ce que tu as fait, lui dit Victoria après coup, parce que je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais fait mieux. Cependant, tu réalises bien que ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut effacer d'un claquement de doigt. Tu es lié à vie à lui, ce qui signifie que s'il... S'il tombe avec la malédiction, tu tombes avec lui.

\- Une bonne raison pour ne pas échouer dans ce cas, répondit gentiment le paladin. Je sais que ma décision paraît égoïste, mais j'en ai accepté les conséquences. Personnelles… Comme religieuses.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas avoir mon mot à dire, intervint Maria Lennon, mais je trouve pour ma part sa décision courageuse. Et puis, ça a fonctionné, non ? Même si ça lui retombe dessus plus tard, plus tard, c'est loin. Laissez-lui ça.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Victoria, plus douce. Mais cela va bien plus loin que juste toi, Théo. Le conseil me demande des comptes, et je ne compte plus le nombre de paladins nerveux croisés dans les couloirs à la minute où tu es arrivé dans la cour.

\- Je m'en fiche, répondit Théo. Je suis un aventurier avant tout, petite soeur. Et… Je ne pense pas être à ma place en tant que Troisième de la Lumière. Je sais que ça te tiens à coeur, que ça tenait à coeur à beaucoup de gens, mais tu m'as vu ? Il a fallu de deux mois d'enfermement pour que je perde à moitié la tête. Je ne pourrais jamais être heureux si je me retrouve coincé ici. Et puis, je vais juste causer des problèmes. Grunlek m'a déjà proposé de faire du travail de mercenaire à Fort d'Acier, et…"

Elle posa une main douce sur sa joue.

"Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Toto, dit-elle gentiment. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne compte pas te garder prisonnier ici. C'est ton choix. Ta vie."

Il sourit, rassuré. Tesla attira l'attention sur elle en poussant un lourd soupir et en levant les yeux au ciel.

"C'est bien mignon tout ça, mais pouvons nous en savoir plus ce que vous comptez faire désormais ?

\- Aller dans le désert, répondit Balthazar, pour trouver la maison de la sorcière. Elle est morte, mais il y a peut-être moyen de briser le sceau avec ce qu'il y a dedans.

\- Nous devons aussi retrouver les Codex, ajouta Grunlek, et arrêter une nouvelle fois Enoch. Cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de lui, restons méfiants."

Tesla garda les mains derrière son dos et adressa un regard à Simaë et Maria Lennon.

"Lennon, vous êtes fragiles, et elles aussi. Comment comptez-vous…

\- Votre Majesté, demanda Théo, puisse solliciter votre hospitalité pour elle ? Tesla a raison sur ce point. Regardez comment on a galéré avec la charrette, dans le désert, ce sera un cauchemar.

\- Il a raison, approuva Mictian. Je préférerais savoir ma mère en sécurité ici plutôt que dans les bois.

\- Ce sera un immense plaisir, répondit la reine Timarée."

Balthazar nota que l'archimage avait toujours l'air troublée. Elle se gratta le bras nerveusement, toc qu'elle avait lorsque qu'elle faisait face à un dilemme. Le mage prit soudainement peur. Et si elle venait avec eux ? Ce serait pire que d'avoir sa mère sur le dos !

"Les scorpions, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, grogna-t-elle. Cependant, je connais davantage de sorts que Lennon, et je pourrais potentiellement localiser les Codex pour vous. Si vous voulez bien de moi.

\- Toute aide est appréciée, approuva Théo, avant que le mage ouvre la bouche. Mani ?

\- Oh non, répondit l'elfe, désolé. Je dois rester, pour Menki. Mais je veillerais sur vos mamans, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

\- Entendu."

Les aventuriers décidèrent ensuite de profiter d'une semaine entière de repos, afin de permettre à Tesla de rassembler des affaires, de récupérer des vivres et de se remettre de leurs dernières aventures. Un choix qui fut accepté à l'unisson.


	49. CHAPITRE 47

_Allez, un petit chapitre tranquille avant la suite de l'aventure. Enfin… Presque tranquille._

**CHAPITRE 47**

Balthazar allait et venait entre le portail de la Tour des Mages et la grande table en bois où se trouvait déjà la moitié du matériel de Tesla. Théo le regardait faire sans bouger le petit doigt, un grand sourire aux lèvres à chaque fois qu'un gros grimoire lui tombait sur les pieds. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander comment l'archimage allait bien pouvoir emporter tout ça. Menki Dal hésita à lui apporter son aide avant de se raviser à cause des nombreux problèmes qu'avaient occasionné sa chute au moment de son sauvetage, aux abords du Pont des Larmes. Même si la paralysie était passée grâce au talent des paladins de la Lumière et qu'elle avait pu remarcher, cette partie de son corps restait très sensible.

La jeune femme, Victoria, la reine, Mani, Grunlek et Théo prenaient le thé comme de parfaits petits citadins sur la table juste à côté. Théo s'était lancé dans un récit plus détaillé de leurs récentes aventures, et notamment sur la rencontre avec le demi-frère de Balthazar. A la mention de la Mêta Lignée, Mani fronça un peu les sourcils, mais préféra ne pas intervenir immédiatement, légèrement nerveux.

"Où en sont tes recherches sur Finéas ? lui demanda par ailleurs le paladin.

\- Je… J'ai un peu lâché prise, avoua l'elfe. Il se tient tranquille pour le moment, et je commence même à me demander s'il n'a pas quitté la ville. J'ai simplement mis mes parents en sûreté en ville, puisqu'il les a menacés. La… La saison des fraises, c'est là où je suis né. Enfin… Là où j'ai été plus ou moins adopté. C'est une longue histoire. En revanche, pour Mictian, je devrais être en mesure de retrouver des informations sur lui au besoin. Son visage ne m'est pas inconnu.

\- Oui, il nous a dit qu'il se rappelait de toi.

\- Si c'est le cas, il n'est pas aussi jeune qu'il n'y paraît. J'ai quitté la Méta-Lignée il y a presque vingt ans maintenant. Et s'il se rappelle de moi, je dirais même un bon vingt-cinq ans, étant donné que j'ai eu pas mal de petits problèmes avec Finéas sur les dernières années. J'ai été… déchu de la haute-sphère, on va dire."

Théo resta silencieux. Il était vrai que c'était assez curieux, étant donné que l'homme semblait à peine plus vieux que Balthazar.

"Si tu trouves quoi que ce soit, ça m'intéresse en effet, approuva Théo.

\- Il est fiable ? demanda Victoria. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, je ne l'ai vu sortir de sa chambre que deux fois. Et il semble… ailleurs.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua le guerrier. Il n'a pas eu de mauvaises intentions jusqu'à présent, mais je reste sur mes gardes. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on nous plante un couteau dans le dos.

\- Je pense pour ma part qu'il mérite une chance, argumenta Grunlek. Il en veut à Enoch autant que nous et même s'il n'a pas spécialement les mêmes objectifs que nous, il veut peut-être tout simplement apprendre à connaître Balthazar ? Ils ont beaucoup discuté ces derniers jours."

Le paladin lança un regard vers le mage, de retour avec une nouvelle caisse de fioles et autres potions. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant que tout le monde le regardait, puis tourna les talons lorsque la voix mélodieuse de Tesla le hêla de nouveau avec agressivité. Menki Dal rit doucement.

"Où est Cyrielle ? demanda-t-elle, changeant complètement de sujet.

\- Elle est partie rendre visite à sa mère, répondit le guerrier. Elle a beaucoup de choses à lui dire, je pense.

\- Tu t'es attachée à elle, remarqua Victoria. Si on m'avait dit que tu prendrais une écuyère un jour… Même Viktor ne l'aurait pas cru. Au moins, on peut dire qu'elle aura fait ces preuves. Elle n'aura aucune difficulté à rentrer dans les rangs d'élite. Et peut-être même plus. Il faudrait que je la teste, mais… Je n'ai aucun doute sur ses capacités.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Victoria, répondit la reine. Même si vous quittez les ordres, Théo, elle aura un avenir tout tracé grâce à vous."

Le guerrier rougit légèrement, peu habitué aux compliments. Un cri strident se fit entendre dans le couloir. Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir une petite fille aux cheveux noirs courir vers la table, poursuivie par Triste Chêne, visiblement désolé, lui-même poursuivi par un homme à la cape rouge, l'air colérique. Il se stoppa net en apercevant les aventuriers. Le visage de Grunlek et Théo s'élargit d'un grand sourire.

"Vendis ! s'exclama le nain. Quelle surprise ! Comment tu vas mon grand ? C'est ta fille ?

\- Oui, répondit-il à voix basse. Je suis très heureux de vous voir, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité !"

Vendis, prince demi-élémentaire du nord du Cratère, avait bien vieilli depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait passé une partie de sa jeunesse au côté des aventuriers à apprendre la vie et à maîtriser ses dons, tant bien que mal. Et de toute évidence, la petite famille avait bien poussé, à voir la petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns accrochée à la robe de la reine. Triste Chêne semblait sincèrement désolé, mais ne savait pas comment réparer son erreur.

"Elle est à vous cette… créature ? demanda-t-il avec détachement.

\- Il n'est pas dangereux, promit Grunlek. Un peu gênant et pot de colle, mais pas méchant. C'est un lutin.

\- Maître, je ne voulais pas effrayer le petit humain, promis ! s'alarma-t-il en s'accrochant au pantalon de Grunlek. Ne me mangez pas !"

Il s'étala au sol, les bras accrochés autour de sa cheville. Théo leva les yeux au ciel.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? grogna Théo.

\- Il l'a regardée nue dans les commodités ! Puis il a… Il a mangé ses… déjections.

\- Ah… C'est un truc qu'il fait, s'excusa le nain. Il mange les excréments humains…"

La reine Timarée porta la petite fille et la mit sur ses genoux. Vendis hésita, puis décida de s'inviter à leur table. Théo dévisagea la gamine les yeux plissés, alors qu'elle le regardait lui, ou plutôt son armure, avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle se tourna vers son père avec un grand sourire.

"Papa, c'est un vrai soldat de la Lumière ?

\- C'est Théo, je t'en ai déjà parlé, tu te souviens ?"

Son visage devint incertain, presque craintif.

"Le monsieur qui a frappé une petite fille avec un bouclier ?"

Théo, en train de boire son verre, s'étouffa bruyamment. Grunlek ne retint pas longtemps le rire qu'il tentait d'étouffer et explosa en tapant du poing sur la table, au grand désarroi de la fillette. Elle lança un regard vers son père.

"Ils ne sont pas méchants, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens, dis-moi ? demanda Grunlek, en se calmant. J'ai cru comprendre que tu aidais la reine à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

\- C'est un peu ça, approuva-t-il. Je suis en mission officielle sur l'ordre de mon père pour aider à la reconstruction de Castelblanc et apporter de l'aide financière. Des trucs de prince. Et, en effet, j'aide la reine à prendre ses fonctions et à… améliorer la gestion de ses dons magiques. Nous avons vécu une expérience similaire, même si je dois dire que ma mort était beaucoup moins spectaculaire."

Il s'assombrit légèrement.

"J'ai appris pour Shinddha. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances. Vous savez s'il avait de la famille ou… Je peux éventuellement leur offrir une pension, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire.

\- Il était le dernier descendant du peuple de la forêt, répondit tristement Grunlek. Il n'avait personne à part nous.

\- J'aurais aimé être là pour défendre la ville, dit-il, amer. Mais Père ne voulait pas s'engager dans le conflit et je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Au moins les relations avec Kirov se sont un peu améliorées avec la montée au pouvoir de son fils unique. Karl est compréhensif.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Victoria. Je ne pense pas que nous connaîtrons de nouveau une situation similaire maintenant que Fort d'Acier a enfin de nouveau un dirigeant et que Kirov est gouverné par un empereur plus ou moins compétent. Il reste Lorimar, mais… Lorimar a toujours été un cas compliqué.

\- Son nouveau chef est assez ouvert, répondit Grunlek. C'est une forte tête, mais j'ai déjà négocié avec lui le partage des mines et un pacte de protection. De toute manière, avec leur honneur bafoué par Manaril, ils peinent à s'en remettre.

\- C'est vrai, félicitation votre Majesté, rit Vendis. Si on m'avait dit que je t'aurais comme voisin frontalier."

Théo s'éclipsa discrètement, peu intéressé par le côté politique que prenait la discussion. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder un peu à l'extérieur. Au loin, des ouvriers s'affairaient sur les restes de la Cathédrale de la Lumière. Il ressentit un petit pincement au coeur en pensant une nouvelle fois à Shinddha, qui y avait perdu la vie. Etait-ce tout ce qui resterait de lui désormais ? Sa postérité au combat ? Mais Shin n'était pas un guerrier. C'était un gamin un peu pommé qui aurait donné sa vie pour une tarte aux pommes et incapable de faire deux pas sans se faire mal ou tomber dans un piège, un archer incapable de tirer une flèche à deux mètres de distance et surtout et éventuellement un de ses confidents les plus proches. Ou l'inverse. Shin adorait raconter sa vie au paladin, ses histoires d'amour, ses problèmes de vessie pendant leurs rondes le soir, alors que les autres dormaient. Ses cris le matin lorsqu'Eden avait pissé sur sa couche, son regard semi-désolé lorsqu'un énième enfant l'accusait d'être son père, tout ça lui manquait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Théo haïssait le changement. Il était quelqu'un de routinier. Il aimait que les choses soient faites à telles heures, que les journées de voyage se passent comme il le voulait et que les problèmes ne durent jamais bien longtemps. Les dernières années de voyage n'avaient pas été de tout repos, mais ils avaient toujours rebondi et su se retrouver malgré les épreuves et les doutes. Mais maintenant que chacun partait dans une direction différente, la vie du paladin volait en éclat. Tout ce sur quoi il avait fondé sa vie s'effaçait au profit d'un schéma qui lui plaisait de moins en moins. Certes, leur groupe tenait encore, mais une fois tout ça terminé ? Chacun repartirait de son côté. Peut-être que de nouveaux fantômes viendraient hanter les nuits du paladin, peut-être même les fantômes de sa soeur et de son meilleur ami.

Il avait bien remarqué que Balthazar essayait de redonner un semblant de normalité à leurs aventures, mais rien n'était comme avant. Ce n'était qu'une douce illusion temporaire. Regarder Grunlek parler de ses futures réformes lui retourner l'estomac. Le nain avait déjà enterré sa vie d'aventurier. Cette aventure n'était qu'un bonus. Quant au mage, il n'en avait pas fini avec Tesla avant encore de nombreuses années. Il poussa un soupir. S'il ne devenait pas Troisième de la Lumière, que ferait-il de sa vie ?

Une main tira son pantalon. Il baissa les yeux sur Triste Chêne, toujours aussi misérable. Le lutin avait l'air nerveux.

"Maître Théo, maître Balthazar n'est pas revenu depuis un moment de la grande porte magique.

\- Et ? Il doit être en train de se faire charger comme un baudet.

\- Non, non, maître Théo. Maître Balthazar va avoir une attaque magique. Je le sens."

Le sang de Théo ne fit qu'un tour. Il se redressa et fonça vers le portail, sous le regard curieux de ses compagnons. Dès qu'il passa le seuil, il tomba nez à nez avec un être au visage abîmé et au sourire carnassier. La pièce prenait feu, et Tesla gisait au sol contre le mur, inconsciente.

"Enoch, gronda Théo, menaçant.

\- Regarde, Balthou', même ton copain est là."

Balthazar, essoufflé, se tenait les côtes, le visage grimaçant, appuyé contre le mur. Il avait l'air en mauvais état.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? rugit le paladin.

\- Moi ? répondit-il, surpris. Rien du tout ! Il a utilisé toute sa magie sur moi… Et maintenant il meurt."

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que le mage s'écroula lourdement au sol. Théo ressentit une vive douleur à la poitrine et posa un genou à terre, surpris. Enoch lui sourit.

"Ah, les pactes démoniques… C'est mieux quand on les fait sans la marque magique que j'ai laissé dans ton dos, sombre crétin. Merci de m'avoir montré la voie. Bonne nuit !"

Il disparut dans un écran de fumée noire. Théo lança un regard vers Balthazar. Il pouvait sentir son pouls irrégulier d'ici. Impuissant, il se traîna vers le mage et le retourna. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en tira l'une des petites fioles de Tesla, qu'il mit à ses lèvres. Le mage déglutit faiblement, mais en but l'intégralité. Ce fut la seule chose qu'il put faire avant qu'une nouvelle décharge le prenne à la poitrine et l'envoie au sol, inconscient.


	50. CHAPITRE 48

_Hey ! On se rapproche à grand pas des 50 chapitres. Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez que c'est ma plus grosse fanfiction jamais écrite. Et que vous n'avez pas fini de souffrir aussi :3 Grosse surprise dans ce chapitre._

**CHAPITRE 48**

"Silverberg ! Silverberg, ouvrez les yeux !"

La voix trop aiguë de Tesla acheva de tirer Théo de son sommeil. Il poussa un grognement et essaya de repousser les mains de l'archimage un peu trop baladeuses. Elle poussa immédiatement un soupir de soulagement, avant de l'abandonner. Le paladin ouvrit les yeux difficilement, puis redressa le cou. Une potion de soin à moitié vide se trouvait à côté de lui. Il s'appuya sur son coude, déjà en meilleure forme, et s'assit sur le sol, une main sur le crâne. Il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit.

Tesla était penchée sur Balthazar, toujours inconscient, et avait branché de nombreux fils sur sa poitrine, reliés à des tas de machines étranges. Le mage était très pâle, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement le guerrier.

"Silverberg, venez ici et tenez-moi ça."

Le paladin se releva et se traîna vers son ami. Tesla lui confia un drôle de baton gris, relié à sa poitrine à une extrémité et à une feuille blanche de l'autre. Un crayon s'agitait tout seul à l'autre bout à un rythme régulier. Le paladin comprit rapidement que le mécanisme prenait les constantes vitales.

"Il va bien ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

\- Il est stable, dit-elle en lui installant une perfusion. Il a eu une rechute en utilisant trop sa magie, mais ça devrait aller. Si vous vous êtes réveillé, il ne devrait pas tarder à en faire de même. Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher des plantes pour essayer de le réveiller."

Elle se leva doucement et quitta la pièce. Théo regarda autour de lui. Le portail avait disparu. Il était coincé ici pour le moment. Il se reconcentra sur Balthazar. Une chose à la fois. Les paupières du mage clignaient, signe d'un réveil imminent. Mais ce fut un autre bruit qui attira Théo, plus profond. Un "boum boum" discret et répété qui lui monta rapidement à la tête. Il comprit vite qu'il entendait les battements de coeur de son ami, et dès que ce fut le cas, il put presque suivre le trajet du sang dans ses veines. Son ventre gargouilla méchamment, et, pendant une seconde, il envisagea sérieusement de croquer dans sa carotide. Choqué par cette pensée aussi fugace qu'innatendue, il se donna une gifle mentale pour sortir de cette espèce de transe. Balthazar disait que cela prendrait plusieurs semaines pour contrôler ses pulsions. Si seulement il pouvait se réveiller pour l'aider à les combattre, maintenant, cela l'aiderait énormément.

La carotide montait et descendait à un rythme régulier. Sans contrôle, Théo sentit deux excroissances pousser de ses gencives. Des crocs, lui répondit sa conscience, catastrophée. Il voulut se forcer à arrêter, mais son cerveau, ou plutôt son estomac, avait décidé de prendre son indépendance et de lui désobéir. "Boum boum". Le bruit affolé du coeur de la proie prise au piège. Ou plutôt de celle qui se sentait observée sans se douter un seul instant qu'un prédateur s'apprêtait à fondre sur lui. Et soudain, il bondit dessus.

Un coude vint se placer sur sa trajectoire et il retomba sur les fesses. Balthazar, réveillé, venait d'effectuer un grand bond en arrière pour s'éloigner des canines un peu trop pointues du paladin.

"Théo ! Reprends-toi !"

La voix cessa net l'appel du sang. Le maître avait parlé. Ce n'était pas l'heure de manger. Le paladin recula brusquement en regardant ses mains, choqué par ce qui venait de se produire. Légèrement paniqué, il lança un regard plein de détresse au mage qui tenta de l'apaiser d'un regard désolé.

"Ce n'est… Ce n'est rien, je sais que c'est un peu compliqué. On va travailler dessus, je te le promets. En attendant, si tu pouvais ranger les canines, ça aiderait beaucoup."

Théo posa une main à sa bouche. Deux longues dents dépassaient de sa lèvre supérieure. Il se leva pour regarder son reflet dans le miroir qui se trouvait au-dessus de la commode de Tesla. Avec ses yeux d'un jaune profond et ses canines, il ressemblait à un animal sauvage. Cette vision le perturba énormément. Etait-il condamné à vivre comme ça désormais ?

Tesla revint dans la pièce une seconde à peine plus tard, les mains chargées. Elle lança un regard suspicieux vers Théo, avant de retourner au chevet de son patient. Balthazar, toujours un peu pâle, la laissa le sermonner sur son irresponsabilité tout en prenant une nouvelle fois ses constantes, ne l'écoutant vraiment que d'une oreille. Le guerrier resta en retrait, incertain.

"Il va bien ? finit-il par demander.

\- Oui, grogna Tesla, toujours irritée. Il a puisé dans votre essence vitale pour atténuer les conséquences du malaise, mais ça aurait pu vous tuer, Lennon. Ne refaites plus jamais ça.

\- Oui, Tesla, répondit-il comme un enfant, les yeux bas.

\- J'ai fermé le portail pour empêcher le démon de gagner Castelblanc, expliqua-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires. Laissez-moi en ouvrir un nouveau dans la pièce d'à côté. Je ne veux pas voir un seul de vous deux debout avant une heure, ou je vous attache à un lit."

Sur ces derniers mots, elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière elle sans leur adresser un regard supplémentaire. Balthazar poussa un soupir et recula pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Théo le suivit du regard sans rien dire, l'air ailleurs.

"Eh, ne te fais pas de faux sang pour ça, le rassura le mage. Tu vas perdre le contrôle et tenter de me défier pendant encore quelques mois. C'est normal. C'est simplement le signe que tes nouveaux instincts se développent.

\- Comment tu peux rester aussi calme alors que j'aurais pu te tuer ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas tué, c'est le plus important, non ? Eh, on n'a pas de temps pour ça. On a des problèmes plus graves sur les bras pour l'instant, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Enoch, je veux dire."

Le visage du mage se ferma légèrement.

"Me provoquer ouvertement. Il sait qu'il a tous les pouvoirs et que l'on est dans la panade. Il m'a aussi dit que ta marque…

\- Lui sert de signal pour nous trouver, il me l'a dit aussi. Mais à quoi ça l'avance ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ?

\- Je crains fort qu'il cherche la même chose que nous et à la minute où l'on aura brisé la source de magie qui nous maintient ta soeur et moi sous le joug de la malédiction, il va s'en emparer pour la détourner. A propos de cela, c'est très probablement la même chose pour Tesla, tu sais. Je ne crois pas une minute à ce soudain élan de bienveillance. Et pour ce que j'en sais, peut-être que Mictian aussi pourrait être là pour ça. Je commence à penser qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple malédiction, si tu veux mon avis, et qu'on va devoir affronter quelque chose de puissant.

\- On devrait en parler aux autres.

\- Non. Je préfère qu'on garde ça pour nous deux pour l'instant. Le palais de Castelblanc est pas sûr. Si pour le peu qu'un espion d'une autre région nous entend, on pourrait déclencher une nouvelle guerre de pouvoir. Et vu comment s'est terminé la dernière, je n'ai pas envie de me relancer là-dedans."

La porte s'entrouvrit. Les deux hommes se turent immédiatement, les yeux plissés. Une petite tête bleue passa son nez dans la pièce, puis trottina vers Balthazar et Théo.

"Icy ! s'enthousiasma le mage. Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Tu as bien surveillé mon puits ?"

La petite créature hocha la tête. Elle changea cependant vite d'air et se mit à triturer ses mains. Elle sautilla jusqu'à l'appareil qui avait pris les constantes de Balthazar, puis le plaça sur sa tête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Théo.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr."

Le stick à l'extrémité se mit à bouger. Icy poussa la feuille devant elle. Sous les yeux inquiets du mage et du paladin, des mots se tracèrent sur la feuille. Un mot, en particulier, répété encore et encore. Un mot qui les fit tous les deux désobéir à Tesla au même moment. Balthazar fut le premier à se jeter contre la porte et partir en courant dans les couloirs, Théo sur les talons, Icy dans les mains. Car ce mot n'était pas n'importe lequel.

_Shin._

Le mage poussa la porte de sa chambre. Théo, essoufflé, le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'arrêta net sur le pallier de la chambre. Balthazar était accroupi à côté d'un homme inconscient et entièrement nu à la peau d'un bleu si particulier et familier. Le paladin sentit ses jambes faiblir et il se laissa glisser contre le mur. Sa respiration se fit sifflante et il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à mesure que les images prenaient place dans sa tête.

_Franz s'écroula au sort, mort. Le regard de Manaril s'écarquilla de surprise et d'incompréhension. Et très vite, un unique sanglot d'horreur remonta le long de sa gorge. Elle tourna la tête vers Shinddha, encore essoufflé par son récent réveil d'entre les morts, Théo à ses côtés, tellement blessé et épuisé qu'il ne parvenait plus à esquisser le moindre geste. Il avait tout donné pour sauver l'archer et tenter cette dernière flèche._

_Soudain, Manaril disparut, comme précédemment. Si Théo avait été encore capable de se lever, il se serait jeté sur Shin. Mais trop tard. Le temps qu'il tourne la tête, un liquide rouge et poisseux lui coula sur le visage. Mais ce n'était pas le sien. Quand il releva les yeux, seul le sceptre de Manaril apparut devant ses yeux. Il dépassait de la poitrine de son ami, les yeux écarquillés par la peur et le choc. Elle le retira aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait enfoncé dans son corps et disparut ailleurs._

_Le corps du demi-élémentaire retomba au sol, et tout devint flou autour de Théo. Incapable de réagir, il ne put que regarder l'archer ouvrir et fermer la bouche, un filet de sang au coin des lèvres, puis tendre une main désespérée vers lui, avant que tout ne s'arrête brutalement. Il n'entendit pas Tesla crier, ni Balthazar. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard de son ami et de l'immense flaque de sang qui coulait peu à peu le long du cratère où il se trouvait, avec une seule pensée._

_Il avait causé ça. Il avait tué Shinddha._

"Théo… Théo, respire. Regarde-moi."

_Le poids dans sa poitrine ne se relâcha pas. Il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, complètement perdu. Il avait tué Shin. Tout était de sa faute. Quand il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, il revit le sang, ses mains dans la blessure, appuyant compulsivement dessus comme si cela pouvait faire la différence. Il était mort. Il avait tué Shinddha._

"Théo ! Théo, regarde-moi ! Non… Chut, ne bouge pas, tu n'es pas en état de te lever. Il… Il va se reprendre."

_Le paladin releva les yeux vers Balthazar, qui le regardait encore avec des yeux plein d'espoir. Il devait leur dire. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il sentit les battements de son coeur accélérer. Il sentit un poids énorme lui bloquer la poitrine. Les mots ne sortirent pas. Il se contenta de secouer négativement la tête, puis se laissa tomber sur le côté, abandonnant totalement._

Le paladin s'écroula lourdement sur le plancher et brutalement, sa respiration reprit. L'air lui brûla les poumons et il toussa à en perdre la voix. Il tremblait comme une feuille et ses yeux brûlaient. Il pleurait de manière incontrôlée, incapable de se remettre de la scène. Incapable de voir autre chose que cette scène. Pourtant, comme ce jour-là, il se força à regarder Balthazar.

Le corps de Shinddha ne s'était pas volatilisé. Il le tenait toujours serré contre lui. Le demi-élémentaire bougea faiblement la tête pour le regarder. Shinddha, ses yeux d'un bleu pâle, l'observait avec inquiétude. Il était vivant. Il était vraiment vivant. Balthazar pleurait, lui aussi.

"Les… Les gars, je… Je crois que… Je crois que j'ai plus de pantalon, dit faiblement l'archer."

Théo explosa bruyamment en sanglots, incapable d'y croire. Et pourtant, il devrait bien finir par l'accepter : l'archer était là, et il était vivant.


	51. CHAPITRE 49

_Coucou ! Surprise ! Cela faisait un moment que je cherchais un moment pour ramener Shin à la vie, et c'est chose faite désormais !_

**CHAPITRE 49**

Balthazar fut immensément soulagé de voir Théo se calmer. Lui-même était dans un état proche de la crise de panique. Shin était devant eux, bien vivants, et ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre aucune idée de comment ils devaient gérer la situation. Cela changeait énormément de choses et c'était beaucoup trop. Le mage aida en premier lieu l'archer à s'asseoir. Il ne tenait pas vraiment debout, visiblement au moins aussi confus qu'eux deux. Le mage fouilla sa garde-robe et lui donna de quoi se couvrir, avant de l'accompagner à côté de Théo, qui peinait encore à retrouver son souffle.

Le mage finit par s'asseoir en tailleur devant eux. Tesla avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée avant une heure. Ils avaient donc un peu de temps devant eux pour discuter. L'archer jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à Théo, puis à Balthazar.

"Vous en faites une de ces têtes. Vous allez trouver ça drôle, mais je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je suis à poil, ni d'où est-ce qu'on est.

\- De quoi tu te souviens ? demanda Balthazar, préférant y aller doucement."

L'archer réfléchit, puis écarquilla les yeux avant de se toucher le torse, complètement paniqué.

"Ma… Manaril, elle m'a... Elle m'a…

\- Elle t'as transpercée oui.

\- Mais comment ça se fait que je suis vivant alors ?

\- Pour être honnête, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tu es mort depuis huit mois, Shin. J'ai essayé de te ramener, vraiment, mais… Rien ne fonctionnait. Et là, te voilà, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment tu as fait ça. On est à la Tour des Mages, et éventuellement dans une nouvelle mission pour sauver le monde, si tu veux tout savoir. Enoch est de retour."

Shin se tourna légèrement vers Théo, inquiet.

"Théo, ça va ? Tu es tout… pâle.

\- Il… Il a besoin d'un peu de temps, répondit le mage à sa place. Ces derniers mois ont un peu été compliqués pour tout le monde… Certains plus que d'autres. On t'expliquera tout ça quand tu pourras marcher.

\- Où est mon arc ?"

Théo et Balthazar se lancèrent un regard maladroit. Comment lui expliquer que son arc avait été enterré avec son armure dans un cimetière à des dizaines de kilomètres de là dans un cercueil scellé ? A bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être trop d'informations pour un premier réveil. Ils décidèrent de simplement éviter la question. Le mage alla récupérer quelques outils sur son bureau et commença à prendre les constantes de Shinddha. L'archer se laissa faire, trop faire de toute manière pour protester. Icy s'était installée sur son épaule, accrochée à sa tête. Elle ronronnait comme un chat, visiblement ravie.

Pendant l'inspection, le demi-élémentaire ne cessait de lancer des regards étranges au paladin, visiblement perturbé. Le guerrier essaya d'éviter son regard aussi longtemps que possible, mais le moment où cela commença à lui taper sur le système ne tarda pas à arriver.

"Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

\- Je ne veux pas être méchant ou quoi, mais ton aura est différente. Je… Elle ressemble à celle de Balthazar. C'est… Bizarre.

\- Parce qu'il est partiellement démon, répondit le mage sans lui laisser le temps de choisir de répondre. C'est une longue histoire."

Le mage se lança dans l'exposé de leur situation, sans épargner aucun détail contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient raconté à Victoria. Le demi-élémentaire écouta sans mot, visiblement de plus en plus choqué à mesure qu'il prenait conscience du temps écoulé depuis sa mort. Théo resta silencieux, toujours incapable de réellement croire au retour de son ami. Il se sentait perdu, presque en train de rêver. Il n'osait ni regarder, ni toucher l'archer, comme si un simple contact pouvait le faire subitement s'évaporer. Balthazar termina son histoire en prenant un peu de sang à son ami, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

Après son récit, Shin resta silencieux, encaissant les différentes informations. Une en particulier avait retenu son attention.

"Donc tu risques de mourir ? dit-il, la voix tremblante. Et Théo aussi à cause du truc que vous avez fait ?

\- Eh, je sais que la situation n'est pas exactement à son meilleur pour l'instant, grogna le mage. Mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses, on progresse et on se rapproche de notre objectif. On va bien finir par s'en sortir. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça pour l'instant."

La porte s'ouvrit sur Tesla, Grunlek et Mani. Le nain fit tomber tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains à la minute où il aperçut Shin. Son regard se remplit de larmes et il plongea sur le demi-élémentaire pour le serrer contre lui. Shin sourit et lui tapota doucement le dos. Interdits, Tesla et Mani restèrent en retrait, sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le télékynésiste était figé d'appréhension, alors que pour Tesla, il s'agissait davantage d'une surprise d'ordre scientifique.

"Lennon, comment… Qu'est-ce…

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit le mage en haussant les épaules. Je vous jure que je n'ai rien touché.

\- Enfin, Lennon, des morts ne reviennent pas à la vie comme ça ? Vous l'avez examiné ?

\- Oui, et il va bien. Encore un peu faible, mais ça n'a l'air que temporaire."

Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche, prise au dépourvue, avant de quitter la pièce en marmonnant. Grunlek, inconsolable, continuait de pleurer dans les bras de son ami. Il releva la tête pour remercier Balthazar, et prononcer un pseudo-sermon incompréhensible sur leur capacité à Théo et lui à rester hors des problèmes plus de cinq minutes. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

Shin finit par se relever de lui-même après encore quelques minutes. Il alla enlacer Mani, toujours immobile, qui parut soulagé d'un énorme poids à la seconde où les bras de l'archer l'encerclèrent. Après ça, le groupe décida de regagner les palais par le nouveau portail de Tesla, afin d'être plus tranquilles. La surprise fut tout aussi grande pour Victoria et Vendis de l'autre côté, choqués de le voir de retour alors qu'ils parlaient de ses funérailles il y avait seulement deux heures. La vie réservait parfois de drôles de surprises. Après l'euphorie générale, Balthazar expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec Enoch, et les visages se fermèrent de nouveau.

Théo le laissa gérer la situation et sans un mot de plus, décida de regagner ses quartiers. Il se sentait mal, sans doute à cause de la crise, mais aussi de son incapacité à accueillir Shinddha comme les autres l'avaient fait. C'était comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Il ferma la porte de l'appartement à clé derrière lui et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement alors qu'il croisait son regard dans le miroir. Shin n'avait pas menti, il était extrêmement pâle. Un haut-le-cœur le prit à la gorge et il alla vider le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, putain ? marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant au sol."

Son dos lui brûla soudainement. Il tomba contre le carrelage et poussa un cri de douleur. C'était comme si on plantait un couteau à répétition dans son dos, sans que pourtant rien ne l'attaque. Cela dura dix longues minutes, pendant lesquelles il ne put que subir. Et puis plus rien. Essoufflé, il resta allongé sur le dos, les larmes aux yeux et les poings serrés. Il se tourna douloureusement sur le côté, mais son poing glissa sur quelque chose d'humide. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi lorsqu'il découvrit que le carrelage dégoulinait de sang. Son sang.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, erratique. Il perdait le contrôle, il pouvait le sentir. Les premiers signes des crises. Il se colla contre le mur et mordit à pleine dents dans son poing pour se calmer et reprendre un semblant de calme. Il ne pouvait pas faire une deuxième crise aussi rapidement après la première. Quand il releva les yeux, il n'était plus seul. Enoch était assis nonchalamment sur l'évier, ses bras appuyés sur ses genoux et sa tête dessus, faussement joyeuse.

"C'est douloureux, hein ? se moqua-t-il. Je vois que mon fils n'a pas fait un exposé complet sur le pacte démonique. Se lier à un paladin, mais à quoi pensait-il ? Ton sang impur me dégoûte, dit-il en tirant la grimace."

Théo recula un peu plus contre le mur. Il n'avait pas son épée, il l'avait laissée sur son lit.

"Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? répondit-il en grognant de douleur.

\- Une simple démonstration de tout ce que je peux faire de toi. Tu sais, les demi-démons ne sont pas à moitié démons pour rien. Mais s'ils sont trop indépendants pour être contrôlés comme d'autres idiots de démons mineurs, ils n'en restent pas moins liés par le sang à leur papounet adoré. Cela signifie que, certes, tu es désormais le gentil gros toutou de mon fils, mais aussi que je peux prendre le contrôle de ton corps quand je le veux, parce que nous avons une énergie proche et que je suis plus puissant. N'est-ce pas formidable ? Je pourrais te faire tuer tous tes amis pendant votre sommeil juste parce que je le peux.

\- Vous mentez.

\- Oh, vraiment. Théo, frappe-toi au visage."

Théo ne put contrôler son geste et son poing claqua douloureusement contre sa joue. Il glissa au sol en se tenant la gencive, tremblant.

"Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi. Sauf tuer Balthazar, mais que veux-tu, toute magie a ses limites. Je pourrais te tuer, ici et maintenant, mais j'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu. Chaque jour qui passe dans le désert, je te forcerais à tuer un de tes amis. Est-ce assez clair et simple pour ton petit esprit de mortel ? Je ne veux pas que vous atteigniez la maison de Simaë. Vous n'y arriverez pas de toute manière. Maintenant que j'ai de nouveau les pleins contrôles de mes pouvoirs grâce aux Codex, dit-il en tapotant le livre fusionné dans sa poitrine, je pourrais déclencher l'apocalypse rien qu'en levant le petit doigt. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop, je sais que tu sauras répéter mon message à ton "maître". Après tout, tu es programmé pour répondre au moindre de ses désirs désormais. Je suis impressionné. Je ne pensais pas que votre relation pouvait devenir plus malsaine qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Quand il sera mort, je te prendrais volontiers sous mon service. En tant qu'animal de compagnie, ou quelque chose du genre. Après tout, c'est pour ça que les démons ont créé les esclaves, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il sourit, puis se leva pour venir lui tapoter la tête. Théo voulut se rebeller, mais un seul regard d'Enoch tétanisa ses membres et le força à baisser la tête en respect.

"J'aime mieux ça, dit-il avec provocation. Reste à ta place, pauvre rejeton de l'humanité. Je n'ai malheureusement pas plus de temps pour m'amuser un peu avec toi. Mais je suis sûr que ton petit propriétaire appréciera le message que je lui ai laissé dans ton dos. Transmets-lui bien mes salutations. Et n'oublie pas mon avertissement. Amuse-toi bien."

Il disparut dans un nuage noir et l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait autour de lui s'éclaircit légèrement. Les pensées de Théo retrouvèrent un semblant de normalité. Il se releva maladroitement, et s'approcha de la bassine d'eau pour rincer ses égratignures. Il sentait que tout était déjà cicatrisé, sans doute pas de manière normale. Il s'avança devant le miroir, et se retourna. "Gros toutou d'Enoch" était gravé dans sa peau. Il frissonna de dégoût. Il serra les poings et regagna sa chambre. Non, il devait transmettre les salutations du démon à Balthazar. C'était un ordre. Il tenta de résister, mais le lien était trop fort. Alors il déverrouilla la porte et sortit, encore torse nu.

Balthazar arrivait dans le couloir avec Shinddha. Dès qu'il aperçut Théo, il fronça légèrement les sourcils, inquiet.

"Théo, où est-ce que tu étais ? Tu es parti sans rien dire à personne et…

\- Enoch te transmet ses salutations, répondit sombrement le paladin en se tournant."

Il entendit le mage glapir de surprise. Libéré de son "devoir", Théo se tourna vers le mage avec un regard noir.

"Il sait pour le désert. Et il compte se servir de moi pour arriver à ses fins."

Le mage poussa un soupir, et les trois aventuriers retournèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce pour en discuter plus calmement.


	52. CHAPITRE 50

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Information importante avant de commencer le texte. La rentrée arrive, ce n'est pas une surprise pour vous, et comme je reprends les cours cette année, le rythme de publication de Silverberg passe à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je sais que ça peut être long pour certains, mais c'est malheureusement la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour continuer à vous proposer des contenus de qualité. La semaine prochaine sera une semaine A, donc vous aurez un chapitre de Silverberg. __Sur ce, c'est parti pour le chapitre 50 des aventures de notre joyeuse troupe. Eh oui, déjà !_

**CHAPITRE 50**

Théo somnolait sur le dos de son étalon. La nuit avait été courte et l'heure du départ pour les terres du sud était arrivé. Afin d'éviter l'agitation matinale de Castelblanc et d'éventuels nouveaux problèmes, les aventuriers étaient partis tôt, bien avant la levée de l'aube. Comme toujours, le paladin menait la troupe, quelques mètres devant les autres. Balthazar le suivait de près, lui aussi de grands cernes sous les yeux. Mictian conduisait la charrette dans laquelle se trouvaient Tesla et Shinddha, le mage ayant refusé de forcer le demi-élémentaire à voyager à cheval. Grunlek et Cyrielle fermaient la marche, en grande discussion. Triste Chêne se trouvait entre les jambes de l'apprentie paladine, accroché à l'encolure de sa monture qu'il avait jugé digne pour faire la sieste. Son odeur incommodait fortement Théo, pourtant quelques mètres devant lui. La petite créature n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se rouler dans la bouse au passage des champs qui longeaient la capitale.

Le guerrier recentra son attention sur la route. Après les derniers jours qu'ils avaient passés à Castelblanc, ce n'était pas ce détail insignifiant qui allait venir à bout de sa patience. Après l'altercation avec Enoch, la situation s'était envenimée entre le paladin et Tesla. L'archimage lui avait reproché son inactivité et sa stupidité une nouvelle fois, ce qui n'avait fait que braquer un peu plus le paladin, parfaitement conscient que les conséquences du pacte démonique allaient leur causer des problèmes. Balthazar avait travaillé sur un philtre capable de masquer sa présence à Enoch, mais il ne fonctionnait que par intervalles de quatre heures et avait un goût horrible. La ressource était également limitée. Il n'y en avait que pour dix jours. Après ça, il avait fallu gérer le cas délicat de Shinddha. Passé les premiers examens, le demi-élémentaire semblait aller bien en apparence. Cependant, les marques d'une cicatrice étaient apparues une nuit, au milieu de son torse et cela inquiétait Balthazar. Néanmoins, l'archer ne s'en inquiétait pas outre-mesure. Il avait reçu un nouvel arc, offert par Vendis, et s'il avait des séquelles de ce qui s'était passé, il les masquait sous un masque de jovialité.

Théo n'était toujours pas à l'aise en sa présence. Son cerveau ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'i avait sous les yeux. Après toutes ces visions qui le hantaient toujours, il avait quelques difficultés à séparer les cauchemars de la réalité. Shinddha l'avait remarqué et faisait des efforts pour ne pas le brusquer, mais Théo n'arrivait pas à ne pas être distant avec lui. Ce n'était pas comme avant. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. L'écart qui s'était tisser entre les deux aventuriers rendait aussi Grunlek et Balthazar mal à l'aise. Eux n'avaient pas ce problème et agissaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Il s'était passé la même chose lorsque lui avait été ramené à la vie après l'éboulement de la montagne. Les aventuriers avaient immédiatement agi comme si tout n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Le sujet était devenu si tabou que Théo en était venu à avoir peur d'en parler et camoufler ses émotions, même lorsque ça n'allait pas. Et lorsqu'il en était arrivé au point de ne plus le supporter, il n'avait pas pu prévenir ses amis à temps et la situation avait tourné à la catastrophe avec la destruction de Mirages et leur fuite précipitée aux quatre coins du Cratère. Depuis, le sujet de la montagne avait été comme effacé. Balthazar en particulier agissait souvent comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Théo avait remarqué que lorsqu'il racontait leur histoire, il sautait automatiquement ce passage.

"Encore perdu dans tes pensées ? Ça devient récurrent. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais être aussi silencieux un jour."

Le paladin se retourna. Balthazar n'était plus derrière lui, mais à côté de lui. Le mage lui sourit, légèrement inquiet par sa réaction. Théo poussa un soupir.

"Désolé, beaucoup de choses en tête.

\- Shin ?"

Le guerrier fronça les sourcils. N'était-ce qu'une coïncidence ou lisait-il dans son esprit ? Il n'aimait vraiment pas ces nouvelles facultés démoniaques. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir d'intimité. Balthazar comme Enoch pouvaient désormais lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Néanmoins, il savait que le mage ne le faisait pas volontairement. Il lui accorda le bénéfice du doute.

"Oui, entre autres, finit-il par répondre.

\- Moi aussi, soupira le mage, visiblement soulagé de pouvoir se confier. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il est revenu et ça m'inquiète. Après ce qui s'est passé avec toi, peut-être… Que quelque chose l'a ramené de force à la vie. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver avec un Shin possédé sur les bras. Il a l'air en forme, mais… Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose ne sonne pas juste. Tu es sensible aux flux magiques, tu as ressenti quelque chose ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit le guerrier.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu restes éloigné de lui comme ça ? Il s'en est rendu compte, tu sais."

Le paladin baissa la tête.

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'y arrive pas, tout simplement. Je n'arrive pas à croire à son retour. C'est trop irréel, trop… Je veux y croire, vraiment, mais c'est comme si j'étais coincé dans un rêve où tu sais le retour à la réalité brutal et inéluctable. Je fais tout pour que ça dure, mais je ne m'attache pas parce que j'ai l'impression que tout va cesser d'un seul coup. Tu… vois où je veux en venir ?"

Le mage lui sourit doucement et rapprocha son cheval pour poser une main sur son épaule. Surpris par le geste, le guerrier se crispa légèrement.

"Tu es sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'ils t'ont fait là-bas ? dit-il à voix basse. Peut-être que cette impression vient de là. Ils ont joué avec tes souvenirs, ce n'est pas anodin et ça laisse des conséquences. Je t'avais promis de t'aider sur ce point, c'est toujours d'actualité."

Mal à l'aise, Théo se dégagea. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus penser à son enfermement pendant le siège de Castelblanc. Tellement de choses s'étaient produites en si peu de temps que tous ses souvenirs d'avant la mort de Shinddha paraissaient s'être produits il y avait des années, et non seulement quelques mois. Balthazar n'insista pas, mais son regard se teinta d'inquiétude. Ils reprirent la route dans un silence pesant. Leur prochaine étape était Fort d'Acier. Pour gagner le désert, ils allaient devoir s'équiper en conséquence pour affronter le froid des montagnes, puis la chaleur étouffante du désert, situé derrière l'ombre imposante des pics rocheux. Ils n'étaient encore que de vagues ombres à l'horizon.

Les paysages qu'ils traversaient étaient étrangement familiers, et pour cause : ils se trouvaient à quelques lieues de la Vieille Tour, et donc dans la forêt où ils avaient commencé leurs folles véritables aventures avec les Intendants. Le temps n'avait pas été gentil avec cette partie de la forêt. Les troupes de Lorimar avaient coupé la plupart des arbres pour gagner Castelblanc avec leurs catapultes. Etrangement, seul un coin de verdure semblait avoir été épargné et dégageait une empreinte magique forte. Eden, qui avait disparue depuis quelques jours, était couché au milieu du tapis de feuilles, le regard triste. Théo et Balthazar se lancèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils savaient qui se trouvait enterrer là-dessous. La druidesse, précédente propriétaire de la louve, semblait finalement dévoiler ses secrets. Avec le recul, peut-être que si le paladin n'avait pas provoqué accidentellement sa mort, les choses se seraient passées autrement. Ou peut-être pas. L'aventure avait cette part d'imprédictibilité qu'il aimait tant.

Théo ralentit les chevaux et décida de profiter de cette occasion pour faire une pause. Il avait besoin de faire la grosse commission. Et à en croire la précipitation de Shinddha qui s'était jeté du carrosse pour courir dans les buissons, il n'était pas le seul. Le reste des aventuriers descendit des montures pour se dégourdir les jambes. Grunlek se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers Eden qui l'accueillit d'un battement de queue, sans pour autant bouger. Le paladin s'assura que tout le monde allait bien d'un regard et se dirigea à son tour vers les buissons, à l'opposé de ceux du demi-élémentaire. Il s'enfonça loin dans les fourrés.

Sauf que lorsqu'il voulut s'arrêter, ses jambes ne lui obéirent pas. Il eut beau résister et tenter de se retourner, quelque chose avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Enoch. Il pouvait sentir l'empreinte démoniaque forte à l'intérieur de lui. A quoi jouait-il ? Il avança comme ça encore dix minutes avant que le contrôle ne lâche d'un coup. Théo fit volte-face, paniqué et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait devant des ruines. Non, un cimetière, se corrigea-t-il. Les tombes s'éparpillaient sur plusieurs centaines de mètres à un rythme régulier. Il y en avait des centaines, des milliers peut-être. Le paladin s'approcha de l'une d'elle et l'inspecta. Il s'agissait de trois énormes rochers empilés les uns sur les autres, sans gravure ou signe les reliant à une quelconque église. Soit ces tombes étaient très anciennes, soit elles ne renfermaient pas des humains.

"En effet, intervint une voix. Ces tombes ne sont pas humaines."

Théo se retourna. Enoch était appuyé contre un arbre avec nonchalance. Le paladin se tendit. Il voulut quitter les lieux, mais le blocage fit son retour. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

"Allons, allons, se moqua le démon. Tu ne vas pas déjà me fausser compagnie ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes compagnons, ils sont déjà bien occupés à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? s'énerva le guerrier.

\- Moi ? Rien. La manticore que j'ai hypnotisé et lancé à leurs trousses en revanche… Ton ami revenu d'entre les morts a dû avoir une sacrée surprise pendant qu'il... Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Sais-tu où nous sommes, paladin ?"

Le paladin serra les poings. Il perdait du temps ici alors que ses amis avaient besoin d'aide ! Il poussa un grognement et essaya de bouger ses jambes une nouvelle fois. Enoch poussa un soupir.

"Si tu ne joues pas le jeu, je vais être contraint de te retenir ici, tu sais.

\- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous ! Laissez-moi partir ! fulmina Théo.

\- Mauvaise réponse."

Une douleur le prit brutalement au crâne et il tomba à genoux, les deux mains sur le front. Il poussa une plainte, et le mal disparut presqu'aussitôt.

"Puisque tu ne veux pas jouer, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Nous nous trouvons sur l'emplacement même où s'est tenue la dernière bataille de mon peuple contre le tiens. Si ton père a eu le droit à un enterrement personnalisé, ce n'est pas le cas de tous ceux tellement abîmés par le combat qu'on ne pouvait même pas reconnaître leurs visages. Tes ancêtres et mes soldats sont enterrés ici. Tu connais les légendes sur les morts violentes ? Oh, bien sûr que non, les paladins pensent que tout le monde rejoint la Lumière après la mort. La vérité, c'est que les créatures mortes sans justices ne quittent jamais ce monde. Ils errent parmi les vivants sans jamais comprendre leur situation, et en particulier le lieu où ils sont enterrés. Tes yeux de mortels ne te permettent pas de les voir ou les entendre, mais les miens… Je vais te faire un cadeau."

Il avança vers lui avec un grand sourire, puis s'accroupit à côté de lui. Il porta deux doigts à ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avant de les poser sur sa tempe. Aussitôt, des ombres apparurent partout autour de lui, d'abord vagues, puis de plus en plus précises. Ici se tenait un homme à qui il manquait un bras, là un démon à la nuque brisée. Et ils hurlaient. Ils hurlaient tous de douleur, de peine, de tristesse, de colère. La cacophonie devint rapidement insupportable. Théo tenta d'éloigner le bras d'Enoch, mais le démon ne bougea pas. Les morts posèrent peu à peu leur regard sur lui. Ils s'avancèrent dans sa direction, puis plusieurs s'accroupirent à côté de lui. D'abord un, puis cinq, puis quinze. Rapidement, il se retrouva enseveli sous une montagne de cadavres vivant qui le suppliaient et l'appeler à l'aide. Théo paniqua et tenta de se déloger, terrifié. Et puis Enoch retira sa main, et tout disparut. Le paladin, essoufflé, resta au sol.

"Tu sais ce qui est arrivé au peuple de ton demi-élémentaire ? Son village s'est retrouvé par hasard sur la route du champ de bataille. Les "gentils" colons ont décidé de détruire cette civilisation parce qu'il le pouvait. La vérité, c'est que la nuit, tu peux encore entendre leurs hurlements. Crois-tu vraiment en la justice, paladin ? Et si je te disais que ta quête n'est pas juste ? Cette malédiction qui pèse sur mon fils, sur ta sœur, elle est uniquement la faute de ton père. La femme que tu cherches n'est pas passée à autre chose. Dès que vous entrerez sur ses terres, elle vous tuera tous. Fais demi-tour pendant que tu le peux encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous voulez juste la source d'énergie pour vous !

\- J'ai les Codex, pourquoi en aurais-je besoin ? Je suis gourmand, mais pas idiot. Ce qui se trouve là-bas ne peut être défait. Et si vous tenez vraiment à mon fils, la seule chose que vous pouvez faire pour l'aider est de le tuer. Il vaut mieux ça à ce qui va se passer. Vous pensez qu'on peut lever une malédiction sans risques ? A quel point êtes-vous naïf ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez nous en empêcher ? Ça ne vous concerne même pas !

\- Je ne le fais pas pour moi, ou pour lui. Je le fais pour un vieil ami à moi, à qui j'ai fait une promesse. Je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps, mais je continuerais à vous poser des bâtons dans les roues jusqu'à ce que vous abandonniez. Bonne journée, Silverberg."

Il sourit et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Le paladin resta immobile un moment dans l'herbe, songeur, avant que les dernières révélations ne lui reviennent en mémoire. Les autres étaient en danger ! Il bondit sur ses jambes et courut en direction des chevaux.


	53. CHAPITRE 51

_Coucou ! Un peu d'action dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui et des discussions profondes. On se rapproche doucement de la dernière partie de cette fanfiction, j'espère que vous êtes prêts ! On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite des aventures de Théo, le nouveau planning est mis en place !_

**CHAPITRE 51**

Théo courait à perdre haleine. Désorienté à cause d'Enoch, il peinait à retrouver son chemin dans la végétation dense qui l'entourait. Néanmoins, certaines zones plus clairsemées lui indiquaient qu'il était sur le bon chemin. Une gigantesque boule de feu traversa soudain le ciel, proche, sur sa droite. Il bifurqua tant bien que mal et reprit sa course. Des cris ne tardèrent pas à lui parvenir aux oreilles. Il dégaina son épée et bondit au-dessus de la dernière rangée de buissons.

Un énorme fauve ailé se tenait devant lui, au corps à corps avec Grunlek. Sa queue de scorpion tapait frénétiquement le sol pour essayer de l'atteindre. Pour l'instant, le nain tenait bon, esquivant les attaques. Derrière lui, Tesla et Balthazar, leurs bâtons dans les mains, braquaient la créature, essoufflés. Cyrielle aidait Mictian, coincé sur la charrette. Quant à Shinddha, il se tenait à distance, arc à la main. Plusieurs flèches dépassaient déjà du flanc de la créature, signe qu'il avait déjà essayé de la ralentir.

"Théo ! Attention ! hurla Grunlek."

La queue s'abattit dans sa direction. Il roula sur le côté et l'évita de justesse. Il se redressa et bondit vers la manticore, épée à la main. Il feinta pour fuir avant de courir vers le flanc. Il donna un grand coup de pied et enfonça l'épée le long de sa jambe profondément dans la chair. La bête poussa un hurlement de douleur et se retourna sur le dos. Grunlek attrapa l'armure du paladin pour le tirer en arrière, mais la lame resta coincée. Le fauve l'attrapa avec sa gueule et la jeta au loin avant de feuler agressivement en direction de ses assaillants. Une distraction parfaite pour Shinddha, qui visa et planta une de ses flèches directement dans son œil droit. Aveuglée par la douleur et la rage, sa queue balaya tout autour d'elle, ratant de peu le nain et le paladin. Tesla et Balthazar ne perdirent pas de temps pour arroser la créature à grands renforts de boules de feu. Sa crinière fut la première à s'embraser, illuminant la clairière.

Cela suffit néanmoins à dissoudre l'enchantement qu'Enoch avait lancé dessus. Reprenant brutalement pied dans la réalité, l'instinct de survie fit le reste. La manticore se roula au sol pour s'éteindre avant de détaler vers les profondeurs de la forêt. Ses blessures, sérieuses, lui coûterait sans doute la vie dans les jours qui venaient. Personne ne la regretterait.

La tension redescendit peu à peu dans le groupe. Théo alla ramasser son épée, toujours au sol et la nettoya dans l'herbe. Grunlek partit quant à lui donner un coup de main à Cyrielle, toujours en détresse avec le chariot. Par chance, le demi-frère de Balthazar ne s'en sortait qu'avec des égratignures. Ce qui se trouvait dans le chariot, en revanche… Tesla n'apprécia pas de retrouver ses fioles brisées sur le sol de bois. Plusieurs produits avaient même commencé à dévorer le plancher.

"On peut savoir où est-ce que vous étiez, Silverberg ? l'agressa-t-elle par vengeance. Vous êtes le guerrier entraîné ici, c'est à vous que revenez la tâche de protéger le groupe !

\- Je vous en prie, si vous voulez être possédé par le père de Bob vous aussi, je vous offre volontiers la capacité. Enoch m'a piégé. Il m'a emmené dans un cimetière qui date des dernières grandes guerres démoniques et m'a menacé une nouvelle fois de représailles si on continuait vers le désert. C'est lui qui a envoyé la manticore.

\- Ca veut dire qu'on est dans la bonne direction, répondit Grunlek en haussant les épaules. Il pourrait nous arrêter, mais il ne l'a pas encore fait. Je ne pense pas qu'il représente une menace pour le moment.

\- Grunlek a raison, approuva Balthazar. Ne nous laissons pas impressionner par un gros chat et un peu de magie noire. On a affronté pire que ça."

Le ton encourageant de ses amis rassura un peu le paladin. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder les menaces dans un coin de sa tête. Ils avaient raison sur un point : Enoch avait la puissance pour les détruire mais ne l'avait pas encore fait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore essayé de les tuer s'il tenait tant à ce qu'ils ne s'aventurent pas dans le désert ? La question méritait réflexion.

Les aventuriers décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas rester dans les parages. Les chevaux avaient fui le combat, il fallut plusieurs minutes pour les retrouver dans la broussaille. Théo frissonna lorsqu'il retrouva le sien près de la tombe de la druidesse, les yeux dans le vide, comme hypnotisé. Une force étrange était à l'œuvre dans ces bois et il comptait être suffisamment loin d'ici lorsque quelqu'un la percerait à jour.

Après finalement deux heures d'effet et une vidange de vessie pour Théo, le groupe reprit enfin la route en direction de Fort d'Acier. Mis à part quelques bandits qui firent l'erreur d'entrer dans le chariot de Tesla et terminèrent carbonisés sur un coin de la route, rien ne vint perturber le reste de leur voyage. Ils ne tardèrent pas à longer le lac de Castelblanc et la civilisation fit peu à peu son retour autour d'eux.

Théo fut cependant de plus en plus mal à l'aise à mesure qu'ils approchaient d'une grande structure cubique, proche d'un sentier. Il s'agissait d'une citadelle de pierre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour y avoir passé plusieurs mois enfermés après la bataille de Fort Tigre qui avait manqué de lui coûter la vie. Il n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux, ce qui attira bientôt le regard de ses compagnons.

"Pourquoi ce vieux château t'intéresse à ce point ? finit par demander Balthazar."

Le paladin sursauta et se retourna vers lui. Shinddha était installé derrière lui, curieux lui aussi. Il avait fini par abandonner le chariot, fatigué des plaintes de Tesla.

"Pas de bons souvenirs, marmonna le guerrier."

Shinddha leva la tête à son tour vers la structure, pensif.

"Cet endroit me rappelle quelque chose. On n'est pas passé devant en bateau en allant à Fort d'Acier ?

\- Si, approuva Balthazar. Mais c'était plus neuf dans mes souvenirs. C'est une citadelle de Castelblanc ? demanda le mage.

\- Non, de Lorimar, répondit sombrement le paladin. Une prison expérimentale, plus précisément."

Le mage ne mit que quelques secondes à faire le rapprochement. Il se gratta la barbe, lança un regard vers Shinddha, puis vers lui. Théo secoua la main pour l'informer que ça ne le dérangeait pas d'en parler devant le demi-élémentaire.

"C'est là qu'ils t'ont enfermé, donc ? Ça a l'air désert.

\- Ça l'est. Ceux que je n'ai pas tué avec les prisonniers sont rentrés chez eux maintenant.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ici ? demanda Shinddha, suspicieux.

\- Tu te souviens quand on a retrouvé Théo dans le petit village avant Fort d'Acier ? Sa sœur nous avait dit qu'il avait disparu après s'être battu à Fort Tigre. Il a été enlevé par des soldats de Kirov et détenu ici pendant les quelques mois où nous étions coincés dans le puits de magie à la Tour des Mages. Et ils lui ont fait… Des choses pas très sympa."

L'archer resta silencieux un moment, puis se tourna vers le paladin.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec… la manière dont tu as réagi quand je suis revenu ?

\- Oui, répondit le paladin d'une voix incertaine. Ils m'ont torturé et ont joué avec mes souvenirs, et depuis, j'ai ces crises bizarres. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. J'ai comme des retours en arrière où je perds pied et je me retrouve dans des scènes que je préférerais oublier.

\- Je vois. Et donc, c'était quoi celle que tu as vu quand je suis revenu ?"

Le paladin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement sur la bride alors que les images revenaient. Il prit de grandes inspirations et elles se dissipèrent. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'en parler après tout. Balthazar était attentif, lui aussi.

"Ta mort. Je n'aurais pas dû… Je n'aurais pas dû te soigner. Tu serais resté à terre et ce ne serait jamais arrivé.

\- Je m'en doutais, dit l'archer avec un demi-sourire. Mani m'en a un peu parlé avant qu'on parte de Castelblanc. Il m'a dit que tu pensais qu'il était responsable de ce qui s'était passé, mais c'est faux. Tu te crois responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Théo, ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai foiré un tir parce que je ne tenais plus debout. Si ça n'avait pas été moi, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. Manaril en avait marre de jouer, elle voulait juste nous tuer. Et puis, je suis là maintenant, par un quelconque hasard.

\- Il a raison, approuva Balthazar. Tu sais, si tu en avais parlé dès le début, on aurait pu trouver une solution avec Grunlek. Parce que je ne pense pas que tout est lié à ce qu'ils t'ont fait dans cette prison. Tu rejettes tout sur ça parce que tu as peur d'accepter que ça puisse venir de toi. Même si c'est plus violent, tu as le même type de syndrome que ces soldats qui rentrent du front et qui bondissent au moindre bruit suspect. Je crois que tu as simplement de l'angoisse post-traumatique, Théo. Et tu sais quel est le meilleur moyen de la combattre ? C'est de parler de ce qui te fais peur, de tes expériences, de ta détresse. Tu t'es beaucoup ouvert depuis qu'on a commencé ce voyage, et j'ai remarqué que tes crises sont plus espacées qu'avant. Tu as cette sale habitude de garder tout pour toi jusqu'à l'explosion, et tu te fais mal tout seul."

Le guerrier baissa la tête. Il était vrai qu'il repoussait tout en bloc lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses crises, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que tout pouvait provenir de lui. Ce qui s'était passé là-bas avait certainement eu de l'effet, mais Balthazar avait raison, ça concernait des souvenirs passés. Shinddha était encore bien vivant à cette époque-là.

"Alors quoi ? Je suis cinglé ?

\- Non, répondit Balthazar. Bien sûr que non. Tu as simplement besoin d'évacuer les sujets qui te préoccupent et apprendre à les accepter. C'est dur, ça prend du temps. Mais tu sais qu'on est là pour toi, pas vrai ? On a vécu les pires merdes ensemble, au point où on en est, je peux t'assurer que je peux tout entendre. Et je pense que c'est la même chose pour Shin et Grunlek. On est une famille, on est là pour ça.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, répondit Théo d'une voix plus sombre. On l'est pour l'instant, mais une fois que tout sera terminé ? Grunlek va retourner dans sa montagne, toi à la Tour des Mages… Je sais que Grunlek et toi voudraient que je vienne par pitié, pour pas me laisser derrière… Mais tu m'as vu ? Je ne suis pas mage, et certainement pas doué pour les affaires royales. C'est même pour ça que je me suis barré de Castelblanc. La vérité, c'est que j'ai peur de ce qu'on va devenir. De ce que tout ça va devenir. Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne tiendras pas, Bob."

Le mage parut surpris de sa remarque. Il lança un regard vers Shinddha, puis sourit.

"Si un jour on m'avait dit que tu ne pourrais plus te passer de moi... se moqua-t-il gentiment. C'est vrai, nos objectifs n'ont jamais été les mêmes. Pour moi, c'était enfin me stabiliser quelque part, pour Grunlek c'était être accepté. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que parce qu'on n'est pas là tout doit s'arrêter, tu sais. Je ne compte certainement pas rester enfermé dans la Tour des Mages toute ma vie, et ça m'étonnerait que Grunlek ne prennent pas de nouvelles vacances comme celles qu'il prend en ce moment-même. Même si ça devient temporaire. Et puis, il y a toujours Shin. T'as vu sa tête ? Jamais le gars trouve un travail barbant dans une ville.

\- Merci, grogna l'intéressé. Ton opinion me réchauffe le cœur. Mais il a raison. Je comptais partir vers les terres de mes ancêtres quand tout sera fini pour… Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai bien besoin de quelqu'un avec moi. Et ensuite, on pourra toujours remplacer les deux guignols pendant qu'ils ne sont pas là. Je crois que Mani n'apprécie pas la vie conjugale, si tu veux mon avis. Je ne pense pas que ça durera avec Menki Dal. Il est trop indépendant.

\- Oui, il préfère les flèches huilées aux jolies vierges qui ont fait vœu de chasteté, se moqua le mage."

Shinndha bleuit brusquement.

"C'est… C'est pas vrai ! On est juste ami, il n'y a aucune attirance romantique entre nous. Et puis c'est pas de ma faute si les elfes ont des tendances à la pansexualité. Il n'y a rien de bizarre entre nous.

\- Oui, comme cette fois où il t'a regardé te baigner tout nu perché sur un rocher, rit Balthazar.

\- Ou la fois où il s'est parfumé avec un parfum aux pommes juste parce que tu lui as dit que t'aimerais bien manger une tarte, appuya Théo.

\- Ou encore quand il t'a ramené toutes les gemmes bleues de sa collection à un bijoutier pour t'en faire une chevalière, le provoqua le mage en pointant la bague qu'il avait au doigt.

\- Ça… Ça ne veut rien dire ! s'exclama le demi-élémentaire. Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais une chevalière."

Le mage et le paladin éclatèrent de rire, ce qui détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère. Même si Théo n'avait pas spécialement plus d'indications sur ce qu'il était censé faire après toute cette histoire, il se sentait un peu mieux et prêt à reprendre la route de manière plus sereine. Il allait le falloir de toute manière. La plus grande étape de leur voyage était encore devant eux. Si Enoch avait raison et qu'ils risquaient gros en s'aventurant dans le désert, il préférait être prêt à toute éventualité. Même la plus déplaisante : un échec.


	54. CHAPITRE 52

_Coucou ! Avec un chouillas de retard, nous voici pour le chapitre 52 de Silverberg ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts parce qu'on attaque Fort d'Acier… Littéralement. Bonne lecture !_

**CHAPITRE 52**

Les grandes statues à l'entrée de Fort d'Acier avaient beaucoup changé depuis leur départ. Toutes avaient maintenant un seul œil et un bras mécanique. Grunlek rougit fortement aux compliments de ses amis, leur assurant qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à les voir érigées comme ça. Il fallait croire que les nains appréciaient finalement beaucoup leur nouveau roi, malgré son début chaotique et la gestion de crise tendue qui avait suivi le début de son mandat. Balthazar s'extasia une nouvelle fois sur l'entrée aux teintes dorées. Théo, qui voyait la montagne pour la première fois, resta un long moment la tête levée vers les statues, impressionné.

Ils arrêtèrent les chevaux dans l'entrée de la citadelle. Des écuyers vinrent spontanément récupérer les montures et les décharger. Grunlek leur assura que leurs effets seraient livrés au palais avant même qu'ils n'arrivent, comme d'habitude. Thagor et Gargrim étaient-là, eux aussi, patientant à l'entrée de la ville. Ils s'inclinèrent tous les deux devant Grunlek, qui se contenta de leur donner une accolade virile. Accompagnés des deux conseillers, les aventuriers entrèrent en ville.

"Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ? s'enquit immédiatement Grunlek.

\- Pas grand-chose, votre Majesté, répondit Gargrim. Deux nouveaux accords commerciaux ont été signés avec Lorimar. Nous leur avons autorisé le minage contre dix pourcents des revenus de la compagnie. Un groupe d'elfes s'est présenté la semaine passée pour faire une proposition d'alliance. C'est encore en discussion, mais les choses vont bon train.

\- Et en ville ? Thagor ?

\- La rénovation de la cité basse se poursuit. Une école a été ouverte, ainsi qu'une église à la foi libre, à la demande des partisans de certaines églises. Le conseil campe sur ses positions et refuse toujours de payer leurs impôts du fait de leur rang, je les ai menacés de leur supprimer leurs privilèges. Il y a aussi eu un accrochage entre marchands et nobles il y a quelques jours à propos de la répartition des habitations et la naissance de la classe bourgeoise, mais nous avons réussi à régler la situation pacifiquement. Des ambassadeurs des montagnes du sud logent actuellement au palais, en prévision de l'anniversaire de notre alliance. Le banquet aura lieu demain et votre présence serait très appréciée.

\- J'y serai. Mes amis aussi, considérez-les comme invités d'honneur.

\- Bien sûr, votre Majesté."

Il s'inclina et disparut dans une ruelle. Gargrim resta auprès d'eux. Partout autour, des nains sortaient des maisons pour saluer le retour de leur roi, à tel point qu'une véritable foule les accompagna bientôt. Mal à l'aise, Shinddha se rapprocha légèrement de Théo pour profiter de son aura imposante et respirer plus librement. Cyrielle était loin de ces considérations. Une jeune naine venait de lui offrir une fleur et elle s'était arrêtée pour discuter un peu avec elle, accroupie à ses côtés. De leurs côtés, Tesla et Balthazar gardaient la tête haute. L'archimage en particulier, Balthazar ne faisait que l'imiter et il finit d'ailleurs par rater une marche et s'affaler au sol à force de regarder en l'air, sous le soupir dédaigneux de sa supérieure qui lui adressa un regard noir. Quant à Mictian, il marchait à l'arrière, admirant le paysage, Triste Chêne dans son sac-à-dos, un doigt dans le nez.

Théo était moins expressif, ennuyé par la foule plus qu'autre chose. Il avait hâte de rejoindre le palais pour enfin avoir l'occasion de se reposer un peu. La route avait été longue et ils avaient refusé de faire une pause pour arriver plus vite à Fort d'Acier. Il se contentait de marcher auprès de Grunlek et lever un sourcil menaçant quand quelqu'un s'approchait trop près pour tenter de l'aggriper. Cyrielle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre après un dernier sourire à la petite fille, la fleur dans les cheveux.

"J'aime beaucoup votre ville, Messire Grunlek, dit-elle avec le sourire.

\- Les choses sont beaucoup mieux maintenant, grimaça-t-il. Les nains commencent à se dérider, mais je peux t'assurer que l'accueil n'était pas le même il y a quelques mois. Je suppose que nous avons bien travaillé. Il y a encore énormément de choses à faire, mais c'est un début.

\- Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait caser autant de gens sous une montagne, se moqua gentiment Théo. La dernière fois qu'on s'est trouvé là, c'était face à cette horreur d'homme-araignée à la rapière. Il n'y avait personne. Il n'y a jamais d'accidents ?

\- Quelques rares éboulements, répondit Grunlek, mais l'architecture naine est plus solide que celles des hommes. Ceci explique cela.

\- Quand j'étais petite, ma maman me racontait souvent des histoires sur Fort d'Acier et ses grands bâtiments, confia Cyrielle. Elle a passé son enfance ici. Des marchands nains l'ont trouvée au bord de la route et l'ont élevée ici. Elle est partie ensuite lorsque ses pouvoirs ont commencé à se manifester, de peur de blesser quelqu'un, raconta-t-elle, amère. J'aurais beaucoup aimé grandir ici.

\- Si tu ne sais pas où t'installer une fois ton paladinat en poche, tu sais où me trouver, répondit Grunlek avec un clin d'oeil. Il y a toujours de la place pour les amis ici. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, Théo."

Le paladin grogna et détourna le regard. Il tenait définitivement à sa proposition de mercenariat. Pourquoi pas pendant un temps, ou les hivers quand ils ne pouvaient pas voyager, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal avec les grandes villes et leur atmosphère étouffante. Peut-être que les années l'avaient rendu frileux comme Shinddha. Après avoir côtoyé le pire de l'humanité pendant des années, il était compliqué de trouver encore une once d'espoir dans les grandes capitales.

Les aventuriers arrivèrent enfin au palais après une longue escalade. Le brouhaha de la foule s'éclaircit peu à peu à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les épais murs des fortifications. Des domestiques vinrent récupérer leurs armes et armures, et ils purent enfin entrer dans la salle du trône. Les conseillers du roi se trouvaient tous là, à moitié affalés dans l'hémicycle qui longeait les murs, certains même en train de jouer aux échecs. Dès qu'ils aperçurent le roi, ils se levèrent tous d'un seul homme, certains réveillant leurs voisins endormis d'une frappe vigoureuse. Plusieurs regards hostiles ou méfiants parcoururent le rang des accompagnateurs du roi. Malgré le changement de pouvoir, les grandes familles continuaient d'accompagner Grunlek, et certaines avec une opinion bien tranchée sur les étrangers. Leur ami les ignora copieusement pour se diriger vers le trône.

Confortablement installée, les quatre pattes en l'air et la tête pendant dans le vide, une louve blanche était avachie sur le trône. Eden ronflait, les pattes agitées de spasmes alors qu'elle chassait sûrement un lapin dans son rêve. Grunlek hésita, puis décida finalement de s'asseoir sur une des marches qui menait au fauteuil royal, rechignant à déranger son amie poilue. Après tout, même si elle était arrivée avant eux, elle aussi avait fait un long voyage.

Une vague de murmures outrés retentirent parmi les membres du conseil, n'appréciant visiblement pas la nouvelle excentricité de leur dirigeant, qui se contenta de sourire malicieusement à ses compagnons, fier de sa provocation.

"J'ai des affaires à régler ici, s'excusa Grunlek. Vous pouvez prendre cette porte, juste derrière. Des serviteurs vont s'occuper de vous et vous conduire à vos chambres. On se retrouve au dîner dans une heure et demi, si ça vous convient."

Les aventuriers obéirent et empruntèrent la direction pointée par leur ami. A peine eurent-ils passé la porte qu'un brouhaha de voix s'excita derrière eux. Comme prévu, des domestiques les attendaient et les accompagnèrent vers les chambres à l'étage. Comme d'habitude, Théo et Balthazar se retrouvèrent à partager la leur. Cyrielle et Tesla prirent la suivante, et enfin Mictian et Triste Chêne, considéré apparemment lui aussi comme un invité malgré son odeur déplaisante et ses manières discutables.

A peine entré dans la chambre, Balthazar se laissa tomber dans un des deux lits avec un soupir d'aise.

"Confort, cher confort, que tu m'as manqué, geignit-il en caressant sensuellement le gros oreiller derrière lui."

Théo leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'installer sur celui d'à côté. Le temps qu'il pose ses affaires, Balthazar avait déjà pris la direction de la salle d'eau, cul nu, où le bain attendait. Il entendit simplement un grand "splash" et chuchota une prière pour le pauvre serviteur qui devrait nettoyer derrière lui. Son regard se perdit sur la robe rouge et le caleçon abandonné devant son lit.

"Tu as bien pris des vêtements de rechange ? s'inquiéta le paladin. Ou une serviette ?

\- Pourquoi, tu as peur de voir le plus puissant de mes dons ? se moqua le demi-diable. Je te rappelle que les démons n'ont aucune pudeur, et t'en est un à moitié maintenant. Tu vas pouvoir te dérider et te promener les fesses à l'air toi aussi.

\- Jamais de la vie. Mets un putain de pantalon en sortant ou je te jette mon sac à la gueule."

Un rire gras accueillit sa remarque. Le paladin poussa un grognement de mécontentement et s'installa sur son lit. Un panier avec quelques friandises avait été laissé à son attention sur la table de chevet. Des gâteaux, du réglisse… Un petit sourire étira son visage. Il récupéra tous les bonbons au réglisse, les jeta dans le panier de Balthazar et récupéra ses gâteaux à la place. Le mage avait horreur du goût de ces sucreries. Il l'avait bien cherché. Profitant de son encas, Théo fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'une tunique propre pour mettre au dîner.

Quelque chose cogna contre la vitre, le faisant sursauter. Il se releva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Sur le balcon, quelque chose gisait, immobile. Le paladin ouvrit la porte et s'accroupit devant une espèce de boule noire visqueuse. La chose bougeait légèrement et émettait comme des bulles. La chose se déplaça vers un pot de fleur. Elle s'élargit brusquement et l'avala tout entier. Théo bondit en arrière alors que la créature grossissait à vue d'oeil, avant de prendre l'apparence de la plante. Le paladin resta sur ses gardes. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Le pot de plante s'agita, puis sur le pot, des signes commencèrent à apparaître. Le paladin avait assez de notions d'inquisiteur pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de démonique.

"Enoch, grogna-t-il."

La plante cracha brutalement une boule de feu de nulle part. Théo l'esquiva de justesse, mais elle traversa entièrement la pièce pour s'encastrer dans la porte.

"Euh… Théo ? C'était quoi ? appela la voix de Balthazar depuis la salle de bain."

Le paladin se tourna avec appréhension vers la "plante", retransformée en chose visqueuse. Un "Ploc !" sonore se fit entendre derrière lui. Il eut juste le temps de voir une autre de ces choses s'enfuir sous la moquette de la chambre. Le paladin se pencha depuis le balcon pour regarder d'où il venait. Il déchanta très rapidement en comprenant que les créatures étaient partout sur le toit du palais. Ils allaient avoir un gros problème.

"Bob ! cria le paladin. Dégage de là, on est attaqués par Enoch !"

Le mage sortit à toute vitesse de la salle de bain, toujours nu, et se tourna vers le paladin. La vicieuse créature cachée sur le lit fit un gigantesque bond et rata de peur sa tête. Le mage recula, alors que la créature avalait son lit. Le couchage vibra, puis chargea vers les deux aventuriers.

Ils étaient encore dans de beaux draps.


End file.
